


A Traveling Spirit

by Neaislove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Fluff, Funijutsu, Gen, M/M, Mokuton!sakura, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, naruto has family, traveling village, world building, young cute cheek kiss love okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 159,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neaislove/pseuds/Neaislove
Summary: The village of Uzushiso may be gone, but its people live on. Iruka knows they're out there somewhere. He knows that Naruto deserves to meet them. So he sets in motion a little plan to skirt this side of treason to reunite a family, a people. He knows it's worth it. He just hopes everyone survives in tact.





	1. Secondhand Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This starts as a lot of world building. My favorite tropes in this fandom by far are 'Kakashi raises monsters' and 'Uzushiso is still alive' so I'm trying my hand at that. I eventually plan on SNS but they're young so it's going to be a lot of hand holding and cheek kissing rather than sex so don't get your hopes up.
> 
> I've decided to make Uzu a sort of mish mash of Hawaii and Okinawa so I'm borrowing from both places and I've chosen some Hawaiian phrases for Iruka and the Uzu natives to use. If I'm wrong on anything don't hesitate to correct me.

Iruka doesn't have his own memories of Uzushio. What he has are impressions. Memories of memories given to him by his parents. His mother use to hold him tight, his ear tucked to her heart, in a patch of sun, and tell him about her home. He'd soak up that warmth and listen to her make bird calls, listen to her laugh and tell stories in a dialect no one in Konoha seemed to understand. His father would wade him out into the dangerous waters of the Naka under the watchful eyes of the Uchiha and he'd give lessons. Iruka knows that Uzu was water and sun, salt and sea glass. Uzushio was loud and colorful and alive. Until it wasn't.

His parents didn't talk much about the fall of Uzu. They'd survived on a fluke really. They'd been away on a mission during the attack and hadn't made it back in time to make a difference. The siege on Uzu lasted only three days. By the time his parents made it back, young themselves, barely Chunin and not yet dating, the streets were red and brown with thick blood. Iruka knows they used Suiton jutsu to help push the bodies into the sea as their traditions demanded. When they'd come to Konoha their dark skin and strange dialect kept them isolated. They assimilated the best they could and had a son.  
After the Kyuubi attack Iruka threw himself into pranks and general rebel rousing. He wanted to be as loud and vibrant as the village his family had come from. He didn't want to be forgotten or shoved aside. Looking back Iruka isn't ashamed of how he'd behaved. He'd turned out alright after all.

Seeing Naruto was painful. Knowing what was inside of him, knowing that he had no idea who he was or where he came from hurt. It hurt Iruka that Naruto was a part of his culture and he was denied it. It hurt Iruka that Naruto had no one to comfort him at night and no happy memories to lean on during dark times. He tried to be there for him, tried to slip Uzu dialect into their conversations. He wanted to pass along customs but it was hard. Their contact, while not frowned upon, was not actively encouraged. It was the governing opinion of the council that if Naruto failed to make meaningful relationships he'd be more willing to throw his life away in a war. Iruka was very careful not to overstep.

Then Naruto was learning forbidden techniques, learning about his relation with the Bijuu, and training under the Hatake Kakashi. Coming back from Wave forced Iruka's hand. Knowing that Naruto and his new friends had come so close to death frightened him. He knew, he knew more than most, that he was training child soldiers. He knew he was sending children to their deaths. He knew that his lessons in the basics could mean the difference between life and death. But Naruto, the closest thing he had to family, was a front line Shinobi. He was always going to be forced into the thick of things. The thought of Naruto dying without knowing anything about his heritage made something in Iruka's soul ache.

With the figurative cat out of the bag Iruka could pass along stories if he wanted. But Iruka only had memories of memories himself. He'd never stepped foot in Uzu, never participated in their traditions. Not really anyways. But there were true Uzu people out there still; elders who'd escaped and children who'd grown with their stories.

With a put upon sigh Iruka packed his bag and left the academy. He locked the classroom door behind himself and held his hand to the wood, reluctant to leave it. He feared that what he was going to do would have dire consequences. Ones that could very well push him out of the academy at best, and court marshaled at worst. He took one last deep breath and turned away.

Summons were different in Uzushio. The contracts were taken young so that the child could grow with their summons. Instead of signing the contract and funneling large amounts of chakra into it to get an experienced summons who would deem you worthy or not, children in Uzu gave a taste of their chakra and waited for a young summons to adhere themselves to you. In Konoha students usually received contracts from their sensei's after becoming genin and started off with combat ready ninken. It was odd to the students in his class that he'd already come to them with a summons. But his class is mostly gone now and no one seems to remember that little oddity.

Iruka had little use for his summons these days beyond companionship. His usual summons was a small orange bird with a thin hooked beak and dark black tail feathers. Her name was Noe and she was a I'iwi. Only once Iruka was safety home with the curtains drawn and his seals up did he summoned her. She came to him in a small puff of smoke and immediately nipped his bleeding finger.

"A month. A month of nothing and you finally bring me up to an empty table! No nectar. No butterfly wings. Some companion you are."

Iruka chuckles and pulls a pouch from his pocket. "I wanted to say hello first. But it might be better to explain while you have your mouth full." He twisted his face into a mock scowl but tips the contents of the bag out regardless. Noe chirps and starts munching through the small pile of dead butterflies. She keeps one eye on Iruka and notes the solemn look in his eyes at odds with the kind smile he'd put on.

"Naruto went on his first C rank. It was misranked by a poor bridge builder. It should have been a B...maybe an A. Distance, non-shinobi militia threats, hostile political climate...hm...maybe an A." Iruka took a deep breath and rested his cheek on his hand. "It was in Wave. Naruto and his teammates almost died in Wave of all places."

Noe tips her head back to swallow a good mouthful of wing then flutters her whole body. She puffs herself up and walks smartly to Iruka, her tiny feet clicking loudly on the table. She's aware she looks ridiculous rather than intimidating, she's banking on it. "As your summons I am bound to do your bidding. Tell me Umino-san, who dies on this day?" It works. Iruka snorts, then tips his mouth into his hand and starts laughing. His chuckles shake his whole body and Noe can see some of the tension bleeding from his frame.

"No...no one dies Noe." Iruka huffs out a few more laughs then folds his arms on the table. He rests his chin on his arms and looks her right in the eye. "I need you to pass along a message. I want you to find the Ryoko no Umi. I want Naruto to know his family."

"You want him to know Uzushio."

Iruka nodded. "Will you do it?"

Noe huffed. "I'm offended you'd even have to ask." She hopped forward and nipped Iruka on the nose. "Should I leave now?" For a moment Iruka didn't answer. She waited while he stroked a warm finger down her back and looked him in the eye when he cupped his hand over her small body.

"Okay, you can go. Pōmaikaʻi." Iruka stood from his table and quickly moved to his kitchen window, opening it just enough for Noe to fly through. He had no doubt she'd find them. Her species was native to Uzushio and the small islands dotted around it. She said the people there felt a certain way and all creatures native to Uzu could feel them if they were plentiful enough.

Ryoko no Umi was the traveling sea. It was what was left of the people of Uzushio, the ones who didn't settle into other hidden villages. Iruka knew there were Uzumaki's there, possibly other Umino as well. They traveled along coastlines and in large barge ships piled high with greenery. They moved from place to place wherever the wind or their whims took them. They didn't want to make themselves vulnerable and they didn't want to sacrifice who they were to some other village. They carried the spirit of Uzushio with them. Iruka dreamed of running away to join them more than once, especially after the Kyuubi attack.

Every time he decided to stay. Mostly it was fear. Tensions were high when he was young with the war so freshly over. Konoha's walls, and it's hitate offered security. Konoha also held memories, friends. Sometimes Iruka didn't want to risk meeting the real people of Uzushio. He feared that he wouldn't fit in. That he was too Island to really fit in at Konoha and too Mainland to fit in with his parent's people. He was good with Funijutsu, moreso than anyone in his graduating class. But his seals were either for childish pranks or practical use. He was a far cry from the feared Funijutsu warriors that made Uzushio a target.

Fear kept him from seeking out the Ryoko no Umi before. But he was an adult now, responsible for teaching the next generation of Shinobi. He couldn't let fear take away Naruto's chance at knowing his family.

For the rest of the night Iruka tidied his house and got his affairs in order. He made plans and contingencies in case he was fired from the academy. He prepared himself for the very real possibility that the Third could send him to prison. The blanket ban on talking about the Kyuubi and Naruto's status had never been formally removed. It was still partially covered under the ban of telling Naruto of his parentage. Although Iruka knew he could make the plead that he was only connecting Naruto to his mother's family it wouldn't be hard for the council to say Naruto could easily make the leap to his father. And so could anyone else.

Minato's marriage to Kushina was a bit of a scandal. She was considered more of a weapon than a person. Her loud, violent disposition alienated her from the older generation and most of the civilians. Her red hair and thick Island accent kept her from making many friends with her peers. Minato had been a no clan upstart but his abilities were unparalleled. No one doubted he could be the Hokage. People tended to weigh their relationship in political terms. A true Konoha success story dating a show of good faith from their fallen sister village. A chance to breed an obscenely powerful next generation of fighters. A cute, flashy couple for the civilians to gossip about.

That's what they were, an oddity, a headline. And slapping Kushina's clan name on Naruto didn't make him look any less like his father. Iruka can understand on a political level why the Third would ban talk about Naruto. It was a misguided attempt to keep him safe. But the only people who didn't know his parents were civilians. And civilians didn't understand that Naruto was a container not a merger. Instead of insulating Naruto by making his parentage known he isolated him. Any shinobi worth his salt would be able to put together who Naruto was from contempt alone. Minato's face on the mountainside would only solidify their conclusions.

Iruka worked and fretted until he felt dead on his feet. Only once he'd exhausted every avenue of thinking he could did he drag himself to bed. The only thing he could do now was wait for Noe. Wait for someone from Ryoko no Umi. Wait for the Third to pass judgement on him.  
Iruka dreamt of the ocean that night, great crashing waves and the smell of salt thick in the air. He woke to the feel of the sun on his face and knew that no matter what happened he'd made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryoko no Umi = The Traveling Sea (Japanese)  
> Pōmaikaʻi = Good luck (Hawaiian)


	2. Message Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noe makes it Ryoko no Umi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't normally post chapters so close together but this is just more world building and also around the same size as the last chapter. The next update is about twice this size, maybe three times.

When your home is the ocean you become accustom to moving with the tides. You learn early that there are times to stand solid in the crashing waves and there are times when you must be swept away. Things must change, must move. That doesn't mean that they aren't still themselves. It's a lesson the Uzu people know well now. The loss of their home was a fresh wound still. It lived violently in all of their memories, even to the children who'd been born after. They were not like their sister village. They did not let bad memories fade into nothing. They kept those memories alive to honor them. To honor those sacrifices and to teach.

So what they've learned from the fall is that a person can stand, a rock, a sentinel in the night. A people must move. Like schools of fish they swarm around coastlines, experiencing life, sharing their stories and wares. Then they board their ships with floating forests and set out to someplace new. Their children learn to swim before they learn to walk. They learn seals faster than kanji. They know more love than any child put through a hidden village academy.

Namiko is twenty six. He's still very much a baby Uzumaki. He was born on an Uzu ship under a Hapu'u tree. He learned Suiton and Futon from his grandparents, from aunts and uncles with dull red hair and vicious smiles. A lot of people thought all the Uzumaki were gone. They assumed that all of them stood and fought to the bitter end. Many of them did. But Haia Uzumaki was a smart woman. She'd been the last Uzukage and she knew her village would fall. So she sent the elders and children away. She sent away the merchants and the civilians. She sent away people with injuries and people with new families. Then she took volunteers.

Those that stayed behind fought until the end. The shinobi who stayed fought with the viciousness and shrewd expertise that made Uzushio a target. They all died, but they took handfuls of enemies with them. They died knowing their people and their spirit would live on.

The evacuation was a mess. It started organised. There were plans in place, contingencies for almost every situation. But people are unpredictable, the Uzumaki don't have a monopoly on that. Boats loaded with seals and people were meant to go to specific spots, places where they'd stashed safe houses and supplies in case of disaster. Some boats got knocked off course. Some people couldn't make it to boats and had to jump and swim to debris. Most of their people were together but there were others, scattered, like bottles floating through the waves. They'd washed up wherever they could.

Namiko's heart bled for them. He knew how lucky he was to be born on their boats and not in a place like Oto. He didn't take a single moment of his freedom for granted. It was his hope that someday all of Uzu would be free, whether they were free on land, or free with him didn't matter. He wanted happiness for all of his people. He wanted all of his brother's and sisters to feel the sun and sea. He wanted them all to know they had a home with him no matter how long they stayed away. Because to him Uzushio was a people not a place. They were his people. Haia was his aunt, the last Uzukage to stand in Uzushio, and someday he would take the title.

Their current Kage was Ruga Hale. Her people were sturdy, able to take hits that would shatter bone with barely a wince. She had vivid blue hair, like liquid sapphire. Namiko was happy to serve her. She was, like most of them, a Funijutsu expert but she preferred taijutsu. Nothing got her going like the thought of a good fight. She was not a slight woman, not someone who would be allowed on honeypot missions. But she was gorgeous in her own way and Namiko loved to tease her for it. He dove over the bows of several ships to avoid an agitated fist from her. She often threatened to break his neck with her thighs to which he replied each time 'what a way to go'.

For a Kage she was not much older than him, only ten years his senior. This didn't worry Namiko in the slightest. He was Uzumaki he would live for a long while yet. Currently he was in charge of their Shinobi. In a village he might be called a Jonin Commander but in their traveling village titles are less concrete. He should be overseeing the 'genin' right now who are running through their colorful tents playing a bizarre game of tag. The kids are under strict instruction not to set anything on fire or to harm to locals. Namiko was happy to let them run around and let off steam, and besides if they thought he wasn't paying attention all the better for surprise attacks.

He smirked to himself, thinking off all the ways he could make them screech and scatter. He was toying with the idea of throwing chum through a flash bang when he spotted the I'iwi. She was a beautiful bird, more on the deep orange side than the red he was use to. Still vibrant, still very pretty. He looked up and whistled to the little bird, calling it in close.

The I'iwi dove immediately. It darted around him, pecking and pulling on his high ponytail and kimono sleeves. "Ah, little bird! Little bird 'o wai kou inoa?"

"Noe. Hauʻoli kēia hui ʻana o kāua."

Namiko froze for a second, then burst out laughing. He threw his mouth wide open and laughed long and loud while the little I'iwi fluttered around him screeching in indignation. He hadn't known the little bird was a summons. "M...my apologies Noe-chan. I was just speaking to speak."

"Hmph, just like an Uzumaki."

Namiko chuckled once more and scratched his cheek. "Well Noe-chan, is there anything I can help you with?" Noe landed on his outstretched hand and puffed up her chest. Namiko leaned his face in close to show he was paying attention.

"I need to speak with you in private. My master asks for a favor that only the Uzumaki can fulfill."

"Only an Uzumaki huh?" Namiko pulled his hand close to his chest and made his way to his tent. All around him were brightly colored canvas tents and silk draped stalls. His people were quick to raise temporary villages while on land. The quicker the set up the quicker they could enjoy what the land had to offer. The Kage's tent was always in the center, easily defenseable from outside threats and easily accessible to their people.

In this camp Namiko had chosen to set up near the entrance, closer to the town, so he could assess people coming and going. He carried Noe to his tent and ducked inside, closing the flap to show he was busy. Once inside Noe fluttered from place to place, taking in his tent, before settling down on a low table. "Can we talk freely Uzumaki-san?"  
Namiko waved his hand and tipped his head. "As freely as you dare Noe-chan."

"My master is Umino Iruka. He lives in Konoha. He's always lived there."

Namiko opened his mouth in wonder and quickly got to his knees so he could scoot closer to the I'iwi. "He wants to come home?"

Noe flings out her wings and stomps one small foot. "Hush, let me finish!" She puffs herself out one more time and gathers her thoughts. "Konoha holds the Jinchūriki of the nine tails. To protect him the Hokage has forbidden anyone from speaking of his parents. Forbidden anyone from telling him where he comes from and what he is. Recently he went to Wave and the fox is out of the bag so to speak. To him and his teammates at least."

Namiko feels like ice water has been poured over his head. The previous holder of the nine tails was Kushina Uzumaki. A cousin he'd never met. Before her Mito Uzumaki, the Mito Uzumaki had held the Kyuubi. This boy could only be one person.

"Iruka is bound by his Kage to uphold this law and can't speak to him about who he is. But he wants this boy to know his heritage. Naruto-chan almost died in Wave and Iruka is scared that he could die not knowing who he really is, who his people are." Noe hopped closer to the edge of the table and looked up at Namiko with as much seriousness as she could muster. "My master is a kind man. He does not take risks lightly but he sees Naruto-chan as a little brother. So he's breaking this law. He's risking trial for treason so that another Uzumaki will make a visit to Konoha."

"Naruto is...Naruto is Kushina's son?"

"He is. He's also an orphan. He's not well liked in the village. Most people there don't know that a Jinchūriki is a container. They treat him like he's a demon wearing a little boy's face."  
Namiko hissed through his teeth and rocked back on his heels. He was furious at the mere thought that someone would mistreat a child in such a way. That someone could be unable to see the great burden he'd take on for their safety. Naruto should be seen as a hero. He should know his heritage, his people. He should feel loved. "I will speak with my Kage."

"You'll come?"

"I'll come. And I'll do my best to protect your master. He may have been born in Konoha but his spirit is in Uzu. He's no less important to me than the people outside this tent." Namiko stood and clenched his fists. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. His instinct is to storm straight to Konoha and break a geta off in someone's ass but this was not the time. Noe was right. Her master was in a delicate position and Naruto-chan was too if he was the Jinchūriki. He couldn't risk his temper ruling him on this. "Tell Umino-san he has my word as an Uzumaki, as a shinobi of the Ryoko no Umi, that I will do right by him and Naruto-chan."

"I'll hold you to that." She watched Namiko gather himself. She didn't know any Uzumaki's personally. She'd seen Naruto a few times, here and there around town. Iruka talked of him fondly. She knew from her own parents that the Uzumaki's bred like rabbits and could fill a room with their personalities alone. She knew them to be a boisterous group that loved fiercely and fought viciously. She knew Naruto to be impulsive and reckless. Noe could only hope this Namiko was more put together.

"Sorry Noe-chan, forgot my manners. Would you like something to drink before you go?"

Noe flicked her wing at him. "Thanks but I'd really rather go." She flew up and darted out of the tent the second the flap was opened. Namiko watched her go. All the while he thought about how he could approach Konoha. His people moved frequently but never so far inland. They couldn't afford a large number to stray from their ships. So pretending to be looking for trade was unlikely. Unless he said he was scouting. But it was still a stretch.

He could say he was simply wandering the lands, taking in the sights. But that wouldn't guarantee him entrance into Konoha. He'd need to file a request. He couldn't approach as a Shinobi. Uzushio didn't officially exist anymore, therefore it didn't have Shinobi. Namiko sighed and made his way to Ruga's tent. He smiled and waved to everyone he passed. It wouldn't due to cause unnecessary alarm.

Ruga's tent didn't really stand out from the others in any significant way. Her door flap was dyed a deep rich blue. She'd stitched a mosaic of cartoonish skulls and bones across the left side of it. A play on her surname. His own tent was covered in orange and red tassels, most of which were knotted and frayed by wind and time. He'd have to replace them soon. He hummed to himself as he ducked into her tent. She's doing sit-ups with her toes hooked under a heavy iron statue that's been tipped on its side. Namiko thinks it's suppose to be a mermaid, maybe.

He watches her do a few reps. Normally he'd cock his head to the side and whistle. He'd tell her to work up a good sweat for him. But his heart is too heavy and Ruga can sense it. She stops way sooner than she would normally and turns to face him. Namiko sits in front of her in a perfect seiza. Ruga's entire body language changes. She draws herself up, shoulders back, and matches his pose.

"What troubles you Namiko-san?"

"A summons came to our camp looking for an Uzumaki."

"And it found you."

"Hm...Noe is a I'iwi belonging to an Umino Iruka living in Konoha. She says that Kushina had a son. That he's the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. Noe says that he is forbidden from knowing his heritage. That's he's alone and doesn't know he has family."

"So this Umino Iruka wants you to rescue this boy?"

"No, he just wants to know if we could send an Uzumaki to Konoha. Just someone to meet with him and tell him about his heritage."

Ruga hums and and begins drumming her fingers across her thigh. "I take it there's a little more to this."

Namiko hangs his head. "I gather that it could be treason for someone to tell him who is parents are. Kushina married the Fourth Hokage. And even we know he made a lot of enemies. Powerful ones. The blanket ban was probably to keep enemies from getting to him. But..."

"But at what point must the truth come out yes?"

"Yeah." Namiko sighs and relaxes his posture. "But if Kushina had a son he deserves to know her. He deserves to know his family. He shouldn't feel like he's all alone in the world."

"Well, I guess we'd better figure out how to get you into Konoha then."

Instantly Namiko brightens. He hadn't thought Ruga would deny him but it's a relief to know there wouldn't be a fight. Together they try to hash out a plan. Around them are the sounds of their moving village, always loud, always laughing. The sun is beating down on Namiko's back through Ruga's open tent flap and every breeze brings in the smell of cooking fish and salt. They want Naruto to feel this. They don't know him, haven't seen him, but they already know they want to meet him. They'll get into Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'o wai kou inoa = What's your name? (Hawaiian)  
> Hauʻoli kēia hui ʻana o kāua. = Pleased to meet you (Hawaiian)
> 
> Also I was told I spelled some Naruto words wrong and well guys, it's been an age since I've written Naruto fic. Like the last time I posted something written in this fandom the manga was still coming out weekly. I think it was somewhere around the Pein arc. Anyways, I went back and fixed those misspellings.


	3. A Memorable Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namiko enters Konoha.

In the end the answer is more simple than Namiko thought it would be. He'd caught wind that the Chunin exams were to be held in Konoha in the coming months. During this time foreigners were granted easier access to hidden villages. The scrutiny was high and if Namiko had any hidden skeletons Konoha would surely dig them up. But a request to peruse the village wouldn't be seen as unusual. He could in a pinch claim to be scouting where he'd stay during the exams. He's decided to go a more straightforward route though.

Kushina was his cousin. He never met her though he'd seen a few pictures of her. Namiko planned to pay his respects to her. He truly did. But if this personal journey also led him along Naruto's path where's the harm in that? Uzumaki's tended to be sensors of a sort and Kushina's choice in husband hadn't been hush hush. It would be entirely reasonable for him to recognize Naruto from looks alone. Then it was all a matter of exchanging names. With any luck giving his own name would throw Naruto into such a fit he'd make the connection himself.

As Namiko approaches Konoha he begins to understand why other nations fear this village. The trees leading to the village are thick, wide and ancient looking. They're so close together in some areas the sun can't reach the ground. And even through that Namiko can catch glimpses of walls that rise high up into the sky. Namiko knows there are mountains beyond that. It's not the most breathtaking thing he's ever seen but it is a sight to behold. It's different from the architecture he's use to. So many of the villages along the coasts are the same at their bare bones. The colors differ, the dialects, and the fashion, but it's all rock and thatch. Metal siding and mud huts in the poorer areas. Nothing grand like this.

As he gets closer he thinks about the rest of his people. They're on their boats hovering in the vast expanse between Oto and the remains of Uzu. It's an area they feel comfortable with. Although news from Oto is worrisome they seem to be an underground village with little means to get into the water. The natives of the area, the civilians, are mostly nomadic like his own people. The boats don't raise any alarm. Namiko is confident that he'll be able to clear the distance in a few days if something should happen.

They've developed a rather ingenious seal, one that goes to any member who travels away from the group. It's etched on a small polished charm made of sea shell. You wear it on a bracelet or necklace, somewhere it can press against your skin. If someone in the Ryoko no Umi wants to raise an alarm on their end the jewelry will begin to heat up. If someone with the jewelry is in trouble they can send a signal back that sends out fireworks. Each of the ships has a large emergency seal. When they set up their temporary villages they put these seals up on posts sprinkled out through their camp.

Namiko pressed his palm to his own necklace. He can feel its comforting weight against his breastbone. In his pocket are two other charms. Both are small enough to fit on bracelets but they're unattached for now. He's not sure what styles Naruto or Iruka prefer but he'd like them to have these charms regardless. He hopes it will bring them comfort when they're afraid or lonely like it does for him. It's certainly keeping him grounded at the moment.

He wants nothing more than to sprint up to gates and explode into Konoha in search of his cousin. He wants to raise hell and cause a scene but he knows he can't. So he goes against his very nature and breathes. He keeps his pace casual. As the trees thin out he begins to feel Shinobi. Their chakra signatures are faint, small like animals, but too sophisticated. They're human Namiko is sure. But they're well hidden. He's not sure many people would sense them for what they are.

He plasters a smile onto his face and begins humming a cheerful song. He picks up the pace enough to seem like he's excited but not enough to worry the Shinobi. He wants to turn on his heel stick his tongue out at all of them but it would be unwise at this point to taunt them. Or to show how good a sensor he is. By the time he reaches the gates he's practically skipping.

The chunin on duty is not amused by his antics. He seems more bored than anything. Namiko finds himself scratching his own face in curiosity over the seemingly useless bandage across the man's face. 

"Aloha Shinobi-san! I wish to visit your village today."

"Name?"

"Namiko." He knows full well this man wants his whole name. It's unavoidable really and it's best not to lie but Namiko wants to lay a little bit of groundwork first. "I was traveling nearby. A long journey by foot but closer to Konoha than usual." He lays is island accent on thick and talks quickly, swinging his hands this way and that for emphasis. "I heard visitors are more common right now so I thought I'd try. Family of mine died here some time ago you see." He pauses abruptly, holding out a single finger right in the man's face. "Ah!" Namiko rummages around in his bag and pulls out a stone bowl carved to look like a turtle on its back. "I wish to pay my respects to my late cousin. I have sake but I will need to buy a snack. Tell me Shinobi-san, any good dango in there? Colorful fruit?" The Chunin opens his mouth and leans forward to get a word in so Namiko throws his arms up in the air and cheerfully yells "ʻŌkole maluna!"

"Ah...yeah. Okay. Name? Full name please."

Namiko sheepishly lowers his arms and tucks the bowl and sake bottle back into his bag. "'Ae. My name is Uzumaki Namiko Shinobi-san." He lets the sorrow he's feeling come to the front. He feels his face drop and knows the man sees his sadness to be genuine. Namiko bows and his long red ponytail falls over his shoulder and blocks his view of the chunin's legs. "I wish to honor my cousin Uzumaki Kushina. She is adrift Shinobi-san and I wish to give her anchor." He dips his head a touch more then stands straight.

The chunin isn't giving any outward appearance that what he's said is troubling but Namiko can feel the hidden chakra signatures closing in. "My condolences. You are aware that Uzumaki-san passed twelve years ago?"

"Hm. I move a lot. We Uzumaki are a people of the sea. We don't come inland too often."

"Not even for funerals huh?"

Namiko clucks his tongue and fingers the strap on his bag. "Shinobi-san, would you have let me in twelve years ago?" He looks the chunin directly in the eye. He's almost daring him to lie and say he would have been welcome. But the man doesn't rise to the bait and steps back to his post.

"Very well Uzumaki Namiko, you will be granted three days access to Konohagakure. Buildings off limits to civilians will be clearly marked. Obey those signs as if your life depended on it. The merchant areas start here at the gate. Any of the workers there will be able to point you towards the memorials." He signs and stamps a few papers then gestures for Namiko to come closer. "Sign here. Here. This too." He watches carefully as Namiko signs. "If you'd like to remain in Konoha for more than three days visit the administration building in the center of town. They'll have forms for that. Keep these papers on you at all times. You may be asked to present them by any shinobi wearing a Konoha hitai-ate. Enjoy your stay."

With that the gates to Konoha begin to open. Namiko can see a bustling shopping area a few yards from the gate. The people here are moving about with excitement, laughing, shouting. He sees families and Shinobi mingling. The colors are not so bright as the ones he's use to, in clothing or hair, but it looks friendly enough. He smiles one last time at the chunin and makes his way into the village.

Behind and above him are two shinobi. These are probably ANBU. Namiko isn't overly worried. So long as he does as he said he would no one would intervene. So true to his word Namiko wades his way into the crowd to find food for offering. He knows he's not easily missed. His hair is a vibrant red, glossy and long in his high ponytail. He's even added a few golden hairpins at his nape and at his crown. His haori is made of silk instead of cotton. It's bright blue with geometric patterns along it's hem in mustard yellow. His hakama pants and montsuki top are black though. He is capable of being subtle if the occasion calls for it. If he really needs to he can seal away his haori to slip into the shadows.

For now though he's content to be visible. He's making himself easy to track so he looks like less of a threat. It's a stupid assumption really. Uzumaki have been razing hell for decades in all manner of colorful clothes but Konoha, like most hidden villages, favors blander colors.

The market really is exciting. It's different from his own. The stalls are permanent, some clearly having been their for generations. Namiko keeps his accent thick when he quips with vendors and runs his curious fingers across everything he can. He buys teriyaki steak from a small stall parked a ways from the restaurant it belongs to. The sauce is more savory than he's use to, thicker and lacking pineapple. But it's still good. From that vendor he gets directions to a good dango shop. He buys four sticks and tucks them carefully into his bag. He gets directions to the memorial stone but takes his time going.

More than once an excited child stops to point at his hair and bright clothes. Namiko humors them every time, crouching down low and letting them twist their fingers into the ends of his ponytail. He laughed often and hummed as he wove through the streets. The crowds thinned as he got closer to the memorial stone. He started seeing more Shinobi, more people who were on their way to work or going somewhere with purpose. Namiko wanted to let his senses loose so he could search for Naruto but it was neigh impossible with this little tag alongs. He hadn't gotten out of Noe was Naruto looked like but his chakra would be familiar.

Kyuubi's chakra should be impossible to miss. Combined with an Uzumaki's natural reserves there was no way Namiko wouldn't know who Naruto was the second they crossed paths. He tried to dawdle as much as possible, gawking at buildings and store fronts like any good tourist would. But the shopping district was thinning and Namiko was reluctant to push his luck. When it became clear that he'd have to go he dipped his head and made his way to the memorial. It was empty besides his followers. The area was nice. Clear, open, clean. Namiko brought himself before the stone and sat on his knees.

It was easy enough to find Kushina's name on the black rock. It was just underneath Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father. He pressed his fingers to her name. It was strange really. He was both sad and happy to see that her name was still etched as Uzumaki. Surely she'd loved her husband. She'd probably taken his name and if she had the village had denied her that in death. But to see her name, to see the Uzumaki name acknowledged on this stone was nice. He sighed and let his fingers drop from the stone.

He pulled the turtle bowl from his bag and placed it in the grass in front of him. Then he pulled out his bottle of sake and the wrapped dango sticks. He carefully poured two fingers of sake into the bowl and placed two sticks of dango across the top. Then he poured himself a small cup of sake but he left the remaining dango in its wrap. "Kushina-san, I know I should say huli pau because I'm honoring you. But I feel like you'd appreciate this more. ʻŌkole maluna!" Namiko gulped down his cup of sake with a smile. Then he clapped his hands together, bowed his head, and said a quick prayer.

Though he didn't want to risk saying it out loud, he was also paying respects to Namikaze. He knew next to nothing about the man. He knew of him, of his achievements and the enemies he made in the war, but he knew nothing of him. Still, this man was Kushina's husband. Uzumaki's loved hard and their love was not an easy thing to win. He must have been a good man for Kushina to have married him so young.

Though he longed to search for Naruto, or even Umino Iruka, he knew he had to stay a bit longer. So he sat at the stone and spoke softly, if not a tad fast, to the stone about trivial things. He talked about how he preferred his own teriyaki sauce to the kind he'd found here. He talked about the lilies he was trying to grow back home. He mentioned that he had a younger sister that was just noticing boys and what a terror that was. The shinobi behind him did not waver. They maintained a respectful distance but their chakra did not fluctuate. They were still wary of him.

Namiko wondered how long his tail would last. Surely Konoha didn't have the resources to follow him all day for three days. Not with so many others prepared to come along. He expected to be watched by all the shinobi in passing but a three day dedicated guard seemed absurd. Namiko sighed. Then again, he was related to Naruto and therefore and inherent threat. He could make a fuss and demand custody. It would never be granted but he could rock a lot of boats. And with so many foreigners coming to Konoha it was the worst possible time for that type of fuss to happen. Konoha could not afford to look weak in any way.

Having a supposed civilian cause a fuss over Konoha's jinchuriki would certainly look like a weakness. Or a political faux pas at the very least. Namiko twisted his fingers into the end of his ponytail and stared at the memorial stone in thought. "What would you do Kushina-san?" He hummed to himself and thought over his next course of action while playing with his hair. A lot of what he wanted to do would be best left to meeting Naruto by chance. He couldn't look like he was seeking Naruto out. It would have been smart of him to send out his summons to contact Umino Iruka at least. With his tail it wasn't something he could risk, lest they think he's sending village secrets abroad.

He would have to wander around town aimlessly, gawking at the sights, until he happened upon a familiar chakra signature. Or until Umino spotted him as an Uzumaki. Surely gossip was going around that he was there. If Umino was half way decent he'd be on the lookout for a redhead. Naruto's jounin sensei was surely on guard to keep the two of them separated.

After Namiko had nearly fretted a knot into his hair he decided it was time to move along. He picked up the bowl, toasted to the stone and drank the sake. Then he devoured the dango and tucked the sticks back into his bag. Their traveling village had odd customs. They left food and alcohol yes, but they didn't let it rot and go to waste. They didn't have the resources in excess to waste. So they offered, then toasted, then ate it in the place of the dead. "Aloha."

He tucked away his supplies and took his leave. Once he was out of the memorial field he picked a direction and wandered. He wound his way through the streets deeper into the village, taking note of inn's and restaurants. He saw plenty of shops selling weapons and durable clothes. A few window displays genuinely caught his eye. Mainland towns were something of a rarity to him so it wasn't hard to fake his awe at the sights.

Before long he felt another presence following him. This one wasn't muted and Namiko only took note because it kept a peculiar distance from him, never straying too far out of range but not quite following. It had a familiar flavor to it. Namiko smirked and looked up to the sky, shielding his eyes with his palm. Sure enough he spotted a rather vibrant orange bird flitting about up ahead. So the chakra signature must belong to Umino Iruka.

Namiko began working his way towards Umino, taking care to stop here and there. Eventually his nose caught the sent of savory broth. Umino was leading him to a ramen stand. It was small, only about four seats in all. A perfect place for Namiko to make his move. He hurried his steps, letting his geta slap and clack on the packed dirt path. He ducked under the banner with a smile and threw himself gleefully onto a stool right next to Umino.

"I knew I smelt ramen." He rocked on his seat pulled his bag up into his lap then eagerly leaned forward for a better smell. "I haven't had good ramen in ages."

"Then you've come to the right place. Best ramen in Fire Country." Iruka smiles to the girl behind the counter before turning to Namiko. "You're new to Konoha I take it."

"Ah, that obvious huh? Yes, yes, just visiting for a few days."

Umino tapped the counter with his finger. "No one from around here is unaware of Ichiraku Ramen." The girl behind the counter giggles and makes to swat Umino with her spoon. He blushes and dips out of the way with practiced ease. Namiko is a little startled to be honest. Iruka looks every bit like his distant cousins in Ryoko no Umi. His skin is a bit lighter than it would be if he lived on the boats but he had a natural tan. His nose was the right shape. It was like looking at someone he ought to know but couldn't place.

"Sir, what would you like?"

Namiko dragged his eyes back to the girl. "Well Miss..."

"Ayame."

"Ayame-san, I would like Tonkotsu if you have it. I live near the coast you see. Its almost always Miso or Shio there." He leaned casually on the counter and smiled easily to her.

"Tonkotsu, coming right up." She turned away from them and Namiko took his chance. He turned towards Umino and tipped his head in greeting.

"My name is Uzumaki Namiko. Could I have yours?"

"Umino Iruka." Namiko enthusiastically reached his hand out for a shake and made a show looking overly excited.

"Umino huh? That's a pretty rare surname this far inland isn't it? Have a little island in you?"

Iruka looked momentarily stunned by the enthusiasm but returned the shake and gave a put upon smile. "My family immigrated here from an island. I was born here though."

Namiko twisted up his face in exaggerated thought. "Like Uzushiso? Umino's were all over Uzu."

"Yes...my parents were away during the fall." Iruka turned towards the counter and folded his hands in front of him.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to make you sad. The Umino's I know all look a little like you. It's not a surprise now that you mention it." He coughed to clear the 'tension' from the table and started nervously drumming his fingers across the bar top. "I actually came here to pay respects to my cousin Kushina. We never met but I feel like we would have gotten along. It's weird to think an Uzumaki lived here, so far away from the sea."

Behind the counter Ayame was clearly beginning to become uncomfortable. Namiko wasn't sure if it was because she was scared or if it was because she wanted to interrupt but didn't want to cop to eavesdropping on their conversation. Namiko was hoping she'd throw him a bone. When none seemed forthcoming he tipped his head up the ceiling in thought. "You would have been young when she was alive yes? Do you think we look alike? I've only seen pictures of her as a child."

Despite the careful game he was trying to play, Iruka considered Namiko carefully. He looked at him and tried to bring forward his most vivid memory of Uzumaki Kushina. Namiko was darker than her by a shade or two, probably from living on boats. But he had her upturned nose and her steely dark eyes. His jaw wasn't as soft but it matched Naruto's fairly well. The hair of course was a dead giveaway. "I think you could be mistaken as her little brother."

Namiko's head snapped to Iruka's face, shocked by the genuine sounding answer. "Truely?"

"Yeah." Iruka opened his mouth again but was saved from thinking on how to proceed by Ayame. She placed his order of miso ramen in front of him with a little more enthusiasm than normal. Her eyes flicked back and forth between him and Namiko, obviously unsure of how she was allowed to proceed. Civilians took a bit longer to catch onto Shinobi gossip. So while it was an open secret to most everyone over chunin that Naruto knew what he was, most people were still operating under the wall of silence decree. Iruka smiled softly at her and waved his hand discreetly over his food. It wasn't really an answer, because he didn't have one, but she seemed pleased enough that he appeared to be working on it.

"My thanks Umino-san."

"No thanks necessary." Iruka occupied himself with his noodles. He'd asked Naruto to join him if he could but the boy seemed to be running late. He'd slipped Kakashi a few times to get food but it was possible he was on a tighter leash. Iruka made sure his meeting Namiko looked like a coincidence so if Naruto managed to make it on time they could have their meeting. He would have to at least look like was trying to keep Namiko from giving his surname to Naruto. He didn't think it would come to that however. Naruto tended to introduce himself loudly and fully to just about any stranger who'd listen or anyone who had the audacity to slight him. Iruka had no doubt if Naruto stepped foot in the food stand he'd have his name out in under a minute.

Kakashi was an unknown factor. The jounin was undoubtedly the closest to Minato and Kushina prior to their deaths. Iruka knows through his extensive clearance from the missions desk that he'd at least made an attempt to get custody of Naruto at one point. It had been viciously denied. Kakashi also tended to toe the line of authority. He undoubtedly did his job as a jounin and he never did anything that could get him in legal trouble. But he walked a very fine line and he walked it well. The man was good at long plays and twisting a situation to his benefit. So long as he could see a majority of the pieces.  
It was extremely likely that Kakashi would 'accidentally' lose track of Naruto long enough for him to get to the booth. But it was equally likely that he'd keep Naruto on a leash, maybe even literally, if he thought Namiko was an actual danger. He viewed his students as his children despite his aloof attitude and every comment he made to the contrary.

The two of them ate together quietly, Iruka moreso than Namiko. Anyone paying close attention would see that they were eating slowly, almost too slowly to be normal. If pressed they could claim wanting to be in each other's company. It wasn't often an islander of any kind found their way to Konoha. Namiko was the first to falter. Thus far he'd been slurping his noodles rather loudly and making happy noises all the while. But there was a second, just a half second of stillness, that had Iruka on guard.

Then Naruto was crashing into the ramen stand. Kakashi was a step behind him. He and Iruka made eye contact. It seemed to last an eternity. A tingle in the back of his mind screamed at him to run and hide. It urged him to do anything besides stare at Kakashi but he squashed it down. Iruka turned his attention to Naruto, rubbed a hand through his hair, and smiled. He took a good look at his pseudo little brother. He feared this may be one of the last times he'd get to see this; Naruto's face flushed with happiness and warmth, his wide toothy grin, and a genuine light behind his eyes. Even if this meeting went well Naruto's innocence was on something of a timer.

War was brewing. It was a hushed whisper between jounin. Naruto would be on the front lines if things got that far. Whether he learned to harness the Kyuubi was irrelevant. He'd be trained up as a beserker and let loose somewhere clear of allies. Iruka had no doubt Kakashi could produce those results if his hand was forced. But even if the war never comes to pass Naruto was getting older. He'd surely take his chances at the chunin exams. That exams broke more shinobi than it made if there was a worthwhile showing. It was the goal really, to weed out the weak.

"Iruka-sensei you're being weird." Naruto shook his head out from under Iruka's hand and wedged his way up to the counter between him and Namiko. "Ayame-chan! Ayame-chan, one miso ramen please!" Iruka grabbed Naruto by his scruff and pulled him away from the counter.

"Manners Naruto! How many times have I told you--"

"Maa, Umino-san if you're worried about us interrupting your date I could take my precious student down to the barbecue--"

"DATE?!" Naruto flung himself out from under Iruka's hand and spun on the man he'd yet to meet. His face scrunched up into a scowl as he put his hands on his hips and thrust his face forward to intimidate the man. "With this guy? What's so special about him? Looks like a weirdo to me." Naruto made a dismissive noise and looked the stranger up and down.

Namiko wanted to laugh outright. Naruto looked down right offended at the very thought. Though not at his gender, seemingly just his appearance. "Ah, no. Not a date...Naruto-chan?"

"Yeah that's right! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and don't you forget it!" He jabbed his finger towards the strangers face even as he whipped around to look at Iruka. "He even sounds funny. You can do better Sensei. I know you can."

Iruka's cheeks puffed out in anger. Internally Iruka was counting back from a hundred. He'd never make it to one but he'd learned when dealing with Naruto's blatant rudeness that it was unwise to start at a lower number. "Do you ever think before you speak? Do you--"

"Uzumaki?" Namiko seized his chance before the opportunity slipped away. He'd been aware that Naruto was coming. He'd felt the sheer overwhelming chakra coming from the boy, though it had been blanketed by something that almost felt like static. It was easy enough to assume Naruto's jounin minder was lightning natured. People like that almost always felt like static or sparks. But knowing the boy was coming was nothing like seeing him in person. His soft, reverent tone hadn't been forced. Naruto's face, even with his strange whisker birthmarks, had all the trademarks of an Uzumaki.

For a second Namiko let his chakra wander. Just a little, just enough to brush up against Naruto's overwhelming presence. He couldn't help the small gasp he let out at the feel of it. Naruto felt like a hot day, like the fierce wind that cut through it and made it bearable.

"You okay mister?" Naruto was now leaning back into Iruka's space with his arm across his chest, as if to protect himself. His jounin sensei had closed in on his other side looking entirely casual, Namiko wasn't fooled. The baseline static he'd felt at first was beginning to buzz and fitz, ready to explode into sparks at a moments notice.

"Forgive me." Namiko spins in his stool to face Naruto fully then dips his head. "My name is Uzumaki Namiko. It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-chan."

"Say what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʻŌkole maluna! = Bottoms up! (Hawaiian) *informal/could be considered vulgar  
> huli pau = cheers/good health (Hawaiian) *a more acceptable toast


	4. Your Own Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys gather to have some tea.

It's comical really. The dumbfounded expression on Naruto's face has erased all the tension in the small ramen booth. It looks like his brain has short circuited. His arm is held across his chest, his hands as slack as his mouth. He's completely unaware of the two guard shinobi ready to strike just outside the booth. He's also unaware of the way his sensei is assessing Namiko, and Iruka by association.  
Namiko, fully aware that what he says here is paramount to his survival, smiles wide. His cheeks bunch up and his eyes crinkle at the corners. He gives Naruto a jaunty little wave. "My name is Uzumaki Namiko. I believe that means we're related."

"Uh...no?" Naruto straightens up from his shocked slouch and starts scratching the back of his head. "Uzumaki is like an orphan name right? Someone picked it for me. Uzumaki, whirlpool. Like on the flak jackets ya' know." Naruto jerks his thumb over at Kakashi.

For a moment there is absolute silence. Namiko feels as if the air has been sucked out of the booth. He can feel, dimly, the presence of his guards. Their signatures flare, flicker really, and Kakashi's answers back. They tear away and it's only them. It's an afterthought, something he catalogs in his head because he's so accustom to doing so. As discretely as possible his eyes scan Iruka and Kakashi. What he sees on Iruka's face is plain. He'd obviously had no idea this was Naruto's belief. The Jounin was harder to read. He was an unknown with merely a sliver of face visible.

But the way he crowded into Naruto, the slight shift in weight so that he could bring himself a breath closer spoke to him. Namiko was grateful that Naruto had endeared himself to someone of such power. He would be protected in the field at least. Small mercies.

Iruka opened his mouth, still stunned by the admission and desperate to figure out what to say. He was saved by Ayame. "Naruto-chan, two bowls of miso ramen to go okay. On the house." She pushes the wrapped ramen containers towards the blond then tries to lock eyes with Kakashi. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Kakashi plucks the package up and swings in free arm around Naruto's shoulders in one swift move.

"I think we should free Ayame-chan's booth for less troublesome customers. Don't you Naruto?" He tugs the boy with him out of the booth, allowing no room for argument. Naruto is unusually subdued under his arm and Kakashi is grateful. He doesn't bother looking back as he says, "You're free to join us Uzumaki Namiko." He ignores Naruto's curious glance, answering only in the tightening of his grip. His little genin have learned by now that when he tugs them closer they're to shut up and stay put.

He leads the way to Naruto's apartment. Namiko keeps pace behind them, just out of arms reach but not so far he couldn't be easily snatched. Iruka follows behind him, nearly nose to back. There are many ways to get to Naruto's apartment. Kakashi prefers the rooftop route that takes him past his favorite bookshop but for this he allows them to meander. He wants to get a better feel for Namiko before ushering him into Naruto's home. He's not so stupid as to think this is a coincidence. Members of the Ryoko no Umi do not come to Konoha. Especially not after they'd been slighted in such a way. Their people don't make roots and they don't tend to keep in places where roots grow big enough to fester and tangle.

No, Namiko is here for a reason and that reason is tucked firmly under his arm. "Maa, Namiko-san, what brings you to Konoha?"

"Opportunity, mourning...curiosity."

"So you're not here on a date then?"

Iruka sputters and works himself up for a good yell as Namiko begins shaking his head. "No, no date." He tilts his head to the side and casts his eyes skywards. "Not that I'd be opposed. Umino-san has been quite kind."

"Wait! This is--"

"Is this a red light district?" Namiko has stopped walking. In his fluster Iruka bumps into his back but quickly rights himself and takes a quick look around. Namiko can't figure out why he'd be walked through this part of town unless Naruto's sensei was trying to keep him from important streets. The district is more subtle than he's seen in other, poorer, places but it's undeniable. He can see several tea shops with suggestive signing. There are girls in traditional clothes lounging here and there on railings with their obi's tied in front and their kimono's loose around their shoulders.

The larger buildings have subtle red lights sprinkled about. A lantern here, a trail of red tube lights there, Namiko even spotted several red glitter covered flowers and butterflies. He huffed out a small laugh and tried to catch his little cousin's eye. He expected to see giddy excitement or sheepish embarrassment. What he caught was Naruto making faces at a particularly daring young woman wearing a thigh length pink silk robe. Far from being offended, this woman returned them in kind. She matched him face for face until Kakashi tugged Naruto back to his side and pulled him from her view.

"Maa, a little shy are we Uzumaki-san?"

"No, just curious about the choice in path." He gestures to Naruto with a roll of his hand.

"Uh I live this way." Naruto jerks his thumb over his shoulder. Naruto's apartment is on the edge of the red light district. He's more than capable of getting to it dozens of ways that don't involve walking through it but he's never avoided this route. It's just more streets. It's just men and women trying to make enough money to get by. Naruto doesn't really see what the fuss is about. He looks up at Kakashi and squints at him, a deep frown on his face. "Of course Sensei wanted to take this way. He's kind of a perv."

"Now Naruto let's not call names." He not so gently ruffles Naruto's hair. "This is the quickest way to Naruto-chan's apartment." With that he turns and continues on his way. Behind him he can hear Namiko grumbling to himself. He can hear Iruka reassuring him that the district is well kept and that they keep their business indoors, away from young impressionable eyes. It's true that Konoha's red light district is one of the more respectable ones that Kakashi's seen in his lifetime. But it's not why he drug Namiko through it. And it's not for the reason he's sure Naruto is thinking either.

If Namiko has Naruto's best interests at heart he's sure to be at least a little offended at his cousin's living conditions. He's willing to bet Umino is the cause for Namiko's visit. It's not a leap to recognize that Umino met Namiko in the stall, almost too coincidentally. He also invited Naruto to ramen rather abruptly during his training rather than passing along an invite after the boy sought him out. Being descendant of Uzu natives didn't help his case either. The only reason Kakashi was humoring this foreigner being close to Naruto at all was because of Umino's presence. He may not see eye to eye with Iruka on a daily basis but he knows that he has Naruto's best interest at heart.

So he herds Namiko through the red light district and doesn't corral in Naruto's hello's to the men and women who work there. He listens carefully to the men behind him and keeps a watchful eye on their surroundings. ANBU aren't tagging along anymore which means the Third is either unconcerned with Namiko's presence or feels that Kakashi is more than enough to handle it. A small part of him hopes Namiko is the real thing. He certainly looks like Kushina's family. But Kakashi knows all to well that being blood doesn't mean you're obligated to love. He wants to believe that this man really is here for 

Naruto's best interest. That he's going to give him some sense of family.

A larger part of him thinks it's too good to be true. The cynical part of him wants to believe this man is a risk, a danger to his genin and the village as a whole. That cynical part of himself is, not getting smaller exactly, but becoming less oppressive as the days roll by. As a teenager he'd foolishly followed orders and denied himself even the smallest presence in Naruto's life. He didn't fight. He felt like he deserved to be kept apart from him. Like his mere presence in Naruto's life would be a damning thing. Having a team was softening him. Had to be.

Kakashi sighed. Naruto's building was finally in view and he could start an honest assessment. "This way gentlemen, before the ramen gets cold." He loosens his grip around Naruto's shoulders and let's him take the food. He watches carefully as his student sprints up his stairs, hugging his spoils to his chest. Namiko draws up close behind him and Kakashi thrusts his arm out, his palm catching him in the chest. He doesn't bother looking at the man's face as he speaks. "It's nice of Naruto to open his home to us for this talk. In his position I can't say that I'd be so gracious."

"You invited us on his behalf."

"I did. So if anything were to happen I suppose I would have to act on his behalf in that manner as well." He drops his hand and leads the way up the stairs. He dutifully pulls off his sandals in Naruto's entryway and takes a seat. Namiko slips off his geta a step behind him and takes the seat opposite Naruto. Iruka is working his way through Naruto's small kitchen, pulling together what he needs for tea and chastising Naruto's cleanliness all the while.

Namiko takes this chance to look around Naruto's apartment. It's small but richly colored. The walls in the living room are a deep honey yellow. There's plants crawling across every surface making the room smell like soil and pollen. A stalk of fox glove climbs up along the window, flourishing in the bright light. All over the walls, dangling on hooks and across shelves are trailing plants. They're so thickly interwoven Namiko isn't sure he can pick out how many there are. There's flowers and large leaves spilling out of mismatched pots and makeshift planters seemingly everywhere.

He looks across Naruto, smiling at the boy's seeming determination to unhinge his jaw for better noodle consumption. At his teacher's stern glance he moves his gaze along. The kitchen is painted in a robin's egg blue. Where it merges with the living space there's a smattering of posters, both for ramen and princess movies. Namiko chuckles at the hand drawn hearts decorating Princess Gale's face and the giant cartoon katana drawn through the villain's head. He looks over at Iruka next. The man obviously knows his way around the kitchen. He's very nearly done with the tea.

"You have a nice apartment Naruto-chan. Maikaʻi loa."

"It would be nicer if he remembered to wash his dishes when he was done with them."

Naruto groaned around a slice of pork. "Sensei! I'll do them tomorrow. It's not my fault Kakashi-sensei is a slave driver."

Iruka nudges Naruto's thigh with his foot. "It'll only be more work from here Naruto. Make time. There's nothing worse than coming home from a mission to a dirty house." He sits down next to Namiko and places his tray down. On it is a dented tea pot covered in peeling frog stickers. The cups are mismatched but all brightly colored. Namiko takes a pink and yellow stripped one for himself.

"You could not come back at all." Naruto chuckles to himself and waves his chopsticks at Iruka loftily.

Not deterred in the least bit, Iruka plucks up a teal cup with white polka dots and pours himself a cup. "If you don't come back you don't have to deal with a messy apartment do you?" He hums smugly at Naruto's small choking noise. "Tea?" He gestures for Namiko to bring his cup closer then pours him a cup. Next he plucks up a floral patterned cup and fills it before pushing at Naruto. Kakashi makes to take the pot from him but is viciously glared into submission. Kakashi takes his bright red cup without complaint.

"So Kakashi-Sensei why'd you invite this strange guy into my house?" Naruto squints his eyes in suspicion at Namiko. Beside him Kakashi sighs.

Subtlety is lost on Naruto. It's a shame really. Sasuke is hit or miss. He's truly bad at reading people in general but excels in inter-clan politics. Any other social setting is a little beyond him. Sakura is capable of subtly if the boys don't rile her up. Kakashi has been trying to curb her more outwardly violent tendencies with varying levels of success. Naruto though...Naruto can vanish in plain sight while wearing an orange jumpsuit but can't manage to keep his foot out of his mouth. Once Kakashi manages to find a practical application for that he'll feel like he's getting somewhere.

"First lets start with your names. Naruto who told you your name was from the flak jackets?" He turns casually to Naruto. His posture is open, his face relaxed. He's loosely holding his cup of tea. Inside he's boiling. The Third chose to give Naruto his mother's maiden name because he thought it would give him anonymity. Civilian's weren't so familiar with her name, knowing her first and foremost by her nickname and then later as Mrs. Namikaze. But among shinobi? No one old enough to fight and hold a grudge during the Kyuubi attack didn't know her name. No enemy damning Minato Namikaze's name was unaware of the Uzumaki clan. Any protection the Third wanted to gift Naruto from Minato's enemies put him in the eyes of Kushina's.

The three men watched Naruto curl into himself. His chin dipped low under the cover of his jacket. He shrugged his shoulders and focused hard on his cup of tea. "No one told me. I just figured. Whenever I asked anyone who my parents were they said I didn't have any. They said they didn't know where I came from. I just figured some nurse had to put a name on me for...I don't know signatures or something." He shrugs and takes a large gulp of still scalding tea to hide his shame and embarrassment.

For a moment there's silence around the table. It's not hard to see how Naruto came to that conclusion but it's certainly depressing. Kakashi and Iruka both are use to Naruto's seemingly unending optimism but they've both known him long enough to know that it does in fact end. And when it does it shows them both how much Naruto actually understands about the people around him. He may not always understand the fine threads of shinobi politics but he could read a person. He could feel when he was wanted and when he was being belittled. True, he sometimes chose to ignore when people were rude or nasty to him but he always knew. It simmered on the surface of his skin; a constant burning reminder that he was different, unwanted.

Kakashi admired Naruto's attitude about the whole thing. First and foremost because he wanted Minato's son to succeed. He wanted him to be happy and optimistic. But there was the tactical advantage of it all. Naruto had a natural talent to read a person's intentions and attitudes. He'd also trained himself to react the same regardless of those intentions. Sure his methods were loud, annoying, and sometimes even humiliating but he was consistent. Any shinobi monitoring his personality would never see a blip. It made moments like these stand out in stark contrast.

Iruka didn't try to catch Naruto's eye. He'd spent more nights than he'd like in this very situation. Naruto felt deeply. His smile was genuine most of the time. But oftentimes it was forced. Naruto smiled because he was expected to and because he was too stubborn to let other people think they could influence him.

Namiko knows nothing about Naruto. At first glance the boy is as bright and overwhelming as his chakra but Namiko knows there's more. A type of loneliness, sadness, has sunk into the very walls of this little apartment. He's tried to bury it under plants and bright paint but Namiko knows it's there. Just the thought of Naruto believing his surname was a throw away gag has him seething. The Uzumaki name should be known through all of Konoha. Their clan symbol marks every flak vest. It holds the center of their beloved leaf symbol. It was _the_ Mito Uzumaki who dared hold the first bijuu in her gut and these people have just forgotten about them. It will not stand.

It's Kakashi who moves first. He reaches behind Naruto and squeezes the back of his neck. He doesn't have words, not ones he wants to share in such a delicate moment, so he leaves his palm there. He hopes that Naruto feels the warmth and strength behind it and accepts it for what it is. Beneath his palm Naruto tenses, just for a second, then relaxes into the hold. He makes no move to duck away but doesn't lean into it either.

Iruka wants to offer his own support but knows to tread carefully. Naruto is prone to mood swings of a sort, nothing like Sasuke's wild rages and sullen silences, but dramatic all the same. Iruka knows they have to be careful here. The three of them should never have stepped foot in Naruto's apartment like this. With Namiko it's toeing the line of treason and Naruto needs to keep a low profile for all their sakes. No tearing off into the night recklessly. He takes a deep breath and sets aside his tea. He can't quite catch Naruto's eye so he settles for staring at his nose instead.

"I didn't know you thought that Naruto. The orphanage doesn't name children. This is a shinobi village. It's not hard for us to figure out where each baby has come from. There's no child in this village without a name that belongs to him." Iruka places his hand gently over Naruto's wrist. He sees no movement from Kakashi at his words but feels a flicker of something coming off of Namiko. Perhaps he saw something Iruka didn't? "Uzumaki is your family name. And it is Namiko-san's as well."

"Nee, nee, we look alike yes?" Namiko keeps a gentle smile on his face. Keeps his voice light. He wants to go out into the village and rip someone apart but that would do him no good. He doesn't want to frighten Naruto. "If you are Kushina-chan's son then we are cousins. First or second I think. I never got to meet your mother though."

"I didn't get to either." Naruto shakes himself free from both of his teachers and takes a long drink of tea. He feels all wrong inside, like his stomach and heart are trying to switch places. He doesn't know how to feel at all because Namiko is family. It must be true or Kakashi sensei would have sent him packing and Iruka sensei would be screaming the whole time. Namiko has a weird accent and is obviously from somewhere far away. So he's not mad they haven't met before. But they share a name. Uzumaki is his name, their name. Not something assigned to him as an after thought.

There could be more family out there too. Other Uzumaki's that look like him, look like his mother, but he's a Konoha shinobi. He wants to be Hokage. He wants to climb through the ranks and prove he's someone worth respecting. Konoha is his home even if most of the people here don't see it that way. So if he does really have family out there does it matter? When they're so far out of reach? The thought of them being so close, but so far, makes Naruto's throat close up. Makes his eyes sting. He's crying and he doesn't have it in him to stop.

The three men trade glances. Naruto is crying quietly, obviously overwhelmed. Namiko had feared as much but had hoped for a more enthusiastic reveal. He wants to hug this boy. He wants to pull him close and babble on about Ryoko no Umi, wants to tell him thier folklore. But now is not the time. He watches sadly as Iruka swoops to the other side of the table and pulls Naruto up into a hug. He tucks Naruto's face to his chest and hugs him tightly. There's no shushing because Naruto deserves this one good cry.

Namiko tears his eyes away to see the jounin, the Hatake Kakashi that's a walking legend, and takes him in. His chakra is like a jar of electricity, popping and crackling closely to his skin. He reigns himself in tight and Namiko knows at a moment's notice all that raw power could strike out and obliterate anything in it's path. A wise choice in sensei for the holder of the Kyuubi. Thankfully Namiko senses more to it. Perhaps there wasn't in the beginning but now...he sees the way Hatake holds himself in Naruto's presence. The way he stands between Naruto and himself as a barrier. The way Naruto hasn't been out of arms reach, the way he'd held the back of his neck. There's no doubt Hatake keeps his emotions as tightly coiled as his chakra but like that chakra there are traces.

What interests him now is how he reacted to Iruka's instance that there were no unnamed shinobi in Konoha. It was almost nothing, a fraction of a second with his eye downcast just so. Was it a tell or a shared sadness over Naruto's ignorance of his name?

"I think we've overextended our welcome." Iruka throws a scowl at Kakashi and begins pushing Naruto towards his room with a hand on the small of his back.

"I believe we have." Kakashi stands and starts to gather the cups and Naruto's ramen bowls. He doesn't spare a glance to Namiko but he's under no delusions that he's not being watched. With a sigh Namiko finishes off his tea and stands as well. He's unfamiliar with Naruto's house and doesn't want to press his luck by snooping so he sticks close to Hatake and listens as best he can to Iruka and Naruto in the other room. Naruto seems to be whining that he doesn't need a nap while Iruka powers through to insist that it wouldn't kill him to do so. It brings a smile to his lips.

The kitchen is small and Kakashi seems like a larger man inside of it. He's outfitted fully as a jounin of Konoha and looks far too deadly to be stacking takeout bowls and rinsing tea cups. Namiko looks around, hoping to get a better insight on who his little cousin is. There are plants here too, tucked into the windowsill. They're named but not labeled in the traditional sense. A little pot of chives is named Akemi. The rosemary is Murasaki. There's a dirty jar, sealed tight, with a peeling stripe of masking tape on it labeled Chizu. The jar is bursting at the seams with sprouts. Namiko chuckles and looks across the counter tops. There's gouges and stains here and there though the surfaces are mostly clean. The fridge is covered in mismatched magnets holding up everything from doodles on cocktail napkins to brightly colored festival flyers. One of them is years old.

"Naruto is resourceful."

Namiko spins to look at Hatake's profile. They've moved seamlessly around each other so that Namiko is backed against the fridge and Hatake is blocking the way out and to the living space. He's looking at the potted plants in the windowsill. Resourceful he said. Naruto is growing herbs and sprouts. His plants have names and not labels. "A smart thing in a Shinobi village yes?"

"Hm." Kakashi puts his hands in his pockets and looks out the window. The view is pretty in its own way. The tea houses sprinkled between the apartments make an interesting landscape. He knows that at night the red lights and lanterns bathe this kitchen in a soft pink glow. "He is smarter than people give him credit for. It's the tears I think, unsettles people." He says it with a happy lit, like it's amusing that Naruto cries freely in a system that teaches blank faces are proper faces.

Namiko has caught on quick to the nature of their conversation. He must see underneath. Naruto cries freely. He's loud. He's easy to spot in his orange jumpsuit. But he's still around. He's been assigned to learn under a master of stealth and assassination. Naruto must be fairly good at emotional subterfuge or manipulation. Even if it's just what's been keeping him alive. The fact that he lives in the red light district is proof enough that Naruto is not well liked by his people. The sad truth is that all villages want a jinchuriki for what it signifies. But so few of them actually want the person, the thing they've made. They want an ideal, they want a weapon. And they want it only in war. Peace times are for scorning things heralded in times of war. Peace times mean jinchuriki are to be feared, shamed. And when the war comes, because it always comes, the jinchuriki becomes the solution.

Naruto grows his own food, gives human names to them. He sees nothing wrong with living in the sin district. He thought his name was a joke. "The Uzumaki are a soulful people. We wear our hearts on our sleeves and feel them as brightly as the colors there." Namiko leans back against the fridge, a show of good faith to his cousin's teacher. "You are fond of him?"

"I love my children Uzumaki-san, as much as a shinobi can love anything I suppose." He looks at Namiko from the corner of his eye. His chakra does not lash out but it cracks inside of him.

Namiko imagines a whiff of ozone in the air. Naruto is more than just his student. There's history there. But he'd said children so the other two are under just as much protection. He won't choose between his students. A good man for that. "A shinobi who can not love is not really a shinobi is he? That's when he becomes a weapon and not a person." Namiko looks down at his bare feet. They're shockingly dark against the white laminate. "I would like to get to know him Hatake-san. He is my family."

"Family is a strange thing Uzumaki-san. Blood and bonds...some are more important than others."

"This is why we say Ohana. This is why we have hanai. Everyone in Ryoko no Umi is family to me. Uzumaki is a clan too though and this comes with it's own rules yes? There are things only clans understand. It's a sad thing to be the last of a clan." Namiko expects the warning waves of ki that Hatake sends his way. Even his people knew that the Hatake was the last of his kind. It truly is a sad thing. Something Naruto must feel, if even peripherally. He was all alone in the heart of a vast village with a name he thought came from the fundamentals of their culture. Namiko doesn't want Naruto to feel alone. He doesn't want Naruto, or Iruka, to feel like they have no family, no heritage.

"I suppose I know better than most."

"Shinobi villages make a particular type of loneliness in them don't they? We've tried to keep that loneliness away. Ohana is not just a clan. Not just blood. I would like to know Naruto and anyone he would consider ohana." The invitation is clear. He knows he's been understood. Now he just has to see if Hatake is willing to take a leap of faith. He truthfully would like to get to know Naruto's teammates as well. He might have to turn the whole thing into a mission request but he will do whatever he can to become a part of Naruto's life.

Kakashi shrugs, his posture loosens. Iruka has left Naruto's room and is making his way to them. "My cute little genin could use another trip out of the village before the exams."

"Then I will place a request in the morning Hatake-san." He bows. When he straightens Iruka is there, behind Kakashi's shoulder. His eyes are somber but he's sporting a tired smile. "I will leave you to it then. Thank you for having me here today and tell Naruto-chan I've said so as well."

Iruka waves his hand and leans more heavily on the doorway. "Naruto will probably track you down tomorrow at first light. He was...overwhelmed today." Iruka looks back towards the boy's bedroom with a slight frown.

"No worries Iruka-san." He makes a 'ha' noise and digs into his bag. He pulls out an emerald green scroll with a deep pink ribbon criss crossed over it. "Please give these to him. They're books about our culture, or clan." He passes them to Hatake even though Iruka was the one reaching for them. To him he gives a sheepish smile. He knows Hatake will want to look the scrolls over himself before handing them to Naruto.

He takes the scroll and regards Namiko carefully. "You just carry these with you?"

"I travel Hatake-san. People are always curious about where I come from." The two of them stare at each other for a moment. He'd had no doubt Hatake knew exactly what had happened. He had no doubt he'd pinned Iruka as the instigator. But he was willing to play along it seemed, so Namiko would continue to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maikaʻi loa-very nice (Hawaiian)  
> Ohana-Family, but more like the idea of family composed of blood and chosen family (Hawaiian)  
> Hanai-informal adoption of a person into the family (Hawaiian)
> 
> Oh man, I wish I was better at writing thinly veiled insults and hidden messages. This chapter got a little away from me. I meant to introduce all of team 7 but that will have to be next week I'm afraid.


	5. Jumbled Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto hunts Namiko down for a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking my update schedule will be once a week on Saturday or Sunday. I just wrote a load of this at once and had to separate it all out and I wanted to post something. I was losing track of what was already out.

The morning seems like it will never come. Naruto knew better than to look for Namiko after his nap. The night was still early when he'd woken up and even his gnawing hunger hadn't been enough to distract him from what had happened. Knowing that Uzumaki was his name, his true given name, put a heavy weight on his heart. He'd never looked into it. He'd been to scared of seeing what he'd already thought true, that no one wanted him. That he'd come from nowhere. That he was no one. Living with the uncertainty felt better to him than living with knowing the truth if it was going to be so sad.

 In the end Naruto worked his way through two cups of ramen and a bowl of rice and egg before going back to bed. He'd laid awake for hours, holding his pillow close, and trying his hardest to imagine what his mother must have looked like. Naruto had drifted off to sleep with tanned, smiling faces dancing in his head.

The morning was both welcome and terrifying. Naruto came to slowly, waking as the sun filtered in through his open window and warmed his face. He blinked several times to clear the sleep from his eyes then rolled onto his back. When he was a kid, the second he was strong enough to do so, he'd shoved his bed to the wall opposite the window so that he would always wake up bathed in sunlight. He liked the warmth of it. He liked to spend a few lazy minutes curled up in the warm sheets like a cat. Since he'd become a genin those mornings were fewer and fewer. Kakashi-sensei liked to tell them to be training at seven even though he didn't usually show up until nine.

Not wanting to actually face the day, Naruto allowed himself a few extra minutes in bed. He looked towards his window, taking in the cracked and peeling paint around the sill. That wall was done a deep maroon. He'd found that pail of paint mostly empty behind one of the tea houses. He'd had just enough to do that one wall and had worked his way from the edges in. The sill had been streaky and uneven. Over time most of the paint had flaked away so Naruto covered it planters.

To put more color on the rest of his walls he'd collected colorful glass shards from behind the tea houses and bars, sanding the edges smooth. Then he'd strung them up to make a mobile and hung it in his window. Every morning with the sunrise he'd see colors dancing along his white bedroom walls. It made him feel less alone. Like the house was filled with happiness instead of just him.

With a groan Naruto rolled himself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. He did his morning routine and hurried back into his bedroom awake and damp. Kakashi-sensei had told them yesterday that they could have the day off. Their down days seemed to be random and were definitely infrequent. Kakashi-sensei liked to keep them on their toes. He said a complacent shinobi was a dead shinobi. It didn't really bother Naruto at all, who had little to do besides train. Since graduation he'd gotten closer with his teammates but they were a far cry from the Ino-Shika-Cho team. They met infrequently outside of missions and even then that was mostly Naruto nagging Sasuke into a fight.

He owned a game system but only three games. He'd beaten them hundreds of times and hadn't gotten a new once since he was nine. He studied sometimes but it was hard to find books written in hiragana. Iruka-sensei made sure to write his worksheets out in hiragana during the academy but those days were over now. Naruto had assured him that he was working really hard on his katakana and kanji but it was slow going. He was too embarrassed to admit his difficulty reading, especially to his teammates who were both rather proficient in kanji. Some of the other kids stuck to katakana because shinobi were trained to kill first and read later. It's why he spelled his name 'fishcake' instead of 'maelstrom'.

He wanted to learn new stuff but besides his problems with reading and writing he just did things better with his hands. And the problem with that was that he felt chakra differently than everyone else seemed to. He could just feel it, rolling off of people. Over time he'd learned his teammates and he knew that if he needed to he could find them blind so long as his chakra could reach out to theirs. Sakura felt green, like moss and living things, like the plants he kept in his living room. Sasuke was purple and he felt like wet silk, strong but malleable. Kakashi-sensei was bright white and felt like a thunderstorm. Or like that moment right after lightning strikes and your hair stands on end.

He'd tried to explain it once to Hokage-jiji but he knew the old man didn't understand. The whole time Naruto stumbled over his words and explanations he felt like Jiji was only half listening and only humoring him because he was little. He tried not to mention it after that. But it wasn't just how he felt chakra, it was how much of it he knew he had. It wasn't until Kakashi-sensei explained clones that Naruto realized he must have a lot more chakra than his teammates. He'd always felt like academy jutsus were impossible. It felt like he'd been trying to dump a whole lake into a bucket. He'd always admired how Sakura-chan managed to use exactly the right amount for everything. Sometimes he imagined a little Sakura sitting in her head with measuring cups and scales tipping out exactly what she needed at any given moment.

Naruto starts giggling to himself as he pulls on his clothes. Since he's off he tugs on some loose orange cargo shorts and a green shirt. He leaves his hitai-ate folded on his dresser. Since he has nowhere to be Naruto decides to have an actual breakfast. Despite what Kakashi likes to think, he does know what vegetables are. But they usually taste gross, they cost a lot, and they go bad quickly. Naruto is doing a little better now that he's making money as a genin but his orphan stipend isn't a lot and it has to pay his other bills. Ramen is great because it's filling, it's quick, it tastes good, and it's usually the cheapest thing on the shelf. He's still careful with money, so careful that his little frog wallet is about to burst at the seams, but for food he can splurge a little here and there.

Usually he and Sasuke don't agree on much food wise but Natto is something they can both get behind. Sasuke grew up in an extremely traditional home before everyone died so Natto was a staple for him. Naruto started eating it because one of the kids at the academy turned his nose up at it. One of the civilian born kids had a bento stuffed full of Natto and rice on a day Naruto couldn't afford to have anything. So Naruto bargained with the kid, offered to lose a spar in exchange for the lunch. Natto smelled like sweaty feet but it tasted fine and it was filling. Naruto hadn't cared one bit when he took the fall during their spar because his stomach had been full for once.

On their team it was the one thing that had Sakura-chan singled out. She couldn't stand it, sometimes even making exaggerated gagging noises while they ate it. Naruto smiled and hummed as he pulled out all the stuff for his breakfast. He wondered if Namiko ate Natto. While Naruto cooked his rice he thought about the other Uzumaki's. Did they know he was here in Konoha all along? Did they all have such brightly colored hair? Did they all talk like Namiko? And what was that language? Where were they from? Naruto huffed and started heating up his Natto. He fished out a half empty bottle of soy sauce from his pantry then smacked a dented metal camper bowl onto his counter.

When his food was ready he stomped over to his table and started inhaling his food. He'd always been a hungry kid but since training had started the hunger seemed to never end. Kakashi had explained, mostly to Sakura, on one of their missions that because they were more active they needed to increase their caloric intake. Basically their bodies were eating them faster than they were eating food. Sasuke seemed to have a good handle on how much he needed to eat. Or at least he'd never heard Kakashi-sensei chastise him about food. Sakura-chan tried dieting off and on until Kakashi-sensei started making her exercise until she vomited. The way she dry heaved and hacked up for bile after every session had her eating more and packing ration bars alongside her medical supplies.

Kakashi-sensei told him time and time again to eat more vegetables, to eat more grains, to eat more in general. He tried but it was hard. By now he was pretty good at fishing and he was starting to grow food instead of just pretty plants. But it was slow going and now with missions that would take him out of village he'd have to find someone to take up watering for him or he'd be back to square one. Because even with more money coming in it was hard to get good food. People didn't like selling to him. Stores in the shinobi districts seemed to hate him and stores in the civilian district hassled him for being an orphan. Like he'd just go around stealing with a hitai-ate on.

Naruto ate distractedly until his chopsticks were scrapping the bottom of his empty bowl. Then he groaned and slumped back in his chair, wondering idly if he should make another or if he should just call it and head out to find Namiko. He stretched his arms high up over his head until he felt a satisfying pop in his spine. "Okay, Namiko first for sure." He starts giggling to himself. "I'll get him to buy me some foooooood!" He fist pumps and spins away from his table to gather up his jacket and kunai pouch.

He tugs a large threadbare hoodie on over his head, yanking it down until the hem is at mid-thigh. He pats his stomach then looks up only to shriek. Kakashi-sensei is standing right in front of him, slouching with his hands in his pockets. Naruto's hands fly up in a childish defensive stance even as he starts yelling. "Don't DO THAT!" He stomps his foot and points an accusing finger at his sensei.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Naruto," he ducks down to look Naruto right in the eye, "what have I told you about leaving your bedroom window open?"

Naruto huffs and scrunches up his nose. "To not to."

Kakashi hums and straightens up, ruffling Naruto's hair along the way. "Dangerous people could come crawling inside to steal you away." He pats Naruto's scarred cheek. "I hope I wasn't interrupting because I have something important for you. But if you're going out--"

"No! No, I can stay for a minute Kakashi-sensei. What is it? Is it a present?" Naruto launches himself at his teacher and starts patting down the pockets of his flack jacket. Kakashi stands still as a statue during the assault, his feet not moving an inch even as Naruto starts to climb on him in his excitement. Then just as suddenly as Naruto struck, so did Kakashi. He grabbed Naruto under each armpit, yanked him away, held him aloft for a moment, then dropped him back on his feet. Naruto stuck his tongue out at his teacher then crossed his arms. "I'm not a baby."

"Then don't act like one." Kakashi reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the scroll Namiko had given him. It's a sealing scroll with several 'compartments' along its length. Each compartment held another book or scroll. There were two diaries, a standard book on clan rules and culture, a book about the founding of Uzu, and one scroll with accounts of the fall. There were scraps of information in another scroll, just silly things like recipes and generations old gossip. There were no notes on funijutsu which didn't surprise him. The Uzumaki didn't get as large and deadly as they were by leaving secrets lying around.

"What's this? More politics stuff? We're suppose to be off today."

"No Naruto, this is from Namiko. Inside are some things about your family and about your culture. He left it with me last night after you went to bed." Kakashi had read through every bit of it with Gai and his ninken to make sure there was nothing inside that could hurt Naruto. The descriptions of the fall were hard to get through and for Naruto it would be worse. But it was his history and there was no maliciousness meant. A long time ago Kushina had told him the people of Uzu believed more in oral history. Things not written could not be used to cause harm. If you wanted to be a funijutsu master you had to learn from one at their side. You had to see it in action because books could never prepare you for the reality of the art. Kushina said funijutsu was in nature like the ink you made it from, dark, fluid, and able to create any manner of things.

Naruto took the scroll from him carefully. He held it in both hands and thumbed the thick pink cord that tied it. "Did he leave?" Naruto looks up at his teacher's face, needing to see himself as Kakashi answers. "Is that why he gave you this? Because he left already?"

"No. Namiko is still in the village but he wanted me to pass this along. He wanted to make sure you got it just in case you didn't want to see him again." Kakashi puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Whatever you want to do Naruto, it's your choice. Blood only means as much as you want it to alright." He squeezes Naruto's shoulder when the boy stays silent. "Alright?"

"Yeah...yes Kakashi-sensei." Naruto nods once and slips the scroll into the front pocket of his jacket. "I'd like to see him though."

"I thought as much. Stay out of trouble Naruto. Namiko is a guest here."

"And guests can be asked to leave."

Kakashi nods. Naruto can read between the lines just fine if he's got the incentive. He hopes that one day Naruto will apply this skill to politics. He's young yet so there's still hope. "Well I'll be off Naruto. Please don't burn anything down today."

"I'm not Sasuke."

"Fine then, don't destroy or deface any precious national monuments today. When we have guests we have to be on our best behavior." He gives a two finger wave then pushes past Naruto and out through the front door. He'll be keeping an eye on all of his students today. Yamato and Genma will be helping keep tabs on whichever one he can't be with. Gai offered his services but he has his own students to train. He'll keep an ear out but he can't risk dividing his attention too much or it'll warrant unwanted questions.

The part of him that's going soft, the part of him that once tried to adopt Naruto, feels like this is a good thing. A good opportunity for Naruto to have some sort of family. The darker, larger, part of him is still paranoid. He's thinking of the hundreds of ways this could go wrong. So he'll accept the mission request Namiko puts in but he'll treat the man as a client. Nothing more, nothing less. Namiko will have to earn his respect just like anyone else.

In the apartment Naruto scuffs his toes across the ground. He's still going to get Namiko and he's going to get him to pay for food. He kind of wants to stay in and read what Kakashi's just given him but he can't. Most of it's probably in kanji and if his accent is any indication it'll probably have words in it he wouldn't know from hearing let alone reading. So now he's got to get this guy to feed him and read to him. Great. "Here goes nothin'." Naruto takes off in a sprint, yanking on his sandals while he hops out the door. He barely stops long enough to lock his front door. Any time Kakashi-sensei comes in through his bedroom window he locks it behind himself. He's not sure why he's so twisted up about it. That window overlooks his favorite tea house. The workers there keep an eye out for him. They even bring him flowers sometimes.

Once he clears the red light district Naruto flares up his chakra. He pulls it tight around himself like a suit and sends out little waves, like tails or arms, to search for Namiko. He runs through the village, alternating between rooftops and streets as the mood struck. He could feel Sakura in her house, probably sitting with her parents for breakfast. Kakashi is around, popping around erratically. Naruto figures he's being tailed but it's fine. Kakashi-sensei's not the worst person to ever follow him around.

He feels Namiko and Sasuke at the same time. They're separated by a few streets. Sasuke is outside a storage warehouse Naruto knows is swarming in cats. Namiko is walking towards a row of restaurants. On a normal day Naruto would hop over to the warehouse and tease Sasuke but today he's got bigger fish to fry. So the bastard gets a free pass to be an old cat lady today with no mocking. Naruto vaults over the roof of Kakashi's favorite bookstore and lands dramatically in front of Namiko. He makes sure to puff out his chest and prop his fists on his hips.

"We need to talk."

Namiko smiles and tips his head to the side, his ponytail spilling over his shoulder. He'd felt Naruto coming. His sensei too. The way Naruto sensed chakra was unusual. The thin whips of chakra that shot out and roamed over the village were unlike anything he'd sensed before. He sent his own chakra out in a wave of mist in the direction he wanted. "Indeed we do Naruto-chan. Breakfast?" He held out his arm to gesture to the closest restaurant.

Naruto giggled like a madman and ran right up to Namiko. "Oh man, if you're buying I'm eating!" He darted past Namiko before the man could protest. The diner was bustling with people. A few turned to look at him, huffing at his loud entrance. Once Namiko came up behind him they got even more looks. For once Naruto felt like they might not all be focused on him. Today Namiko was dressed even brighter than before. His haori is peach colored with green clouds and white lines looping all around it. His hakama matches the green on his haori. Only his top is dark, the same black as yesterday.  
Namiko leads Naruto to a small table by the window. The sun is beating down on the table so most of the seats around them are empty, people having chosen the cooler, shaded tables. Naruto and Namiko both tip their face to the outside to feel the sun on their faces. "What did you want to talk about?"

Naruto turns his face away from the glass to look at Namiko. "Oh...just...family I guess. Where you came from. Where mom came from." He scratches his finger across the surface of his table. "And um...the books you gave me I guess."

"You're mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was my cousin so that makes us second cousins I think. I did not know her but I did pay my respects to her when I came to visit."

"How'd she end up here?"

"She was very far away from home, yes. You as well Naruto-chan. Iruka-san too." Namiko hums to himself and ponders how to respond. The real reason Kushina was in Konoha was because of the Kyuubi. She was a weapon and a show of good faith from Uzu. Namiko could not explain that in a diner. A waitress comes to take their drink order and buys him some time. He orders a pot of tea for the table and a glass of milk for Naruto.

"Yeah, far away. So how? And far away from where?" Naruto leans forward. He keeps his hands balled in his hoodie pocket, holding onto the scroll desperately.

"She was from Uzushio. It was a hidden village that does not exist anymore."

"Doesn't...how does a whole village not exist anymore?"

"Villages come, villages go. Hidden villages are not excluded from this rule. Uzushio was destroyed in the last great war. Your mother was in Konoha at the time, studying, and so she survived. I was not born yet. Iruka's parents were away on missions so they moved here. Konoha and Uzu were very close. It was an Uzumaki who married your first Hokage you know."

"Huh? He was married? Didn't he die super young?"

Namiko chuckled. "No, no. Young yes, but not so young he did not live. He had a son, and two grandchildren."

"So Uzumaki have always been here then?" Naruto scratches his cheek and wonders why no one mentioned it to him. Not even Iruka had brought up the First's wife.

"Yes, this is why Konoha has the whirlpool on every flack jacket. This is why it is in the center of the leaf. An Uzumaki built this village with a Senju. And with an Uchiha."

"I didn't know that."

"I think people like to forget. This village was made during the feuding clan era. There was death everywhere. There was no peace, no rest. I think people made choices they would not have today. But that was then and this is now so we see things how we want to see them now. Instead of how it was then. See?"

"Uh...?"

Namiko waves his hands. "You've done something embarrassing yes? Something you weren't embarrassed by when you did it? But now you can't believe you did it at all?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah I've done that loads." Naruto chuckles and starts bouncing his leg in excitement. He gets that.

"When Konoha was built Uzu had already been a place. A village that turned into a shinobi village. I think your people want to forget the founders were people who fought and did stupid things. They want to remember them as shinobi, not as people. And shinobi must keep secrets yes?" Namiko hums to himself. His metaphor is getting away from him and even he's not sure where he's going with it. He wants to blurt out everything he knows but he can't, least of all in a crowded diner. Naruto's face is serious, his nose scrunched in concentration. It's obvious he's doing his best to follow Namiko's train of thought. "Ah, I don't have the right words right now. Did your sensei give you the scroll?"

"Oh yeah, but um...I don't know how much of it I'll be able to read today. You have to go soon right?" Naruto clutches the scroll tight, afraid that Namiko will ask for it back. There's no way he'll be able to read it before Namiko's visitor pass is up.

"There is a lot but I do not need it back today Naruto-chan. When you finish you can give it back."

"Even if it takes me a year?"

"You are a shinobi of Konoha. I could pay your village to send it back to me. With you too even." Before Naruto can respond the waitress drops off their drinks.

"Ready to order?"

Namiko hadn't picked up the menu so he stares blankly at the woman and makes an 'ah' noise. His hands immediately fly to the end of his ponytail. Naruto smiles and rocks back in his chair. "Three omurice please."

"Three?" Namiko isn't about to deny Naruto food but it seems peculiar. Wouldn't he want different things?

Naruto nods. "Three."

Namiko nods to the waitress, who looks very unimpressed by them both. "Three omurice please." He watches her leave, trying to guess her intentions. She seems to be just agitated in general rather than at them. Once she's entered the back he turns to face Naruto again. Naruto has an annoyed look on his face, his mouth is turned down at one end and his arms are crossed over his chest. "Why three omurice?"

"Bastard's coming." Naruto flicks a tail of chakra out down the street. Out of curiosity Namiko sends a wave of his own out. What he feels is odd. The chakra signature is significant but still feels young. It's hard to get a grasp on, almost like static but more solid.

A boy Naruto's age comes walking down the street and it's the source of the odd chakra signature. Naruto sticks his face against the glass and makes a 'blegh' noise. He watches as the boy stops in his tracks and jerks his head to the side. Namiko can just make out the way his face twitches in annoyance before the boy starts stomping towards the diner. Namiko twists around in his chair to watch as the boy comes to a complete stop just inside and changes his entire demeanor. He nods respectfully to the waitress and politely waves her assistance away. He carefully picks his way through the tables then gracefully sits next to Naruto.

"Hello friend of Naruto-chan's."

The boy bow his head. "Hello." Pleasantry done, he whips his head to the side and jabs Naruto in the side. "Where were you yesterday? You ran off before--"

"I was busy you bastard."

"Busy with what dead last? The only thing you do is train and eat."

"I sleep too." Naruto sticks out his tongue and throws a punch at his friend's shoulder. The boy rocks back to lessen the force of it but doesn't attempt an actual dodge. He also doesn't retaliate again. The boy casts a quick look around the diner before straightening up and folding his hands respectfully in his lap.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Sorry for interrupting your meal."

"Hauʻoli kēia hui ʻana o kāua. I am Uzumaki Namiko. Naruto-chan knew you were coming. He ordered you breakfast. Please stay." Namiko raps his knuckles on the tabletop once. It's obvious now that the boy is an Uchiha. His delicate facial features, dark eyes, and wild hair are trademarks of their clan. When the Ryoko no Umi heard of the massacre they'd dropped their anchors and sent offerings off into the water out of respect. An Uzumaki had gone to Konoha and an Uchiha had come to Uzu. The Uchiha were fire in human bodies, different than what made up most of Uzu's people. But fire found it's way to their folklore just fine and Uchiha Takeo had fit in accordingly.

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke's whole body tensed as the name was mentioned. The Uzumaki were suppose to be gone, dead in the fall of Uzu. The village wasn't spoken of in the academy because of Konoha's shame. Sasuke remembers sitting with his mother at the kitchen table for history lessons, real ones, the lessons the academy didn't have the gall to teach. His mother had told him about the great warriors of Uzushio and how they'd been wiped out in a three day siege during the second great war. The point of the lesson was to not get complacent. No matter your strength there is always someone more powerful hiding in wait. She'd told him the Uzumaki were gone, all except for Naruto.

During the academy Sasuke couldn't piece together how Naruto was related to those great warriors. He was horrible at lessons, barely passable in taijutsu, and had the chakra control of an excitable toddler. It made him angry, to see that Naruto had come from something great and squandered it. He wasn't trying to make his ancestors proud. But there was another Uzumaki sitting across from him now.

Namiko smiled gently. He could see the hurt and surprise that Sasuke tried so hard to smother. His very presence seemed to offend this boy and Namiko knew exactly why. This boy and Naruto had probably felt kindred, two orphans alone in a great village with few people to rely on. They were similar in their loneliness he imagined. Namiko wondered if Sasuke had any family scattered in the wind waiting to find their way back to him. "Yes Sasuke-chan, my name is Uzumaki. I am Naruto's cousin. I live far away and had not met him yet." Namiko chuckles. "I did not even know he existed until yesterday."

Sasuke places his hands against the table top and carefully schools his face into a blank slate. He can feel his temper rising. He wants to punch both of them. He wants to light the diner on fire. He takes a deep breath in through his nose and slowly let's it out. Sasuke concentrates on the feel of the warm table under his fingers and the gentle brush of Naruto's jacket against his elbow. "I will leave you to your reunion. I am sorry for interrupting." He moves to stand up when Naruto latches onto his elbow and yanks.

"Don't be a bastard. We ordered you food. Namiko-san is paying so sit down." He tugs again until Sasuke sits back in his chair. Then he leans in close, his nose almost brushing against Sasuke's cheek. He wants to say something but with Sasuke it's tricky. One wrong word and his tetchy teammate will be storming out of here in a rage. Naruto likes to think of Sasuke as a cat, pretty to look at but very prickly and secretly deadly. Sakura throws fits sometimes and Naruto knows Kakashi is keeping an eye on that but her mood swings are more beneficial to the team than anything. Whatever she's got going on in her head seems to help her with genjutsu. Sasuke on the other hand is kind of a liability. Naruto gets it, he does. If he woke up one morning surrounded by the dead bodies of everyone he loved he'd go a little crazy too. But Sasuke doesn't want help. He doesn't think he has a problem. So Kakashi-sensei had pulled him and Sakura aside one day to task them with keeping an eye on him. Not to control him or beat him down, just to look out for him. Because they're teammates.

Sakura doesn't always step in when she should because she thinks Sasuke's cute, and that his attitude is cool. She's also a little scared sometimes. So Naruto takes charge on Sasuke watch. If he winds Sasuke up and yanks him into a fight over something stupid Sasuke gets to blow off steam and no one really gets hurt.

Across the table Namiko is quietly trying to figure out what exactly his cousin is doing while also trying to not look like he is. He settles for plucking out a small clump of hair to braid. As he works his fingers around the braid he flicks his eyes over both of the boys faces. They seem to be having some sort of silent conversation. Naruto is nearly nose to cheek with his teammate and Sasuke is resolutely staring at his fingers on the table. He sees a single eyebrow twitch from Sasuke as Naruto leans in even closer, actually bumping his nose against Sasuke's face.

The waitress finally comes with their food and deposits it all without a single word. Either she's unconcerned with her customers in general or this tension between the boys is not uncommon. "Mahalo." He smiles brightly at her regardless then reaches across the table to snatch the ketchup. The appearance of food has broken the boys' not quite staring match. Namiko quickly squirts a swirl of ketchup over his eggs before passing the bottle along to Naruto who's making grabby hands for it. He squirts a big heap of ketchup onto the center of his eggs before passing the bottle along to Sasuke. His teammate quickly makes several passes with the bottle, nearly covering every inch of egg in thin lines of ketchup.

Naruto claps his hands together and gleefully says, "Itadakimasu." Beside him Sasuke mutters out the same thing. Then the only sounds at the table are the three of them digging into their food. Namiko waits until their mouths are full to speak again.

"I have to leave tomorrow but I have talked it over with your sensei. I will be placing a mission request for your team. I would like for you to meet my people." He watches as Naruto's whole face lights up. Conversely Sasuke hunches more firmly over the table and begins taking very deliberate bites of his food, chewing slowly and carefully. It tugs on his heart but it can't be helped. "I will go do this after we eat."

"Oh man, really? Really? Kakashi-sensei is going to let us go see your family?"

"You're family too Naruto-chan."

Naruto wiggles around in his seat, dancing happily in place. "And my whole team gets to come! This is gonna be so cool. Nee, Sasuke, isn't this going to be so cool? A mission and a vacation!"

Sasuke huffs. "We can't accept a vacation dead last. If its not deemed important enough the request will be denied. That's why it's a request." Sasuke places his fork across his plate. There's only smears of ketchup and a few stray grains of rice left. He doesn't bother looking at either of them as he speaks.

Namiko smacks the table smartly. "Yes, this is why I have something for your team to do. It is season for some of our fruits. I will hire your team to help us farm. You can pluck fruits yes? Konoha hires it's shinobi out for this?"

"Inside the village yeah." Naruto scratches his cheek and looks off to the side in thought. He tries to catch Sasuke's eye but doesn't manage. "Those are usually D ranks. Old timers have us weed their gardens and stuff." Naruto hums to himself. He's still excited to go but it kind of sucks. D ranks don't pay much at all but you can stack a lot of them up in day. If they have to travel that means they'll be working for around a week on a day's pay. He has savings he can dip into for food but he'd rather not. He's going to need new shoes soon and better kunai.

Sasuke makes a 'tch' noise and straightens up in his chair. He throws Naruto an unimpressed look. "All missions that take you away from the village or it's surrounding woods are considered C rank at least. It's a travel fee to start, then hazard pay."

Naruto's mood lifts again. "Oh! Hey, hey where are you going?" Naruto fails his arm out but misses catching Sasuke's arm as the boy stands.

Sasuke steps away from the table to stand next to Namiko's chair. He bows his head. "Thank you for the meal Uzumaki-san." He straightens up and flicks a dismissive hand in Naruto's direction. "I have things to do today. Try not to embarrass yourself today idiot."

Naruto lurches forward in his seat with a scowl. "Try not get yourself killed with that attitude you bastard." He points an accusing finger at Sasuke's retreating back. Namiko laughs, a little bemused at their interaction. It seems Sasuke's upbringing keeps him from being rude to adults but Naruto supersedes those intentions. He's interested to see how they work together on missions.

"He's such a jerk sometimes."

"You two are good friends?"

Naruto shrugs and drags his finger through a stray smear of ketchup. He sucks it off his finger noisily as he watches Sasuke stalk off through the window. "I guess." He turns his attention back to Namiko.

"Hey, can I come with you to the missions desk?"

"Of course." Namiko signals their waitress and quickly finishes up the last scraps of his omurice. He has a feeling Naruto wants to ask him something more personal. The hesitant way he'd asked for help with the books made him curious. He was eager to speak more with his cousin and even more excited to bring him home. Even if it was just a visit it would be worth every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hauʻoli kēia hui ʻana o kāua--Pleased to meet you (Hawaiian)  
> Mahalo--Thanks (Hawaiian)
> 
> Katakana is the more commonly used phonetic alphabet. It's used for things like spirit boards and it's learned faster than Kanji but still alongside it. Hiragana is less commonly used but is supposedly easier to learn with children or first timers.


	6. Home Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of team seven at home.

Sasuke is no stranger to his moods. Uchiha's are born from fire. They are pledged to the Tengu who protect the forests and mountains surrounding Konoha. They've named all of their most powerful jutsu after the gods of their religion in tribute. They are noble fighters bred to be harbingers of war. They are wild and asking them to tame themselves is like asking a fire not to destroy everything in its path.

  
Sasuke has always been an open flame. His mother said he was the best of their clan, passionate and bright, a beacon for all of his clansmen to see. Itachi had always been more akin to a candle, tightly controlled and deceptively dangerous. As a child Sasuke liked how his mother saw him. He could see his own potential. Now he felt dull, like a campfire half kicked out with sand. But even half dead, there are embers that pop and burn bright.

He makes it all the way back to his home before he looses his composure. It is his one saving grace, Uchiha's have a public image to maintain. Ferocity on the battlefield and composure at the homestead. Sasuke pulls off his shoes in his entry way and walks slowly to his bedroom. He breathes deeply, clenching and unclenching his fist as he walks. He keeps count in his head of his steps from the door to his room and resolutely does not look anywhere but his feet. Once he makes it to his room he throws the first thing he sees.

It's a glass bird he can't remember buying. It shatters against the far wall of his room and the tinkling sound of the shards hitting the ground soothe him. Sasuke picks up a box of scrolls and throws that next. The scrolls scatter everywhere, one even bouncing back to him with the force of the throw. Sasuke bends and snatches it back up then throws it again. It clangs against his bedroom window, rattling the glass dangerously. When it doesn't break Sasuke snarls and throws himself at his bed frame to flip his mattress. For the next few minutes nothing is safe. He throws everything he can get his hands on.

His eyes are blurring with angry tears and his chest is heaving with his stuttered breaths. Sasuke falls to his knees in the center of his room. There something digging painfully into his kneecap and his foot it bleeding. He drops his forehead to the ground and tries to get his breathing under control. He tries to focus on the feel of the wood under his fingers and the pain in his knee.

Sasuke stays there, kneeling on his bedroom floor, until the sun shifts in the sky and his muscles are aching from the strain. Only then does he sit up and take stock of his room. It's destroyed of course. There are several new gouges along his walls layered over old ones from previous fits like this. His floor is covered with debris, broken glass, shredded paper, and splintered wood. No ink this time and only a little bit of blood. Sasuke rocks back from his knees to stand. He ignores the tacky trails across his cheeks and calmly walks to his kitchen to retrieve his cleaning supplies. In an hour or so his room will be back in order. And he can go back to pretending like nothing happened. So long as he avoids looking at the dents and scratches in his plaster.

It won't be a trial. His eyes will slide over them like it does so many other things in his home. Just like he doesn't see the blood stains and rotting wood in the sitting room. Just like he doesn't notice the bit of roof that's caving in over Itachi's room. Just like he doesn't notice the scorch marks and cracked walls that dominate his compound. Sasuke looks at the destruction in his room and sets to work. He focuses on one task at a time, first the garbage, then tidying up what can be saved. By the time he's righted his bed he begins to feel the shame creep in.

Naruto does not control his family situation. He did not summon a relative from the air like a ninken. His gain is not Sasuke's loss. This pain he feels in his heart will pass. He will burn it up like everything else. Sasuke knows what it is to be alone. To be the last of something. He has been that way for years and any camaraderie he has felt with Naruto over this can not override those years. He will be alone again but that's fine. The path to power is a lonely one after all.

At the edge of the Uchiha compound Yamato crouches, hidden in the shade of a large tree. When Kakashi-senpai had asked him to shadow his student he had not asked questions. He had been made aware of the other Uzumaki the second he'd stepped through the gate. He'd volunteered to take the Uchiha himself, knowing that Genma would be better suited to blend into civilian streets. He knew very little about the boy outside of Kakashi-senpai's observations. He was capable of creating intuitive battle strategy if his mind was properly dedicated. He excelled at Katon jutsus but it was possibly his secondary affinity. He was mentally unstable and placed little to no value on his own life; therefore he put his teammates at risk by association.

Uchiha Sasuke received no psychological help after the massacre of his clan and refused to move from his family compound to an appointed apartment in the shinobi district. Uchiha Sasuke understood the dietary needs of an active shinobi of his caliber but occasionally forgot to eat for days on end. Uchiha Sasuke trained to the point of exhaustion and excelled in areas he did not place value on in the field. As a child he preferred archery and taijutsu moves that required superior flexibility. Currently Sasuke sticks to close range weaponry and blitz frontal attacks more suited to bulkier shinobi.

Yamato sighed. He was able to make out the gist of Sasuke's fit from his hiding place. It was an issue that needed to be taken in hand. He was sure Senpai was treading carefully with the matter. Cases like Sasuke's were difficult to handle. He needed to be helped in a way that did not make him feel cornered or belittled. Perhaps time on the road, away from Konoha, would do Sasuke some good. He hoped Genma was having better luck with Haruno-san.

Across town Genma was sitting casually on a rooftop. He watched idly as Kakashi roamed the rooftops, keeping a careful erratic distance from Naruto and his cousin. He was glad Yamato had volunteered to take the Uchiha, that boy was chaos walking. Sakura by contrast was interesting in a safe sense. Her parents were considered civilians as they had retired just after making chunin. They had been paper ninja who'd attended the academy for the doors it would open for them. Serving gave them more freedom as merchants to trade in other hidden villages and work with special contracts not given to standard civilian merchants. It was a smart move from a business standpoint.

It was obvious they intended the same from their daughter. Though Sakura did not seem sold on this concept. She was alternatively very shallow and highly dedicated to her craft. She scored the highest in her class on practical theory. She showed a willingness to fight head on, violently at that. But she tended to be vain. She kept her hair long and loose and often carried a small makeup case with her. Kakashi had just managed to stop her from dieting. Genma didn't think she was a lost cause. She was young still. There was no doubt in his mind that the boys on her team would kill any lingering desire she had to impress them. Teenage boys tended to be disgusting by virtue of puberty and testosterone alone. Naruto and Sasuke were there own special brand of terror.

Genma was sure Sakura would keep pace with them once she decided to get truly serious. Even if it was just to rub their faces in her success. She seemed the type.

In her kitchen, Sakura was seething. Kakashi-sensei had given them all the day off and her parents were already trying to spend her time for her. She needed down time. Sensei had been training her for stamina with strap on weights. Her legs were killing her, her back felt like it was strapped to a hot iron rod, and she didn't think she could lift her arms above her head. Every time she complained Sensei had added more weight or some other element to make what she was doing more difficult. She'd managed not to vomit for once but her victory felt hollow in the face of today's muscle soreness.

Now her parents wanted her to help in the office. She couldn't imagine a worse way to recover than sitting in a stiff chair filling out paperwork all day. She needed to stretch. She needed to soak in a cold bath. She needed to eat her weight in carbs in the privacy of her own room. In the living room her parents were already discussing what they needed to do for the day. They were in charge of producing a large number of official banners for something going on in the village. Sakura was tempted to ask what they were for but she'd learned by now not to bother. Her parent's work depended on the NDA's they signed. Sharing information, even with her, could jeopardize their business.

Sakura took a deep breath, drew back her shoulders, and stepped away from the sink. She would not do paperwork today. She wouldn't. Sakura made her way into the living room and waited for her parents to acknowledge her.

"Ready for the day my little blossom?"

Sakura's cheek twitched. "No. I'm sorry." She clasps and bows quickly then draws herself back up to full height. "Training yesterday was very trying. I need to rest."

Sakura's mother tuts. "You can rest at the office dear. You can put your feet up in your father's office while you work."

Sakura shakes her head. "I can not go to the office today. I need to stretch and prepare myself for tomorrow--"

"All things you can do later my little blossom. It won't take any time at all." Kizashi takes his daughters hand and pats it. "Just a little while for me."

Sakura shakes her head. "I'm sorry. My Sensei was very clear with me. If I don't do what I need to today, tomorrow will be even worse." Sakura gently pulls her hand free from her father's grasp. "Any paperwork you'd like me to do I would be more than happy to do tonight after dinner. I'll be done before then." She mostly does accounting for her parents. Or files the invoices for non-shinobi related deals. It's repetitive and boring. She could do it half asleep.

Mebuki scowls and fastens up her file binder. "I'll have to have a few words with that Sensei of yours."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei is a very busy man. And one of the most respected jounin in our village. It is an honor to study under him."

"It should be an honor to help your parents maintain a business they started from the ground up." She stands and pinches Sakura on the cheek. "Fine, do what you must. But I expect you to finish the work I give you tonight. You are duty bound to this family just as much as you are to Konoha." She releases Sakura's cheek and stalks past her and her husband. Kizashi chuckles at his wife's stern face and follows after her, giving Sakura's hair a ruffle as he goes.

"Enjoy your day Sakura-chan."

"I will Dad." Sakura waits until both of her parents are outside and beyond hearing range before groaning loudly and throwing herself on the couch. She lies there, slumped half on and half off the cushions until the pain in her back becomes too much to bare. Sakura slides off of her couch into a heap on the floor, feeling sorry for herself because she can when there's no one there to stare at her. Then she picks herself up and heads to her room to start her stretches.

It was Hinata who urged her to try yoga. She'd insisted that it was the only thing that helped her when her father's vigorous workouts got to be too much. In the beginning yoga had bored her more than anything else. Inner had raged in her head to go do something useful with her time but as she went on with her routine Inner had calmed down.

Starting always hurt now a days. The burn in her muscles made her want to lie on her bed and sleep but she knew by now that once she worked through the pain it would all be worth it. So Sakura rolled out her red exercise mat, lit a bundle of Dragon's Blood incense, and got into cat-cow pose. She groaned out loud at the gratifying stretch to her spine.

A couple of blocks from Sakura's home Naruto and Namiko were making their way to the Hokage Tower. Most people filing for mission requests went to the administrative building that was sandwiched between the main civilian living district and the merchant areas towards the front of the village. That office sorted through almost all of the D rank requests, denying them outright or sending them to the tower for assignment. It was also where people sent couriers to request C ranks or where visitors went to get proper stay paperwork. They filed permits, took payments on tickets, accepted general grievances, etc. Civilians avoided Hokage tower as a general rule and most lower level shinobi didn't feel the need to go there when the administration office was closer to the gates.

Iruka worked at the Hokage Tower when he wasn't at the academy. He was a favorite at the missions desk for his efficiency and general no nonsense attitude towards even the most intimidating jounin. Over the years he'd developed a rapport with most everyone who was anyone. His opinion was valued in the tower by many despite his rank. Most people learned quickly that Iruka had chosen not to move up in the ranks and that his abilities were nothing to scoff at. Naruto knew that Iruka had a clearance level usually reserved for aides to the Hokage. On occasion he was even able to file ANBU paperwork.

Naruto was trying to explain all of this without giving away village secrets. He was really impressed with Iruka. Naruto knew he wanted to be out in the field. He wanted to prove himself and serve his country. But he wouldn't be ashamed to work like Iruka. He could see himself being happy in a similar position because it was shinobi like Iruka who made the system work. Naruto could appreciate the people who did jobs others thought were useless or beneath them. You only thought those jobs were pointless if the person doing them was good at what they were doing. If Iruka was screwing things up they wouldn't take the missions desk for granted.

"Iruka doesn't just shove out missions you know. He can recommend people for the D and C ranks. The Hokage has final say but Iruka gets to hold onto stuff sometimes to wait for the right people to come along. It's really cool because he remembers everyone he taught and all the shinobi and kunoichi that come through his office. And he tries to match that up with the stuff coming in so the job gets done the best way it can and--"

Namiko nods along as Naruto babbles. It's nice to hear more about Iruka. And it's even nice to hear that they're obviously very close. They hold each other in high regard. "Ae, Naruto-chan, do you want to go over the books later?" He knows Hatake is still tailing them and he wants to derail Naruto's train of thought before they get too close to the tower. It may all be harmless chit chat but he doubts the guards at the tower will feel the same. No need to give Hatake a heart attack.

Naruto's arms stop their flailing and drop back down to his pockets. He trails a little closer to Namiko and his lips twist down in a frown. "Yes Namiko, I would like that. Uh...about that actually...I'll probably need some help."

"I am happy to help you Naruto-chan." Namiko reaches out and pats Naruto gently on the head. He allows Naruto to shake him off as they enter the tower. And he follows quickly behind the boy as he beelines to Iruka. Namiko had managed to grab the mission form before the administration office closed the night before. Iruka had talked him through the best way to word his request and assured him it would get processed just fine.

"Iruka-sensei, anything cool happen today?" Naruto is leaning into Iruka's space, his eyes scanning over the files stacked around his desk. Iruka is not phased in the slightest.

"It's still early Naruto. You know the interesting stuff doesn't happen until after lunch." He closes the scroll he'd been reading and sets it aside. Namiko had spied the red inked D across the bottom of it.

"What brings you two here today?"

"That would be me Iruka-san." Namiko produces his mission request with a flourish. "I would like to request Naruto-chan's team for a C Rank mission." He passes off the scroll and takes this chance to look around the rest of the office. There are chunin shuffling around with scrolls and stacks of paper. Occasionally a jounin comes through, walking with single minded purpose. The office is still rather quiet. He seems to be the only 'civilian' in right now.

"This all looks to be in order Uzumaki-san. If I could have your visitation papers?" Iruka holds out his hand with an expectant smile. He takes them from Namiko and flicks through them, humming to himself as he skims the documents. He pulls a new form from his desk and signs it in several places then scribbles something in the bottom margin. Once he's done he spins it around and hands Namiko a pen. "This team's jounin sensei will be notified before the hour is out and he will decide when his team is ready to proceed. If that time exceeds your visitation period you will be allowed to stay so long as the mission request is not canceled. Do you understand this document?"

Namiko blinks slowly. The Ryoko no Umi does not use so many formalities although he can understand the need for them. It's obvious Iruka is very well vested in his job, as if he gives this speech several times a day, every day. "'Ae, Maopopo iaʻu."

"Very good, then initial here, and sign here. Your rules for any extended stay are the same as stated in your initial visitation papers. Do not enter any shinobi only marked building. Do not leave any premises without this visitation paperwork. Do not disobey instruction given to you by a shinobi displaying a Konoha hitai-ate." After Namiko signs Iruka pulls back the paper and stamps it with a red C and check mark. "Until the jounin sensei declares the mission has begun you may not give your own instruction to any shinobi on this team. All instruction given to them by you are to be followed at the discretion of the jounin sensei. Adding any additional parameters to the mission once it's started is only to be completed at the discretion of the jounin sensei. Payment for this mission can be paid in advance with additional fees collected after if necessary through the jounin sensei. Or at the completion of the mission you are free to pay the jounin sensei or send payment through courier. Payment sent through courier must make it to this office no later than one week after completion of the mission or a fee will be incurred. Have a nice day, and thank you for employing shinobi of Konoha."

Again Namiko merely blinks at the onslaught of information. The bureaucracy of it all is a little daunting. He wonders dimly if Iruka ever had to write it all down on cue cards, or if he was just that good. Naruto is leaning lazily against the desk, his hip clearly digging into the side of it. He'd obviously heard this spiel a million times already. "Ah...aloha then."

Iruka chuckles and passes over the rolled documents. Then he gives Naruto's hip a gentle shove. "Okay, go on Naruto. I have work to do."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving. Have a good day Iruka-sensei."

Iruka hums in acknowledgement as Naruto tugs on Namiko's sleeve and leads the way out. Together the two of them take a moment to stand in the street just to the left of the building and soak up the sun. It's warmer now and Naruto contemplates tugging off his jacket. After the cold air inside it's almost too stuffy to keep it on, even if it is super comfortable. "So, can you help me now?" Naruto doesn't look at Namiko as he asks. He's still a little embarrassed about what he's asking. Right now Namiko doesn't know exactly what he needs. He's been nice so far but he could still laugh once he finds out

Naruto is basically illiterate. It's stupid. He can be so stupid sometimes. Naruto huffs and starts walking towards his apartment.

"Yes Naruto-chan, I'll help with whatever you need." Namiko doesn't need to quicken his pace much to catch Naruto, who is significantly shorter than him. He makes no move to quiet the clack of his geta on the streets and does not let Naruto's sudden downturn in mood stop him from humming. He plans on playing a dim islander tourist until they're out of the redwoods surrounding the village.

Again Naruto takes them through the red light district to get to his apartment. It's still quite early so there are no scantily clad men or women hanging over railings to make faces at them. The chalkboard signs have been folded and taken in and the lights have all been switched off or blown out. "This place is actually pretty nice you know. The girls aren't really mean. Like, they're mean but not mean to me. Just mean in general. Most of them anyways. We help each other out sometimes. I like the people here the best." Naruto points loftily to a traditional looking tea house simply labeled Sincha. The wooden porch is overrun with potted ferns and soft pink paper butterflies. It's where the girl from yesterday stood and made faces at Naruto.

"Do you...go there often Naruto-chan?"

He nods and cuts close to the side of the building to get past a group of rowdy civilian teenagers. Namiko steps in close to him. "More there than the other ones. The girls there are nice. The guys too. Rabenda pays them really well. She use to be a kunoichi so she doesn't let people get rowdy in there. And if they decide they want to leave she helps them file all the paperwork and stuff."

"Paperwork? To leave?"

Naruto nods. "Like identification stuff. A lot of the people working here don't have that stuff cause they don't want people to know who they are ya know. But you need that junk to move to different villages." Naruto nods for Namiko to take the lead up the stairs to his apartment. "She helped me read my bills for the first few months."

Namiko turns to Naruto. "That was nice of her." Again his rage was bubbling up to the surface. Naruto should not have had to ask a strangers help to read his bills. He should not have had to pay his bills at all. He was a child. Surly among all the bureaucracy and paperwork this village was fond of there was a law that took care of orphans. A village of this size should have the resources to handle the orphans it makes. Before following Naruto inside Namiko turned to where he felt Hatake standing. He said nothing. He did not flare his chakra. He did not raise a weapon. His face said everything necessary. This boy's life has been an injustice and it will not stand.

Namiko slips inside and toes off his geta. Naruto is already slouched at his kitchen table with a bottle of water and the scroll. "I haven't pulled the stuff out yet but I'm not sure I'll be able to read it. I'm kind of slow with that stuff. I'm getting better but now with training it's hard to find time." Naruto looks up at him with a blinding smile, his whiskers stretching wide and his eyes crinkled shut. "Just something else I have to train real hard for!"

Namiko reaches forward and tugs Naruto's face to his chest. He can't hold himself back anymore. He cards his fingers through Naruto's hair with one hand and holds him tight around the shoulders with his other. "I'll help you Naruto-chan. We're family. We're clan. We're ohana and you don't have to do things on your own anymore okay." Namiko lets his cheek rest on Naruto's head. His long red hair spills across the boy's shoulder. They sit together for a few seconds, Naruto listening to Namiko's heartbeat and him listening to Naruto's deep breaths.

When Namiko finally pulls away he holds Naruto's shoulders and takes a good look at him from arm's length. "Where do you want to start Naruto-chan? With a diary? With history lessons?" Namiko hums loudly and taps his chin in thought. "No, I think Naruto-chan wants to talk about food!" He laughs loudly yanks the scroll off of the table with a flourish. He unwinds the cord and rolls it open. Naruto watches him carefully as he skims his fingers over the different compartments of the scroll and pushes his fingers into the paper only to pull out a stack of messily bound paper cards.

Naruto scrubs his arm across his face then takes a swig from his water bottle. "Shouldn't I learn history stuff first?"

"Ah, Naruto-chan, food is history. Nothing makes a people like the food they eat." He waves the stack of cards in the air. Talking about food will be good. He can slip in stories about the people in Ryoko no Umi. He can use more of his own dialect. And recipes are easy enough to follow. He'll help Naruto with his reading but he won't make it feel like a lesson.

"So where do we start?"

"Poi. All good Uzumaki's can make poi." Strictly speaking anyone in Ryoko no Umi can make poi. It's just turning taro into paste. But it's as normal to all of them as rice and noodles here. "And then we learn a good poke." Learning poi first is just a way for Namiko to talk about his family. The recipe card is a joke. It's literally a list of jokes about people being disasters in the kitchen. It should hold Naruto's interest well enough. Poke is something he'd actually like to make with Naruto and his teammates.

The two of them talk for a while, Naruto leaning heavily into Namiko's side to see the well loved cards. Namiko talks loudly, using island words frequently and pointing out words their languages have in common. Before long he yanks out the scrolls filled with gossip, notes traded between Uzu and Konoha back in Mito's day. Here it's easier to teach Naruto his symbols. It's clear that he's smart. He's just a practical learner. If he hadn't mentioned he'd had a problem Namiko's not sure he would have noticed. He's no speed reader but that's not uncommon with young shinobi in general. They tended to buckle down on reading once they made chunin and proved they wouldn't be a liability in the field. Naruto has a ways to go before he's considered proficient and Namiko plans to help him with that. But he's not illiterate.

It's well past lunch time when they take a break. Naruto is the one who draws things to a close. His stomach really. It growls loud enough to throw Namiko off his train of thought. "Oh. All this talk of food has gotten to Naruto-chan. Let's eat." Namiko smacks the table top. "Do we stay or do we go?"

Naruto bites his lip and shrugs. "I don't have any of the stuff to make these things. I can make Mapo tofu or soba noodles. I've got cup ramen too."

"Show me how you make mapo tofu! Teach me something new Naruto-chan." He stands and gestures dramatically to Naruto's kitchen then falls in step behind him.

"I don't make it the way it's suppose to be. I make it how I like it." Naruto starts pulling out bowls and pots. He yanks off his hoodie and throws it into the dining room then starts gathering up the food stuffs. He pulls a bag of rice from his cabinet and a jar of chili paste from his fridge. He rummages around in the drawers until he comes up with a plastic bag full of tofu. Naruto pops open the bag and takes a cautious sniff of it. It seems up to snuff because he shimmies his hips in joy before tossing it onto the counter. "I'll be right back."

Namiko watches as Naruto tears off onto his little porch and starts moving pots around. He comes back a few moments later with a handful of small radishes. "Mr. Iku is helping us out today." He holds them up for a second before tossing them into the sink. "It's suppose to be beans and pork but I used the last of my natto this morning. So we'll use radishes and sprouts today."

"Sounds good to me. Will this be spicy?"

Naruto nods his head. "Gotta make flavor where you can." Naruto sets to work rinsing his rice and carefully measuring out the grains and water. He doesn't use a rice cooker. Instead he dumps the rice and water into a pan together and covers it with a glass plate. Then he puts a frying pan down to heat while he chops up the radishes and tofu.

"Do you like cooking Naruto-chan?" He seems decent enough at it anyways. It's obvious in the way he moves around the kitchen that he's use to doing this.

"It's okay. I didn't always cook so much. I eat a lot of cup ramen and fish but now that I'm doing more I eat a lot more rice. And whatever noodles are on sale. I've got stacks of soba noodles." Naruto tosses his radishes onto the pan then turns to face Namiko. He tucks his palms behind his head and grins. "I grow more veggies now. Kakashi-sensei said I'd get scurvy if I didn't." Naruto chuckles and turns back to his frying pan. Next he tosses on his tofu and a heavy spoonful of chili paste. "I like growing stuff though. It's nice, seeing something get all big and colorful like that."

"You will like where I'm from then. We live on boats mostly but we do go to land to make shops. The boats are full of plants. Locals say we're floating forests. We look like giant floating planters from the shore."

"Whoa, really?" Naruto bounces on his toes in excitement. "That's so cool. Iruka says I have to be careful because if I get to many more plants they're going to smother me. He's joking but I guess I did go a little overboard." Naruto gestures to his living area, which is literally swathed in trailing plants. Namiko takes another look and chuckles at the tiny plants lining Naruto's shelves between stacks of scrolls and weaponry. They look like they're in yogurt cups.

When he looks back at Naruto he's stirring the radishes and flipping the tofu. Everything's taken a nice red glaze. He doesn't doubt his mouth will be burning. "What's your favorite plant?"

"Eh?" Naruto flicks his burner down a little lower. "My favorite? It was the foxglove for a while. I like how it looks like it's trying to climb my wall." He points at the purple blooms that are standing out in stark contrast against the golden yellow paint. "But right now? Probably the monstera. Wanna see?"

Just as Namiko starts to nod Naruto takes off. He goes back out onto his balcony and starts moving his pots around. The monstera seems to be surrounded by Naruto's other smaller pots. He starts yanking the large pot free. Namiko chuckles at his groaning accompanied by the screech of clay on wood. Once it's free of the others Naruto picks up the large pot and brings it inside, depositing it on the table. He throws his arms out and beams at it proudly.

"Come look!" He pats the top most leaf affectionately before darting past Namiko and back into the kitchen. The pot looks new and well cared for, a lot different than the other pots Naruto has scattered around his house. It's also by far the largest he's seen. The plant looks healthy, the tallest leaf standing at Naruto's height. At least while the plant is on the table. "I got that from Yamanaka-san! I went to the academy with his daughter. She's friends with my other teammate Sakura-chan. He said he got it by mistake and didn't have a place for it. He was just going to toss it so I said I'd take it."

Namiko raised an eyebrow in question. "Got it by mistake?"

Naruto's head pops up over the low wall that separates the kitchen and the rest of the living area. He'd been crouching down in his lower cabinets. "Yeah. Yamanaka-san owns a flower shop. He's still an active shinobi but he does that with his wife. Kakashi-sensei says that's what peace does to some ninja."

"It makes them grow flowers?"

Naruto laughs and turns back to the food. "No, makes them find weird hobbies." Namiko's not quite sure what Naruto mumbles next but it sure sounds like he's saying something about perverts. "It's kind of hard to grow cause it needs humidity. So I keep it crowded in by my other plants. It's doing okay I think."

"You have quite the green thumb Naruto-chan." Namiko rubs one of the leaves between his forefinger and thumb. This plant is thriving just as well as the others. There's nothing written about the Kyuubi causing a green thumb so this must be purely Naruto's doing. Namiko's pleased to see that these plants do bring him joy. That he's not just doing it to survive.

"Foods done!" Naruto is coming back to the table. In his hands are two bowls filled with steaming rice and the chili mixture. On top of each is a pile of sprouts, the same ones from the glass jar in his windowsill. "Hey, after we eat you want to help me water them all?"

"I'd like that." Namiko takes the bowl Naruto offers him. It smells amazing. But no matter what it tastes like he knows it'll be amazing. Because it'll be the first homemade meal he's shared with his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maopopo iaʻu--I understand (Hawaiian)
> 
> There is actual plot stuff coming I swear to you. I have it all planned out it's just taking me forever to get there.
> 
> Also I always figured the Uchiha clan was rather religious because of the way they named their major jutsu i.e. Susanno, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu. So Tengu are considered bird spirits even though the name is derivative of dog spirits in China. And over time they've come to be drawn with the long red noses. But let's say the Uchiha clan was a little more invested in demon birds of prey that hid in forests okay.
> 
> And Sakura's parents were pulled from the "Road to Ninja" movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The genin begin their mission outside of Konoha walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments. It's really keeping me going. I swear I'm getting to the actual plot. I've got some big things coming but I needed to bang out some of the background stuff where I could.
> 
> Also if Sakura seemed weird with her parents it's because I figure she's still in her 'shy' phase and isn't quite ready to fight with her parents. By the Road to Ninja movie she's kind of rude to them. But by then she's also strong enough to punch the heart out of a man so she's got a bit more confidence.

As a jounin sensei it is Kakashi's responsibility to notify his team of impending missions leaving village walls and assure that they pack accordingly. Most sensei's go out of their way to pack with their students, teaching them the ins and outs of what to do. Kakashi doesn't believe in this level of hand holding. If one of his genin forget something they need on a long term mission they will not make the same mistake twice. A visual once over is enough to ensure that they've packed weapons. Anything beyond that is luxury. The children will have to learn what they need on their own.

He will save his talk with Naruto for last. He doesn't actually need to pass along any information. The boy knows he's been assigned Namiko's farming mission and he doesn't doubt he's been filled in about what the expect. He'll stop off and see Sakura first. Genma signaled to him that her parents were busy at work and that she was taking care of herself properly. Kakashi was relieved that his lessons were beginning to sink in. Some of the younger, fresher, jounin thought he was being cruel. That the rigorous training he forced on his children, Sakura in particular, were uncalled for. Kakashi sincerely hoped that those jounin did not receive a genin team any time soon.

His team would be on the front lines. They weren't tracking specialists. They weren't reconnaissance experts. His team held two powerhouses. Sakura was the unfortunate add on due to her class placement. Either she kept up with the regimen that Kakashi set up for her or she died in the field. Kakashi had no intention losing his students over something as trivial as 'appropriate training routines'. If his students could complete the tasks given to them then the training was appropriate.

What separated him from the rest of his peers was that he knew war. He knew the value of a child soldier. And the weakness. He would not priorities their childhood over their safety. He could love his genin and push them to their very limits. They may find him aloof, irritating, and sometimes even cruel, but they will come home with him. They will live because Kakashi does not coddle. He only gives out praise when it is due.

Sakura's parents do not understand his training. They do not understand their daughter's unusual talent with chakra control. They do not understand the delicate position she's found herself in. Kakashi would like to say a great many things to her parents. About war, about the meaning of duty and rank, about bettering yourself, but he refrains. In the end he doesn't care enough about them to waste the time. So long as their heckling doesn't derail Sakura's training he will not intervene. Some day Sakura will learn to turn her firm hand on her parents. Or she won't and Kakashi will push her harder for it.

When he makes it to her house, Sakura's long hair is wrapped tightly in a towel. He can smell the incense she likes for yoga and he can hear a pot of boiling water. She blushes furiously as she opens the door for him. This is something else Kakashi will have to train out of her. Some day Sakura will have the luxury of privacy but for now she'll need to live in her teammates pockets. They all need to be desensitized to seeing each other unkempt, bleeding, tired, and unhinged. He's not heartless though. He understands that Sakura is twelve and that he's handsome. He politely looks away while she pulls on a long terry yukata. It smells like it belongs to her father.

"Sakura-chan, are you taking care of yourself today?"

Sakura twists her fingers together in front of her. She's learned to look him in the eye. It's not a challenge with him. It's respect. She's brave enough to look at him. She trusts him. So even though her hands still twist with nerves her face stays calm. "I stretched to loosen my muscles then took an ice bath. I'm about to eat now Kakashi-sensei."

"Something good I hope?" Kakashi tips his head to the side. He could sniff out her lunch but he wants her to answer. Wants to see her face if she tries to lie.

"Buckwheat noodles with oyster sauce. I'm going to eat that while the seaweed salad I make cools. Then I...well I wanted to eat a can of fruit cocktail." Sakura pulls her hands apart and drops them to her sides. She's learned from Kakashi-sensei's little lessons not to binge eat either. Once she finishes that she'll make more food if she needs to. He'll work her hard enough to burn it all off anyways.

Kakashi lets his eye curl up with his smile. "Very good Sakura-chan. A little treat every now and then is good." He pats her twice on the head before slipping his hands back in his pockets. "I came by to tell you we have a mission tomorrow. We'll leave at ten in the morning. It could last for two weeks but might only be one. The weather will be hot and humid. We'll be heading west until we reach the coast."

"Are we doing patrols? Or is it another escort?"

"We will be accompanying the client on the journey but our mission is at the coast. We'll be doing some farming. Fruit picking mostly. Meet us at the Western gate."

"Yes Sensei!" Sakura nods her head once. Kakashi-sensei doesn't bother to stick around after that. He leaves quickly with a short wave. Sakura sighs to herself, a little frustrated. As nice as it'll be to get a C rank paycheck it is rather short notice. She knows it could be worse. If she climbs up the ranks she could face missions back to back with as little as an hours rest. Now she'll have to figure out what she needs, pack those things, and finish whatever paperwork her parents bring her home. If Kakashi-sensei wants her at the Western gate at ten she'd like to be there around nine thirty.

Sakura grumbled to herself about pack weight and clothing options while she went back to the kitchen. Knowing now that she'd be trekking across the country tomorrow she tossed two heaping servings of buckwheat noodles into the boiling water. If she couldn't finish it tonight, she'd have it for breakfast.

Taking his leave from Sakura's house, Kakashi waves Genma away. She's rested enough to defend herself if need be. Not that Kakashi feels that she will need to. At this point he is more ready to believe that any damage Uzumaki Namiko could inflict will be mostly emotional in nature. The man is obviously a shinobi. His ability to sense chakra signatures is a dead giveaway. There have been other tells but that was the most careless. But Kakashi appreciates the man's willingness to play a fool. It will make moving forward much easier.

Now he needs to meet with Yamato. Sasuke had crossed paths with Naruto and Namiko in the morning, even sharing a meal with them. He's sure that set off some sort of spectacular fit. He's not unaware of Sasuke's emotional problems. He's just biding his time. Uchiha's have a history of volatile mental health. Kakashi knows that after the massacre Sasuke should have been taken to a therapist but somehow managed to slip through the cracks. Though he's never dared to speak it out loud Kakashi thinks this oversight was deliberate. Giving Sasuke a weakness to exploit was an advantage the village could use later.

Not helping Sasuke deal with the trauma of genjutsu torture, or the trauma of his clan's massacre, has made him mentally unstable. At any point the elders could declare him unfit for duty. Once declared unfit Sasuke would have virtually no rights as he's already a ward of the village. They could chose to remove his eyes for his 'health'. They could deny him the right to promotion. They could even restrict his living arrangements and movement around the village. But if Sasuke manages to succeed despite his mental instability he becomes an asset with a kill switch so to speak. Useful up until the moment the elders decide they don't want him to be anymore. But that's all conjecture. There are a million strands that lead back to the massacre and Sasuke is tangled up in many of them but he's not at the center.

Helping Sasuke is not only difficult because of his temperament, it's also difficult because of outside interests. A therapist is out of the question unless something significant happens during a mission that would warrant a routine check up. The incident in Wave would have been enough had Sasuke not reigned his emotions in so tightly. By the time they'd all made it back to Konoha he'd compartmentalized the entire ordeal and seemed perfectly stable to the stand by nurse. It's too risky to engineer an attack just to strong arm Sasuke into therapy. He can not and will not abuse his students' trust that way. So Sasuke's therapy will have to be learned at home.

Naruto has proven to be a decent distraction for Sasuke. He catches onto Sasuke's moods quickly and tries to channel those emotions into a spar or petty argument. This isn't a long term solution but it's a bandaid that will hold for a little while longer.

Kakashi spots Yamato sitting in the shade of tree just outside the Uchiha compound. He lands next to him silently and focuses his gaze in Sasuke's direction. There's nothing for him to see. The wall of the compound is high. It's yellowed now with age and the plaster is crumbling everywhere. Inside nature is taking much of the land back. The grass is so tall in some places it would cover Naruto. Weeds and wayward tree roots have found there way into every crack and crevice of the streets and many of the verndetas. Some of the homes are missing doors or windows and the elements have eaten away things inside.

Three homes near the far left corner of the compound are crawling with black mold. Kakashi can smell the thick, musty aroma of it whenever he comes to check on Sasuke. It hasn't spread to his student's home yet but it will. He'd spotted a sizable hole in the roof not long before their trip to Wave. In many ways Sasuke's living arrangements were worse than Naruto's. The land was technically his so he could improve it if he wished. Or sell it off. Sasuke could chose to move to any of the homes. He had the resources to remodel and repair the place of his choosing. He simply chose not to. He kept to the same few rooms of his childhood home. He walked the same path every day. He was blind to everything there that did not suit him.

"Report?"

"Uchiha-san left the diner in distress. He kept his eyes on his feet. His posture was tense. When he entered his home he began destroying things. He remained immobile for several hours before beginning to clean up the mess." Yamato too keeps his eyes on the wall of the Uchiha compound. "Are you going to fetch him Senpai?"

"I have to tell him about the mission. Will you stay here for a little while longer?"

"Of course." Yamato watches as Kakashi vaults over the wall. He's not sure there's a good way to proceed with the Uchiha boy. He is very much like his teacher and although Yamato holds his Senpai in high regard he does not envy his psyche.

Inside the walls Kakashi makes a few small leaps around the structurally sound roofs to get to his student's house. He listens carefully outside of Sasuke's door to make sure the boy is finished composing himself. Only then does he rattle the wind chimes hanging outside of the door. It takes Sasuke only seconds to respond.

"Sensei."

"Maa, Sasuke-chan, no warm welcome?" He bends at the waist to look like he's in a teasing mood. Really he's trying to take a better look at his student. There are flakes of dried blood on one knee. The webs of his fingers are pink and raw. His nails are chipped and uneven. These things could be explained away by training but the overwhelming stench of cleaner tells Kakashi it's chemical irritation. Besides that Sasuke's hair is tousled and creased in odd places. He must have had a truly spectacular episode.

In front of him Sasuke clenches his jaw. He by rights can not deny Kakashi entrance to his home. As his jounin sensei Kakashi has the right to invade his privacy and property. But he does not want the man to come inside any farther. He doesn't want anyone to come inside. This is his home. It's not for anyone else to see. "Do you need something Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi rights himself and returns to his usual casual slouch. "We have a C Rank mission tomorrow. We'll be going to the Western coast to assist in a fruit harvest."

"With Uzumaki-san?"

Kakashi waves his hand around in front of his face. "So you've heard already? Yes, Uzumaki Namiko has contracted us to help. We will leave tomorrow at ten through the Western gate. The mission could last up to two weeks but could finish in one."

"Possible threats?"

"Kiri is more or less across the water from where we'll be. The journey should be without incident."

"We'll train as we travel?"

"There is always time for training Sasuke." Kakashi tilts his head to the side and ponders his next move. He does intend to train them as they make the trek. Heading through their own country minimizes the risks to his students. Mist will be across from them but the distance is great enough to ease his nerves. Mist will not risk something so close to the chunin exams. A guaranteed ticket into Konoha is not worth risking over baiting genin. With this time away he could teach Sasuke without the risk of the elder's prying eyes. "I was thinking it was time to start you on genjutsu training."

For a second Sasuke's eyes widen. His body seems to crane forward at the very thought. Uchiha's are built to learn ninjutsu and taijutsu. Their bodies adapt quickly. They are capable of switching affinities between one breath and the next. It is their birthright, lying in wait for the activation of their Sharingan. Until then they are protected by fire and the Tengu spirits they pray to. Genjustsu is another beast. That must be earned. Their eyes can not copy the feeling of terror in another man's heart. Their Sharingan can not create a false world from nothing. Genjutsu is learned by experience. It's taught by parent's and sensei's. He can cast the basic genjutsus taught in the academy. Things like henge's or giving the appearance of being half a step off. He doesn't have the field experience or guidance to do anything worthy of his new eyes. Kakashi does though.

"You'll teach me new techniques while we travel?"

"Not straight away. You want to learn advanced techniques and I have no doubt you're capable. But with genjutsu, just like taijutsu, basics are key. You can not build a home without a foundation. You can not build a genjutsu without first centering your mind. To create false worlds you have to be certain of your own. Your brain is as much a muscle as your biceps. It needs to be exercised, stretched, and rested. Do you understand?"

"Yes sensei." Sasuke gathers himself, wiping the emotion from his face. He will do whatever Kakashi asks if it means he can learn higher level techniques.

"Don't be late tomorrow. Knowing your client personally does not relax the seriousness of our contract."

"Understood."

With that Kakashi took his leave. He waited just beyond the wall with Yamato to make sure Sasuke didn't tear off into another fit. When none seemed forthcoming he sighed deeply. Thus far Sasuke reacted well to being treated like a soldier. He liked to understand the parameters of his relationships with adults. He liked to be given clear instruction on what was expected of him. He liked the promise of training. Kakashi could feed Sasuke some meditative techniques so long as he could tie them to a genjutsu lesson.

Sasuke would take any lesson on genjutsu with absolute seriousness. Among the Uchiha there were certain rights of passage. The first was learning the Great Fireball Technique. It marked an Uchiha worthy or learning to become a warrior. Another was genjutsu training. The sharingan allowed for more in depth, realistic illusions. Academy basics were considered childish warm up sessions. True genjutsu training was typically done parent to child once they were deemed worthy. Or rather, once the parent felt their child could withstand being the victim of frightening genjutsus.

"You've got a plan then Senpai?"

"The beginnings of one at least." Kakashi tips his chin to his chest. He wants to save his boys. He wants to help Naruto become a part of the future Minato dreamed of. He wanted to bring back something of the Sasuke Itachi was so fond of. Helping the two of them puts Sakura in danger as well. And she is no less important to him than the others. They will train on their way to the Ryoko no Umi. They will train above their rank. Kakashi will not allow his students to die in the exams for some elder's convenience. "I have to speak with Naruto. You can leave if you'd like. Sasuke should behave himself the rest of the night."

Yamato dug his finger into the ground and waited for a soft green stem to sprout. "I think, Senpai, that I'll stay a while longer."

The two parted ways at that. Though he wouldn't voice it, Kakashi was glad Yamato was willing to watch over Sasuke for a while longer. After fits like these Sasuke tended to behave himself. He became almost mechanically efficient with his routine. He'd eat. He'd bathe. He'd sleep. But there was always a chance something could set him off again.

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the street. He was standing between two bars. It didn't take long for him to wander down the streets up to Naruto's apartment. He prefers to climb in through Naruto's windows because the boy leaves them unlocked or outright open. But today he'll be nice and use the door. It should unsettle him just enough to keep him wary on the first leg of the journey. He so enjoyed watching Naruto suss out his ulterior motives.

He rapped his knuckles twice on the door. Inside he could hear Naruto laughing about something, loud and carefree. He's still laughing as he pulls the door open. For a moment Kakashi is struck by a sense of nostalgia. How many times had Minato opened his door to him in the exact same way? "Naruto-chan, am I interrupting?" Kakashi pushes his way past Naruto as he speaks, not waiting for a reply. He also doesn't toe off his shoes. He shuffles his way to table where Namiko is sprawled. His face is flushed with laughter. All around him scrolls and books are littered about. Bowls too.

"Hatake-san, what a surprise." Namiko tips his head into his palm and smirks. He'd assumed that when Hatake had torn off earlier it was to contact Naruto's other teammates. That means their mission is likely to start tomorrow and the stay extension papers were unnecessary.

"Uchiha-san, I hope Naruto is treating you well?"

"'Ae, 'ae. Naruto-chan and I have been reading." He waves his free hand over the table. "Do you want to join us?"

"Maa, thank you for the invitation but there will be plenty of time for that on our mission." Kakashi tips his head to the side. Naruto has come up alongside him. His face is scrunched up in a scowl. Naruto is plenty rude on a daily basis but doesn't much care for the behavior in turn. "Naruto our mission will last one to two weeks. We'll be walking Uzumaki-san West to his people. At the coast he'll show us the crops he needs harvested. The weather will be hot and humid. We'll all meet at the Western gate at ten am. Do not be late."

Naruto jerks his thumb over at Namiko. "What if he's not ready yet?"

"Ten in the morning Naruto. Those are our mission parameters. We will be there at ten. Uzumaki-san has paid for shinobi of Konoha to work for him. We will preform as we are expected under that title. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Very good." Kakashi ruffles Naruto's hair, tips his head to Namiko, and makes his leave. He's going to pack himself and get some rest. Namiko hasn't proven himself to be a physical threat or a flight risk. Having his mission request accepted also eases some tension. Any action that would be a breach in contract, including harming Naruto, would give Konoha grounds to hunt and kill him. This was not always the case with small infractions but the very nature of Naruto's position in Konoha skewed things. There's no doubt in his mind that Iruka made Namiko very aware of the consequences should he break contract. In any case, ANBU patrols were already heavier at the boarders in expectation of the month's coming visitors.

Kakashi wakes the next day well before the dawn. ANBU Cat is there with a scrap of rolled parchment. It fit, easily hidden, between his thumb and the larger official scroll he held. Kakashi took care to grasp the scroll in a way that allowed the secret paper to fall unseen into his palm. No words were exchanged. After the ANBU had darted away and his window had been firmly shut he worked the slip of paper into the scroll as he opened it. Over the years he'd become intimately familiar with the Third's handwriting and was not surprised to see it there. It read 'tread carefully'. The larger scroll was innocuous, just a warning for Kakashi to be back in time for the chunin exams with his genin in condition to compete.

It was a peculiar thing, to both trust and distrust his Hokage. He could trust the man to do what he thought was right for the village. He could trust that his heart was in the right place and that he'd fight if the moment came. He could trust that Hiruzen would die to protect his village. What he could not trust was who the man held council with. He knew the Third to be tired, less likely to fight the smaller battles. But so many of those decided the larger outcomes. It's the threat you do not see that kills you.

The message, so carefully hidden but deliberately given, was another mark against the man. A Kage should not have to hide things from his own shinobi, his own council. It was a relief at least to know that Hiruzen was not so blind that he could not see dissension in his ranks. But it still existed, and he chose to do nothing against it. So Kakashi remained vigilant.

Both messages have been destroyed by the time he makes his way to the Western gate. He arrives precisely on time. Ahead of him Naruto is waving his arms about excitedly, introducing Namiko and Sakura. Sasuke remains to the side, staring resolutely at the gate itself. They're all dressed appropriately with their thigh and back pouches in place. Naruto is without his orange jacket but has substituted an orange vest in its place. He's also wearing cargo shorts. Sakura is wearing her usual shorts but has chosen a cropped athletic tank over her usual qipao.

Sasuke is dressed rather oddly. In the few times Kakashi had seen him outside of his usual white cargo shorts and high collared shirts he'd always chosen black rompers. Sasuke liked to cover his arms and shins due to the types of training he preferred as a way to reinforce those areas. Now he was wearing what looked to be a purple and gray striped jimbei set. It was the most casual he'd ever seen the boy.

"Team, Uzumaki-san, are we ready for our journey?" His genin fell into formation easily. Naruto stood at the forefront as he was the hardest to tire and the quickest healer. Sakura stood to the right of him, just a step behind. She was a fairly good sensor and for now her best plays were to offer support for Naruto's hasty plans. Sasuke stood to the left a step behind Sakura as he had the quickest reaction time and was most able to defend against surprise assaults. Kakashi had attacked them at random with varying levels of ferocity until this formation became second nature to them.

Namiko had clasped his hands behind his back and offered Kakashi a smile. He remained off to the side, looking softly at his cousin and his teammates. "I am ready when you are Team Seven."

"Well then, let's get going." Kakashi signaled for the chunin guards to open the gates. His students broke their subconscious formation and spread themselves around Namiko. They made a diamond around him with Kakashi bringing up the rear. Kakashi let his attention drift to his students once more, trying to discern if any of them were still feeling jitters from the last mission outside the gates. Sakura was holding herself a little more proudly. Her back was straight and her eyes were alert. Sasuke's posture was loose but Kakashi could see his eyes making quick paths over every inch of the forest around them. Only Naruto and Namiko seemed unaffected but Kakashi had no doubt the elder was scanning their surroundings with his chakra.

He doesn't tell them which direction to go. He's also trained his students to move without needing constant guidance. Giving directions out loud is a danger on higher ranked missions where anything or anyone could be listening. They'll walk this path until he signals them. Then they will move accordingly. Kakashi trains his genin much like he trains his dogs, complete with the occasional head pat and tasty snack. It's worked thus far.

Together the group of them move quietly until they cross the patrolled borders. It's at this point Namiko pulls his long mane of hair up into a high, tight ponytail. "We can pick up the pace now yes?" Namiko channels a bit of chakra into his foot and pushes. He leaps clear over Naruto and takes the lead.

Kakashi huffs, mildly disappointed that his genin did not immediately follow suit. Instead they all took turns looking between him and Namiko's retreating back. "Well, what are you waiting for? We have a formation." Kakashi leaps ahead, slower than he'd like to until his students catch up. Sasuke and Naruto make it to him first with Naruto sailing a touch too far, nearly clipping Namiko's side. Sakura falls back into place with a scowl. The five of them move quickly, covering the miles in front of them effortlessly. Kakashi allows this to continue even as Sakura starts to lag in an effort to increase her stamina. Only when Sasuke starts to strain does he signal for them to stop. Ahead of them Naruto and Namiko show no signs of strain.

They drop from the trees only a few paces ahead. There is no clearing and the treetops are dense enough that grass is sparse on the ground. They all scan the area around them before settling down against the tree roots. Namiko pulls a prepared bento from a scroll while the rest of team seven pulls out ration bars. With their pace they'll make it to the coast in two days. At night they'll hunt something filling to eat but for now they just need a little energy boost.

Sakura cleared her throat. "So...Uzumaki-san, how does your village work?" She's only half way through her ration bar but if she doesn't ask now she might not get all the information she wants before they need to leave again.

Namiko clears his throat. Naruto is practically vibrating in place beside him, eager to hear anything. Even Sasuke is looking over at him through the curtain of his bangs. "Ah, it is a moving village. We are called Ryoko no Umi. We have four ships that act as our land. Some people call us floating forests. We do not have a set path but we do make land for certain harvests or events. Camps are temporary. All tents and stalls for us to sell our wares and trade."

"How does your shinobi system work?" Sakura is leaning forward eagerly, her palms braced against her knees. She'd never heard of a successful nomadic shinobi system. The closest thing were the mercenaries or missing-nin who grouped together for safety.

Namiko paused for a minute. He looked to Hatake as he searched for chakra signatures. He seemed to understand as well as he tipped his head to concentrate. Only when Namiko was sure the two of them could sense no one else did he continue. "Like most systems I think. We train in groups of three under one sensei. We start with chakra control and fighting basics. We do not have exams nor do we wear hitai-ate." Namiko waves his chopsticks in front of his face. "We teach funijutsu to all but we allow specialties. One learns what they want as they want. Ryoko no Umi learns to protect its knowledge. To protect its people. We only collect certain types of missions when we come on land. Things to help the poor or things that will give us good standing or favors."

Kakashi takes a step forward and crosses his arms over his chest. Standing at his full height instead of a slouch has all of his genin watching him intently. "Namiko and his people have the luxury of choice.

  
They are nomadic people who are self sustaining. We, as shinobi of Konoha, do not have this choice. As you advance through the ranks your ability to say no to missions decreases. Wearing that hitai-ate means you've made a promise to serve your country. Your country will demand things of you that you may not believe you are capable of." He takes a long look at each of his students. All of them are appropriately serious. He feels a simmer of pride inside of him. "We must understand that with or without our hitai-ate that we always represent our village and its ideals and we must conduct ourselves that way. Even if we disagree. Even if we do not understand."

As always it's Naruto who broaches the obvious question. "But what if something bad happens? Like what if someone gets to be Hokage that no one likes?" Beside him Sasuke makes a 'tch' noise. Unlike Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke grew up in a clan. He knew very well what the answer would be. Before Naruto can work himself up into a rage Kakashi clears his throat.

"Becoming Hokage isn't about niceties. When it comes down to it, becoming Hokage is about power. The Hokage must be the most powerful person in the village. Not only to be Konoha's last defense against attack, but to defend themselves. It is true that getting the position if helped by being well liked. Hokages are nominated by the council of elders and the clan heads. It's a private vote where they all agree to allow this person to lead them. But if someone contests they're saying they have an alternative ready or they intend to take the hat for themselves."

Sasuke smirks and bumps his elbow into Naruto's side. "Deathmatch."

"Crude, but true." Kakashi cups one elbow as he flips his hand to the side. "Fire Country is run by an emperor who is mostly a figure head. Below him are three Daimyo's that oversee his policies and handle the comings and goings of our country. The emperor allows Konoha to exist because we protect him and deter other countries from attacking. He does not interfere with us and we do not hesitate to protect him and his court. In return Konoha exists under its own power. Essentially we are a dictatorship. Clan heads and the council of elders only have as much power as the Hokage gives them."

  
Here Namiko finally speaks. "Ah, but a single person is not a village. A village can come together. A village can fight. All men must fall. Even Kage's."

The genin are staring at Namiko. They aren't old enough to remember the hushed talks about Kiri and its bloodline purge. They haven't heard the serious conversations about treason. They've never watched men disappear into the shadows after careless jests. They think Namiko has a point. They don't understand yet that what works for Ryoko no Umi will not, and can not work for Konoha. Not so long as they want it to stand. Konoha can not afford weakness. As it is the largest hidden village it is also the largest target. A hidden village that can not agree to a Kage is a vulnerable village. Better to learn your enemy, better to have it in your home where you can see it, than have it beating down on you from every wall.

"A hidden village must keep its business hidden. What Kiri does in its mist, what Suna does under its dunes, what Iwa does behind its mountains, Konoha does too. Under the shade of its trees Konoha does what it must to maintain peace. Peace is not easily won, nor is it easily maintained. Treason is not tolerated. We must never give our village reason to doubt our loyalty. Dissension is death children."

Kakashi can only hope that they've gathered his true meaning. Thus far Konoha has kept to good hands, left to people Kakashi does not hesitate to follow. But all good things must end. All empires must fall. Kakashi fears that they are due for hard times and when it comes he hopes they will remember this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is trying to hint to his kids that there's more to Konoha than its shining reputation. But within Fire Country borders its still dangerous to say things outright so he's careful.
> 
> And he 100% intends to teach Sasuke self help stuff under the guise of training because Sasuke is a mess and doesn't know to ask for help. But so was he so good on them.


	8. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven and Namiko make camp for the night and Kakashi sets out to meditate with Sasuke.

Verbal lesson done, Kakashi decided it was time for practical training. He took each of his students individually and demonstrated a different series of hand seals to each. These were sequences for high level ninjutsu that none of his students should be capable of. But still, he stressed that no amount of chakra should be channeled to their hands. Another sensei may have given them false sequences but Kakashi liked the added danger of them accidentally achieving something. Even if it was only a hint of the real thing Kakashi could get a better read on their level.

"You will do these hand signs until they are second nature. They are complicated and one wrong move in the field could have you spilling water on the ground instead of burning someone alive. The flashier the ninjutsu, the more components it has. Knowing something extravagant is useless if you take forever to get it out. So for the rest of our journey you'll be doing these seals. Do you understand?"

  
A chorus of 'Yes Sensei' was heard before his children leapt back into the trees, already in their diamond formation.

With double meanings to ponder over and hand seals to learn much of their remaining daylight was spent quietly. Namiko did not appreciate that his cousin was trapped in a system built on the sacrifices of children. Mito had been the first jinchuriki. She meant to show the world her power. She wanted others to sacrifice themselves as she had done for their people and their villages. She intended it to be a burden taken by a willing host. She and Harishima would weep to see Konoha today. Tobirama though, he would be unsurprised.

Namiko knew his ancestors in an unusual manner. His clan held many of their stray letters and knew many stories through Mito herself. Not all things were sure to be true. Oral history is notorious for tweaking details based on the teller but the approximate measure of those early shinobi could be felt in each tale. He'd heard many things about Hatake Kakashi; great tales of impossible feats and whispers of death heralded by a thousand chirping birds. He was a hound, a loyal dog of Konoha. And yet he spoke so carefully to his students about treason. So deliberate was the wording. Namiko wondered if Hatake also tried his hand at playing a fool.

As the night closed in Sakura and Sasuke began to lag. It took several paces for Naruto to realize he was losing his teammates. Instead of doubling back he waited on a sturdy branch for the others, knowing his sensei was sure to call a halt. He took his small break to shake out his hands and crack his knuckles. He knew his soreness would end a lot quicker than his teammates and he didn't envy them. The pain in the ball of his thumb was killer all on its own. He gave his hand a dull bite to change the feel of the pain.

Kakashi flicked two fingers and descended the trees with his team and Namiko. He scanned their surroundings quickly then took stock of his students. Sakura was noticeably tired but far less so than she would have been the previous week. They were all trying to work the kinks out of their fingers, Naruto going so far as to chew on himself. Namiko looked perfectly fine, as expected of an Uzumaki's stamina. Only the windswept look of his hair gave him away.

"Alright team, we'll set camp here. Sakura set a perimeter. Sasuke, gather fire wood. Naruto, help me set up our tents."

Namiko clasps his hands in front of himself and does a slow spin around their campsite. "Hatake-san, is there anything I can do to help?"

Kakashi shakes his head and claps his hand down over Naruto's shoulder. "Maa, Uzumaki-san, you're our client. Please make yourself comfortable."

"Yup, we've got it all down Namiko! Just sit back and relax." Naruto gives Namiko a big thumbs up then spins around to try and unfasten the rolled tent from the bottom of Kakashi's pack. He's carried the tents for both of their out of village missions. "Huh? Sensei!" Naruto tugs the roll free only to see it's just two tents. He holds them up above his head and shakes them angrily in front of Kakashi's indifferent face.

"Would you look at that. One for us. One for Uzumaki-san. Very good Naruto." Kakashi takes one of the tents then drops his pack. His team is getting better about behaving with each other but they still need to become more cohesive. Sharing bed space is a good way to enforce the idea that your team is your family. Romantic entanglements, petty rivalries, and general discontent have to take the backseat during missions. When you're on the job you have to be more than yourself. His students are still children and they need to push past their childish need for privacy during sleep. There will be no fraternizing. There will be no keeping each other awake. Tonight the four of them will share one tent like one big happy family.

Naruto seems to have gathered that. He stomps angrily to the nearest patch of even ground and sets about pitching his tent. Namiko watches him with a fond half smile from his place on a tree root. "Bleh, I'm gonna have to sleep with Sasuke. No fair, that bastard is such--"

"You wish to sleep with just Sakura-chan then Naruto?" Namiko can't stop the loud burst of laughter as Naruto spins around. His face is bright red and he's crossed his arms over his chest in defense like he expects his teammate to come from nowhere and beat him for the very thought.

"No! No, I did not say that. Sakura-chan is...Sakura-chan..ha...uh." Naruto scratches his pink cheek and grunts. The idea of sleeping alone with Sakura-chan should excite him but he hadn't even given it a thought. Once he realized they were all going to share a tent he immediately thought about Sasuke. The two of them have slept in close quarters before in Wave. But they'd always had a bit of distance between them. Naruto knew he was a clingy sleeper. Sasuke had always fallen asleep after him and woken before him. He wasn't sure about Sakura's exact schedule.

He set himself back to task, easily sliding the poles in place and beating down the stakes. He wasn't aware of the fond way Namiko watched him. He had a feeling his precious little cousin was harboring a crush on one of his teammates and it wasn't the sweet little Sakura-chan. He chuckled to himself and turned his attention to the trees. Sasuke was a safe distance away, close enough to be saved if he yelled but far enough to have some privacy. Sakura was crossing back and forth over her deemed perimeters. Hatake made no move to correct her so he assumed this was something they'd done before.

  
They'd purposely avoided other towns and villages so they could travel quicker. Konoha shinobi were always at their best in the trees. Namiko fell into the rhythm easily. Jumping branch to branch was something of a breeze after learning to walk on water being stirred up in a hurricane. They'd make it to his people early in the next night. With any luck they'd be able to prepare a feast for Naruto and his friends. Namiko wanted them to feel at home from the moment they laid eyes on Ryoko no Umi. "We are settling down for the night yes? When will we be leaving?"

Kakashi finishes tying up a knot and tips his head to the sky. "First light. That should give us more than enough time to make it to the coast by this time tomorrow."

"More training tonight yes? No time for fun?"

Kakashi picks his way over to Namiko and leans casually on the tree nearest to his seat. "I'll have small things for them to do but you're free to talk with them. Sasuke will be the most distracted so I ask that you not do anything too...flashy. These lessons are important. I'm sure you understand Uzumaki-san."

Namiko chuckles and waves his hands around in front of his face. "Yes, yes. Children must learn when they can. I will not distract Sasuke-chan." As if summoned by his name, Sasuke comes stalking back into the camp with his arms full of dry wood. He eyes them both suspiciously, taking longer to look over his sensei.

"What?"

Kakashi rocks on his heels and smiles. "Hm? Nothing, nothing, just thinking about tonight's training." He had to withhold the laugh that fought to escape. Sasuke, no matter how much Naruto insisted he acted like a cat, responded just like his dogs. The word training had Sasuke's whole body wound tight with excitement. "Naruto, Sakura, come here please." His students scramble up to him, equally eager to learn something new.

"Tonight, after we eat, I want each of you to focus on specific training. Sakura, I'd like you to focus on your core muscles. So tonight you'll need to stand against a tree, parallel to the ground. I don't care how high off the ground but you need to remain parallel for as long as possible. Use little to no chakra to brace your form.

"Naruto, I'd like you to focus on patience. I'll balance something on your head and I want to see how long you can hold it there. No chakra, I'll know.

"Sasuke, you and I will be working on the genjutsu basics I mentioned before. It's very important that you do as I say even if you can't understand what the connection is. Genjutsu is not a straightforward art. If I tell you to do something it's for your own safety and I expect you to do it. If not, genjutsu training ends." He stares each of them down. Sakura looks understandably subdued by her assignment. She'd been clever enough off the bat to brace her legs and back with chakra so she didn't have to rely on muscle to keep upright. But this would not always be possible. Sakura desperately needed the muscle strength to hold her own weight in any direction.

Naruto's training in comparison seemed trivial but Kakashi had hopes that Naruto would some day attempt the sage arts. The best way to do this was through meditation. He needed to learn to sit still for long periods of time to gather nature chakra. With the added excitement of having Namiko to chat with makes Naruto's task doubly difficult. So they would start with basics, balancing a water bucket.

These small exercises should keep Naruto and Sakura busy enough to not intrude on what he has planned with Sasuke. Kakashi has managed to pin down a method of mitigating panic attacks that could be applied to the basics of genjutsu. It will actually be useful down the line so Sasuke shouldn't get suspicious but its nothing that's conventionally taught. Namiko will certainly know something is afoot but as long as he keeps his mouth shut Kakashi couldn't care less. "Now let's eat. I want you to train as much as possible tonight. I will take first watch, then Sasuke, then Naruto, then Sakura." He refrains from saying anything about their sleeping arrangements. Naruto's already figured it out so the others should follow soon.

From his tree root, Namiko claps lightly and laughs. He's got a wide, open mouthed, smile on his face. He's able to guess at the reasoning behind these specific training tasks though he may not be spot on with Naruto. He imagines Kakashi will drag Sasuke a little farther away to meditate. And with no height specification Sakura can stand alongside him and Naruto while the others work. That should give Sasuke privacy. Very clever.

The five of them cluster together around the pile of wood Sasuke has made. Namiko expected Sasuke to light it with a small Katon but Sakura lights it with a flint and kunai instead. The boys dart out and come back with dead rabbits clutched in their fists. Naruto takes the spot closest to him with Sasuke bunched up next to him. Kakashi and Sakura settle in last. While the boys skin and gut their catches Sakura and Kakashi start cutting up vegetables. They chuck everything into the pot with some water to make a sort of stew. Namiko makes a garbled noise of despair when he realizes they're going to leave it at that and quickly rummages around in his bag to toss in some seasonings. Kakashi merely offers him a shrug.

Watching the genin eat is quite the show. It takes Namiko twice as long to eat because he stops at the spectacle. The three of them devour their meals like starving animals. They pay no attention to the dirt and blood on their hands or the heat of the food. It's a wonder to Namiko that they don't choke at the speed their going. They also keep their eyes firmly on their food or their laps. They either want to give their sensei privacy or they're too tired to aggravate each other.

When they're all finished they gather all the bowls and utensils, including the adults', and start cleaning them. Fed and rested the kids look like they could drift off to sleep right there but Namiko knows their night is nowhere near over. Namiko watches as Sasuke packs everything neatly away and the others amble over to Kakashi.

"Alright Naruto, sit here please. Sakura, you can use this tree unless you feel like you'll be distracted." Kakashi is purposely setting them up near Namiko so they can be watched and he can focus more on Sasuke. They need privacy for at least a little while.

"Yes, yes, while you train I'll tell you stories." Namiko settles back against the tree Sakura is starting to climb. The girl is on the periphery of his vision to hover over a bit of ground not mottled by roots. While she's bracing herself Naruto sits in front of him, drawing his back up straight and tight. Kakashi takes one of the newly cleaned bowls, full of water, and puts it on top of Naruto's head. "You two must do your best while I talk or your Sensei might chase me away." Namiko chuckles and starts gathering his thoughts. He doesn't want to talk about anything too exciting. He doesn't want Sasuke to feel left out. So petty gossip it is.

"We'll do our best, dattebayo!" Naruto thrusts out a thumbs up with a chuckle and a blinding grin. The bowl on the top of his head seems to vibrate in warning but ultimately stays in place. Sakura groans from her place on the tree.

"We all live on boats. Big, big boats. So we all bump into each other all the time. Everyone is in everyone's business." Namiko launches into his story, throwing his hands around and gesturing as he goes. He's throwing out names but no descriptions, moving quickly so the story is exciting but has no real substance. Both of the kids are paying close attention.

A little ways away Kakashi guides Sasuke with a light hand to a little patch of grass. "Sit down Sasuke, get comfortable." He sits himself, crossing his legs and loosely dropping his wrists to rest over his knees. Sasuke mimics him without further prompting. "The key to a good genjutsu is understanding the nuances of the world around you. If you want to fool your enemies you must make your world seem as real as possible. A true genjutsu master can do more than make someone see. They can make them smell, hear, taste, anything they want. If you master this, no genjutsu becomes impossible."  
Sasuke is staring at Kakashi, his face drawn and serious. "What do I need to do?"

Kakashi's eyes wander over Sasuke's tense posture, over his coiled muscles and stern face. "We're going to focus on the smaller details of what makes up the world around us. You need to relax first. Relax your limbs one at a time, then your back." Although he's already loose he makes a show of slowly sagging more into the ground. He lets his body feel heavy. Behind him Namiko is a bright pulsing energy that shrouds his other kids. Kakashi watches Sasuke slowly work himself down. He watches the tension drain out of him slowly. Only once Sasuke is relaxed does he begin.

"We're going to start easy. I want you to pick a place. Somewhere you know intimately."

Sasuke scrunches his brow and frowns. "My house?"

"You could. But somewhere else is preferable. The point of this exercise is to notice things people typically wouldn't pay attention to. You know your home. That's not much of a challenge is it?" The real point of this exercise is to pull someone down from a panic attack. He'll have Sasuke go more in depth for the deception but the same principle can be applied later. He can only hope that Sasuke pulls from it on his own. "Do you have a place in mind Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"Well?" His eyes roam over his student as he seems to shift in discomfort.

"Naruto's apartment." Sasuke says it quietly, as if he's afraid Naruto will overhear. It's the place he knows best besides his own home. At some point he could have said the Academy but it didn't have the same type of intimacy. Most of that time blurred together for him. All of his time in Naruto's apartment stood out to him in stark relief.

Normally Kakashi would make a snide comment here. He'd love to heckle Sasuke, perhaps bring a blush to his face, but now is not the time. This is too important. "Now we'll start. There are many parts to this. We'll begin with the easiest. Tell me five things you remember seeing in Naruto's apartment. Describe them to me like I've never been there before." Kakashi doesn't press. He's knows how difficult it is to speak. How it feels like your worth is tied up inside of you, protected like a small vulnerable thing. How speaking is an opening to that small space inside. He won't rush Sasuke but he will make him participate.

Sasuke is taking several deep breaths. Naruto's apartment is bright. It's a lot to take in. He's only been there a few times but it's a lot to take in and he needs to sort through the chaos he remembers before he can start. Sasuke licks his lips, then huffs. He rubs his wrists across his bare knees, he wishes for arm warmers and their little buckles. Then he starts. "The walls in his living room are yellow. But its...almost gold, deep like honey. His couch is forest green but it's faded. One cushion is darker than the other and the edges are frayed. Like a cats been clawing at it." Sasuke licks his lips again. Takes another deep breath. "The dining room table is pine. There's gouges along the left side and the varnish is wearing off. It makes a lot of white rings. There's a rug, two foot by three. It's got a floral pattern, peony's. Gray and pink. He has a lot of plants. It's all so...green. Green where the leaves trail over his walls and shelves. Pink spots here and there from little blossoms. The pots don't match at all but you can hardly see them under the leaves."

Sasuke takes another deep breath. He opens his eyes. He must have shut them to think. It had been harder than he'd thought to pull up specific things. There was just so much.

Kakashi smiled softly. Sasuke had done better than he expected. He knew Naruto's apartment well and could easily picture the things Sasuke had described. For the basis of what he wanted Sasuke to accomplish this was fine. "Very good, next I want you to name four things you can feel in Naruto's apartment."

Sasuke huffs. "The wood on his porch is always warm. The wood is old, soft. Smooth. His couch is lumpy. The left side is sunken in but it's softer than the right side. A bookcase, it's rough. There's splinters along the side. It feels like unfinished wood. The rug is soft, dense. Feels...expensive?" Sasuke snorts at his own description. He couldn't quite find the words he needed. He could picture that stupid rug perfectly. Most of Naruto's stuff looked like he pulled it from the dumpster but the rug had seemed expensive. Old, used, but it must have cost a lot.

"Very good. Now name three things you can smell in his apartment." At Sasuke's grimace his rolls his hands in an expectant gesture.

"Hm...okay...soil. It smells earthy, like soil and leaves. His kitchen smells like broth. Usually chicken or miso...salty. His rug smells like patchouli...more near the edge. It's strong enough to turn my stomach if I..."

"Hm? If you what Sasuke?"

"If I lie on it, the smell makes me feel..."

"Gross? That's fine. Good Sasuke, we can move on." He has a feeling Sasuke must have taken a nap on that rug. He's prone to sleeping in spots of sun like a cat. A cute habit born of restlessness at night. He won't press today. "Now two things you can hear."

"Laughing." Sasuke says it quickly. He can hear the ringing sound of Naruto's laughter in his ears as clear as day. He can't describe the sound of Naruto's laugh because it's...a laugh. He can hear it. It sounds warm, full, happy. Sasuke can't just say that to Kakashi-sensei. So he pushes on. "Beeping. High pitched beeps and pings. From an old video game. A coin noise." Sasuke presses his wrists harder into his knees. He desperately wants the feel of his buckles pressing into the tender skin of his wrists and knees. The pain keeps him grounded.

"Almost done. I'm sure you've guessed but I'd like you to describe one thing you've tasted there. If you can." He knows Sasuke has had at least one meal at Naruto's. He stops in on them more than they think. Especially in the beginning when he needed to get a measure of their habits. He wants Sasuke to finish this exercise but he knows Sasuke is emotionally drained right now.

"Natto. It was...mild. Salty from the soy sauce but...rich from the raw egg."

"Ah, so it was good Sasuke-chan?"

"Hm." Sasuke nods once. His cheeks are flushing. He tips his chin to his chest and looks down at his lap. There aren't any other practical senses to touch on and the countdown is over so he assumes their exercise is as well. He can see now that more time has passed than he realized. It took him longer than he would have liked to put to words what he'd been asked. The sights, smells, sounds, all of it had stood out to him vividly. The words just didn't want to come. He tenses again when he feels a hand on his head. Kakashi is standing over him. His palm is heavy and warm.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke. You did very well. The words are important because it shows me where you're at. What you're thinking. But what's important is that you can picture everything vividly. Its not just what you see. Your other senses are just as important. Try doing this in your spare time alright." He ruffles Sasuke's hair once more, then steps back. Despite the way his brow had furrowed and the occasional scowl, Sasuke had been relaxed. His whole body had drained away its tension while he focused. Naruto's home was probably a safe space for him, whether the boy recognized it or not.

Sasuke picks himself up and shoves his hands deep in his pockets. He follows close behind Kakashi as they go back to the camp proper. Namiko is still chattering away. Naruto is red in the face and neck as he strains to stay still despite his laughter. Sakura beside them has dirt plastered along her back and leaves all stuck in her hair. She's covered in sweat and her legs are trembling. But she's still stubbornly clinging to the side of the tree about three feet off the ground.

"Kōkua! Kōkua! We think she is dying. Blood everywhere, such big tears. I was ready to kill a man. But no--", Namiko cuts himself off here with a rolling laugh. He hunches in on himself, hands across his stomach, as he shakes with laughter. His whole face turns red with it. "She had lost her front tooth. Knocked it right out." He sits up straight and smiles obnoxiously wide. He taps his front left tooth. "We were nowhere near land. Kairy had to wait days to have her tooth fixed. She was so embarassed." His laughter tappers off slowly. Namiko starts running his fingers through his hair, trying to right the strands that are tangling themselves.

Sasuke sits down next to Naruto, close enough that their knees brush. "Who's Kairy?"

"My little sister. She is almost fourteen now. I was just telling them how she knocked out her front tooth two months ago. She was trying to impress a boy." Namiko chuckles one last time. While he composes himself Kakashi pulls the bowl from Naruto's head then circles around to Sakura. He checks her over for injuries then steps back for her to make her way next to the boys on shaking legs. Namiko smiles warmly at her. "I have always told her no boy is worth such stupidity. Now friends? That is worth a broken tooth."

Sakura is too exhausted to react properly. Her face is already flushed red with exertion so she knows no one will notice her blush. Hearing how Kairy had slipped off the boat railing and slammed face first into it while trying to catch herself had seemed absurd. It was a dumb mistake no genin should make once they've mastered chakra walking. And Kairy had apparently mastered walking across water at five. But she'd made a fool of herself over a boy. Namiko had left that out until nearly the end of the story. It made her feel childish. Was that what she looked like all those years? Is that why Sasuke couldn't stand her before?

Completely unaware of Sakura's thoughts, Naruto rocks himself side to side, bumping into Sakura and Sasuke both. "I'd lose a tooth for you guys! No problem." He chuckles. "Hey, hey, we could tell you a story. This one time we had to catch Tora. He's this demon cat. It should not be a D rank." Naruto throws his arms around Sasuke and Sakura as he launches into his tale. They've gone to catch Tora multiple times. It seems like they're the only genin team that has to anymore.

Kakashi watches them all carefully as Naruto speaks. He doesn't explicitly trust Namiko yet. He accepts that at this point he can trust this man to keep his kids alive. What he can't trust is that Namiko can navigate them through village politics. He also can't trust that Namiko won't prioritize Naruto over the others. When he sees the man in his own village he'll reassess. For now he'll trust Namiko to work with him and in the best interest of the kids overall. But mistakes can be made.

"Then, then, I throw the net out but Tora wiggled out from under it. And, and, Sasuke just says over our comes 'hold. I have a plan.' Then he just walks out into the field and kneels down." Naruto starts making a clicking noise with his tongue and rubs his fingers together over his thumb. He squawks when Sasuke punches him in the arm. "Hey! You did! You totally did! Sasuke just calls that dumb cat to him and it comes. All those times we chased him and set up traps and this bastard just squats down and calls him over."

"At least I caught him without getting mauled you idiot."

"Bastard."

"Dead last."

"Old cat lady!" Naruto doesn't get a chance to enjoy his insult because Sasuke has already shoved him aside. It takes no time at all for the two of them to start wresting with each other. Sakura carefully leans to the side to avoid any wayward elbows. She looks entirely unimpressed with them both.

Kakashi barely pays them any mind. He doesn't even bother looking away from his book as they roll around. "Now, now boys, you still have a watch each tonight." They grapple with each other for a few more moments. Sasuke's hits are harder but Naruto is squirrelly, jabbing his fingers and elbows into every tender area he can reach. When they finally pull themselves apart they're covered in dirt and leaves. "Don't stay up too late. We're all sleeping in the same tent tonight so be considerate of each other."

Sakura starts at this. During the tussle she'd moved herself to lean on Namiko's side. She'd noticed that there were only two tents but she'd foolishly held out hope that Namiko would have one tucked away somewhere. She'd shared a room with the boys in Wave, but there had been plenty of room between them. The size of the tent would mean they'd be basically on top of each other; Kakashi-sensei too. Sakura knew she couldn't let her embarrassment and fear keep her up tonight either. They would have to travel just as hard tomorrow. And she was sore all over from standing on the tree. She needed the rest. Honestly she felt like she could drop right now.

"Sensei...can I...can I go to sleep now?"

"Of course Sakura-chan. I think the boys need to clean up anyways." He waves dismissively towards the tent.

"Alright. Goodnight everyone. Thank you for talking with us Uzumaki-san." She pulls herself to her feet. As she does Namiko gently pats her back.

"Noʻu ka hauʻoli." Namiko waits for Sakura to duck into the tent before turning to Kakashi. The boys are already wandering away to clean themselves up. "This is a lesson as well?"

"Maa, shinobi can not be bothered by such trivial things." Kakashi keeps his eyes on is book but doesn't read. He's waiting to hear if Namiko will chastise him for this. If he'll make assumptions. Instead Namiko smirks.

"In Ryoko no Umi we make the children skinny dip. Builds character, closeness."

Kakashi lets out an honest chuckle. He had heard Ryoko no Umi had strange traditions but he'd never heard of that one. "Maa, and they say I'm cruel." The two of them fall into a companionable silence. Kakashi skims through his book and Namiko pulls out one of his own. Sakura is already asleep in the tent, pushed up against the far side. The boys have dusted themselves off as best they can and they're casually strolling around the perimeter Sakura had set earlier. They're being quiet for once, just keeping close, brushing against each other once in a while.

Naruto is the next to go to bed. He takes off his cargo vest and neatly folds it before ducking inside. He gently folds himself in close to Sakura but puts his back to her. He keeps his vest in his arms. Namiko heads off after him, into his own tent. Then it's just Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi puts his book away and folds his arms over his crossed legs. He knows he looks perfectly at ease. Beside him Sasuke is becoming more and more tense. Gone is the casual easiness that Naruto's walk had brought him. Sasuke is sitting with his knees drawn up to his chin, his arms wrapped around his shins.

They sit together quietly for a little while. When Sasuke makes no move to speak Kakashi sighs. "You can go rest Sasuke. I'll wake you for your watch."

"Hm." Sasuke pushes his face further into his knees. He's scared to sleep so closely with his teammates. He knows he wakes up frequently. If there's space between them its nothing to disguise this. He knew that this was something he'd have to handle eventually. This wasn't the worst way to adjust to close sleeping quarters. It was just Naruto and Sakura. Just Naruto...and Sakura.

To give himself more time he starts undoing his shin wraps. He rolls the bandages neatly, then pulls off his shin guards. He can feel Kakashi's eyes on his back as he makes his way to the tent. Sasuke tucks his things against the bottom edge of the tent and lies flat next to Naruto. He can feel the decorative stitching of his bedroll against his bare calf. He can hear Naruto's soft snoring. He can smell the dragon's blood clinging to Sakura's hair. Sasuke folds his hands across his stomach and waits for sleep to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kōkua - help (Hawaiian)  
> Noʻu ka hauʻoli - the pleasure is mine (Hawaiian)
> 
> What Kakashi's doing is a weird extension on what you'd do to bring yourself down from a panic attack. Focusing on something, like five things you can see, then four things you can hear, etc can help calm you down. It narrows down your focus. There's no real order to it, it's just whatever comes to you first. But I figured this was a good thing for Kakashi to teach Sasuke.


	9. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven makes it to Ryoko no Umi and meets its people.

In the morning Sakura woke for her shift with Sasuke's feet tangled in hers. Naruto was crouched low, like a cat. His toes were pressed to the ground in the small gap between Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. He woke her with a gentle push on her shoulder. Sakura had used him for support as she crawled out of the tent. She didn't spare a single thought to the way she crept over Sasuke's stomach, how he could have woken then and there to look up between her legs. Naruto slipped into her spot easily, flopping down and curling around Sasuke without a thought.

The sun won't be up for a while yet so Sakura doesn't bother checking traps. To wake herself up she jumps in place a few times then starts circling the perimeter she'd set up. Once she felt properly awake she set about a modified yoga routine. She didn't have her mat, and the ground was uneven but she made due.

Inside the tent Kakashi is dozing lightly. He felt his students change shifts. He can feel Sakura outside doing something near Namiko's tent. Sasuke is tucked close to his side, heavy with sleep for once. Naruto is curled around him, already drooling onto Sasuke's shoulder. Today they'll make it to Ryoko no Umi and Kakashi can start them on some actual training. He settles further into his bedroll and drifts.

It's Sasuke who wakes next. He comes to all at once. He's never been able to sleep past five am. Sleeping in was not a luxury he was allowed as a child. Afterwards he just couldn't. Naruto's arm is flung over his chest, holding him tightly. On his other side is Kakashi. Sasuke's arm is half pinned down its length by the weight of Kakashi's torso. He doesn't remember any nightmares. He doesn't recall waking at all after his watch. Not even when Sakura had left or when Naruto had surly crawled into her space.

He lies still as a stone as he thinks of what to do. He's pressed in too close to Naruto to just move. It'll wake him. Naruto's mouth is open and wet against his shoulder. The drool there is making his collar stick to him in a weird clump. Before he realizes it he's blushing. The warm soft press of Naruto's stomach against his hip is, well its not anything like Sakura use to say to him. But it was nice. It felt nice. Like when he let some of the stray cats inside and they piled together on his futon. Sasuke's face twisted up in a scowl. No. Sasuke yanked himself free of Naruto's hold and scrambled over his sensei to get free of the tent. He ignored Naruto's angry squawk and Kakashi's lazy hum.

Sakura was perched on a root next to Namiko. The two of them were eating ration bars and looking up into the canopy. Sasuke's eyes flicked up to see a pair of mocking birds flying about lazily. The two of them turned their attention to him after the birds darted away.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"Aloha awakea Sasuke-chan." Namiko gives him a cheeky grin and an enthusiastic wave. Beside him Sakura is smiling softly.

"Morning." In his haste to exit the tent he'd left his shin guards behind so he took a moment to enjoy the cool grass between his toes. Once he feels more grounded he grabs his pack and fishes out a new shirt. He yanks it over his stomach just as Naruto is ambling out of the tent.

"Namiko! Namiko!" Naruto comes jumping out of the tent, tugging on a sandal. Naruto scrambles forward, running up to Namiko to lean nearly nose to nose with him. "We'll get to meet your sister today right? And all my cousins?"

"Yes, yes, I will introduce you to everyone." Namiko smiles softly and pokes Naruto hard in the nose. As Naruto leans back Namiko shoves the last of his breakfast into his mouth. While he chews Kakashi comes out of the tent at a more sedate pace. Namiko offers him a small wave before turning his attention back to Naruto. "We will start work tomorrow. Tonight is for reunions." Namiko throws his arms out wide to gesture to all of team seven, "All of you are family now."

Children of the Ryoko no Umi are children with dozens of parents. Each child is everyone's child in some way. Namiko knows this is how is was raised but it is not the way of most people. He doesn't want Naruto to feel like this reunion has been cheapened. He reaches out to tug Naruto by his wrist. His cousin comes easily, falling to the ground beside him. Namiko throws his arm across Naruto's shoulder and tugs him close. "You are my family Naruto. I did not know you existed before but I am so blessed to have met you now. I want you to know your family. I want to see you eat a meal with Kairy. I want you to feel at home. But you are from Konoha."

Naruto takes a deep breath but Namiko continues on. This is not a thought that can be stopped.

"This is not a bad thing. This is not a choice, a one or other thing. Konoha and Uzushio were sister villages. She is gone now but Konoha stands. You have family there too. Family is not all blood. Family is choice. Ohana is who you love, who you want to see happy every day. Family can drift far away, like pods in water but no matter what shore they wash upon they came from the same place." Namiko tips his head to rest his cheek on Naruto's crown. "We will always be your family. Like your friends will always be your family. We are welcoming you home tonight. Everyone will want to meet you and to meet the ohana you bring with you." Under his arm Naruto sags in relief.

He thinks he may have a grasp on his little cousin's worries. The Uchiha clan helped found Konoha. After the massacre it was not hard to believe that Sasuke became some sort of village darling. Sakura he knew little about, coming from a civilian family. But she had a family. Namiko didn't want Naruto to feel like he was coming up short. He didn't want him to think his friends would upstage him. "You really think everyone will like me Namiko?"

"Naruto, you be yourself and I have no doubt." Namiko pulled back just enough for Naruto to turn to him. They smiled widely at each other, matching toothy grins. Namiko wanted to tuck Naruto into his haori and sprint the rest of the way to Ryoko no Umi. But he would have to restrain himself.

"Alright my precious little genin, it's time to get moving." Kakashi clapped his hands together softly. He looked over each of his students in turn. Sakura was loose, already primed and ready for the day. Naruto was giggling about something, his face tucked in close to Namiko's. Funnily enough Sasuke was being cagey. He was very nearly pouting while he packed up the tents. Kakashi wistfully thought about young love as he patted Sakura on the head. These boys would be the death of him if he still had to wrangle them through puberty.

Everyone gathered the last of their belongings and finished off the rest of their breakfast. When they leapt into the trees it was as if they'd never been there.

Their path to the coast was more of a winding path than a straight shot. They decided to avoid all the villages and towns dotted along the way. Civilians in Fire Country were more comfortable than most with shinobi darting over their roofs but there was no reason to cause a possible panic. And Kakashi thought the extra running would do his kids good. On this leg of their journey Kakashi had them alternating where and how they landed. He threw weapons at them to direct them to the ground or onto a different tree than they'd intended. They also had to collect his stray weapons and throw them back while keeping pace.

Namiko played along, doing his absolute best to be a distraction. He let his clothes and hair whip around at the worst times. Gone was the streamlined leaping from the day before, now he was all elbows and wayward arms. Kakashi warned them the concequences would be grave if they ever carelessly harmed a client.

As they drew closer to the shoreline the kids grew more distracted. Naruto especially. Kakashi was sorely tempted to let one of his shuniken graze the kids but figured it would be a poor first impression. He stopped throwing once he began to smell salt on the air. The group sped up as a whole without prompting.

Namiko flies out in front of all of them. Naruto watches him in awe, the way his bright red hair and golden haori seem to glow in the sun. He lands a step behind Namiko a scant yard from a colorful encampment. Naruto can hear his teammates land behind him. He can hear dozens of people in front of him, all loud and happy. Naruto feels his eyes start to burn and just lets the moment take him. He throws himself forward into Namiko's back, buring his wet eyes there. He wraps his arms as tight as he can around Namiko's stomach and lets himself soak in the warmth of the man.

Namiko makes a soft noise of surprise then brings his hands down to cover Naruto's. He rubs his thumbs over the backs of the boys hands. "Are you ready to meet everyone?"

Naruto presses his face tighter to Namiko's back. His stomach is thrumming with nerves. No matter how tonight goes, he'll have met his family. All of them. He can go the rest of his life knowing the faces of his clan. "Yeah." Naruto pulls back and rubs his knuckles across his eyes. "Yeah I am." He sniffs and clears his throat. Once he feels ready Naruto steps to the side and draws himself up straight. He plants his fists on his hips and turns his brightest smile towards the camp.

It was bright. The people and the tents. There were banners, flowers, lanterns, tables overflowing with food. Everywhere Naruto looked there was something else trying to draw his eye.

Namiko knew his people were aware of them. Ruga must have warned everyone to behave themselves. He reached out and tugged Naruto's hand free from his hip. He squeezed it tight and gave him a smile. "Let's go." Namiko pulls him forward and the others fall in line behind him. When they walk through the flower covered bamboo arch that signifies the front of their camp, all eyes turn to them.

Ruga makes her way to the front in a powder blue floral yukata. She has the Uzukage hat strung across her back. Kairy fights her way through the crowd and throws herself in line with Ruga. She's filthy. Her hakama pants are tied up into shorts with ribbons threaded through the side and her sleeves are the same. But her hair is clean, flowing around her freely just as bright as Namiko's. Beside her Ruga tips her head in welcome. "Aloha. This is Ryoko no Umi and we are thrilled to have you."

In the next second Kairy is sprinting forward and throwing her arms around Naruto. She kisses his left cheek, then his right. Then she punches Namiko in the shoulder hard enough to make him stagger. "Auî!" Namiko pulls his hand free and yanks Naruto in front of himself. He holds tight to Naruto's shoulders as he ducks down. "What did I do?"

"'Oia 'ea?" Kairy stops her foot. The clack of her geta has Naruto's hair standing on end. He's grimacing, thinking back to every time Sakura has acted this way. "You know what you did!"

"No, no, Kairy-chan I--"

Kairy thrusts her arm out, finger pointed firmly over Naruto's shoulder at Namiko's face. "Hâmau!" Kairy drops her arm, then clasps her hands together. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. In front of her Naruto is leaning back into Namiko for safety. Behind them Sasuke is trying not to let his disbelief show on his face. It's like seeing a more aggressive Sakura. He takes a quick peek at his teammate and is dismayed to see the look of awe on her face.

Now composed, Kairy bows at the waist. Her red hair spills over her shoulders and covers her face. When she straightens up there is no sign of anger on her face. She's smiling softly. For a moment Kakashi sees Kushina, smaller, tanner, but still Kushina. "I am Namiko's sister Kairy. Please come eat." She gestures behind her to one of the many tables heavily burdened with food.

Kakashi is the first to make a move, heavy handidly pushing Sasuke and Sakura forward into the camp. Namiko and Kairy each take one of Naruto's hands to lead him into the village. The people gathered around them all launch into motion. Some of them run to tables to start passing out plates while others start organizing children into rows. The smell of fish and pork is heavy in the air. Something sweet and fruity too.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura find themselves squished close together in line for food. A dark skinned woman with heavy lines on her face hands them each a bowl filled to the brim with food. They thank her quickly before they're herded away again. There's hands everywhere, pushing them to a long picnic table, ruffling their hair, passing them new bowls and drinks. People with Naruto's features, with Iruka-sensei's, were passing to and fro, chattering at them in thick accents.

Naruto was crying, happily, but crying still. He tried to return each aloha with one of his own. He leaned into every hand and took every bite offered to him. Sakura was a little more flustered but no less excited. Children were running their fingers through her hair, comparing their own bright locks to hers. Sasuke seemed to be having the hardest go of it. It was so loud and people were touching him. Since he'd step foot in the camp there hadn't been a single second where people weren't running their hands across him somewhere. It was like he was surrounded by a hundred of Naruto's clones. He wanted to run from the table and eat somewhere quiet but that would be rude.

Sasuke took a deep breath and tucked himself closer to Sakura. He tried to focus on the feel of her warm calf pressing up against his. He took a bite of his meal, poke the woman had said. He tasted tuna. Onions. Garlic and ginger. Red pepper flakes. Five things, there were more, a lot more things in his bowl, but those five jumped out at him. Sasuke relaxed his back and tried to pick out four things he could smell, stuff not in his own meal.

While everyone is gathering their food and his team is eating, Kakashi moves to speak with Ruga. He gives a standard spiel, thanking her for choosing to employ Konoha shinobi. He and Ruga regard each other carefully. Kakashi can feel the immense, overwhelming chakra of the Uzumaki's covering the camp like a thick blanket. This woman rules over them. She's obviously well respected and not to be taken lightly. The kage hat strung across her back still has a bloodstain across its front. The Uzukage is a position earned, not won through politics or blood.

Ruga looks out over her people, then pulls her gaze to linger on Naruto. "We will not take him. He is one of ours but people are not mountains. They move, they grow. Namiko says he is wind natured. That will carry him far."

Kakashi catalogs her face, the cadence of her words. He senses no ill intent. These people are happy. Dangerous to be sure, but there is a lightness to them, a freedom that one can not know growing up in a hidden village. They will not risk a war. Not even to keep one of their blood with them. "I am sure, Uzukage-sama, that the wind will blow this way again."

Ruga snorts. "I'm sure it will Shinobi-san. I'm sure it will." The two of them turn to face the children fully. "An Uchiha as well? My condolences."

"For the kid or the tragedy?"

"Both." Ruga pats Kakashi on the shoulder then takes a bowl from a passing teenager. It's piled high with grilled pineapple and shredded pork. "Eat. Namiko will work your team hard tomorrow. You as well." With that she wanders into the crowd of people. She gets pulled different ways by children and adults alike.

Kakashi makes his way to one of the tables and piles his bowl high with protein. He meanders his way over to his genin. Naruto is eating with wild abandon, his own bowl is empty but he's eating everything people are passing him. Sakura's bowl is only half empty. She's trying to keep the threads of at least three conversations. There's a two small children behind her, one with red hair and one with turqoise. In front of her are two older girls who are showing her different ways to pull up her hair.

Sasuke is a surprise. Kakashi eases down onto the bench beside him. He's eating his food in very measured bites and he's slowly looking out across the camp. Kakashi can only hope he's counting something.

After the monster's share of the food is demolished comes the activities. Sasuke is drawn immediately to the men and women playing with fire. They convince him to pull of his shirt and one of the older men tucks Sasuke's hair back with a thick band. They give him a lotus style fan and leave him be. Sakura finds her way over to Kairy, where the girl is scrubbing herself up at the water's edge. There's a group of girls there, all with bustled knuckles and harpoon slings. Kairy stands close behind her and shows her the proper way to hold it, coaching the girl through the motions with taps and prods along her arms.

Naruto is...thriving. He's bouncing through the camp, chasing children through the tents and ducking adults' grasping hands. He bounces down to the sand to run through Kairy and her friends. He twirls a harpoon in his hand for a hot second before dashing off again when he sees Namiko. The two of them dance around each other, Namiko even picking Naruto up to spin him around. He teeters on his geta for a second as Naruto flings himself around to dash off and see Sasuke.

Naruto lingers a little longer there, entranced by the way the flames leave bright orange trails of light against the dark sky. The man slinging the poi is drawing the most eyes. The glowing trail of embers he leaves behind with every move is almost hypnotizing. But Naruto can't help but look back to Sasuke. His friend is not at all terrified by the flames. Naruto is amazed by the way Sasuke seems to trust himself with the fire, how he keeps letting his eyes slide closed even as the flames dance scant centimeters from his skin.

He's never seen Sasuke so at peace. There's a certain tiredness after training, and after a meal, but this is different. This is happiness. Contentment maybe. Naruto starts as Namiko's hand falls warm across his shoulder. "Do you want to try?"

Naruto shakes his head. The fire is beautiful but he's never been as comfortable with it as Sasuke. "I'm not really good at Katon's."

Namiko chuckles and bends just enough to speak into Naruto's ear. The noise around them is swelling as a crowd gathers to watch the more experienced fire dancers. "Fire dancing is not done with Katon. Fire dancing is not about chakra. When our people were just beginning fire dancing was for protection. It was to appease the gods. But now it is for fun. Not everyone can mold chakra and so this is done with fuel. Fire dancing is a part of who we are and no one should feel left out." Namiko squeezes Naruto's shoulder. He could go on and explain the different fire instruments and the types of fuel used but he knows Naruto feels no real interest. No, his eyes are still firmly glued to his teammate Sasuke. Namiko chuckles and pulls away. "Young love."

So entranced by Sasuke, Naruto doesn't hear Namiko at all. He stays for the rest of the performance, his eyes occasionally slipping to the side to see the real dancers. It isn't until all the fires have burned out that Naruto realizes he's been staring. His face flushes with heat. His lips tug down in a frown as he tears his eyes away.

"Naruto?" Sasuke is suddenly in front of him. He's holding his shirt in his hand and his skin is just barely pink from the residual heat. The fire dancers are handling the equipment. The corner of his lips are turned down and Naruto can't help but think he looks like a sullen cat.

"Yeah?"

"Hm."

Behind Naruto, Namiko sighs. "One more thing before bed." Namiko puts a hand on each of their shoulders and guides them to the coast. Sakura and Kakashi are already there. All around them are warm smiles set into tanned faces. "Look up." Namiko tips his head to the sky. Naruto looks up eagerly. The sky is clear, dark and covered in bright stars. Sasuke takes a moment longer, notices the people standing in the shallow surf holding paper tags and pebbles.

Then the sky is lighting up. There's bursts of color everywhere. The paper tags are fireworks instead of bombs. Under the bursts of light and bright pops of sound Sakura wanders over. The three of them bunch together, pressed in tight, faces tipped up. Kakashi turns his eyes away from the sky to his students. They look, for once, completely happy. Even Sasuke. They're all smiling, all fed, all warm, all looking in wonder at the little show. Discreetly as he can, Kakashi pushes up his hitai-ate and records the moment.

The exams are coming. Suna, a tentative ally at best, and Oto the silent new village, are both going to be there. His children have a chance. They survived an A rank mission. They trained harder than the other teams. But they were children. Born after the war in a time of peace. Kakashi knew they had the raw talent. He could only hope they had the strength of mind to push through what they were going to face. This bright moment, captured in the glowing light of fireworks, could be the last happy thing he sees in a while.

After the show is over his kids bundle up in a single tent without being asked. Kakashi sleeps under the stars just outside of it. With Uzumaki funijutsu running through the camp there's no need for a watch. Sleep finds him a little easier than usual.

The morning is no less chaotic than the night. Kakashi is up before the sun and already surveying the boats anchored a ways from shore. He's already trying to see what training he can fit into this 'mission'. His kids wake up to four children pressing their faces into the opening of their tent.

Sasuke is bundled in-between Naruto and Sakura and he's the first to wake. He resolutely refuses to look at them fully, instead just cutting his eyes to the side while keeping his face pointed at the top of his tent. Naruto is drooling on his shoulder again, back to the opening. Sakura is half pinned under him against the back. Their legs are all tangled together and something tucked into Naruto's thigh pocket is digging painfully into Sasuke's leg.

The kids are all staring at them with wide eyes and open mouths. Sasuke knows his face is starting to burn pink. He doesn't like sleeping with an audience, and although his teammates have proven to not be a challenge in that respect, strangers seeing him this way is a bit much. He's embarrassed, both because he's been seen and because kids managed to sneak up on him.

"Hele pêlâ!" The scream comes from outside. Sasuke just barely recognizes it as Kairy. The kids all burst into giggles and scramble away, nearly yanking the tent with them. It rouses Naruto and Sakura. Sakura tugs herself free with a blush and hurries to pull her crop top down over her sports bra. Sasuke hadn't even noticed. To him the knowledge that Sakura was a girl always came second to whatever else he thought of her. Seeing the bottom hem of her bra meant about as much to him as seeing her ankles.

Naruto was a little slower to wake fully. He groaned and used his wrist to wipe the spit off his face but did little to pull away from his teammate. It isn't until Kairy is shoving her face into the tent that he yells and starts scrambling to right himself. "Come on. Food, then work. We have a busy day." She thrusts her hand into the tent and tugs playfully at Naruto's hair. She makes a passing swipe at Sasuke's but is dodged. Then she leaves and they can hear her yelling out to others in the camp.

Team seven makes it out of the tent cautiously. The camp seems even more chaotic in the daylight. Now there's stalls set up, selling food and wares. Mixed in among the brightly colored Ryoko no Umi people are locals. The stalls are a little ways away from the sleeping tents and the family meal areas but there are wandering groups of children and teenagers dotted about. The adults don't seem very concerned about having the strangers in their midst.

Sakura looks up to the tall polls that are scattered throughout the camp and eye the seals there. If she focuses hard enough she can almost feel the chakra humming around the camp. She'd missed it the night before under all the excitement. But now it's more obvious, and only because she was looking for it. The camp was covered in seals. They were on the polls, the tents, the stalls and tables. There were even seals inked into the strings of origami birds decorating the dancing area. The camp was criss crossed with protection. Sakura had no doubt the Uzumaki's knew exactly how many strangers where wandering their camp. They knew the number, the power level, the location, and probably even the latent emotional intent.

Naruto scratches the back of his head. He can smell food, salt water, dying embers, and fragrant flowers. There's color everywhere he looks. His bright orange shorts and vest don't stick out in the slightest. He doesn't know what to do first. He knows he has a mission to do. Even if Namiko invited them under false pretenses he'll still be expected to help in the harvest. With so many people around it would be bad form to wear the Konoha hitai-ate and not preform their duties. But he wants to train with Namiko and Kairy. He wants to meet the rest of his cousins properly. He wants to eat their food and learn some of their words.

He lets himself be tugged along by Sasuke to the long table where they ate dinner. He lets Sasuke push him onto the bench. While Sasuke loads his own plate with rice and eggs Naruto grabs the first thing that smells like pork. It looks like hunks of gooey baked bread but he can see the crispy bits of bacon and chunks of pineapple mixed in. The girl sitting next to him pours something white and sweet smelling over it. It looks weird mixing with the cheese but he's willing to give it a go. While he stuffs his face Sakura helps herself to a small stack of pancakes filled with nuts.

While they eat Naruto sends out flares of chakra. He lets two tails spread out of him and sweep the camp to look for Kakashi. He sees a few of the older men and women tense or glance in his direction but he doesn't stop. Their eyes slide away from him quicker than they would in Konoha and he's grateful. It's easy enough to find Kakashi's crackling chakra on the coast. "Sensei's on the beach." Naruto shoves the last of his food into his mouth. His cheeks puff out full around it.

Sakura and Sasuke speed up their eating, eager to get going with their day while the sun is still low. Once they're done they bring their plates to the wash station and trek their way out to the sand. Kairy is there again, surrounded by the girls from last night. They're harpoon slings have been put away and have been replaced by bo staffs instead. Sakura wants desperately to join them again.

Kakashi claps his hands together. "Alright team, today we are going to help harvest fruit. We'll be going to that ship over there." He jerks a thumb behind himself. "We'll be joined by a few of Ryoko no Umi's own genin. This is not a competition. A moving village such as this can not afford to waste resources. Nothing you do can compromise the harvest. There will be no show boating, no petty fighting, and no risk taking. If one of the local genin says you're doing something wrong listen to them. Ask why if they don't explain, and correct yourself accordingly."

"Yes Sensei!" The three of them nod and speak in unison.

"Well, lets get started." With that Kakashi jumps from the sand onto the top of the water. Their time in Wave had helped them learn water walking so there was no hesitance as they stepped out into the surf. Sakura was the fastest of the three of them. Her footsteps were light, making barely a ripple as she moved. Sasuke's feet sank just so as he moved, letting the water roll up around the soles of his sandals, a hairs breath from rolling over onto his toes. Naruto moved loudly, his chakra spiking down into the water creating splashes as he went.

They followed Kakashi along the water, then scaled up the side of the boat as he did. There were rows of fruit trees crammed along the top of the ship. Stepping onto the deck washed them in a cloud of sugar. The whole deck smelt sweet and ripe. Naruto could pick out the notes of soil and sweat under it all. There were teenagers, and kids their age, dotted around the ship. The Ryoko no Umi genin. They all had wicker packs strapped to their backs and blades in their hands.

"We will be harvesting pineapple, dragon fruit, and rambutan today. You may work together or separate as the need calls but remember what I said." Kakashi collects three wicker packs and hands them out, then wanders away. Naruto takes the lead, darting to the dark pink dragon fruit. There are three kids their age already there. Two of them have vibrant red hair and the third has soft turqoise curls.

Naruto thrusts out a thumbs up in their direction and gives them a smile full of teeth. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and these are my teammates," he jerks his thumb back to point, "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. We're going to help today!" He giggles nervously as they stare at him.

The girl with long, loose red hair waves enthusiastically back. "I am Uzumaki Asuga." She points to the red headed boy next to her. His hair is tied in two high tails. "This is Uzumaki Haru." The boy waves and offers a cheeky smile. Then both of them yank their turquoise haired teammate between them. This boy looks half asleep. "And this is Mizushima Eito."

The six of them stare at each other for a few seconds, all of the Uzumaki smiling widely. A yelp from the far side of the boat draws them out of their weird silence. They all get to work, harvesting the dragon fruit and tucking it carefully into their packs.

The leaves on the trees are strange, like long smooth cacti pretending to be leaves. The fruits are weirder still, like dark pink angry cabbages. Naruto stares at them a little longer than necessary as he plucks them. "Can I...can I try one?" Naruto holds one of the fruit aloft to the Uzumaki girl. She makes a few noises of excitement and takes it from him.

Asuga cuts the bottom of the fruit off then digs her nail under the skin to start peeling it away. It all comes away in a single piece, which she seems pretty proud of. "Here, it's so good. The best fruit." She tosses it back to him. Naruto takes a hefty bite to make sure he really gets the taste of it. It's like a watery kiwi, less tang, more sweet.

"It's good!" Naruto takes another big bite then turns to find Sasuke. His friend is busy readjusting his pack to keep the fruit from squishing. "Hey, hey, Sasuke try this." Naruto holds out his sticky hand, nearly bumping Sasuke in the nose with the fruit. "Asuga-chan peeled it for me."

Sasuke's nose twitches at the closeness but does take the fruit. He hesitates over Naruto's teeth marks but ultimately decides to bite there anyways. He takes a much smaller bite but hums over the flavor and quickly takes a few more. "Did we have this last night?"

Naruto shrugs. "Maybe. We ate a whole bunch last night." Naruto starts waving his arms above his head. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Hey, come here!" Naruto starts gesturing her forward and she comes slowly. The heat seems to be getting to her. Naruto is use to wearing layers and Sasuke is constantly surrounding himself by fire. The heat is pinking Sakura's fair skin and her hair is tied sloppily up on the top of her head. "Whoa, Sakura-chan, take a seat." Naruto pushes her down to the soil covered deck by her shoulders. She goes and slumps into herself, tugging off the heavy pack.

Sasuke squats in front of her and offers her the fruit. He holds it out until she takes it then watches her carefully as she eats. Once she's made it half way through the remains Sasuke turns to the other genin. "Where can we get her water?"

Eito is the one who comes forward. He plucks a bottle of water from his thigh. Literally from his thigh, where there are dark vaguely green inked tattoos. He offers it to Sakura with genuine concern. "Ah, the heat sneaks. The work isn't hard so we don't always notice." He leans down next to Sasuke and puts the back of his hand against Sakura's forehead. She's still being held down by Naruto who is trying to block her from the sun.

Sakura is a little mortified. Konoha is no stranger to hot summers but it's never this humid. She's always been able to keep herself hydrated, even when she wasn't eating properly. She never wanted to be the dumb kunoichi who fainted over something stupid. She'd been doing so good the whole trip, holding her own, and now there's a group of boys all crowded around her like she's some damsel in distress. It makes her squirm in anger and she has to squash down the urge to punch Naruto right in the jaw for holding her down.

Instead she takes a deep breath and finishes off the water Eito has offered her. The other Uzumaki's come in close as well. Haru crowds in so close to Sasuke's back that he drops to his knees to put some space between them. "Thank you everyone but.." Sakura cleared her throat and pushed back the urge to hit all of them, "I'm okay now. No need to fuss." She forces out a laugh and hands Eito back his bottle.

It's Eito who gets everyone to back away. "Enough, enough. Acting like you've never seen a down shinobi before." He shoos everyone away, first his teammates, who he shoves rather roughly. Then Naruto who he tugs away by the arm. Sasuke gets to his feet on his own, taking Naruto's arm from Eito as he goes. Then the light haired boy bends down in front of her one more time. "I faint in the heat a lot, low blood pressure. Everyone is just worried. It's nice but too much sometimes." He offers her a hand and tugs her back to her feet.

"Thanks. I just..." Sakura trails off, unable to articulate how she feels. She doesn't know if she can either. These people are Naruto's family but Kakashi-sensei had been very clear that village secrets were village only secrets.

"Uzumaki I know. Uchiha I've heard of. No Haruno though." Eito tucks a lock of his hair behind his ear. He looks Sakura over. She is hard working from what he'd seen and had a better grasp of chakra control than her teammates. Her skin was fair and her hair too soft for the dark underbelly of shinobi. Eito could relate. "I am from a small clan. No one knows us outside Ryoko no Umi, outside of Uzu. I am with two Uzumaki. I am always in their shadows." Eito bumps her shoulder with his. "But what better place to watch their backs?"

Sakura sighs. That's...a better way to look at things. She knew she'd never be a powerhouse like the boys but she had the best chakra control of all of them. Kakashi-sensei praised her too. Maybe she'd always be trailing behind the boys, but at the very least she could be within punching distance. She was on the assault team too. She could make herself a threat. And she would. "Hey Eito, do you know anyone who'd be willing to show me more about the bo staff tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auî - Ouch (Hawaiian)  
> Oia 'ea - Is that so (Hawaiian)  
> Hâmau - Silence (Hawaiian)  
> Hele pêlâ - Beat it (Hawaiian)
> 
> Okay so I wanted to just put in a little of team seven actually being together before we buckle down into the training montage. But I still feel like I'm making these chapters too short and things are moving slowly. Just let me know what you think.


	10. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and the others learn a little bit about chakra.

Fruit harvesting was by and large, uneventful. Once Eito and Sakura started reminding each other to stay hydrated the excitement stopped. The Ryoko no Umi genin were use to the harvest and didn't actually require the help. Naruto felt like they were really just being humored more than anything. Still, it was nice. The work was repetitive and put a pleasant ache in Naruto's arms. His cousins let him taste the rambutan and told him what kinds of food it usually went into.

They seemed just as intrigued by Naruto's structured village life as he was of their nomadic one. Sakura was better able to help talk policies, seeming to know what toed the line of village secrets. Sasuke stayed mostly quiet unless asked a direct question.

"So hey, uh," Naruto reached back to grip the hair at the base of his neck, "what kind of graduation test do you guys have?" Naruto chuckled nervously and shuffled in closer to Asuga. "We have this uh, chakra control exercise ya know."

"We have a checklist. We have to tally up enough points to pass. But we don't do headbands so..." Asuga's lips turned down in a lopsided frown. She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed Naruto up and down. "How'd they fix the flooding problem?"

Naruto leaned back and held an arm across his chest. "The wha?"

Asuga waved her hand around to gesture at Naruto all over. "The flooding problem. Ya did get your mama's chakra didn't ya?" Asuga poked Naruto in the stomach, just above his bellybutton. Naruto felt the seal burn to life on his skin. "And you're the host now. You must leak chakra from everywhere."

Naruto's whole body slumped. "They didn't. Everyone in Konoha learns the same way ya know. Academy standard. Many branches start from the trunk of the same tree." Naruto recited the motto he'd been given so many times in his childhood. No matter how often he insisted he needed to learn differently no one would listen. All Konoha students learned the same way. If you wanted different training you had to get it at home. But Naruto didn't have anyone at home.

"'Ea?" Asuga thrust herself forward and grabbed hold of Naruto's upper arms. She surged in close, bumping noses with him for a split second. "No! No way. This will not stand! No." Asuga shook him roughly. So use to Sakura doing the same, Naruto let himself go limp to the assault. His body swayed back and forth in her grip. "Haru! Eito! Come, come, we need to get Namiko and Kairy now!"

The harvesting was mostly done now. The teenagers were making occasional passes to collect packs or inspect trees for damage. Hearing Asuga's yell Haru dropped his own pack at the base of a tree and motioned for Naruto's teammates to do the same. Then he took a running leap off the bow of the boat. Sasuke and Sakura watched the whip of his hair as he disappeared over, a little dumbfounded by his abrupt departure. Eito slid up behind them and gave them a gentle nudge forwards. "It is best to not make her wait when she's like this."

Sasuke snorted. "Are all Uzumaki's loud and violent or do they grow out of it with age?"

"I suppose they are always this way. Red hair, red hot blood. Are all Uchiha not like you?" Eito gave a quick pat to Sasuke's shoulder and jogged to the edge of the boat. Asuga was already yanking Naruto off the side onto the water below.

Sasuke felt his whole body tense at the accusation. He was not like his brother. He was not like his father. Like his ancestor the first traitor. Sasuke clenched his fists and fought the urge to yell after the turquoise haired genin. He was acting as a shinobi of Konoha. He could not, and would not sully the expectations that came with that. He would not get into a fight over clan pride. He would not.

A warm hand curled around his fist. It was Sakura. She was still pink, hot to the touch. Sasuke could smell the sweat on her, just barely, under the thick scent of sugar in the air. "Come on. They might be his family but they don't know him like we do." Sakura tugged him forward. "We've got to keep that idiot safe right?"

Sasuke let himself be tugged along. When they got to the railing Sakura dropped his hand and they leapt out onto the water. Sakura landed on a single foot, not making a single splash. Sasuke was a bit more dramatic, landing farther out, in a single leg squat position. Water crashed up around his hands and over his toes at the impact but he paid it no mind. He and Sakura raced forward to the shore and then up into the camp. Naruto was easy enough to find. The three of them had learned each other's chakra signatures. Surrounded by Uzumaki's, Naruto's signature seemed a little less vibrant than normal but his personal signature had a tang to it.

They found him near the entrance of the camp. Asuga and Haru were holding Naruto between them, bouncing on their toes and tugging him about as they spoke to Namiko. Eito was off to the side, behind Kairy, sipping on another bottle of water. "So sad! A jinchuriki training like a baby shinobi." Asuga threw her head back, pitching her whole body into her dramatic spiel. Beside her Haru smirked.

"We have to do something. Right now Itoko! I'll get the seals yeah?" With that Haru sprints away. Namiko watches him go with a soft smile.

"Hey! Wait, wait!" Asuga tears off after her brother. She lets Naruto's arm slip out of her grasp, though he does teeter in her direction for a moment.

Naruto lets out a deep sigh. He's use to being the most energetic thing in the room and though his cousins have been fun he's a little worried about what he's been roped into. He tosses his head over his shoulder to look at his teammates with a sullen pout. Sasuke and Sakura are both smirking at him. "Don't."

While Sakura dissolves into giggles Namiko claps his hands together. "I will teach Naruto chakra exercises." He pats Naruto softly on one whiskered cheek then gestures for them all to follow. "There are many things to do. Some are more like games than training."

Sakura skips forward to get level with Namiko. "Do all Uzumaki need special training for chakra?"

"Yes, yes. We have large chakra reserves, two or three times a normal shinobi. We have increased stamina and longer lifespans as well."

Sasuke studies the back of Naruto's head carefully. "My mother once said the Uzumaki were an established clan during the Waring Clans era. Do you also have a kekki genkai?"

Namiko looked back at Sasuke. The boys face was carefully closed off. Namiko knew he needed to tread carefully here. Kakashi had not shared with him the specifics of Sasuke's mental state but it was not a stretch to imagine the boy's issues. Clan business was likely to set him off. "We do. It was not widely known. So many clans feared us, feared Uzushio, for the funijutsu we created. Once we have gained enough control we can make chains of pure chakra come from our backs and bellies." Namiko gently pats his own stomach. "Our enemies thought these came from seals. Many died trying to steal this secret."

Kairy came up on Naruto's other side and caught his head under her arm. She pressed his face to her side and rubbed the knuckles of her other hand across his crown. "You will not learn that today fishcake." Naruto wiggled free from Kairy's grasp and gave her a shove. His head was reeling. His clan had a kekki genkai. His clan had made his body inherently different than his teammates'. Like how all the Inuzuka had super noses. Naruto spent a lot of his childhood thinking the weird things he could do were normal. That he was just bad at controlling himself. But to know, to really know that all these people around him had the same experiences, it was crazy.

They drew to a stop at the sand. Haru and Asuga were spreading out what seemed to be a large practice mat. The center of it held a large seal as did the edges. The space between was suspiciously blank. Namiko gestured to the mat like it was a new home. "Aia ho`i, the chakra mat."

Naruto grunted.

Namiko slouched, dropping his arms to his sides and dramatically frowning. He muttered about the state of children today and not appreciating wonders. Then Kairy tugged hard on the end of his hair and stepped onto the mat. "Watch my imouto." Kairy turned to her left, facing the long end of the mat. She put her hands together in the dog seal. The children, and Namiko, watch as the blank space between the center seal and the edge fills with blue light. It comes off of Kairy's feet like a spilled bucket of water. Kairy releases the seal and the light fades away.

Namiko draws himself up straight and faces the children. "This is a chakra mat. When you stand on the center and summon chakra you can see how much you've used. Use only a little," Namiko tips his head back to where Kairy stands in barely a splash of light, "and only a little light comes. Use a lot and...", Namiko chuckles as Kairy floods the mat with light in every direction. "You can test affinity but also how you control chakra. We ask you to summon enough to do a specific jutsu and we can see how you preform. Too much? Or not enough?" Namiko gestured for Kairy to step away. "Does anyone know why Kairy used dog seal?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and grabbed her elbows. "Because she's water natured? The way the light pooled out of her feet looked like water right?" She flicked her eyes over to her teammates for reassurance. Sasuke nodded at her once and she continued on. "Dog seal is always used in water based jutsu. So...knowing that she's water natured means its easier for her to focus with the dog seal?"

Namiko smiled widely. "Very good Sakura-chan. Many people in Ryoko no Umi have water or wind affinities. Like many of your shinobi have fire and earth affinities. Do we know why this is?"

Sasuke is the one to speak up next. "Breeding." Sasuke scowls at his own rushed delivery. He takes a deep breath and tucks away the emotion on his face. "Genetics. During the Waring Clans era shinobi tended to stay near to areas where their affinities were strongest. Water based shinobi stayed along the coasts with earth and fire users moving inland for resources and tinder. Clans practiced inbreeding to keep secrets or maintain affinities they wanted. When hidden villages started becoming common practice people with like affinities were settling together."

"Very good Sasuke-chan." Namiko gave him a thumbs up and a toothy smile. Then he tugged Naruto forward and pushed him onto the seal by his shoulders. "Now Naruto-chan, this is what you will do, stand here and try to make a bunshin." Namiko lets go of his shoulders and backs away. He waves his fingers in a 'go ahead' gesture when Naruto frowns. "There is no wrong way. Just do."

Because he can, because he wants to impress his family, Naruto creates a Kage Bunshin. He only makes one but he's good enough at it now that he doesn't even need to close his eyes to concentrate. He watches the mat under his feet carefully. Chakra swirls out from under him like a tornado. It whips out around his feet in circular burst then surges inward. A perfect replica of Naruto stands on the mat where the light snapped into place. It happened in an instant.

Sasuke's sharingan had spun to life and captured only the end but he had seen it. He'd seen the powerful, overwhelmingly bright whips of chakra that had effortlessly reached the ends of the mat. He had no doubt that Naruto's nature was wind. The perfect counterpart to his own fire. Sasuke couldn't see an indication of a secondary or a yin or yang. Sasuke knew there was no way Naruto could be solely wind natured, especially with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. The mat must only show the most powerful affinity. "Can we try?"

Namiko is a touch shocked. His intention had been for Naruto to attempt a bunshin and fail. All Uzumaki had trouble creating them. The mat would have shown chakra pooling out, just as it had for Naruto, but instead of snapping into place it should have broken apart. When Namiko and his family attempted standard bunshin the mat showed a great well of chakra trying to cram itself into a small construct with the excess slopping off and dissipating. Instead Naruto had created a Kage bunshin and neither of his teammates had seemed surprised. This was an elegant solution for his problem. Namiko coughed and gently ushered Naruto off of the mat.

"Yes, yes. I must train Naruto-chan but I see no harm in this. One try each then we train." Namiko keep Naruto and his clone close by. He could tell by the looks on Asuga and Haru's faces that they wanted to test the limits of their cousin's odd bunshin.

Sasuke makes it to the seal first, having already been toeing the edge of it. He takes a moment to center himself and look at the ink along the edges. No one comments when he activates his sharingan to record the moment. Sasuke puts his hands together to form the tiger seal. Instead of creating a bunshin he summons the chakra he'd use to create his great fireball jutsu. He takes a deep breath, imagines the chakra filling the space in his lungs and throat, then expels the chakra. The light on the mat ripples out under him like light reflecting on the bottom of a pool. But the edges looked wrong.

Sasuke's moment of elation faded. His fire affinity had shown itself beautifully, like he'd always imagined it. But on the edges of his rippling light were crackling spires of light that seemed out of place. He had a secondary affinity strong enough to show alongside his fire. He couldn't remember anyone in his clan having a secondary affinity. Not a real one beyond what the sharingan allowed. Sasuke frowned and left the mat to stand next to Eito. Sakura took his place with a happy skip.

"Right!" Sakura thrust her hands together in the boar seal. She wasn't sure what her affinity was but she often found herself using the boar seal during her meditation. It came comfortably to her and seemed like the best bet. She had the best chakra control of her year and knew she wouldn't be surprised by the amount of light on the mat. She just wanted to know what her affinity was. Sakura took a deep breath and imagined the chakra she needed to leap from the street to her roof. Her chakra pushed out from the seal in bright chunks, spreading out like a an impact crater. She sighed. Of course, earth chakra.

Sakura tried not to look too disappointed as she pulled herself from the mat. She tucked herself in close to Sasuke, once again holding her elbows. Then she feels a sharp jab. She's so focused on her own disappointment that she doesn't realize it's Sasuke who's jabbed her in the side. She instinctively moves to punch whoever's touched her and narrowly misses Sasuke's face. He dodges with practiced ease and snatches her wrist out of the air. His sharingan is moving lazily. The tomoe swirling inside of it is holding all of Sakura's attention.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun."

"It's fine." He jerks his head back. "Thank you for our turn Uzumaki-san. We'll leave you to it." Sasuke tugs Sakura away. He keeps a tight hold of her wrist as he moves. They're heading towards the bo staff girls from the night before. "When we get back to Konoha you need to ask Sensei for chakra paper."

"What? Why? We all just saw I was earth natured." Sakura moves as if she's going to gesture back to the mat so Sasuke squeezes her wrist even harder and yanks as subtly as he can. Sasuke does not raise his hands against her unless the need is dire. She looks at her wrist, momentarily stunned by the pain, then looks him in the eye. His sharingan is moving faster now, the tomoe swirling with purpose. His face is serious. It's more than his usual uninterested scowl. Sakura shivers at the weight of his stare.

"When we get back to Konoha, ask Sensei for chakra paper." Sasuke lets go of her wrist. They're almost at the other girls so he bends down and digs his fingers under his toes like he's digging something free. Sakura bends down, bracing her palms on her knees. She tips her head just so, until her hair falls over her face. "Ask no one else. Just Sensei. I'll teach you a sign later." With that Sasuke stands and the two of them cross the rest of the distance to the bo staff girls.

Back at the mat Naruto had no idea what his teammates were up to. He'd felt Sasuke's chakra flutter and tense around his face. Probably something with his sharingan but he wasn't freaking out so it was probably all fine. He and his clone shared a look. Sasuke could be so dramatic.

In front of him Namiko was fussing with the end of his ponytail. He'd heard of the Kage Bunshin. It was a technique created by the second Hokage. It was forbidden. If a person had enough chakra the kage bunshin was harmless. It required a great deal but it was intended to be used sparsely. With an Uzumaki hundreds of clones were possible at a single time. Kage Bunshin were tangible, more than illusions. They could work. If people could create a significant number they could undercut the finances of the hidden villages. One or two shinobi could do the work of dozens. More in Naruto's case. They could skew the market.

Senju Tobirama had initially marked the kage bunshin as forbidden because of the risk. Most people would be splitting their chakra in half to create one. Senju Harishima had agreed because of the risk it would pose to their new system. People needed incentive to stay within the walls and money was as good a reason as any. Namiko wasn't sure how Naruto had learned the technique. He was immensely proud that Naruto had managed it and that he was proficient enough that his teammates hadn't been concerned for him. But it did ruin the point of the mat exercise.

"Naruto-chan...ah, original Naruto-chan please, come back to the mat." Namiko pulled one hand free of his hair and pointed to the seal. "Do you want to...I am sorry, how do I call you?" Namiko held his hand out to the clone. Many of his cousins could create solid clones from water but they did not seem to have the same autonomy that this kage bunshin did.

"Oh, Naruto is fine. We just call him boss when we're out. We don't usually hang around if there's company." The Naruto clone bent in a squat and stuck his tongue out at his summoner. In turn the real Naruto growled and flicked him off.

Sensing this could devolve very quickly Namiko started laughing and brought himself between Naruto and his clone. "Okay Naruto-chan, please attempt a regular bunshin. Do what you had trouble with in your academy."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "But I can do a bunshin. That one works for me, why do you want me to do the bad one?"

"To see. All Uzumaki use too much chakra. It is like asking a man to put an ocean in a bucket. We will never have fine chakra control. But we can learn our on limits yes? Let me see how much extra you use. My too much is not Kairy's too much, or Asuga's, or Haru's. We are all Uzumaki, but we are all different. The mat shows this."

With Namiko's encouraging smile on him Naruto relaxed his body. He brought his hands together in a familiar seal and closed his eyes. With a pop Naruto created an academy standard bunshin. When he opened his eyes it was slumped beside him, butt in the air, deformed face pressed to the mat. The body was a close imitation to the real Naruto but the colors were a little off, not vibrant enough. They also seemed to blur together at the seams of the shoulder and vest. The face was a mess, the skin was flat and the features looked like they'd been scribbled on with a pen. In the right light Namiko imagined it could be rather terrifying.

"Well this is expected. Your chakra pushes to the ends of the mat. When you make a regular bunshin you use raw chakra. It is wind yes, but also yang. You have good chakra. It is...", Namiko looked to the sky, "malleable? Yes, wind is your affinity but you have so much with practice other things could be easy as well." The Kyuubi was also a factor. As the Kyuubi was a construct of pure chakra there were truly no limits to what Naruto could accomplish affinity wise. Wind is his primary nature and therefore the easiest but with the Kyuubi there is potential to master all affinities. Namiko made an 'ah' noise and thrust his finger out. The water bucket practice was for meditation. Like one would use to gather chakra for sage mode. Very clever.

"Ah what?" Naruto's nose scrunched as he suspiciously peeked at Namiko through his squinted eyes.

"Ah, I think I have understood your sensei."

"Speaking of Sensei, where is he?" Naruto bent his knees lightly and started looking this way and that over the camp. His arms were bent and ready to snatch a kunai at a moments notice. By now Kakashi had usually thrown something at him or at the very least sent a dog after him. He'd been blissfully unassaulted for far too long. Naruto wants to send out a tail of chakra but Kakashi-sensei has told him to also hone his other senses. It's unlikely that he'll ever run out of chakra naturally but sensei had told him people might target him specifically. Enemies might put something on him, or do something to him, that targets the Kyuubi. If that happens he can't afford to be 'blind' with his other senses. So far all he's been able to find out is that his nose is pretty good.

"Hatake-san is talking with our Kage." Namiko turned back to Asuga and Haru. "You two, fight against Naruto please. Naruto, try to dodge as long as possible." Namiko gives the clone and his cousins a thumbs up. If Naruto intended to use clones as a primary move then he'd better make use of them fully. When clones popped memories transfer. The sooner Naruto adapts to this the better. With that order, Namiko turned back to the real Naruto. "Dispel this bunshin and make another please." He wanted to make sure Naruto was consistent with his chakra usage. Some Uzumaki children fluctuated, using too much always, but sometimes more than others.

Namiko had Naruto complete the standard bunshin a dozen times. He was consistent, which was good. It would be easier to teach Naruto control if he already knew how to moderate himself. "You are already doing very well Naruto-chan. See the lights, look." Namiko squats down and taps a spot on the mat. "Your chakra goes here every time. You already have some control, yes?" Namiko stands and smiles. He ruffles Naruto's hair, scrubbing away the boy's strained features. For a second the two of them smile at each other before Naruto is bursting into giggles.

"I said I was going to be Hokage ya know!" Naruto crosses his arms over his chest and puffs himself up. "See they just didn't know how to handle all of my awesome power." Naruto is bowing himself backwards to tip his chin up higher. For all that he's trying to look smug, Namiko can see that Naruto's face is burning with happiness from the praise. And it was such a little thing. He'd only commented on his consistency, a base understanding of chakra moderation.

Unable to control himself, Namiko surges forward and yanks Naruto close to his chest. He squeezes Naruto tight to himself, nearly smothering the boy in the folds of his shirt. He presses his nose to Naruto's hair and rocks him back and forth, holding tighter and tighter until he's sure Naruto is feeling the strain. "You can be Hokage. You can be jounin commander. You can be anything." Namiko pulls away, holding Naruto by the shoulders and looking him in the eye. "But not a medic okay. You were not made to be a medic."

"If you say so Namiko-nii." Naruto's eyes widen as he lets the honorific slip. He'd started to feel this way over the past few days but hadn't entertained the idea of actually saying anything. He didn't want to risk ruining the bond he was forming by being too forward.

As if sensing his thoughts Namiko reaches up and pinches Naruto's cheek. He tugs and pulls, distorting the whiskers on his little cousin's cheek. Without letting go Namiko whips his head around to look at Kairy. "You see! This is respect for your brother."

Kairy snorts. "I have known you too long to give you respect." Kairy leans forward, putting her open hand to the side of her mouth, like she's sharing a secret. Naruto is peeking curiously over Namiko's arm. "You know he can not count without his fingers. Complete idiot." Kairy mimed rolling out her fingers like she was counting to five. Naruto rocked back on his heels as Namiko lunged at Kairy and the two of them began to wrestle with each other. He giggled as the two siblings yanked and shoved each other around the sand, throwing insults back and forth in strange words and thick accents.

A little ways away Sakura is standing with a group of teenage girls. They're the same ones from the night before. They'd all smiled at her and answered her questions as they'd practiced. Sakura had admired the look of fierce concentration that had come over them as they moved. Eito had told her back on the ship that a girl named Kazane would be happy to teach her. Kazane was a Hale, from the same clan as the Uzukage, Ruga. She was not a traditionally pretty girl with her broad shoulders and muscular arms. But her hair was long and full, usually in a thick braid that fell down the middle of her back.

Sasuke had followed Sakura to the girls but had backed off after she'd plucked up the courage to ask for help. Right now Sakura longed for Sasuke's presence at her back. As standoff-ish as he could be, there was no doubt he prioritized her safety over social niceties. While Sasuke seemed to lack the ability to discern a persons intentions in normal conversation or interaction, he could always tell when someone was being malicious. Sakura didn't want to think about what that had meant for his home life, pre-massacre. So she felt safe at least, knowing Sasuke wouldn't have left her with people he felt would harm her. But she felt ill at ease, embarrassed maybe.

Sakura was not built for combat. Not in the way Naruto was with his stocky build. Someday those biceps would be huge she knew it. It was anatomy. Sakura would never be overly slender, or have Ino's hourglass figure. She would never look like Kazane. She wasn't sure what she was doing on the assault team. The most she could figure is that she was suppose to be the voice of reason, the strategist maybe. A calm head to yank the boys back to safety. That isn't what she wanted for herself. She didn't want to be a liability. She wanted to be strong, in any way she could.

So she swallowed her nerves. She kept her eyes of Sasuke, only a scant few feet away. She took a deep breath, and took the staff Kazane handed her. It was heavy, dark with an almost golden luster to the grain. It looked nothing like the dark laquered staffs the other girls were using. Sakura felt the weight of it in her hands, tried to find the balance so she didn't feel the strain in her wrists. This was a practice staff. Like using a shinai in kendo.

"Okay Sakura-chan, why do you want to learn." Kazane was standing tall, her staff tall beside her.

"To be stronger."

"For what reason?"

"For myself. For my teammates and my country. But mostly...me. Just...I want to be stronger." Sakura took a deep breath, looked Kazane straight in the eye, and held the staff vertical to mimic her pose. "I want to prove to myself that I've earned my hitai-ate."

Kazane chuckled. She pulled her staff from the sand and lightly tapped Sakura on the top of the head with it. "Then we start now yeah? Don't let those boys run too far ahead."

In the sand Sasuke is splitting his attention between his teammates. He feels restless, like his chakra is fit to burst from his skin. He wants to watch Naruto master his chakra. But he also wants to watch as Sakura learns the beginning stances for the bo staff. He also wants to know more about what the mat had shown him about his own chakra. Uchiha's had fire affinities. It has been that way since the beginning. The sharingan allowed them the ability to adapt, to master any jutsu. He'd always know their chakra to be hot and raw. He'd never known anyone else in his clan to have lightning chakra. Because that must have been what he'd seen.

Was that why Itachi left him alive? Because he sensed an anomaly? Sasuke closed his eyes and pulled up his knees to his chin. He pressed his face into his knees and tried to listen for his teammates rather than watch. A long time ago he'd sat with his great aunt in her kitchen. She'd held him in her lap under the kotatsu, his hands in hers. The skin there had felt like sandpaper in some places, soft as silk in others. She'd spoken softly into his ear as she rubbed his hands in hers. She'd said, "We are the Uchiha. When Ame-no-Uzume coaxed Amaterasu from her cave we were made. Her first ray of light blessed us and we have known fire since."

Sasuke found himself thinking of the stories his family had told him. The religious tales he'd loved so much before Itachi ruined everything. So focused on his stories, Sasuke barely noticed the approach of the kage bunshin. The real Naruto was still working with Namiko. From under his lashes Sasuke let his sharingan swirl to life. He could see the faint construct that was the clone in front of him, and the bright pulse of light that was Naruto farther away.

"What'chya thinkin' about?"

Sasuke tucked his face back into his knees as the bunshin sat down in the sand beside him. "Folklore."

"Oh man, like Betobeto-san?" The Naruto bunshin starts miming walking with his hands while making a click clack noise.

Sasuke snorts. "No. Religion. Amaterasu and Uzume. Susanoo. Tsukuyomi."

Beside him the Naruto bunshin quiets down and turns thoughtful. "Like Ame-no-Uzume?"

Sasuke straightens up, his knees dropping to his sides as he looks over at Naruto. "You know her?"

The bunshin shrugs. "Kinda. The girls at Sincha pray to her. Like 'hey, please Uzume don't let me get pregnant tonight.'" He scratches the back of his neck. "Momo says that you're not really suppose to pray to her that way but it's like praying is praying or something. Like as long as you're hearts in the right place it's okay. I don't know much about it." The bunshin drops its mouth open in excitement and turns sharply to Sasuke. "Hey, hey, tell me about your religion. Tell me something." Naruto leans over and starts tugging on the purple hem of Sasuke's jimbei.

Sasuke yanks himself free but doesn't get up. No one ever thinks about his religion. Or about him being religious, about how he reconciles that with his profession, with his family's massacre. He hasn't shared his family's folklore in a while. Sasuke turns so his back is to Sakura. He can hear her huffing and swishing her staff. And now he can see the real Naruto standing between Namiko and Kairy and the first bunshin fighting with the three genin from earlier. The second bunshin turns to face him, eyes eager and posture open.

"Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun. Tsukuyomi is the god of the moon. And their brother Susanoo is the god of the sea. Together they painted the earth and made our world." Sasuke continues with the creation story as he remembers it while the bunshin watches with rapt attention. From the edge of the camp Kakashi watches on, proud of what each of his students has accomplished today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itoko - Cousin (Japanese)  
> Aia ho`i - Behold (Hawaiian)  
> Imouto - little sister (Japanese)
> 
> Betobeto-san is a Japanese spirit, or maybe it's considered a demon, but it's just a big round spirit that walks behind you at night in geta. Beto is the noise the sandals makes and it's just like a kids story. When you hear him coming you step to the side of the road and offer to let him pass.
> 
> Ah so I have all these notes that I don't think I've clearly worked into the story. Sincha is a brothel but it's named after a very sweet early picked tea. So it's like a pun sort of. All of the people who work there are named after flowers. This is where Naruto got his rug, the one Sasuke kept describing.


	11. Seal Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto learns the basics of funijutsu.

It turns out that chakra control is easier once Naruto is allowed to speak about it how he likes. He's already learned that most Uzumaki are sensors in one way or another. It's hard not to be sensitive to chakra when your body is packed with so much of it. They're almost covered in a net. Namiko had explained that it was like how some fish worked. Their chakra was a mist, or mesh, around them that let them feel others around them differently. Naruto had grown up differently, with no direction, and with the Kyuubi in his belly, so he wore his chakra differently.

Namiko had listened patiently as Naruto explained how he felt chakra. How he felt it in colors and textures rather than amounts or other statistics. Namiko hadn't made rude faces at Naruto's explanations or interrupted him while he stumbled through it. "So it's like...when I do the kage bunshin I'm like blowing up a balloon. Like I think about how I feel in the wind and make it go...", Naruto gestures out with his hands like he's shaping a person.

"Okay, yes...okay." Namiko idly fusses with his ponytail. "Okay so other jutsu you can see this way too. Right now you feel the wind on you hard. It is...a very windy day. A lot of force, a lot of chakra. You will always be good at big jutsus this way, we all are. But some days are not so windy. Some days there is just a breeze. So feel a breeze when you try smaller jutsu." Namiko nodded to himself but did not pull his fingers from his hair. It was odd, explaining chakra control to someone who already had their own fundamental understanding. Especially when it was so different from what he'd learned.

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded along. He could get behind that. It was tricky. Naruto had never really paid much attention to flashy, long range jutsu, beyond what looked really cool. He wanted to be a close range fighter. He wanted something he could hold in his hands, something he could feel. Kage Bunshin were cool, and super useful for all sorts of stuff, but he liked them a lot because it made him feel like he was doing stuff. He was hands on. There had to be a jutsu out there suited for him, something that would let him feel on his skin as easy as the wind.

He was about to ask if Namiko knew of anything like that when memories slammed into him. Battle stuff was always easy for him to filter through. It was noise and color and adrenaline. He could push that to the back of his head and just go with his gut. 'Yeah that guy is over there' because he had a phantom feeling over it. He hadn't really used clones to study but he had used them to play cards. When those popped the memories were more in the front of his mind but it was quick to sort itself out because he was there for it. Naruto had definitely had practice getting over the weirdness of seeing himself from every angle all at once. But this was a little different. It made him pause. Naruto wanted to actually think about what was filtering through.

Sasuke had talked about his religion. He'd told a creation story and the story of Uzume pulling Amaterasu from a cave. It was really weird. Usually Sasuke spoke in broken sentences, like he was only saying half of what he was thinking. Like he forgot he was actually speaking to someone. Other times he was screaming. Anger could pull words from him in a way contentment never could. It was rare that Sasuke pulled himself together enough to actually speak to any of them at length. Naruto let his eyes drift over to Sasuke, who was now lying back in the sand, head turned to Sakura. Maybe they'd just been trying to talk about the wrong things.

"Are you bored?"

"Wha--?" Naruto held his hands out in front of him, frantically gesturing 'no' to Namiko. He wasn't bored. He wasn't. He was having more fun now than he'd ever had training.

Namiko chuckled and grabbed Naruto's hands in his own. "It is okay Naruto-chan. We have been working very hard. We can have lunch now yes?" He tugs Naruto forward, dragging him farther down the beach to where Sasuke is relaxing and Sakura is sweating heavily under Kazane's watch. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan, lunch! Come, come. Training will keep!" Namiko waved them forward frantically. There was no set schedule for lunch. Much like any other meal it was made en masse. The food did not go to waste but people came and went as they pleased. Asuga and Haru liked to wait until the food was almost gone because they liked their sauces to congeal. Gross little heathens they were. Eito always snuck away to eat just as the food was being made.

Sasuke jerked out of his relaxed sprawl as Namiko spoke. His face was flushed pink. Naruto briefly imagined it was embarrassment but shook his head. It was the heat. Had to be. Uchiha and his dumb delicate skin. He joined them quietly. Sakura relaxed her stance with a groan. Naruto could tell with the way she curled in on herself that her shoulders and biceps were aching something fierce.

They followed along behind Namiko quietly, falling into their usual positions out of habit. Naruto could feel Kakashi sensei waiting for them near the food. He was really hoping that Kakashi sensei would let him keep training with Namiko. Sakura seemed to be having fun too. So it was really only Sasuke who needed to find something. He groaned aloud to himself about what fresh horrors his sensei could have waiting for him.

"Hello my cute little genin. How was the harvest?" He patted each of them on the head as they sat. Their hair was hot to the touch, Sakura's especially. Her scalp felt like it was on fire. He plucked a large jug of water from a passing man. It was cool to the touch and he could see several smashed rambutan floating inside of it. "Sakura, I expect this gone within the next two hours." He slid onto the bench beside her while Namiko took Naruto's side. He made sure they filled their plates, with meat and vegetables. Kakashi was sure Naruto could feel his glare at this point on that.

They chattered on a little about the harvest. Sasuke was the quietest of the three but for once it didn't seem to be a point. Instead he just looked relaxed. Maybe a little lethargic from the heat. By and large the Uchiha had been unbothered by their flames and the scorching temperatures that went along with them. But those moments were always brief. Naruto, in contrast, seemed to be thriving. He never thought he'd wrangle the boy out of that hideous jacket. Kakashi had always assumed the Kyuubi's chakra would make him burn hot but that didn't seem to be the case. Or it made Naruto crave heat even more, he wasn't sure. Sakura seemed to be the only one wilting.

If their shaky alliance with Wind country could maintain itself past the exams he'll plan trips to the desert to condition her. It had been his intention to take his genin across the far reaches of the continent, or at least to vastly different terrains. A shinobi must learn to adapt. To fight no matter the ground or weather. A shinobi who couldn't stand steady on slush as easy as sand or hard packed earth was a shinobi slated to die. But with the exams taking place in Konoha he needed to push his kids along. There would be no safer time to take the exams. Especially for Naruto and Sasuke.

He'd known Wave had been unstable and agreed to take the mission regardless. It went a little farther off the rails than he'd wanted it to but it turned into a lynch pin moment. That was the moment his children realized they were shinobi. Genin was a meaningless rank to all but paper pushers. Shinobi were shinobi and bad guys would not give leeway for age or rank. Sasuke, more than the others, had understood what it meant to be a shinobi. The sacrifice, the loss and grief, the weight behind the hitai-ate. Watching a teammate die first hand had brought the others up to speed.

Kakashi put his chin in his palm and watched the length of the table. If his students passed it would be because they earned it. If they didn't he would push them even harder. Not out of disappointment, just precaution. But if they did pass, if they managed it under their own weight he would file the paperwork to keep them. With them being young the request wouldn't be denied. Not if he was making it. Few people denied him what he wanted in a team. It was considered an honor. Even to those too terrified of him to look him in the eye. He would not loose these children to Konoha's dark underbelly.

"Sakura-chan, have you found something that interests you?" He gestures lazily across the camp. He knows that she's been training with a bo staff. The girl teaching her is solidly built and something of a master. He's happy to see that Sakura is picking up on the stances with ease. Her stamina still needs work though.

"Oh yeah, Kazane-sensei let me use a training staff. She's showing me some stances and talking me through some attack sequences." Sakura babbles on about the basics of bo staff fighting, stopping only when Kakashi taps the table near her plate. She dutifully takes gulps from her water jug after each tap and mouthful. She doesn't realize that none of this is new information to her sensei. He's humming along at all the right moments and showing enough interest to keep her from thinking he's ignoring her or just humoring her. Once her steam has started to run out Kakashi moves onto Naruto.

"Naruto, has Namiko been able to help you with your chakra control?"

Naruto starts to laugh, loud and a little manic. It's normally a laugh that precedes an explosion and Kakashi feels a phantom tremor along his spine in response. He refuses to budge an inch though. "Oh man, Namiko-nii is great. He listened all about how my chakra feels and he told me that's so normal. Like he doesn't feel it that way. But you don't feel it like him and everyone's different." Naruto goes on to explain how he was learning to measure chakra with wind speeds and buckets of water. This threw Kakashi for a bit of a loop. He'd known Naruto was bound to be some sort of sensor. It was in his blood as an Uzumaki and in his nature as the jinchuriki. But he hadn't been aware that Naruto felt chakra in such a tangible, colorful way.

"Maa, Naruto...", Kakashi has too much of a reputation to maintain to ask what he wants so he dithers, "what does Namiko-san's chakra feel like?"

Naruto twists up his mouth in thought. Then he looks Namiko over. Namiko's cheeks are puffed out with food and his sister is yanking on the end of his ponytail. Naruto taps Namiko's bare wrist then nods to himself. "He feels like an onsen?" Naruto turns to look back at Kakashi. "Yeah, like the bottom of it where the water is rushing up. It's warm and bubbling and always kind of moving. But the top...isn't...?" Naruto whips his head back to focus on his plate. He can feel the heat crawling up his face as he blushes in embarrassment. This is why he doesn't explain what chakra feels like to him. It's weird. Hard to put into words. Naruto shoves another hunk of chicken into his mouth and wonders if this is what Sasuke feels like all the time.

Namiko swallows the food in his mouth and places his hand over his heart. He looks dramatically to the sky, completely ignoring the way Kairy continues to tug on his hair. "This is the nicest thing someone has said to me ever."

Kairy snorts. "What am I saying to you all the time then?"

"Lies mostly." Namiko snatches his hair away from his sister and ruffles Naruto's hair. "This is nice. You are a beacon to me. Most Uzumaki are, but you shine very bright. Two chakras. I feel more in levels. Presence." Namiko tugs on a wayward spike of Naruto's hair until he gets the boy's attention. He looks directly into Naruto's eyes. "You have a good talent. Do not be ashamed of the gift you have."

"Okay." He says it softly, feeling pinned under Namiko's earnest stare. Then he comes back to himself, feels the warm bubbling water that is his cousin. "Okay." It's confident this time, maybe a bit too loud. Namiko smiles and Naruto matches it with one of his own.

With that disaster averted Kakashi turns his attention to Sasuke. So far the boy has made no move to learn anything from the Uzu people, beyond the fire dancing. Kakashi is not above taking advantage of the Uzu people in terms of teaching. Naruto is already learning better control and Kakashi intends for him to learn some fundamental sealing as well. Sakura's sudden interest is unexpected but welcome. He'd intended for her to learn medical jutsu, which she still could do, but this was good. Sakura deserved to be a devastating third in the assault team. Rin had been too tender hearted. Look what that got her.

"Sasuke, would you like more meditation training or something physical?" Kakashi wants to push for more meditation. He wants to keep Sasuke on this track before the boy wises up but Sasuke gets restless. It's not as obvious as with Naruto. Naruto gets bored and does something about it. Usually something destructive. Sasuke just gets aggressive, tetchy. His money is on Sasuke's need to run outweighing his want to learn genjutsu.

Sasuke folds his hands in front of his face and covers his lips. They're going to be here all week. Maybe a little longer. There's no need to rush into any specific type of training. So far he's been lazy. "Something physical."

"Maa, just what I was hoping." Kakashi stands from the table, having already snuck his food while no one was watching. He points one last time to Sakura's jug of water then tugs on the back of Sasuke's shirt. He nods in passing to Namiko. He trusts that he'll keep Naruto occupied until the sun sets. Sakura is capable of handling her own training for now. If she feels like she's floundering she'll find him. So he takes Sasuke back down to the shore, where the water is just dampening the sand.

"Your cousin Shisui was fast." Kakashi does not pause, does not acknowledge Sasuke's unease at the name. "One of his greatest joys was the feeling of wind in his hair. How fast could he go? How hard could he push himself?" Kakashi pulls a small scroll from his pocket and pulls a set of leg weights from the seal painted inside of it. "He worked hard for his speed. So we'll start with that. You're never going to be built like your father. You take after your mother. After Shisui. So you need to learn moves that use your slight build to your advantage. Later I'll teach you Akido. For now, we're doing conditioning." He tosses the weights to Sasuke.

The boy plucks them out of the air easily. They don't weigh much, just enough to cause a drag. Sasuke is already the fastest of his three students but he could get better. And it was true that Shisui prided himself on his mile time. He hoped that this small connection with his family would make him press himself. Meditation was his go to for helping Sasuke get into a better mental space but exercise was important too. If Sasuke pushed himself, really pushed until he felt exhausted, he'd sleep better. More sleep couldn't hurt him. Kakashi watches him strap the weights around his ankles.

"One mile Sasuke. In the surf. One mile that way," he points down the length of the beach, "then the mile back. Go until I say stop." Sasuke nods to him once then gets to it. He takes off at a sprint so   
Kakashi meets him, catches him with a hand to his chest. "No chakra Sasuke. The sand will pull you down. You have to pull yourself back up. Some day you will be depleted. You'll be running on empty and the men behind you won't be. If you can't run the last few miles home under your own weight you won't see your home again." He steps to the side and lets Sasuke go. This time his student's feet sink into the wet sand and his leg muscles flex tightly with each motion.

From here Kakashi can watch Sasuke run his miles while also watching Naruto and Sakura. This first day had been a little bit of an experiment. To see where the kids would gravitate, to see how the Ryoko no Umi people received them. Now people were comfortable with them, more likely to slip up if there was somewhere unsavory to slide to. If everyone kept their heads and maintained the peace Kakashi would ease up a little more. He'd allow his students to wander about the people and learn as they want. He will be pushing for Naruto to learn some funijutsu basics. He may even commission Sakura a bo staff. He hasn't seen much of what Sasuke would want to learn from them but he's sure there's something. For now the sand will have to do.

Kakashi sighs and looks up to the sky. It's a beautiful day. The kind Obito would have loved.

Back at the table Naruto is finishing off the last of his lunch. Sakura had darted off just after Sasuke with her jug of water. She was already making herself at home with Kazane and her friends. "Hey, Namiko-nii," Naruto keeps his eyes on his empty bowl, "is there like...is there clan stuff I should know? Sasuke and I were talkin' and his family was really religious. And they have all these superstitions about fire and they did a lot of stuff. Like traditions and things. An' Sakura-chan she does stuff with her family. Not like clan stuff cause they're not a big clan, but like family stuff. Like always soba on new year's and stuff." Naruto tapers off, very aware that he's been rambling. He looks over at Namiko from under his lashes.

Namiko has his elbow on the table, his chin in his hand. "Hm, we have things. We have many things I suppose because we are a big clan. An old one. Not all of them are important." Namiko smiles down at Naruto. "They are just things. We will share with you. Teach you if you'd like. Funijutsu would be good for you and that is what we are known for."

"You really think I could learn it? Aren't seals about handwriting? Cause I'm not so good at that." Naruto remembers the frantic look in Iruka-sensei's eyes when they came to their lesson on seals and explosive tags. He looked like a man being sentenced to death. Naruto had gathered the impression that messy handwriting could lead to blown off fingers. Or limbs if Naruto managed to push in enough chakra. He didn't think the Kyuubi could fix that.

"Hmm...funijutsu is an art. But confidence is key. Messy lines are okay I think if you do not hesitate with your lines." Namiko smirks and waves his hand quickly so Naruto knows to duck in close. The two of them duck their heads in together. Namiko's wry smirk brings one out on Naruto's face as well. "Kairy has messy handwriting. It looks like she's dipped a chicken's foot in ink." Naruto starts to giggle, emboldened by Namiko's triumphant look. He doesn't know what it's like to have siblings but this must be it. Gentle teasing, being both proud and embarrassed by each other. Like what he has with his teammates. It's nice.

"You really think I can learn funijutsu?"

"I know you can." Namiko ruffles Naruto's hair. "Let's start now yes? Unless you want more to eat?" He nods to a platter piled high with sweet rolls. Naruto snags a few as he stands but he's excited for a new lesson. He still has plenty of chakra to burn but a little change would be nice.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go now!" He shoves one roll into his mouth whole. He bounces on the balls of his feet as Namiko stands. He's not sure where they're headed and he's a little surprised to see it's back to the beach. He'd assumed they would be going into one of the tents, or maybe a table with some empty space. Naruto falls into step with Namiko as they wander back to the sand.

Namiko waves his hand out in front of him, gesturing to the water and the ships anchored there. "When we still lived in Uzushio, our people learned funijutsu in a special room. It was cool, low in the village near the water but surrounded by tall limestone walls. There children spent the afternoons away from the heat, drawing seals into the sand. We keep a room of sand on one of our ships. But we make land for lessons when we can." He leads Naruto to the sand, within sight of Kakashi. He forms a few seals, going slow. In front of the two of them the sand packs down flat. It retains a small bit of moisture, enough to ensure they can draw on it without their lines immediately crumbling into nothing.

"I will draw some basic parts. A guide for you. Then we will practice and I will let you play." Namiko clapped twice, grinning to himself. This was always a fun activity. He liked showing kids essential components with little information. Just general guides to make sure they did not blow off any important bits. When people are young they are imaginative. They do not think in rules and suppose to be's. They see pieces and they build. Some of their most useful funijutsu was created by children who were just beginning their lessons. They were just making things because they could. Namiko was eager to see what Naruto would create.

Namiko folds down onto his knees and begins drawing basic components of seals. Naruto wastes no time kneeling next to him. "This one is for smoke. This for light." He draws them out slowly and clearly while Naruto watches. "Noise, color, storage, weight," he goes and goes until all of the base components he can think of are spread across the top of their 'board'. "You have seen seals. Some are round, some square, some very long, there is no wrong. If it works, it works." Namiko shrugs his shoulders and pats his knees. "Ready to try?"

"Try?" Naruto scrunches up his face in a pout. He feels like he's missed something. Which sucks, because he paid such close attention. He swears he heard everything Namiko said. "I don't...what did you want me to do again?" He scratches the back of his neck and fights the blush trying to rise on his cheeks.

Namiko shakes his head. "You misunderstand. Try anything. These are what make seals." He waves his hands over the components he's drawn. "Put some together. Try what you'd like. Use no chakra. Just draw." Namiko leans back and tries to give his best smile to Naruto. He doesn't like the nerves he sees there, like Naruto is expecting to be a disappointment.

With a shaking hand Naruto hovers over the packed sand. He remembers what all of the pieces are. He doesn't think he's ever listened so hard before in his life. The seal components are easy to recognize, not quite like kanji or katakana. Maybe it's because it's the first time he's seen it and no one is breathing down his back about it. He's not sure what to make but then he hears Sasuke.

Sasuke is running through the surf, fighting the sand for every inch. His face is pink and his hair is a sweaty mess. Naruto knows what to draw now. He picks the component for color first, drawing the little squiggles inside of it for red and white. Next he draws the piece for light, tucking it into the bottom nook of the color component. He's made a little diagonal now and he feels like it's a little wrong, so when he starts drawing the piece for explosion he hooks it into the top right corner of the previous piece. Now he has an upside down triangle. It's a little wonky, a little big, but he's feeling good about it. He throws a few extra things in to link the pieces better, then sits back and looks to Namiko.

"So? Did I do good? Huh? Did I?" He bounces up and down in his kneel, eager to hear whatever Namiko has to say about his first attempt.

Namiko studies it carefully. It's big. Far bigger than it needs to be, but about the size that most beginners use. This is the purpose of the sand, so all things can be wiped away and redone. But all the pieces are there. The explosion component has been done carefully, in loose swirls that are meant for sparks rather than concussive force. "Ah, fireworks. This is good Naruto-chan. Very clever." He leans in closer, keeping a careful hand on his hair so it doesn't brush through Naruto's work. "Red and white, for Sasuke-chan then? To cheer him on yes?"

Naruto giggled. His whole face scrunched up in joy, his whiskers stretched wide across his cheeks. "Yeah. The bastard might mess up if he thinks I'm not watchin' him."

"He will run for a little while yet. Here, copy this down." Namiko digs a blank scroll and a bright green marker from his pockets. "We have more time to practice. I want to see what else you will make."

Naruto carefully copies down the seal he's made. His tongue sticks out as he works. He doesn't want to mess up the first thing he's created. Once it's safely copied to paper he scrubs his hands across the sand, eager to start again. "Oh man, what do I do now?" Naruto crosses his arms over his chest and pouts while he thinks. If he's made fireworks for Sasuke he should make something nice for Sakura-chan. It's only fair. The problem is, the only things he can think to make for Sakura are practical things. Like storage scrolls or chakra control stuff. Like the mat. But he's not good enough for that yet.

He digs his finger into the sand and starts drawing. He doesn't know what he's doing. Not really. He's just picking stuff that looks neat. Smoke is kind of windy and the lines are loose. It reminds him of his favorite trailing plant. Then he chooses the one for wind, because it's wind. He's made up of wind chakra so that's cool. It's easy to see the bits of the wind component that fit into the smoke one. Probably because they're the same type of stuff. He starts throwing in some force symbols where he can, to fill in the empty space. What he's got so far looks like a long tangled vine. Naruto thinks it looks pretty.

He pulls back from what he's done and looks at it really hard. He tips his head left, then right, and eyes the ends of his piece. Naruto huffs and wipes his hands through the very bottom and top of what he's drawn so he can redo it. This time he pulls them to the side, opposite from each other so the ends flick out different ways. He stares at it for a long while before turning to Namiko. "What do you think?"

Namiko has been watching the whole time. He's kept his hands buried in the bottom on his ponytail to keep from making a nuisance of himself. Naruto seemed to have a natural talent. Like before the piece was a little large but it was more complicated than the fireworks he'd drawn before. He hadn't made a smoke bomb either. Namiko put one hand on the top of Naruto's head. "This is good. Clever." With his free hand he taps the sand next to what Naruto's drawn, carefully so as not to disturb the sand. "A smoke cloud, but...a burst of smoke, like a tornado with you in the center. You could hide there very well." Namiko ruffles Naruto's hair. "How else could you use this?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Clones! I can feel my clones. I don't ever need to see them and I can feel other people. And Kakashi-sensei made sure I knew him, and Sasuke, and Sakura-chan! So in the smoke I could make clones and attack. I don't need to see so it's not a disadvantage!" Naruto pumped his fist in triumph. He hadn't been thinking of those things when he'd started drawing. He'd just pulled some stuff together that he thought looked nice. But now, seeing it laid out like that it was easy to see what he could do with it.

He'd always been good at hiding in plain sight. It's how he got away with so many of his pranks. He knew when to duck, when to pull off his jacket, and when to walk tall. But orange was still bright. He liked it a lot and he wanted to be the best someday. He wanted to be so good he could wear orange anywhere and it wouldn't matter at all. He was a long way off from that still but this smoke stuff could help. "Hey, hey, Namiko-nii how long will it last?"

Namiko tipped his head to the side and tapped his chin. "That depends on you. There are seals that hold chakra. There are seals that activate after charged. There are seals that last while you channel chakra into them. They are all good and all for different things. You could make this work all ways. It is up to you." He encourages Naruto to copy down his new seal.  
"Hey Namiko-nii, could you show me one you've made?" Naruto taps the marker against the scroll. "Ya know, like one you're proud of or somethin'?" Making his own stuff is cool, especially since he doesn't seem to be bad at it. But he'd like to see what a master can do. He wants to know what he's working towards.

"Yes, yes." Namiko excitedly tipped himself forward and wiped the sand clean. His absolute favorite seals were for battle. He had one in particular that made an octopus from water. But this was not the time for those. Instead he started drawing out one he'd made for Kairy just after she'd been born. He'd stitched it onto a soft blanket. Many times in his childhood he'd placed her on that tiny baby blanket and pressed a chakra heavy finger to its seam. A thin layer of cool water would rise to the surface then bubbles would rise, fat and heavy for Kairy to bat at. Namiko had worked on it for most of his mother's pregnancy.

It's familiar to him, something he's doodled hundreds of times for the others in Ryoko no Umi for their children. Namiko really does love it. He'd taken great care to make the seal beautiful, working all the components together tightly so it weaved itself into the shape of a plumeria flower. Namiko cast a quick look at Naruto once he finished. The boy was bracing his palms on his knees as he leaned forward, a look of awe on his face. Namiko flicked his hair behind him. "Would you like to see?" Naruto nodded eagerly. Namiko cleared his throat and pushed his finger back into the sand to start drawing boundary markers. "These symbols are for boarders. Not all seals need them. Only things like this, or the chakra mat. With this you can push as much chakra in as you want and it will stay in place. Seals with no borders go as far as your chakra lets it."

Once the plumeria seal is blocked in Namiko lays his hand against the sand and pushes in a small amount of chakra. Water begins to bubble from its center and rolls to the edges of the seal. Naruto looks closely at the edges and is fascinated by the way the water rolls and clings to the sides but slides no farther. Then the bubbles start. They're large and round, with colorful sheen's made by the high afternoon sun. They hang over the mat, bobbing lazily within the boarders. Naruto reaches out under Namiko's encouraging smile and pops the one closest to him. When it bursts it covers Naruto's hand in a soft refreshing mist.

"Oh man, this is so cool. What's it for?" Naruto's mind rushes to think of what this type of thing could be used for. A genjutsu maybe, like to help it last? Or was it like his fireworks? Just something to make someone feel better?"

"For babies. Or toddlers. Or the young at heart." Namiko waves his hand through the bubbles, stirring them up. "I made this for Kairy, when my mama told me she was pregnant. It was my gift to her." A soft smile comes to his face at the memory. This is what he loved about funijutsu. It knew no bounds. He could make this, this precious small thing for his baby sister. He could hide away weapons or heads. He could store books or summon forth mighty beasts made of water and salt. He could light his way or suck everyone into darkness. People feared funijutsu, as they were right to, but they feared because they only saw one side. They only saw the havoc funijutsu could wreak. Uzushiso's enemies did not see this. And maybe that was only because they had not wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and speed up the pace on the next chapter so I can actually get into the meat of the plot but we'll see. I think at this point I've given up a little hope on being concise with anything.


	12. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few heart to heart talks and something gets lost.

Bo staff training is soothing. It's repetitive. It's a sequence of motions that Sakura can learn and practice again and again. She can look to her left and right to see what's she's doing wrong. What she's doing right. Kazane-sensei is patient. She is quiet, with a deep raspy voice. Sakura admires the breadth of her shoulders and the sure way she holds her weapon. Like it's a part of her. The other girls have their hair braided and pulled up tight to their heads in weaves. Some have bright gold pins holding them in place, others have big bright flowers. Kazane's is in a braid, but it's long down her back. Sakura knows in her bones that Kazane is just as aware of her braid's position on her body as any of her limbs. Her hair isn't going to be used against her.

For now Sakura has messily pulled up her hair in a bun. One of the girls closer to her age lent her a gold and white comb to hold it up. Without it trailing down her back Sakura feels lighter, freer in movement. It's easy now to fall in line with the others and work. She knows tonight she'll be tired, so tired she won't care about being shoved into a small tent with the boys. Which is probably something Kakashi-sensei wants. He wants her not to care about her hair. Or her clothes. Or how she looks to the boys and him. He sounded happy when she'd mentioned the bo staff training. And she's learned enough about him by now to know that he's wanted her to pick a specialty.

Sasuke favors shuriken. Naruto uses his fists. She'd been leaning towards medical training if only to keep her and Sasuke afloat but now she's not so sure. Right now her shoulders ache. Her biceps are burning. But it's amazing. It's how she feels during Kakashi-sensei's best training sessions. She can feel herself getting better. Getting stronger. She can't think of anyone in Konoha right now using a bo staff. She could be special. She could make a name for herself. Haruno Sakura, assault team kunoichi. Not that clanless girl that skirted by. She will be fierce in her own right. She'll never have Naruto's chakra, or Sasuke's aptitude for jutsu, or Kakashi-sensei's breadth of skill. She'll have to become something else. And that can start right now. Right here in the sand.

Sakura doesn't break until much later. It's the sound of fireworks that draw her away. The other girls don't react to the noise, but they do relax their stances. It's not far behind the pop and crackle of fireworks that Sakura hears Naruto yelling. Him and Namiko are both jumping up and down in the sand, screaming and whistling at Sasuke. Sakura jogs up to meet them and sees that Sasuke is a complete mess. His hair is plastered to his face with sweat. His cheeks are a blotchy red mess and his legs are caked with wet sand. It's the most disheveled she's ever seen him.

Sasuke is horribly embarrassed. Naruto is screaming at him like an idiot, whooping and whistling over his mile time. He'd even created fireworks. There's red and white sparks popping and fizzing just above their heads. The lights don't make a fan but Sasuke gets the picture. Naruto's first attempt at a seal was Uchiha fireworks. Sasuke feels a weird tug in his gut at the thought. Kakashi pokes him sharply between his shoulder blades and Sasuke huffs. "Thank you." He mutters it out quickly and it can barely be heard over the sounds of Naruto's noise. But he's said it.

This calms Naruto down. He moves from flailing his arms to tucking them behind his head with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, pretty awesome huh? On my first try too." He'd copied it carefully from his scroll to the sand in front of Kakashi-sensei. When Sasuke had started slowing down to end his run Naruto had pushed a healthy amount of chakra into it for a big fireworks display. It hadn't thrown Sasuke off, no doubt his sharp eyes had seen him crouching over a drawing. But Sasuke had blushed. He'd totally blushed.

"Hey, hey, look at it." Naruto carefully steps around the fireworks seal, it's still sputtering out a few red sparks. He unravels his scroll and briefly shows off how he'd made the fireworks. When he gets to the smoke tornado he crowds in close to Sasuke until their arms and shoulders are brushing. Sasuke had shared something very personal with him today and now he wants to return the favor. He'd copied his seal down carefully, smaller, more neatly than in the sand. He shows it off with pride.

Naruto watches with a giddiness as Sasuke dips his head low to properly look at the seal. "It looks good. Cohesive." Sasuke runs his finger lightly across the length of the green seal. "What's it do?"

"It's like a smoke screen. But a tornado kinda."

"To hide your clones?"

"Yeah." Naruto laughs softly, a wide grin stretching his face. He knew Sasuke would get it right away. Just like the stuff they did in Wave. They didn't always get along during down time but they knew how to fight together. It was like they just meshed. Naruto liked the way his chakra brushed up against Sasuke's wet silk chakra. Maybe that was why they got each other so well. Naruto dips his head. He looks over his seal again, looks at Sasuke's long pale finger tracing the edges of it. They're so close together Naruto can smell Sasuke's hair, can see the sweat beading down the side of his face by his ear.

Sakura is the one that breaks the spell. She closes the last bit of distance to them with a jump, landing light on her feet next to Kakashi-sensei. Her feet haven't made a sound but she giggles. Kakashi obligingly pats her on the head. "Everything going well Sakura-chan?"

"Very well. Kazane-sensei says I'm a natural. I just need to work on my upper arm strength." Sakura brings up her arm and flexes her bicep. Even though it's nothing to look at Naruto gives her a jaunty thumbs up.

"That's cool Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei and I can totally help you with that." Naruto lightly punches Sasuke on the shoulder, careful not to bend his scroll. "Sasuke too I guess."

That earns Naruto a swift kick in the shin. Before it can devolve more than that Kakashi slings his arms across the boys' shoulders and brings them in close. He ducks his head down and smiles at Sakura. "That's something we'll all be happy to help you with Sakura-chan. It's a very attainable goal." Kakashi squeezes each of the boy's shoulders once in warning. He doesn't mind a little rough housing but Sasuke is tired whether he'll admit it or not. Naruto is still raring and ready to go. If the two of them get into it now Sasuke's likely to start a fire just to get it to stop. "I think it's time for the three of us to do something together. Any suggestions Uzumaki-san?"

Namiko surveys the four of them with a soft smile. The more he sees the four of them interact the more he sees a family. It warms his heart to know that his cousin is not all alone in Konoha. "Yes, I think I have the perfect thing." Namiko claps twice then spins on his heel to head back into the camp. It's not a team training exercise, not a battle one anyways. It could be called a bonding exercise but really it's just a fun activity. He respects the way Hatake is training them. He's not being needlessly cruel. If anything his methods will give Naruto and his friends what they need to survive an actual fight. Namiko can not say he wouldn't train his loved ones with the same vigor if the positions were reversed.

But still, fun can be had. Children are children. They are shinobi, which complicates things, but that does not mean they can not look back on their youth and remember some of it fondly. Namiko brings the team to his own tent rather than one of the communal areas. He urges them inside, holding the flap aside for them all to enter. It's a tight fit, especially with Kakashi and Namiko both. His tent holds a bed roll and a low table. Around the edges he has stacked scrolls and books. He's got a cast iron teapot painted with bright yellow blossoms balanced precariously on top of a stack of clothes.

"Sit, sit." He doesn't stare at them as they settle down. Instead he busies himself with finding paper. In the last town they made camp in there'd been a small shop selling origami paper for almost nothing. Namiko had gotten a little too enthusiastic and purchased way more than he'd had use for. The children around the camp would sooner draw on the paper than fold it and Namiko bemoaned such a misuse. He found the box of paper tucked under a dirty yukata.

Namiko drops the box onto the table and takes a seat across from Kakashi, between Naruto and Sakura. "We are going to fold origami. Very fun." He pops the top off the box and pulls out a thin instruction book. Underneath it is a wealth of paper. One stack is small, meant for more experience origami makers. It's the most traditional, covered in washi patterns. The larger squares are more colorful. He has a stack of solids and one with more modern patterns like houndstooth and chevrons. There's even a stack covered with small animal faces. "Take some paper. Have any of you done this before?"

Sakura pulls a slip of bright pink paper from the box. "I've made fortune teller boxes with Ino. But not much else." With that Sakura starts folding up her paper, already falling into the familiar motions of the box.

Naruto is next. He pulls out a few of the brightly patterned pieces and shuffles through them in his hands. "Uh...I've made frogs. And hearts. Momo taught me how to make those little stars too. But that's different paper I think." He looks to Namiko for confrimation.

"Those are longer cuts. I don't have anything for that but maybe someone else in camp does." Namiko jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "I could ask?"

"Nah, this is cool." With that Naruto slaps down his little stack of papers and pulls free a green chevron pattern. With him occupied Namiko turns his gaze to Sasuke. He hasn't said a word but he's pulled a piece of the traditional washi paper from the box. Namiko and Kakashi both watch him quietly as he makes careful folds, crisping each edge with his fingernail before moving to the next. Sasuke makes quick work of the paper. It's a small crane. When he's done Sasuke carefully tugs on both of the wings and brings his knuckles under them to give them a slight curl. The body puffs out into a box showing off a piece of the blossom pattern.

"I can make a lot of things. Cranes are my favorite." Sasuke is speaking quietly and keeping his eyes on his small paper creation. He's made thousands of these. As a child he'd learned to make a crane from his grandfather. His chubby hands had made lopsided work but each crane went onto the senbaruzu regardless. He remembers sitting between his grandfather and Itachi, folding crane after crane. "Senbaruzu. My clan made them together. One per house, one wish per family."

Kakashi remembers vaguely that Itachi had pushed to finish a mission early once for this reason. They'd been away from the village during the folding time and wanted to make it back so he could add at least one crane to the string. He'd told Kakashi that everyone helped make them, mostly the children and elderly, and that the wishes were for the clan. Not everyone had to participate. Kakashi remembers thinking it was uncharacteristically childish of Itachi to want so desperatly to fold a paper bird. Looking down at Sasuke's soft expression he feels some regret.

"Senbaruzu? Is this a Konoha tradition?" Namiko isn't sure he's heard the word before. Now that he's asked all eyes are on Sasuke. The boy manages not to flush at the attention but he does keep his gaze on his crane. He's plucked it up again and he's spinning it idly by its tail.

"No, it's...not religious strictly. Superstitious. If you make one thousand paper cranes in a year you are granted a wish by the gods. You make them and put them on string, then leave them to wither in the elements."

Sakura leans onto the table, digging her elbows onto the surface hard. "What kind of wish? Anything?"

Sasuke shrugs. "You're suppose to wish for general things. Happiness, prosperity, release from grief. Stuff like that." Sasuke drops the crane into Sakura's open hand. "You can ask for more but it's greedy." Sasuke distinctly remembers Shisui declaring proudly that he'd wish for a horse. He said it every year that Sasuke could remember and their cousin Izumi said it was because he'd seen a movie about a rounin and his horse. Shisui never got his horse. But the clan hadn't prospered either. So maybe all their wishes had been too greedy.

"That's really nice. You're so good." She twirls the crane one last time before dropping it back down in front of Sasuke. "Ya know, Ino tried telling me the fortune telling box could actually predict things. She said it was all about chakra but she was really just putting vague answers inside. It was still fun though." Sakura picks up her box and starts opening it up, pulling her hands and fingers apart a few times until she's back in the groove of it. She didn't have a marker so there were no numbers or answers listed but it was still fun. "We should play this with some of the kids tonight."

Namiko chuckles and ruffles Sakura's hair. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Let's fold yes? Let's relax." Namiko pulls a patterned piece of paper from the box and starts folding a paper rose. For a while they're all quiet. The only noise is the scrape of paper and fingernails. Naruto and Sakura share the instruction book back and forth, creating all sorts of different animals. Naruto's animals are a little wonky, his folds aren't quite symmetrical. But he's making them the fastest. Sakura's taking a bit more time with her animals, carefully lining up her edges and pressing the folds with the pads of her fingers.

Sasuke continues making paper cranes with the small washi paper, dragging his nail across each fold. Each crane is picture perfect, down to the small folded beaks and gently bowed wings. Kakashi is using the animal print paper and in front of him is a small army of dogs surrounding a single solid green turtle. Naruto snorts when he sees it and Namiko wonders what the story there is.

Namiko folds a shurniken and throws it at Kakashi. He does not bother to duck, letting it stick in his wild hair. He does lazily raise his eye though. Namiko gestures to the tent flap and stands as soon as Kakashi has nodded in agreement.

"Maa, you three keep folding. The grownups have things to discuss." Kakashi pulls himself free of the table and ignores the indignant huff Naruto gives him. He follows Namiko out of his tent and a little farther into the camp. "Something on your mind Uzumaki-san."

"Many things Hatake-san. Many things." Namiko leads Kakashi to dense tangle of tents. It's loud there, less risk of them being overheard. "You will enter them in the exams?"

Kakashi tips his head to the side and regards Namiko carefully. The exams are something of an open secret. There are always ways of finding out who will host and when. This information is likely how Namiko intended to enter Konoha in the first place. "Yes."

Namiko waits for more and recieves nothing. "That is all? Yes. Just yes?" Namiko shoves Kakashi, his palms flat against the man's flak jacket. He rocks with the hit but his feet stay planted. Namiko is angry. He's not a part of Konoha. He has no connection to Sasuke or Sakura but Naruto is his family. Family he does not want to loose to that village's prideful games. Namiko moves to shove Kakashi again but his wrists are caught in a firm grip.

"Yes. I will enter my team in the chunin exams because it's expected. Naruto is the jinchuriki. Sasuke is the last loyal Uchiha. Sakura is clanless but she's trained under me. All of my children are expected to make a showing. The hosting village must have the largest number of attendees. It's a power play."

"And if they die?"

"Konoha is not Kiri. We won't risk our next generation needlessly. There is a chance that they could die. They could be maimed. Crippled. They could make such a poor showing Konoha is disgraced by association." Kakashi lets Namiko's wrists go. He stares the man down. He will not be cowed by this emotional interloper. "But there is a chance they will succeed. Even if they do not advance they can show enough power to let others know they're not easy targets." Kakashi doesn't feel the need to say anything else. If Namiko can't gather the threads then he deserves to flounder.

There is a burning rage building in Namiko. Hidden villages and their politics! Uzushio never prioritized appearances over well-being. Ryoko no Umi had even less need to garner favor from war mongers. Their people, their children, held no official rank. They worked as they could and fought when they were ready. Not all places could afford their aloofness. He understood this. War was always brewing in one way or another. His anger was for the state of the world yes, but also for the spectacle. Because that is what the chunin exams were. A spectacle. A good show for old men to fantasize about the war constantly on the horizon.

"If they make a good show? Who's dogs do they become?" He means it as an insult. Mainlanders call aged shinobi war dogs. Because if they have survived so long it is because they've been rabid at least once.

"Mine."

Namiko starts. He leans away from Hatake as his mouth twists down in a frown. "What?" Kakashi leans forward. His hands are still in his pockets and from an outsider it would look as if he is merely leaning in for a friendly word. A joke perhaps. But Namiko can not mistake the gravity of the man's words. His body may be relaxed but his presence is fierce. His eye, Hatake's own, is burning into Namiko's.

"They are mine. I am Hatake Kakashi, son of Sakumo. Clan head of the Hatake. I am the last by birth but my people are a pack not a blood. When those children become chunin they become my dogs. That is the only way it will be." The children now are pups, to maintain the metaphor. Kakashi treats them that way. He makes sure they're eating right and exercising. He praises them as needed and rubs their nose in their messes if that's necessary as well. Some day they will all be in the battlefield, a real one. Kakashi would prefer that the four of them stand as equals. A pack.

Namiko does not flinch, does not back away. He will weather this storm of a man. "Naruto is my family."

"And he is my pack." Kakashi stands straight again. There's an easy smile on his face again.

"Then we have an understanding."

"So it seems." Kakashi waves his hand. "Maa, all of this is such a shame on such a nice day." He looks towards Namiko's tent as he speaks rather than the ocean as his sentiment suggests. His kids are there, presumably still folding origami. He knows that he's prepared them as best he can. They've trained hard. He's taught them to look underneath the underneath. To never blindly trust. He's taught them to protect each other, above all else. But they're kids that grew up outside of war. They've learned of it but never lived it. The blood under their nails is mostly their own. He's both grateful and frightened by this. Genin from Kiri, Suna, and Oto will have kills under their belts. They're likely to be much older as well.

"It would dangerous for me to attend yes?" Namiko looks opposite, towards the water and his peoples' ships. As much as he loath the spectacle, he would like to be present for his cousin's possible promotion. This is a dangerous thing though. Namiko understands the danger his presence would pose in front of Konoha's tenuous allies. The jounin trusted to accompany genin teams to foreign villages would not be so stupid as to see him as a dumb foreigner. Not once Naruto's name was announced. Any traveled jounin would see his hair and understand.

Kakashi sighs. "Not for you I think. But in general, yes. It would draw more attention to Naruto which I would like to avoid for as long as possible. If they make it past the first two portions of the exam there will be a month long reprieve. During that time word would likely spread. A village like ours would see an uptick in civilian visitors. Depending on the previous rounds it might be plausible for visit then."  
Namiko frowns and tangles his fingers into the bottom of his ponytail. "A month long pause? Why?"

Kakashi looks skyward. "Officially it is for fairness. The first two rounds happen back to back. This is to simulate the way shinobi must endure. The third round should have weeded out most of the competition leaving only the most promising candidates. The third round is always a bracket type face off. The month is given so the finalists can train and come up with a strategy to best their opponent." Kakashi waves his hand like he's searching for words. "Between shinobi from the same village this allows for showboating. Give a good show for promotion, but not so good you show neighboring villages all your cards. For foreigners this allows them time to research."

Namiko releases his hair. Those are perfectly good reasons for a month long break. But there is more. With hidden villages there is always more. "Unofficially?"

Kakashi smirks. "Espionage. There's an understanding that during this month you are to remain mum about the villages' goings on. Shinobi must remain on guard at all times and civilians adopt a wall of silence of sorts. But no shinobi worth their salt would come to a foreign village and leave without some secrets."

"I suppose their is an understanding that secrets will out?"

Kakashi hums. It is a very delicate web they weave. A single hidden village can not exist. They thrive, and die, together. A single village can rise or fall but their world can only exist if they exist together. A hidden village must have enemies to ensure there is need for their services. They must have allies to ensure they are not too heavily burdened and so that civilians feel some sense of peace. Their lives depend on secrets, on the careful exchange of information. Hidden villages are a dangerous, cancerous thing. The alternative is warring clans. That is its own brand of hell. At least their world as it is now holds most of its instability in specific places.

Across the camp team seven is still folding origami. They're moving slower, sprawling around the low table as the humidity builds in the small tent. They didn't believe it could feel worse as the sun began to set but they were swiftly proven wrong. Even Naruto has removed his orange cargo vest.

"Hey guys...", Naruto's face is solemn. As he gathers his words he lowers his cheek to the table which he pillows on his arms. His face is obscured in part by his colorful folded animals and he is grateful. His team has seen him emotional, sad, distraught, afraid, and embarrassed. But this is somehow more. "Did Namiko talk to you guys? About...family?" Neither of them answer and Naruto does not look at their faces. He can hear Sakura shift from her relaxed sprawl. He hears nothing at all from Sasuke which is expected when the talk is about family. "He said family wasn't just blood. It was choice. Ohana."

Sakura had drawn herself up, her legs crossed and her hands clasps tightly in her lap. Naruto was rarely so somber. But those moments were oftentimes his most intelligent. From what she'd seen at least. Naruto was adept at reading people in a way that would make many kunoichi envious. Sakura had learned over time that Naruto was more than he showed himself to be, in power and in depth. She was slightly ashamed that she'd never looked into him farther. But consoled herself with the fact that others hadn't either.

"Ino said that genin teams were important. Her clan has been allied with the Akimichi and Nara since the Warring Clan Era. So people don't look into how close they are. But she said it wasn't just Ino-Shika-Cho. Eighty-five percent off all genin teams from Konoha maintain familial like relationships after promotion. It's an ideal Konoha was founded on." Not taking her eyes off of Naruto's slumped form, Sakura punched Sasuke in the arm. He would never say anything on his own, emotionally constipated as he was.

Sasuke glared at Sakura for the punch. He'd learned that it wasn't worth arguing over. Sasuke had taken worse hits in his short life but Sakura's unrelenting indignation was not something to be scoffed at. With the sting in his arm as a motivator Sasuke slid a paper crane into Naruto's pile of animals. "My clan made these cranes as a family. I made a lot more than my older cousins. The ones who'd fought in the war." Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He centered himself as he breathed out, gathering his wits under the onslaught of memories. "Some of the cranes were made by comrades. Jounin and chunin I didn't know. They were allowed to add cranes to the Senbazuru because they were family. Even if they weren't clan." Following his admission the three of them were quiet. Rather than releasing the somber atmosphere it seemed to have added to it somehow. It wasn't bad just heavy.

The three of them remained quiet for a while longer. Mindful of the mood they'd created, this tiny space inside of the loud Ryoko no Umi. With a sniff Naruto scrubbed his arm across his eyes and straightened up. "So will you guys be my ohana?"

Sakura snorts. "You're not suppose to ask you idiot." Sakura leans across the table and punches him in the arm, no harder than she had Sasuke. "It's just understood. Right?"

Naruto nodded once. "Right. Team seven forever."

Sakura smiles indulgently at him. "Team seven forever." The two of them look to Sasuke who is blushing and scowling all at once. His face is tipped down and to the side so he has to look at neither of them. It does not hide the pink hue on his skin.

"Team seven forever."

Naruto throws his arms up into the air with a triumphant shout. "Forever and ever!" Then he leans forward, holding his flat palm to the side of his mouth so he can whisper loudly at Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei can be the weird uncle." Sakura can't help but giggle. It devolves quickly from there. The three of them are lethargic from the oppressive humidity and restless after such a long repetitive activity. Naruto and Sakura close in on Sasuke and start a lazy three way wrestling match. It's mostly hair pulling and sweaty palms smashed against chins but it's fun.

Above the camp a bird is flying fast, an omamori clutched in it's break. It's old, the silk fraying at the edges. The stitched kanji is unraveling in places obscuring some the message. The bird darts in the sky, wary of loosing its shiny blue prize. A wayward spark shoots into the sky, startling the bird. It dithers, eager to catch its prize again. But children from the camp are loud, screeching in a mass and more sparks come. The bird flies away with a caw angry that the blue prize has floated away.

The silken pouch drifts on the wind, twirling and fluttering as it falls to the ground. It lands without a sound outside of a tassel draped tent. It remains unnoticed until three children amble from the tent, pink cheeked and a little breathless.

Sakura is the one to pluck it off the ground. She turns it over in her hands and runs a gentle finger across the frayed cord dangling from the top. "Hey Sasuke-kun, do you know what this is?" She holds it out to him and watches the careful way he plucks it from her fingers. Naruto has hooked his chin over Sasuke's shoulder for a better look at the flat pouch. Sasuke is holding it carefully. His eyes are roaming over what's left of the inscription.

"It's an omamori."

Naruto frowns. "A what?"

"An omamori. It's a tailisman for good luck. You get them from shrines." Sasuke turns it over and notes the clumsy stitching at the top. Someone had tried to ensure it did not open and spill its contents. Sasuke frowns. You're not suppose to keep omamori. You're suppose to burn them at the end of the year, to prevent all the bad luck its collected from following you. Sasuke had made the trip each year with his own mother to dispose of old omamori. She'd told him how burning them was a tribute. A thank you to the deity who'd vowed to watch you through the year. "It's a kanai-anzen. Safety for the family. Prosperity for the household."

Naruto scrunches up his nose and ducks around Sasuke's side to get a closer look at the talisman. "Do you think someone dropped it?" Naruto whips his head left and right as if he can still spot the person it dropped from. "We should totally give it back right?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "No. They're not suppose to get this old. We should burn it." Even as Sasuke says it he can't help but feel it's wrong. It looks familiar somehow. Like it came from a shrine he'd been to. He knew it he should burn it. If only to appease the gods. It was tradition. But the thought of destroying it, without knowing who it belonged to, didn't seem right either. Sasuke was no stranger to self flagellation. He suffered for those in his clan because he could not avenge them yet. He'd never been so bold as to do something like this but he could understand why someone would.

As if sensing Sasuke's inner turmoil Sakura stepped forward and carefully closed her hands over Sasuke's, over the omamori. "We should hold onto it. In case whoever dropped it needs it back." She looks over Sasuke's face with a soft gaze and flicks her eyes to Naruto. He looks thoughtful.

"Yeah. The guy who owns it should burn it right? Or like, we return it to a shrine?" Naruto squirms his fingers in between Sasuke and Sakura's. Then he pinches the frayed silk cord with his fingers and tugs it free. Without another word he ducks back into the tent and places it on the table in the middle of all their origami animals. He turns away from it, his mind already on dinner with his team and a small plot to wrestle them all into the water for a late night swim.

Miles away, across the rolling ocean and under a blanket of thick mist, a blind man stands on the shore. His feet are bare and chakra holds him to the slick rocks while he bares his face to the ocean. He'd been lazy, too sure of his footing as he'd picked his way through the smooth rocks. He'd stumbled for just a moment and the playful bird he'd been teasing all day had struck, stealing his omamori and taking flight.

The man imagined the distance between himself and the furthermost shore of Fire Country. The loss of his omamori was an ache in his chest. He should have burned it years ago. Should have freed himself from the bad luck he held inside of it. The man shakes his head and brings his hands up to card his fingers through the tangled mess of his hair. It's gone now. He can never burn it now. His suffering before had been his own choice. It had been a reminder. A constant brand at his hip that would not let him forget what he'd failed to do. Now it was out in the world, free of him, to show anyone who saw it what a failure he was.

Seeing no point in lingering further the man turned on his heel. In an instant all that was left of him was a small swirl of leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some plot. Some actual plot stuff has happened. I bet all of you can guess who the blind man was.
> 
> Also I know I never wrote out Namiko giving Iruka the charm. When team seven leaves their mission Namiko will pull him aside and they'll talk about that.


	13. Expectation Versus Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven's time in Ryoko no Umi is drawing to a close and that's bringing up a lot of feelings.

It feels like their time in Ryoko no Umi was slipping through their fingers. Naruto alternated between utter contentment and frantic anxiety. Sakura begged her new friends for a few seconds more on the beach, just a few. Sasuke moved from the lotus fire fans through the entire arsenal of fire dance implements. Kakashi thought it was both sad and highly amusing. His children were acting like they'd never return. Like they'd never see Ryoko no Umi or its people again. Shinobi life was unpredictable and fraught with danger. It was possible that the four of them could encounter nuke-nin on the way home and die before they reach the walls of their village.

But Kakashi allows their inattention. They are training after all. Even Sasuke, in his own way. The fire dancing isn't battle training but Kakashi thinks Sasuke might be able to spin it that way. Really what Sasuke is getting from the dancing is a sense of peace. The Uchiha's worshiped Amaterasu. They worshiped fire and war and beings that policed the spirit world. Kakashi is willing to sacrifice battle training for him so long as it helps his mental wellbeing.

Sakura is getting stronger by the day. Her muscles are in a constant ache that she stretches each morning with her yoga and kata's. Kazane-sensei has told her she can keep the training bo staff she'd been given. Rather than asking for a sealing scroll Sakura had bought a strap to keep it slung across her back. She wanted to get use to the weight and length of it. She wanted to be aware of the extra width it gave her and the way it changed her range of movement.

Naruto is doing the most with his time. While Sasuke and Sakura find themselves relaxing on and off to take in sights Naruto seems to be in constant motion. If he's not practicing chakra control he's practicing funijutsu. If he's doing neither of those things he's learning his kanji and his clan's folklore. His clones are spread throughout Ryoko no Umi doing a dozen things at once. It's as if he's trying to cram a dozen years of family memories into a single week. And although the real Naruto is present often enough with his teammates, the constant barrage of bunshin memories keeps him distracted.

The more he learns about his clan the less he likes what he's seen in Konoha. He understands that a hidden village can not operate as freely as Ryoko no Umi. Naruto has sat with Iruka-sensei in the mission's office enough to know that politics do more for their village than assassination. He understands that the written word of the law can spell the difference between war and peace. It just makes him angry. It makes him so mad he doesn't know what to do with himself. He wants to run a hundred miles. He wants to punch a hole in a tree. He wants to scream and cry and demand answers from Hokage-Jiji.

Orphans in Ryoko no Umi are rare but they happen. And when it happens that child isn't left alone. They aren't dropped off at an orphanage. They aren't sent to live on their own. They aren't expected to pay bills or cook for themselves or go to bed all alone. Orphans in Ryoko no Umi are loved. They have dozens of parents and even more siblings. They're loved. They're so loved they don't even realize there's some other way to be. And that hurts. It makes him ache. And that's not even everything.

The orphan thing, that's wrong. It's so wrong. But Naruto can kind of get where he was coming from. What bothers him the most is how Konoha teaches. Many branches from the same tree. Learn this way or you're not good enough. That's wrong. That made him feel worthless. It makes clanless kids feel worthless. It was a good idea in theory but it sucked in practice and Naruto doesn't understand why no one's ever fixed it. With the way Kakashi-sensei talks Naruto figures there's a reason. Its politics and secrets and stuff Naruto doesn't have clearance for. So he can't do anything about it no matter how much he wants to because he's just a genin. A dumb genin assigned to an assault team. All anyone expects from him is a high kill count and a 'Yes sir'.

The secrets. The damn secrets that Konoha keeps for no reason. Like they're embarrassed. Uzushio fell so we can't talk about it. The Kyuubi killed people so we can't talk about what he is. Jinchuriki are weapons so we can't explain them. Naruto had a family but he's just a dumb assault team genin so its better that no one knows that. Monsters don't have parents. And that's not true. It's not true at all and it isn't fair. It isn't fair. It isn't fair that a bunch of old people get to sit all safe in a room and decide what everyone around them gets to know.

Ryoko no Umi has a Kage. They have a council. But its not some stuffy old guys who get power and don't let it go. It's people who volunteer to manage stuff. Stuff like money and trade routes. They volunteer their time when they have it and stop when they can't handle it anymore. And everyone has a voice. And it works. It works because there's so few of them all their voices can be heard. Naruto isn't an idiot. He knows that won't work in Konoha. It wouldn't be fair. But what they're doing now isn't fair either and there has to be a middle ground. There has to be something in between that helps.

A palm falls heavily onto his head. "Naruto, if you can't focus, don't make so many bunshin." Kakashi-sensei ruffles his hair then slides his hand back to grip the back of his neck. Naruto, the real one, had been sitting in with Kakashi-sensei, Namiki-nii, and the Uzukage to learn about politics. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting across from him in their loose circle. What they were doing was less of a lesson and more a general chat. The adults were talking about rumors coming from the different nations. Hidden villages were mostly concerned with the comings and goings of their competitors but ignored the emperors and daiymos that ruled over civilians. Kakashi-sensei and Namiko-nii agreed that this was a gross oversight and that they were expected to be smarter.

Sasuke seemed to be in his element. He cared little about the emotional ties, the petty gossip that Namiko seemed to have in spades, but he could understand the political moves that followed them. Sasuke didn't have current up to date knowledge of the main players anymore but he picked it up quickly; occasionally reaching a conclusion and voicing it before one of the adults could. He felt comfortable with the topics. As a child he'd spent a large amount of time sitting in the police station listening to his family discuss these very issues. Times changed but grievances remained largely the same. With Itachi as clan heir Sasuke had been expected to take on a liaison like position at the station. He'd learned very early on that he was to supply Itachi with any and all information he'd need to maintain peace. It was something Sasuke had taken very seriously.

A step behind him was Sakura. Although she didn't quite grasp the nuances of easily offended old money she did have an ear for gossip. Her parents did enough work outside of the village that she'd gained a general impression of the other nation's civilians. Her parents were successful not only because of the quality of their work but because of the way they endeared themselves to their foreign buyers. They seemed to know of every scandal in the capitals as they happened from the young daughters sleeping with the help to the old men embezzling tax money. It kept them from stepping on toes or putting their feet in their mouths. So what Sasuke picked up from a policy stand point Sakura understood from a personal one.

Naruto felt bombarded. All of these places they were talking about, they were so different from Konoha. It was like seeing Wave again for the first time. Naruto knew he should be paying better attention, that Kakashi-sensei was likely to quiz him later. But he just couldn't keep up. It wasn't that he wasn't listening. It was just, a lot. There were so many different types of people with their own cultures and needs. He wanted to know more. He wanted to go and see that stuff for himself. He wanted to know why they didn't learn this stuff in the academy.

"I'm listening Kakashi-sensei. I just...I was just thinkin...", Naruto scratched his cheek. His fingernail bumping over the slight raise of his whisker scar made him pause. "Sensei, there's traveling shinobi right? Like shinobi who just get information for their village?" Naruto drops his hand and curls his fingers over his feet. He's looking down into his lap. "Spies right?"

Kakashi inclines his head. "There are such shinobi. Some civilian villages employ samurai in this same way. It's a very special position that relies on secrecy, obviously. But not always in the way you'd think." Kakashi crosses his arms over his chest and looks towards the sky. "It takes a particular type of shinobi to do this job. This choice isn't usually made by the shinobi however. The village has a say as well." It's the nicest way he can present this news. In all honesty the shinobi who comprise the spy network are very carefully selected. They have to be shrewd, intelligent, and evasive. But they must also be somewhat expendable. Spies are away from the village for undetermined amounts of time. They can not always be called back easily. It's a job that requires finesse and an understanding that you are just as valuable to your village as you are disposable.

The village has a say. Naruto felt his heart sink down into his stomach. 'The village' meant the council. The council hated him. The council thought it was a good idea for him to live in the redlight district all alone as a little kid. The council wanted to use him as a weapon. Naruto would never be disposable. Not in the way Kakashi-sensei was saying. No, if Naruto was going to die it was going to be in a battlefield. That's what the village would want. "Yeah...I bet it's pretty lonely too." Naruto staunchly ignores what he feels in his gut. He feels like he could meet a hundred people, a thousand, on those types of travels and he'd only be as lonely as he let himself. Hokages didn't travel. They remained in the village as the last line of defense. Naruto nodded to himself and tried to focus on where the converstation had picked up around him.

Kusa was experiencing some civil unrest. There was an uptick in disappearances but not much could be done about it. Kusa was in the narrow band of land that separated Earth, Wind, and Fire. As such they couldn't risk appearing weak. The civilian rulers were at constant unease, having little to no defense if one of the bigger nations decided to make a move against them. The smattering of small hidden villages like Kusa and Ame were the only thing holding off an invasion. It was a disconcerting thought. If Fire decided to move against the Free Band it would become a problem for all of the larger hidden villages. Konoha would be at the greatest risk as they'd be expected to split resources between the civilian war and the shinobi one's as their enemies seized the opportunity.

Namiko and Ruga relied heavily on news from locals for these affairs. They kept to the waters and coasts and so the heart of the Free Band was something they rarely interacted with. Kakashi offered up information, bits and pieces he'd gathered, as Ruga and Namiko shared what they knew of Kiri and Kumo. Sasuke didn't recognize all of the names, or the descriptors, the others were using but he could understand the web of interactions. He kept quiet, offering up an opinion only if he felt sure of himself. It felt good to know that all his years alone hadn't diminished his talent at seeing strategic opportunity and political entanglement. He'd seen the way Sakura's face changed, the way she dithered or lit up over certain names. He knew her parents were merchants and that they'd once been chunin. Sasuke wanted to question her later, away from the adults, so that she could fill in his gaps in knowledge.

When the conversation wound down Sasuke and Sakura found themselves politely dismissed from the Uzukage's tent. Seeing no better opportunity. Sasuke tapped his fore and middle finger against her elbow. The two of them crowded close together, their shoulders brushing as they walked. Sasuke led her towards the outskirts of the camp. Conversations were best had in places of noise but Sasuke intended for this to be done in silence. He trusted that Sakura was smart enough to understand what he was doing. The chakra mat exercise hadn't happened so long ago that his warning was forgotten.

As they drew to a stop Sasuke scanned their surroundings with his Sharingan. He saw no one within ear shot or in their line of sight. To be sure he rolled his head back just so. It was a gesture they'd come up with to indicate someone should sense for chakra signatures. Sakura was nowhere near Naruto's ability but she was leagues ahead of Sasuke. When she shook her head Sasuke brought his hand in front of his chest. He curled his hand into a tight fist then slowly released it, stretching his hand and fingers until they were spread enough for him to feel the stretch in his joints. Then he curled his hand back into a fist, rolling his fingers in starting from the pinky until his thumb rested against his pointer knuckle.

He repeated this motion several more times, speeding up with each pass. To an onlooker it would seem as if he was just stretching a sore hand. It was a signal used in the Konoha police force. Or it had been rather. Sasuke knew only the barest bones of the ANBU silent code. He'd learned a sign here and there as Itachi taught Shisui or as Kakashi had shown them. But he'd learned all of the police codes the second he'd gained the dexterity. He learned them at his father's desk. He'd practiced them again and again until he could hold entire conversations with the police using only his fingers. Kakashi-sensei had never worked for the police force but he'd been in Itachi's ANBU cell once. He'd been on a genin team with an Uchiha. He would know this sign. Sasuke was sure of it.

As Sasuke dropped his hand Sakura brought hers up. She completed the sign slowly at first then picked up speed, just as he had. Once it looked perfectly natural Sasuke nodded to her. The sign meant 'tread with caution, remain hidden'. If Sakura gave this handsign while asking for the chakra paper Kakashi-sensei would act accordingly. Even if he did not understand the request he would heed it. Especially if his students had worked together to remain cautious.

"Is Shigure a diplomat?" Sasuke crossed his arms loosely over his chest as he asked. It was a genuine question. The name had popped up several times during their talks. Sakura had pursed her lips the first time she'd heard the name, much in the same way she reacted to people she thought lowly of.

Sakura snorted. "Hardly. He's the rich son of a silk trader. He likes to wander across the Free Band and cause trouble. He says he's a liaison of peace but really he's just sleeping with everything that moves and schmoozing his way into important parties." Sakura goes on to explain Shigure's family and the other major players Sasuke hadn't recognized. Together the two of them walk a loose circuit through the camp as they talk.

Back in the Uzukage's tent Namiko is holding out a small polished shell. "I know that your time here is close to over. This does not have to be a sad thing." He presses the shell into Naruto's outstretched hand and curls his fingers over it. Namiko holds Naruto's hand in both of his own as he looks the boy in the eye. "Everyone in Ryoko no Umi carries one of these. On our ships and on the posts in our camp are the counterparts. When you are in danger you press chakra into this shell and we will hear your call. If we need to call you home we will do the same and your piece will burn on your skin. In this way we are all connected no matter how far we may drift apart."

Namiko releases Naruto's hand and digs his own charm out from under his shirt. The shell is a pearlescent peach color, sanded down from a bit of conch shell. "This is mine. I have given Umino Iruka one as well. Because you are both family to us."

Here Ruga leans forward softly cuffs Naruto under his chin. "You have my word as Uzukage that we will heed your call." She smiles softly down at him. "So do not look so glum." Naruto smiled back at her uncurled his palm so he could look at his seal. It was white and porous, there was a bit of a pattern dotted along one side that was not a part of the etched seal on the other.

"A sand dollar. A sea urchin you can not eat, they are very pretty." Namiko rubbed his finger across the top of it. "This is only a piece."

"Does it only work for my chakra?" Naruto doesn't think that it does. He knows that coding stuff to a specific person's chakra is hard to begin with and it needs the person to participate. Naruto hasn't done anything besides chakra control since he's been here. Naruto can feel the way Kakashi-sensei is leaning into the conversation. He's interested to know too.

Namiko shakes his head. "No. It will work for whoever loads it." Namiko waves his hand. "This is a flaw. If someone malicious were to find out they could set a trap yes? So this is only for us. For people we trust."

Here Ruga straightens her spine. She looks to Kakashi rather than Naruto as she speaks. "Uzushio fell in part to misplaced trust. We do not give this lightly. We do not trade in secrets. We live by them." She looks Kakashi in the eye. He is Namiko's age. He was not there for the fall of Uzu but he is old enough to have heard of their legacy. Funijutsu is an art, a trade, that any can learn. But what they accomplished was more than most could dream of. Two villages gave each other amnesty long enough to destroy them the fear was so overwhelming. So now Ryoko no Umi must maintain secrecy. Not in surnames or customs, but in knowledge. Anyone with eyes can see that they are full of Uzumaki, Umino, Hale. What allows them to live are the secrets they keep about their power, about their fail-safes, about their training.

Kakashi must understand that children are old enough to police themselves, old enough to understand the weight of a secret. He must understand that even though this is true it is up to him to create the path of least resistance. The Sandimane Hokage will surely ask about their mission, about what's been learned. It is up to Kakashi to create the lie that will work. The lie that his children can memorize and speak as well as the truth. Secrets from Ryoko no Umi are not expected currency like the hidden villages know. Their secrets are their lifeblood.

Naruto may not be picking out the finer points of Ruga's stare but he feels the heaviness in the tent. He knows that he can not let this seal fall into the wrong hands. He can't let anyone know what it does. He's only had it for a few moments and already it's his most prized possession. But Naruto knows without a doubt that he would sooner destroy it then let it fall into the wrong hands. "I'll protect it. I promise." Naruto closes his fist around the seal, squeezing it until the edges dig painfully into the meat of his palm. He stares at Namiko and Ruga with as much conviction he can muster.

To break the moment Kakashi ruffles his hair. "Maa, Naruto I think they understand. Why don't you go and find your teammates. We need to leave tomorrow so make sure you have all of your things in order." He pats Naruto softly on the cheek in dismissal. The three adults watch him amble out of the tent with close eyes. They pick up insignificant topics to chatter about as the boy wanders away, only growing quiet again once Namiko signals that Naruto is truly out of ear shot.

Ruga relaxes her body but maintains her eye contact. "I can not give you a seal. You understand."

Kakashi leans back, propping himself up on one hand. "Suspicious. I'm not known to accessorize."

Ruga nods. "We will listen to the rumors as they come. This business with Kusa worries me. Orochimaru was said to have dealings there. The Free Band must remain free." The three of them fall into silence, the current political state weighing heavy on their minds. Some sources say Orochimaru is leading all of Oto. Other's say he's trying to take over Kusa. And still there are reports that he was seen prospering in Ame. Kakashi knows that Orochimaru's interests were held in Ame once, when he was in the Akatsuki. He'd also heard that Orochimaru had left them due to idealistic differences. Jiraya's reports said that the Akatsuki was moving towards a singular goal, whatever that was, and Orochimaru had only been in it for the money and means of research.

War was on the horizon. It could come from Suna. It could come from Kiri. It could come from the center of the Free Band. Kakashi rolled his eye to the top of the tent. He focused on the wind chime made of shell and bone dangling there. With any luck the different factions would focus on each other first before turning their eyes to Konoha. But when had life ever given him what he wanted?

Across the camp Naruto slowly dispelled his bunshin one by one. He wanted his last bit of time in Ryoko no Umi to be only his. He didn't want to sort through the memories afterwards. He wanted to be present. Naruto imagined all the rage and anger he'd gathered up during the lesson and tried desperately to push it deep down inside. He carefully imagined all that anger was flowing out of him and not into his gut. The Kyuubi was a chakra construct and it wasn't really bound inside of his stomach but still. It gave him the jeebies to imagine funneling hatred down into it anyways. Just in case.

While he focused on calming himself down he felt out around he camp for Sasuke and Sakura. The two of them were leaning against the fire dancing stage. Naruto jogged the last few feet to them, drawing to a stop only when he felt like he was close enough to breathe their air. During their time here they'd slept in the same tent every night. They shared meals, easily picking bits of food from each other. They trained together as often as they trained apart. Naruto's never felt closer to anyone. When they'd first gotten their assignments Naruto expects Sasuke would have punched him in the throat sooner than allow him to be this close. But here they are now. Sakura's gotten loads better too. Now that she's actually focused on training she doesn't have the urge or energy to harrass either of them.

Sasuke tips his head back, arches a single eyebrow. With the way he's slouched against the beam with his hands in his pockets Naruto can't help but give him a quick once over. He really does look cool. "So what'd they want?"

Naruto shrugged. "Namiko-nii gave me a charm bracelet to remember him by." He scratches the back of his head with his empty hand. The sand dollar piece is still clutched tightly in his other hand. He'll grab some cord as soon as possible. He can trust his teammates. He does trust them, with his life and his feelings. But this feels special, heavy. Naruto wants to keep it to himself for a little while longer at least. Maybe he'll feel differently at night when they're all tucked into their tent.

Sakura didn't want to press. Naruto had that look about him, like he was happy but also sad. So instead of asking to see the charm she leans in close and catches him up on what she'd shared with Sasuke. She gives a quick bullet point list of all the big players and the impressions she's gotten from her parents. Naruto seems mostly lost on why the women argue but he nods along with a smug look anyways. He's viciously annoyed by Shigure, agreeing with Sakura that he's a pervert and a disgrace to his family. Naruto doesn't have it out for him for sleeping around. It's more about him being so rude and crass about it. "So gross! What kind of guy just leads people on like that? It's--"

"I know right!" Sakura bumps a friendly shoulder with Naruto and turns her attention to Sasuke. "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke snorts. "He's making a point?"

Sakura scoffs. "To who? The broken hearts he's scattering around the continent?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "To his father. A family like that would have an arranged marriage. Now no one will settle down with him. He's crass. But he's free."

Naruto frowns. "But his dad can still make him marry someone right? Cause of money or something?" Sasuke shrugs again and looks away from them both.

"Maybe. But he made his point. Sometimes that's all we can do." He doesn't bother explaining that any marriage would be a farce. Even if he found a woman he actually loved. There would always be noses in their business. It's an insult to marry your daughter to a tactless man like that. So anyone who'd agree would be out for something. It was a cat and mouse game between father and son at this point. By going against his duty he'd made things worse for himself. But for now he had freedom. If the massacre hadn't happened Sasuke wonders what he would have done. There had been talks once about him and Hinata. But also about him and Ino. Looking back on it now he knows he would prefer the latter to the former. He thinks that given time he and Ino could come to an understanding. Whenever Sasuke imagined himself with Hinata he felt wrong all over. Like no matter how nice he tried to be he would always feel like a tactless brute.

Sasuke cut his eyes back over to Naruto and Sakura. He thought about what his future held now. He was expected to have children. A good dozen if the elders had anything to say about it. He told himself that Sakura would be a good match, for the same reasons Ino would have been. He could reach an understanding with her. Surely love could grow even though he felt nothing of the sort now. But he couldn't help look Naruto over again and again. At night they'd traded places in the tent, squeezing up against each other in different patterns so that nothing would bother them. Any night Naruto ended up crammed against him Sasuke felt a particular type of warmth. It was nice. He felt relaxed and wound up at the same time. The more he thought about it the more he put an effort into looking at Naruto.

He was often covered in scrapes and bruises, burn marks and welts. It was just a fact of life. Shinobi boys were covered in scabs. Naruto wasn't. No matter how many kunai he threw, no matter how many hits he took his skin stayed clean of marks and callouses. There were no scars beyond the whiskers on his cheeks. If Sasuke looked closely he could see a small smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and along the back of his neck. Sasuke shook himself and looked away from Naruto, lest he got caught staring. So he had a crush. That was just the type of thing Kakashi-sensei had been trying to train out of them.

Sasuke drifted in and out of the conversation after that. He didn't want to think about what the village may have planned for him if he made it into adulthood. But he also didn't want to think about what news was coming from the Free Band. He wanted to stay in Ryoko no Umi for a little while longer. He wanted to play with the lotus fans again and fold more paper cranes. He wanted to wade out into the surf with his teammates and eat dragon fruit. Sasuke didn't bother bringing himself back into the conversation, instead allowing his body to be pulled along by Sakura's small hand. Together the three of them circled back to the picnic area and plucked out their favorite things. By the time he'd eaten half a plate of shredded spiced pork Sasuke came back to himself.

Naruto noticed first and jabbed his chopsticks down on Sasuke's plate, snatching up a piece of cucumber. "Right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"See Naruto, Sasuke agrees with me. It's stupid."

"Is not Sakura-chan!" The two of them argue back and forth across him. It's playful and loud, no heat behind it. Sasuke lets himself drift back into awareness to the sounds of their familiar bickering. Once his plate is completely clean he knows they'd been arguing about the newest Princess Gale movie.

"Let's go swimming." Sasuke cuts the two of them off before they can get another wind on the argument. He stands, pulling himself free of the table. He doesn't bother waiting for the two of them to reply. Back in Konoha the only places to swim are the Naka or the lake near the Uchiha compound. Sasuke has fond memories of both places. And horrible ones. The water at the shore is different. It doesn't hold any memories besides the ones he's made this week. It's nice. It makes him feel weightless.

Sasuke smirks as Naruto darts past him with a yell. Sakura follows close behind, screaming that he should be less careless. Sasuke picks up a sprint easily and breezes past them both. A few seconds later he's being shoved face first into the surf as Naruto collides with his back. As he grapples with Naruto he catches flashes of pink. Before long the three of them are wrestling like dogs in the cool water. It's the lightest Sasuke's felt in a long while and only part of it can be blamed on the waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you pull of a map of the Naruto world there's three big nations with a strip of small counties running between them. I meant to look into what that was actually called but I ended up naming it the Free Band and never changed it.
> 
> I'm going to try and flesh it out later but canonically Sasuke was a person who openly disagreed with killing and with child soldiers. He also really did want to be a cop. So I'm guessing that Sasuke took his future position as a peace keeper very seriously. He would have been Itachi's adviser as the second son and would probably do the most leg work because Itachi would be something of a figurehead.


	14. Heading Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven makes their way back to Konoha after a few weeks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did miss last week's update. My dad took me on a little weekend getaway. I debated making this chapter twice as long to make up for it but it didn't flow right.

Blindness is a handicap. The loss of this sense is devastating. To a sharingan user? Blindness is akin to losing a limb. It's a thing that aches in Shisui's skull. He finds himself reaching for his sight. He 'sees' things, flashes of color or muscled arm coiling to strike. It's memory. The sharingan allows the user picture perfect memory and without sight Shisui's brain is trying to fill in gaps. His chakra pathways know there is suppose to be a powerful doujutsu there. And so his brain compensates. Or he's going insane. That's just as likely.

Fugaku had taken him aside once and warned him that the Sharingan came with a steep price. Blindness in exchange for greatness. As the coup drew closer Shisui was just beginning to feel the effects. It was barely there, not something he would have noticed if he hadn't known. It was just that sometimes after a mission his vision would have a haze to it. Like there was dust in his eyes that he couldn't rub away. It never lasted for long and it cleared away when he activated the Sharingan.

Shisui had made his peace with that. He'd hoped that with the coup stopped war would be pushed farther down the horizon. And with that his kekkai genkai use could slow or maybe even stop. He'd have to get glasses. That was his optimism. That was what he asked for when he folded paper cranes. A future for himself where he could see his cousins grow and love and live without fear. That was what he wanted. What he prepared for was blindness. Death. Painful experimentation. He hadn't prepared for this. He hadn't expected to wake to darkness; to the sound of a kind old woman telling him he should be grateful.

The world he woke to was an empty one. Void of color, of light. Family. His clan was gone, from the oldest woman to the youngest babe. His clan was torn apart by Itachi's hand leaving only the three of them. By and large Shisui was considered another of Mikoto's son's. Not in disrespect to his actual mother. No, it was just that Mikoto loved him when he pretended he needed nothing. Mikoto saw when his smiles were forced, when his laughs were hollow. Shisui found himself at their table often. Less so when Fugaku was home, but that was neither here nor there.

This was Mikoto's legacy. One son left to drown in the never ending waters of Ame, one left to rot under among the twisted roots of Konoha, and one son adrift. He is blind in sight and purpose. Since the massacre Shisui has wandered the continent aimless. At first it was because he had to stay a secret. He feared Danzo's grasp, his spy network. So he'd disguised himself and acted like a crippled beggar. He made his way to the far reaches of the continent and steered clear of all hidden villages.

Time passed. His heart ached. His sight came to him in a different way. His grandfather Kagami had mentioned only once how the Nidaime sensed chakra. How he'd 'seen' people like a animal with sonar. Shisui applied his, sometimes forced, optimism into learning sensing this way. Over time he developed a crude way to see in front of himself. It was flawed, lacking in ways that mattered. But still, it was better than those first few months he spent in complete darkness. He could not read. He could not make out fine features, but he could discern man from beast, man-made from natural.

By the time he felt like he had something to offer Sasuke too much time had passed. Approaching Itachi was out of the question. His position in the Akatsuki was tenuous. Shisui could not fathom the pain it would bring Itachi to reveal himself, to show that gentle soul that his sacrifice was for not. So he stayed away. He traveled and buoyed himself with shinobi news only seldom. Mostly he kept himself up to date with civilian politics. Which is how he heard about Ryoko no Umi staying anchored longer than normal.

This happened from time to time. Rare yes, but not unheard of. They stuck closer to land during the winter months if they hadn't worked their way down to warmer waters. Or if the trade was especially good they could be known to stay. The news hadn't peaked his interest initially. Ryoko no Umi was known for it's hospitality, yes, but also it's color. It's vibrancy. Shisui had little interest in surrounding himself in a visual feast if he couldn't partake. It would just make him sad. But then he heard that Konoha shinobi were spotted with them.

This did not happen. Since the fall of Uzushio the people who'd survived distanced themselves from Konoha. It was understandable. Konoha failed their sister village during the war. The circumstances were unforeseen but the fact remains that Uzu fell and Konoha did not. Uzumaki Kushina was esentially a well kept prisoner. A token of good faith in word but only a weapon in practice. Shisui does not fault the people of Ryoko no Umi for their distance. They've cut out the cancer affecting them and they've flourished. They've remained wholly themselves.

Konoha shinobi in their midist, it was alarming. It was a sign that someone had taken an interest in allying their villages again. Or perhaps just with a person. A person like Kushina's son perhaps. There were only two jounin sensei who could possibly have Naruto. Sarutobi Asuma was one, because of his familial relation to the Hokage. This would be a show of political power. But everything he'd heard of Asuma's work leant him towards being a man that did not suffer politics. He went by his given name, not his family name. Shisui understood that deeply. The second option was Hatake Kakashi. His sharingan meant that he had the biggest chance at subduing a Kyuubi leak.

He was also Minato's student. Giving Kakashi the chance to work with Naruto would be a way to gain his favor. Hatake had always been good at walking the line. He was also the best person to take a blank slate and make them into a killing machine. Which Naruto would undoubtedly have to be. So Naruto was on Kakashi's team. Which meant Kakashi was Ryoko no Umi. Which meant Sasuke was in Ryoko no Umi. Because no one, no matter how bold, would throw their hat in the ring to get ahold of the last loyal Uchiha. A sharingan for a sharingan, that was the only way now.

Shisui yearned to cross the water, to enter the encampment and seek out his young cousin. Itachi had always been a younger brother to him. But close enough in age that he'd felt they were kindred spirits, the best of friends. Sasuke had been so young. To Itachi, Sasuke had been a perpetual baby. Pink cheeked and endlessly naive, unburdened by war. Sasuke was a precious little thing. To Shisui Sasuke was a tragedy waiting to happen. He'd tried to show him things, slowly introduce him to shinobi life, much to Itachi's disapproval. Itachi had been a pacifist, unwilling to see the most horrible outcomes. He wanted Sasuke to stay young and innocent. Shisui knew better. He knew that no matter how the coup went Sasuke would be burdened by it. So he'd handed Sasuke his first real kunai.

He'd kept a smile on his face and tried to show Sasuke as much as he could under the guise of playing. He'd known that when it came down to it Sasuke would be a liability. Because if the Konoha elite knew anything, it was that Itachi lived and breathed by Sasuke's happiness. And short of that, his life. Shimura Danzo was not a man above using that knowledge.

If Ryoko no Umi was making a move to get Naruto back then Danzo might not be content to continue playing in the shadows. He won't risk losing such a powerful weapon. Years ago, when Itachi first saw the stirrings of rebellion in their clan, he'd made Shisui promise to protect Sasuke. He insisted that Sasuke was the best of them. While Shisui could see where Itachi was coming from he felt like that was a lot of pressure to press onto one little boy. But still, he'd promised. He'd foregone that promise in the last few years and that only added to his shame.

Marching straight into Konoha would be about as smart as pissing into the wind but there's distance. Shisui has time to think. The years have surly changed him enough that a walk through Fire Country won't set the alarms blazing. He's got no plan but he does have a general hope, something of an end goal. So Shisui begins to gather his things and tries to figure out the best way to get a horse across an ocean.

Across that ocean team seven is making its way back to Konoha, sans Namiko. The party is more subdued, even Sasuke who tends to breathe better when the trees outnumber the people. They're practicing hand seals again as they travel. This time Kakashi has taught them each three separate configurations and at random he will yell for them to switch. Sometimes just one of them, sometimes all. He wants to test their reaction time and ability to pick out orders in the midst of chaos. They're doing surprisingly well.

By the time they return the chunin exams will be in the process of taking applicants. Rather than let his students fret over the decision, he plans to tell them at the last possible second. They've trained as best they can so they are as prepared as they're going to get. And exams in Konoha are the safest way for them to go. He doesn't want to coerce them into saying yes but giving them no time to think will sway things in his favor. They're be so worried about losing the opportunity they won't give much thought to the dangers. At least until after they've signed their consent forms.

To get the timing right he has them cut through the occasional town. He slows them, makes them walk proudly, like the important shinobi they will be. They must remain cordial, not necessarily approachable, but civil. They wear the Konoha hitai-ate and these are the people they protect. He does not allow them to squabble as they pass through. This isn't some mission in the middle of nowhere or one of the many training grounds of their village. Sakura is a bit too tense. She acts the part of course but it's forced. She knows if it comes down to it she'll survive a fight but she doesn't feel confident in herself yet. She walks with a rigidity in her spine. Kakashi hopes that it will lessen under the weight of the bo staff he has tucked in a scroll.

Naruto is the most approachable. Here people do not see him as the demon child. He's just a Shinobi of Konoha. So his smiles are easy and his stride is confident. He looks relaxed, perhaps overly sure of himself, but Kakashi knows he is taking in his surroundings. Naruto is the closest to presenting himself like a battle trained shinobi. Not in the typical fashion that civilians would imagine but in the way a shinobi would recognise. His posutre is relaxed, happy and confident, but his senses are alert.

Sasuke looks like a civilian would imagine a shinobi. His steps are measured, never breaking the set parameters of their formation. He walks neither too fast or too slow. His face stays forward, emotionless, while his eyes cut back and forth in regular intervals. He looks like he could be dangerous which is a mixed bag in Kakashi's book. All of their stances have their ups and their downs. They're children still so everything they do is with its consequences.

The four of them take a rather straightforward route through the town. Kakashi allows Naruto and Sakura to stop here and there to interact with small children. During these small breaks Kakashi finds himself hard pressed not to bump into Sasuke who reacts to children like they're riddled with explosive tags. Kakashi can sympathize with the notion and doesn't taunt him for it. Before long the four of them are breaking into the trees again and Kakashi instructs them with a nod to keep up their hand seal training.

If all of his students make it to the third round of exams he plans to give them chakra paper. He'd agreed with Namiko's assessment that Naruto had wind chakra. The two of them had even had a few hushed conversations about the general chakra blanket that was the Kyuubi. The sage arts would find Naruto well. While he hadn't seen Sasuke's attempt at the mat, Kakashi had reason to believe the boy had seen something strange. Whether this was in regards to his affinity or if it had something to do with his past remained to be seen. Whatever it was, it had Sasuke eyeing the mat critically. Which is why he wouldn't be addressing that mine field until they reached Konoha's walls.

Sakura had informed him, between updates on her bo staff training, that she was earth natured. While she saw this as a disappointment it was really rather to her advantage in some ways. Sakura was choosing to practice a rather intensive close combat technique. Earth jutsu's would only benefit her. And being in Konoha meant she had a wealth of knowledge to dive into. She may not be as outwardly flashy as her teammates, but what she could not manage in sheer brute force she could compensate for in ingenuity.

Testing for affinities was usually done upon becoming a chunin or turning fifteen. Whichever came first. Before that a shinobi was more pressed to learn weaponry and taijutsu, chakra control, and other more general skills. Students were always eager to learn their specialties and jounin sensei's were happy to dash all their dreams. Testing affinity was a parting gift among many jounin sensei in Konoha. Kakashi had considered teaching them sooner but mitigating circumstances kept pushing that lesson back. He didn't want to distract his students before the first two portions of the exam. They'd been given a general idea in Ryoko no Umi but he could tell they were not sold on the idea. He was so proud of his suspicious little students.

"When we reach the edge of the town focus on speed. I want to make up for lost time. No speaking, no weapons. Follow my direction and push yourselves." They nod in unison, secretly glad that they won't have to practice hand seals anymore. It's taking longer for their hands to cramp now but it's getting tiresome. The second they break into the tree line the three genin shoot up into the trees. They leap from branch to branch, merely a blur to anyone who would look from below. Behind them Kakashi keeps a vigilant watch. They are silent as a group, the only noise coming from their feet as they make contact with each branch.

As their travel continues they hear a soft click from Kakashi and begin cushioning each step with chakra to silence it. Then the only noise is the wind rushing past them. This, so far as they know, is unavoidable. Kakashi knows that the second round of the exams is to be held in the Forest of Death. Life and death could be determined by their skill traversing trees. Speed is the best method of winning this type of round. As time drags on other teams will become desperate and more violent. People will get sloppy. There will be unnecessary casualties. He'd rather his students blur through the forest and make it to the center with plenty of time to rest. If too many people make it through the forest there will be a series of sudden death matches.

If too many pairs make it through to the final round it becomes something of a red tape disaster. And it's a poor showing. Konoha needs to showcase its best and brightest. The village couldn't waste its time on every kid who could hold a kunai. Cruel perhaps but there were field promotions. Chunin exams were the best way to get promoted for battle ready shinobi. It tested their limits, gave them a taste of diplomacy and espionage. It gave them a name and let them bring some pride to their village. But not everyone shown under that kind of pressure. You could gain promotion through merit in the field or peer review application. The former was usually reserved for times of war and the latter for specialists.

Merit promotions were hard to come by in times of peace but could be managed. Kakashi could have pressed to have his kids promoted after surviving the Wave mission. It would have been a stupid decision, but there was a president. Peer review promotion was usually reserved for paper shinobi, medics, or research and development types. Higher ranks gave them access to more materials and resources but not all shinobi in those fields could handle themselves on the front lines. Those types of promotions weren't spoken about as freely but similar things existed in all villages.

Promotion through the exams was the most common for shinobi like Kakashi. For shinobi like his students, even if it didn't seem like it. One didn't have to make it all the way to the end of the third round to get a promotion. They just had to prove their worth. From there promotion was handled by a council who reviewed your matches, test scores, and previous missions. Political ramifications and legacy were also taken into account. Sakura would have the best chance at promotion so long as she proved herself capable. She had no clan affiliations and her family had only brought more money into the village. There would be no non-combat reason to withhold her of rank earned. Sasuke and Naruto were tricky.

It would be quite the power move to promote both of them. A show of power. But Danzo Shimura held a lot of weight in these decisions. If he felt for even a second that it would be worth the momentary humiliation to withhold them he would. Even as genin Naruto and Sasuke were assets to the village. Withholding their promotion could even be spun as a positive. Let them grow safety within the village, where foreign upstarts can't harm them. Keep them in the walls as a means of last defense.

If his team were to separate he knew that Sakura would fair the best. She had a level head and a good ability to think under pressure. She knew a decent amount about the political state of the continent and knew how to insert herself into a group. She would be disappointed to leave the boys behind but she would manage. Sasuke and Naruto would not do well to be promoted alone. There are too many people eager to dig in their dirty fingers. Both of them are easily manipulated, just in different manners. Their mental well being and lifespan remained good and well so long as they remained a unit. Sakura rounded them out nicely. Kakashi could only hope that his kids made it to the third round together.

They carried on with Kakashi's attention split between his students and their futures until Sakura began to flag. They left the trees easily, landing silently in a tangle of roots and uneven dirt. Namiko and the others had loaded them up with carb heavy meals tucked into sealed scrolls. Kakashi waited for his students to pull out there own meals before digging out his own. They'd learned by now that he would tolerate, and sometimes even enjoy, their attempts to see his face in their downtime but he would not have it during a mission. They dutifully kept their eyes on their food as he ate. The four of them finished their meals quickly, barely tasting the flavorful bounty they were usually denied away from home.

Meals done, Kakashi raised his hand to halt his students' jumps. They were in the last bit of 'secluded' territory heading towards Konoha. Any farther inward and all discussion must maintain the ideal of the village. "We're nearly done with our mission. C ranks are not 'need to know'. All missions requiring this type of wording or precautions in paperwork are B rank at least. Out of precaution." He remains quiet for a moment to see if his students will see his thread of thought. They need to pick up on context with only the bare minimum. Their minds have to reach for information that fills in the blanks paragraphs before they get to it.

Sasuke scowls. "Only in paperwork." Kakashi tips his head to indicate he's listening. "This is a C rank mission. But Uzumaki-san was careful to act a certain way in Konoha." He pauses, gathering his thoughts and words. "Paperwork doesn't say we should redact but...critical thinking says we should." Sasuke speaks slowly, carefully mouthing out the words as he speaks. He's not sure how to put into words what he truely means. The Konoha Police Force had their own silent understanding of what needed to be kept secret. The same unspoken rules governed clan secrets. It would stand to reason that official paperwork could be heavily edited by a shinobi with personal interests or motivations.

Beside Sasuke, Naruto crosses his arms over his chest and scrunches up his nose in thought. "This is like Wave kinda, huh? Like a misranking but not. Like...Namiko-nii says Ryoko no Umi is prospering because they're on their own. Self sufficient." Naruto rocks his weight back and forth as he thinks. "So the 'mission'," and he does use finger quotes here as he speaks, "was only a C rank cause we were just picking fruit. But Namiko-nii didn't really want us there to do that. He just wanted to see me. But that's dangerous because of the gag order right?"

Kakashi nods. "That's right Naruto. You are the jinchuriki and Namiko is a relative. This itself makes things tricky. And because Namiko is a skilled fighter, and because he has what could equate to an army at his disposal, it would be...remiss of us to disclose that information."

Sakura cocks her hip to the side, ready to join the conversation. "Uzumaki-san didn't mean us any harm. So we should return that favor. He went out of his way to make himself seem harmless in order to protect his people and ours. We only need to report the fruit picking. But we should do it in a way that doesn't reveal the inner workings of their village." Sakura opens and closes her mouth a few more times. She has some more ideas but they're coming faster than she can articulate. Kakashi and the boys wait her out. "We need to keep the training a secret too. At least for now so it doesn't look like we traded intel. It's tradition isn't it? For jounin sensei to keep their genin's talents a secret for a little while?" Sakura waves her hand around her face. She'd heard some things from Ino and her father through the years. True secrecy between year mates was impossible but there seemed to be some sport between jounin to keep things quiet.

Kakashi nodded and stepped in closer to his students. They'd each made valuable assessments and picked up the unspoken problem. Together the three of them were seeing the larger picture. "A great deal of care has gone into making this mission seem innocuous. This happens from time to time for various reasons. Sometimes it's as small as not wanting to hurt someone's feelings, and it can be as large as avoiding an international secret. Documents can be tracked. That's the point of filing this paperwork at all. No hidden village can be a free for all. There has to be some degree of accountability. But shinobi deal in secrets." Here his students mumble, almost in unison, 'underneath the underneath'.

"Over time you'll learn what things to withhold from your reports on your own. You'll learn more about your village and it's interactions with others. Information only you know is valuable. It's the same reason we don't just print more money to solve economic crisis. For every bit of paper or coin shared in the economy there is something of value backing it up. For every bit of information copied down in a report there is an actual account stored safety in your head. So long as you know something your enemy does not, you hold more value. When we fill out our reports we will keep your training a secret. In part because we don't want anyone to see Ryoko no Umi as a threat and in part because training among genin is suppose to be somewhat secret. Even among our comrades."

Naruto scratches the side of his nose. "But why? The academy teaches us to work together. Konoha was built on that right? Why not share training stuff? Wouldn't it make us all better to share?" Naruto doesn't look at Sasuke as the boy scoffs. But he does send a kick in his direction. It just barely connects with the side of his knee.

Kakashi turns his eye on Sasuke. "Something to share with the class Sasuke?"

The boy's lips turn down for a second. He looks startlingly like his father when he does that. "Dissention."

"Hm? What was that Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Flight risks and hostages. Genin are the most likely to be caught aboard and tortured for information. Also the most likely to be swayed by outsiders. Jounin sensei must identify flight risks and control the potential fall out. The less we know, the less we can share." Once Shisui had played a game with him. For every bit of gossip he'd shared Shisui would give him a milk sweet. It was only after he'd eaten a few that Shisui revealed he's stolen those candies from Itachi's secret stash. The candy he only dipped into after particularly trying missions. As a kid Sasuke had thought it was just a mean spirited prank. Now he understood.

Kakashi reaches out and ruffles Sasuke's hair. He'd composed himself and delivered the information clearly for his teammates. "You're very right. Genin decide the future of the village. There are good years and bad. We can not, as a village, put all of our eggs in one basket. This is another reason people choose to redact information on their own. It lessons the burden on our forces. It's my job as your sensei to protect you and I will do that with every last breath in my body. But there are always stronger shinobi. We control what we can and plan for the worst. As you move up in the ranks your abilities will become more common knowledge but as genin, and as children, it's safest if you know very little about each other."

Naruto slumps his shoulders. "But doesn't that make it harder for us to work together later? What if we get partnered up with some other team and none of us know each other. How do we make a plan?" Naruto waves his arms around as if to encompass the gross oversight he's noticed.

"If you're talking about genin team partnerships, it falls to the jounin sensei to divy up the kids in the best possible pairs. We can share general information. Like Sasuke's fire affinity, or Naruto's preference for taijutsu. But we don't need to share that Naruto can create a kage bunshin." Here Kakashi reaches out and pinches Naruto's cheek. "Don't worry your cute little head Naruto. When you become a chunin you'll be placed with a team that compliments you. It'll be up to you then to decide what you share. Just make sure that any check your mouth writes, your jutsu can cash alright?" He squeezes Naruto's cheek one last time before letting go.

Whole teams rarely get promoted as a single unit outside of wartime. The exams tend to weed them out one by one. Chunin are often rotated out with different groups as the missions call for. If a significant number of year mates has survived they're likely to rotate between each other. But it's a toss up based on complimentary skills. Over time chunin will fall into some consistent groups but there are always outliers who never quite find their permanent fit. Kakashi has yet to suss out what would suit Danzo's needs more. As a whole his team has potential to become berserkers. They can be dropped into enemy territory and let loose. They already work efficiently as a team, almost seamless sometimes with their attack formations. He can only imagine that this will prove to be even more devastating over time.

Breaking them up does have its advantages though. Any of them could become leaders of small squads. But just as easily they could become dependent, easily trapped by Danzo's machinations. Cut off from each other Sasuke and Naruto are apt to become unthinking tools of war rather than upstanding shinobi of Konoha. Sakura has potential to go either way if her mood swings are any indication. He's hesitant to train her out of them seeing as she has a good enough grasp on herself already. But if he sees even the slightest hint that Danzo has his eyes on her, he will do anything to protect her. He'll help her weaponize her 'mental illness'. He'll do his due diligence to save her mind from that pathetic excuse of a man.

"So for this, we'll write our mission reports separate. Then we'll come together. Be careful how you speak. In a shinobi village every wall has ears." With that he claps his hands together then gestures back up to the trees. Their conversation is over. There will be other times to discuss these things, many missions ahead with long roads between them. He hopes, and he dreams, of a time later when their stops in the trees are filled with different types of talk. Of gentle teasing and wild kind hearted speculation.

The four of them blur through the trees, silent as the leaves falling around them. The freedom they'd known behind them was great. A crisp new feeling as raw and overwhelming as a wave crashing over you. But ahead of them is home. For all of its faults, under all of its shadows and secrets there were trees. And homes, and precious people. Maybe someday Naruto would be able to change Konoha for the better. Or maybe they could all do it together. Kakashi could dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds like it's over, but it's not over. They're just done with Namiko and co for a while. But next is are the chunin exams.
> 
> Also someone pointed out to me that I may have mixed up hiragana and katakana at some point. I'll have to go back and fix that later. And a couple of people have asked why I always have people call Naruto 'Naruto-chan'. I had always thought that it was a general suffix for children. Then women you're close with. To me Naruto seems like someone who's just begging to be called squirt or kiddo by older people. So the chan suffix was the closest thing.


	15. Konohamaru Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is back in town!

Konoha's grand defensive walls are a welcome sight. The kids surge ahead just a bit, eager to be home after so long away, and Kakashi doesn't stop them. Konoha, for all its faults, is home. It's where his apartment is. It's where his friends are. It's where they have their precious memories. A threat this close to the gate can easily be intercepted by the guards. So he lets his students sprint towards the gate like uncoordinated children. The chunin exams are on the horizon. The foreigners will be moving in within the next few days. Some may already be inside the walls.

To Kakashi's experienced eye's its clear. The security along the wall has been slowly ramping up as the exams approach but now the guards are out in full force. Thankfully the kids have the common sense to stop at the gate to meet the guard on duty. They stand shoulder to shoulder in front of Izumo. Only Sasuke is scanning the length of the wall in front of them. Once upon a time the police force had a heavy hand in how the wall was maintained. Many of the practices they'd implemented are still in place. Kakashi is willing to bet that Sasuke has an inkling that something is amiss. But his stance is relaxed, obviously at ease with the way Kakashi casually strolls up behind him.

"State your purpose." Izumo is on edge but he has a reputation to remain. He knows the people in front of him are who they say they are. He also knows the team of four that came earlier in the morning are going to cause trouble. Had Kakashi been alone he'd give the warning outright. Suna has brought their trump card. The kids complicate things. He doesn't want to work up Kakashi's little pack of mutts.

Kakashi grips the straps of his pack and leans forward. He lets his chest butt up against the back of Naruto's head and ignores the way he grumbles over it. "Jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi, returning from a C rank mission with squad seven."

Izumo flips through his clipboard for the C rank sheet and skims it until he sees their listing. "Mission number?"

"Three-seven-eighteen-five-zero-three."

The numbers match. Izumo nods to Kakashi and signals for a chunin in the shadows to open up the gate. "Welcome home squad seven." Naruto takes the lead, bounding through the crowd and towards the Hokage tower. Shinobi are not always required to report immediately. The guards at the gate send missives to the workers in the missions office to signal returns and departures. ANBU are required to report immediately upon return. Certain high stakes missions are also tagged with this stipulation. These reports do not negate the need for paperwork. It's just another fail-safe. Normally no genin team would be given the time of day in the tower after such a 'routine' mission. But Kakashi's children are under special circumstances. The Sandimaine is no doubt firing up his pipe now in anticipation of their arrival.

The kids haven't verbally rehearsed what they're going to say. Which is really for the better at this point. The three of them are still too new to lying this way. If they'd practiced what to say the Hokage would see through it. He's aware that this mission was about more than fruit picking. He sent Kakashi a message to tread carefully. He has learned to subtly direct his shinobi and read between the lines but there is only so much he can do if the children don't cooperate. The ANBU are suppose to be the last line of defense. The most loyal of shinobi who live and die but the word of their leader. But Root never dispersed, only moved underground. Roots always find a way to peak out of the soil.

The trip to the missions desk is quick. Naruto is still riding off the high of meeting family and is eager to see Iruka again. He seems to be doing his best to leave his teammates in the dust. Sasuke easily falls into the habit of giving chase. His pride over his speed has him bursting forward again and again. But Sakura's warning growls have him dropping back just as much. Kakashi lags to the side of them, hovering towards the middle of their sloppy formation.

He watches his students just as much as the jounin doing their surveillance circuits. Their pattern is seemingly random. To the civilians they look like blurs leaping between buildings like children at play. Kakashi knows that there is not actual pattern. At the beginning of their rotation there's a few words exchanged about who starts at what point. From there everything is done with simple hand gestures or the tip of a head. Anko favors paths that take her over sweet shops. Asuma likes to take over for someone he can share a smoke with. Kakashi himself likes to touch the roof of his favorite bookshop at least once a day. Jounin sensei are usually relieved of this surveillance rotation unless the village is on high alert.

Kakashi will be off of official rotation for the duration of the exams. Instead he will be expected to maintain watch on his children. While foreigners are within the walls his team will be a measure of his worth. He needs to make sure they behave themselves and that they stay safe. In times past it was a common thing to kill a student to compromise the jounin sensei. It may be underhanded but Kakashi intends to ask for Yamato's help. Two of his students are prime targets. Assassinating or kidnapping either of them would be a boon. Sakura is unfortunately a prime bargaining chip. She could be used to lure either of the boys away. It hurts him to think that Sakura is going to be forever reduced to a stepping stone for the boys. He resolves to stop this somehow. But first the exams.

Naruto crashes into the Hokage tower. Around him the desk shinobi huff and begin gathering up their paperwork like Naruto's mere presence will send it flying away. Iruka remains unphased besides the smile thats worked its way onto his face. "Welcome home Naruto."

Naruto puts his fists on his hips and hides his sniffle behind a smirk. "Thanks sensei." Naruto tips his head up and lets out a little chuckle. He's still floating in the clouds over meeting all of his cousins but coming home to Iruka is something special. It warms his heart. He knows without going home that Iruka has watered his plants. That Iruka's thought of him every day. His family is just growing. With one last laugh Naruto takes the last few steps forward to Iruka's desk. He won't leap over the desk and hug him. He understands that this is a workplace. But he wants to real bad.

Iruka tips the side of his face into his palm and smiles brightly at Naruto. Then to Sakura and Sasuke. "I trust everything went well with Uzumaki-san?"

"Oh yeah Sensei! We learned a whole bunch about tropical fruit." With that Naruto rummages into one of the many pockets on his cargo vest and pulls out a small pink edged scroll. Inside of it are bits of the fruit they'd harvested. Namiko had insisted that Iruka get to try them all. "Namiko said this was a thank you. For explaining all that paperwork." Naruto shrugs and rolls the scroll across the desk to Iruka.

Iruka plucks up the scroll and tucks it into his flak jacket. "That was very nice of him." He straightens up and looks over to Sasuke and Sakura. "Are you two alright? Did you enjoy your trip?"

Sakura nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, we learned a lot about the fruit harvest. And the walk was nice. It was good to stretch our legs." Sakura lays her hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder to encourage him to respond.

"It was good." Sasuke doesn't smile to his old teacher but he hopes his face is decently open and non-aggressive. He'd always enjoyed Iruka's classes.

"Maa, Umino-san, am I not worthy of your affections? Surely we've known each other longer." Kakashi pressed his hand to his heart and mimed wiping away a tear.

Iruka doesn't rise to the bait. He has known Kakashi for a long time. He knows that the infamous Copy-nin enjoys riling up desk workers and doing the most to make everyone as miserable and exasperated as he usually is. Iruka's found that treating him like a child works best. They're not on a battlefield. They're in the missions room and Iruka will not be cowed here.

"We have known each other for some time Hatake-san. I should be hurt that you can not seem to remember how the missions desk operates. Perhaps you've sustained a head injury on your travels?" Iruka moves along swiftly, not invested in the way Kakashi will retaliate. They've bantered in earnest before and they do know each other. Their circles overlap here and there. Right now both of them are just maintaining the status quo.

Iruka waves them away, signalling that they're okay to rise through the tower. During the walk up the stairs it's clear that the ANBU are in full force. Naruto recognizes them easily because they've followed him most of his life. The ANBU are carefully concealed and Naruto can't pick out the differences between them, but he knows they aren't civilians or standard chunin. Sakura and Sasuke pick up on his mood easily. They react quietly, nearly stepping on each other's heels as they head up the stairs. The civilian assistant outside of the Hokage's office isn't surprised to see them. Nor does she seem surprised by the way the kids are bunched together.

"Hokage-sama is ready to see you." She waves them through with a smile. Kakashi catches her mumbled 'so precious' as the kids pass through the door. He can't help but agree. His children look like a litter of exhausted but satisfied puppies. Despite the stale sweaty odor that clings to their clothes and the wild disarray of their hair, the three of them present themselves properly to the Hokage. They form a line, with Naruto in the middle, and bow at the waist.

Kakashi draws up alongside Sasuke and does the same. "Hello Hokage-sama, Team Seven has coompleted its mission. We're at your service again."

The Sandimaine waves away the formality and takes a long drag from his pipe. "I trust everything went well?" His eyes roll across Sasuke and Sakura but draw back to Naruto to linger. He sees no open resentment in the boy's eyes. Only tired sort of happiness, a look most shinobi have after coming back home in one piece.

Naruto threw his arms back behind his head and crossed them. For a moment he rocked forward on his toes in joy as he remembered all the things Namiko and Kairy had taught him. "Oh yeah Jiji. We picked all kinds of fruit. It was really hot there. Humid too."

Sakura nodded along. "It was a very nice journey though. We stopped through some of the towns and villages along the way. Everything was very peaceful." Between Sakura and Naruto enough of the mission came across to satisfy the Hokage. Kakashi offered a word here and there to curb tangents or cut off things that should not be said. Sasuke didn't speak at all, only offering an occasional hum or grunt as his teammates gestured to him. But to have him there, whole and shoulder to shoulder with his teammates, it was enough.

Once the Hokage was satisfied that nothing untoward had happened on their journey he shooed them from his office. Sasuke, burnt out from the constant company, was the first to seperate. He made his way back to the compound on light feet completely unaware that Yamato was following. Sakura was the next to part. To Naruto's immense relief she did agree to see the boys again the next morning for a shared breakfast at training ground seven. This left Kakashi to walk Naruto home.

"Come along Naruto." He ruffles Naruto's hair and takes the lead at a casual stroll. The two of them fall into an easy silence on the way back to the red light district. He makes it a point to lead Naruto through the streets that house women Naruto likes. The workers in many of the tea houses had been invaluable in raising Naruto. The civilians saw it as distasteful and the general shinobi populace saw it as something of a joke but the ANBU and jounin worth their salt knew better. Women and men who worked in brothels tucked into hidden villages were no wilting flowers.

When his apartment was in sight Naruto waved his goodbye and sprinted up the stairs. He was eager to get into new clothes, eager to see all of his plants again, ready to take a nap. Naruto kicked his door shut behind him and flung off his sandals. "I'm hoooommmeee!" Naruto flung his arms out wide and ran his fingertips over the walls as he made his way further into his apartment. He took a deep breath and was assaulted by the smell of rich damp soil and flowering plants. He sighed in contentment and shuffled into the bedroom.

He dug through his dresser with his eyes closed, pulling out whatever felt softest. Once he's dressed in his softest pajamas he makes a circuit through his home. He runs his fingertips over all the leaves and petals he can reach. He coos at them as he goes, saying his hellos and telling them about his trip. He makes sure to step onto his porch to visit the monstera, rubbing one of its giant leaves between his thumb and forefinger. "Missed you." They're all still thriving so he knows he was right about Iruka coming to water them. They'd discussed it before but he knows Iruka-sensei is busy. It's nice to know that he's not too busy for this.

He makes himself a cup of ramen and eats it on his couch. Then he drags himself off to bed. In Ryoko no Umi he'd never had trouble sleeping. Sasuke and Sakura had always buffered him on either side. The comforting noise of their hearts and breathing had lulled him to sleep. He'd always been halfway there with his stomach full and his body exhausted from training. The heat had helped too. It was oppressive sometimes, especially during the day while they worked, but at night...between his teammates it was nice. Like a hug that pulled him into sleep.

Now it's weird. He feels like he has too much space. Like the sheets are too cool. The noise at least is familiar. In Ryoko no Umi it was all laughter and raised happy voices. Outside of his bedroom window the lights are red and pink and the patrons are drunk but happy. Some of them are shouting or singing. Naruto tries to imagine he's still in his tent, still a few scant yards from the beach, and tries to sleep. It's a while before he gets pulled under.

He wakes to colors dancing across his face, pouring in from his glass shard mobile. He stretches out like a cat and starts his daily routine. Sakura had agreed the night before to breakfast. They hadn't managed to tell Sasuke before he left so he might not be too hungry. With Kakashi-sensei watching their every move it was easy for Sasuke to remember to eat. But with him spending the night back in his compound it was a toss up on whether or not Sasuke took care of himself.

Naruto snorts and scratches at his stomach as he checks in his fridge. Iruka-sensei had brought him some eggs. So he puts some rice on to boil and digs out a packet of dried seaweed. He makes enough for them all and knows that Sakura intends to do the same. While the rice cooks he fills up a watering can and goes about visiting all of his plants. By the time he's finished the rice is cooked and ready to be seasoned. He scoops it carefully into an old food container. Then he pulls out three eggs, cracking only one of them into a pan. Sakura-chan likes hers sunny side up while he and Sasuke prefer to keep them raw so they can stir them in. While that's cooking he cuts up some seaweed to chuck on top of the rice.

He throws Sakura's egg on top then starts splashing in mirin and soy sauce. He doesn't have any fish ready so this will have to do. Sakura didn't mention what she'd bring but he's sure it'll be good. She'll probably have her mother help make her something. When the rice is boxed up Naruto tucks the two raw eggs into a dishtowel to keep them safe, then tucks everything into a canvas bag. He uses the rooftops to get to the training grounds. He makes it to the bridge just before Sakura. Sasuke is already there, leaning heavily on the bridge so he can look out over the shallow water.

Naruto leans in close for a moment, looks over the clear water, then gently elbows his friend. "Come on, I've got food." He pulls away from the railing and starts towards the grassy field where the three of them shared their first meal. He can feel Sakura behind them, just making it to the bridge. Once he's to the posts he carefully drops his bag and spins to face his teammates. Sasuke's face is scrunched in confusion. He's eyeing the worn pink blanket folded in Sakura's arms.

"Good morning Naruto, Sasuke-kun. I thought we could have a proper picnic." She shakes out the blanket and bullies her way between the boys to lay it out. Naruto wastes no time plopping himself down and pulling out his own food. Like he'd thought, Sakura's breakfast is much nicer. There's small rolled omelettes in one container, tucked next to a healthy helping of pickled vegetables. She also pulls out a large container of okayu. She doesn't make any nasty comments about Naruto's contribution which loosens the tight feeling in his chest.

Sakura also had the forethought to bring spare bowls, spoons, and a thermos of tea. She did forget cups but Naruto laughs away her concerns. "We can share Sakura-chan. Sensei would be proud." He laughs brightly and pulls the thermos from her to take a sip.

Between them Sasuke huffs in annoyance. He feels off balance. His mother had always stressed the importance of bringing an offering of your own in this type of situation. He'd shared plenty of meals with his teammates. He'd eaten off of their plates and taken his turns paying for their meals. But he's brought nothing to this breakfast because he ran off before giving a proper goodbye. To right himself Sasuke takes the okayu from Sakura and begins shaking equal amounts of the porridge into three bowls. Then he smacks Naruto's hands away from the rice.

Without more bowls there's very little he can do. In the end he uses the underside of the lid to serve up Sakura's portion with her fried egg. Then he cracks the two raw eggs into the remainder and gives it a thorough stir. It means he and Naruto will have to share but it'll have to do.

"Thanks Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Before the three of them can get into a circle of pleasantries Naruto hoists the bowl of okayu up over his head. "Thanks for the food!" Then he pulls it back down, placing it between him and Sasuke, so he can take a big bite. The rest of Sakura's food is in the middle of them so they can take from it as they want. They three of them fall into an easy rhythm, passing the tea back and forth as needed. They pluck up egg and vegetables between idle gossip. Since they're back inside of Konoha's walls they keep to in village talk. None of them have written their reports but they've all taken Kakashi-sensei's warning to heart.

They haven't been back long enough to catch up on gossip between their peers but Sakura's parents had updated her on the adults. "Ito-san, she runs the fruit stall by the weapon's shop. The one with--anyways, Ito-san pitched a fit in the barbecue place."

Naruto, with his cheeks stuffed full of food, jabs his chopsticks at Sakura. "That one Ino likes?"

Sakura nods. "Yeah. Apparently she burned her wrist on the edge and had a complete fit. Oka-san says it was a long time coming. She was putting in orders for pink silk." At this Sasuke hums. The woman who owned the fruit stand was getting on in age. Her husband had left the village years back, before the massacre. It seemed that each year she didn't pin down a new man she grew more desperate. If she was trying to cover herself in pink silk every day she was in the midst of a mid-life crisis. The conversation devolves from there to the odd things they notice adults doing.

When Naruto feels a trio of tiny chakra signatures heading fast their way he snorts. "Incoming." Sakura turns at the waist to see who could be coming. She stretches her senses but doesn't feel much of anything. When she spots the little boy charging through the treeline she understands.

"You know him?"

Naruto closes his eyes and nods sagely. "Oh yeah, that's Konohamaru. Him and his friends think I'm a pretty big deal." He leans back and crosses his arms over his chest. He tries to radiate the smug aura he feels coming off of Sasuke everyday.

"So they're idiots then?"

"Hey!" Naruto swings out, intending to punch Sasuke in the side of the head but the boy easily ducks back. Naruto takes a few more pot shots but doesn't make much of an effort besides yelling and swinging wildly. He doesn't even raise from his spot. Sasuke maintains a blank, uninterested face, but he's taking swings too. Sakura watches them both with a frown.

"Boys..."

"Boss! Boss! You're back and you promised so get up." Konohamaru stops at the edge of their blanket, just to the left of Sakura's back. He's got one fist on his hip and his other hand thrown out to point accusingly at Naruto's face. Behind him a red headed girl is tugging boy along by his sleeve.

By now Sasuke is simply holding Naruto away with his palm spread across his face. Naruto throws himself back and rocks to the side to free himself. Once he's righted again he looks up at Konohamaru.  
"Hey kid, me and my teammates are having breakfast. We're busy." He gestures to the remains of the food in front of them. Most of it's been wiped clean, leaving only trails of sauce or an occasional grain of rice.

Konohamaru drops his arm and takes a look at the mess. Then he snorts and crosses his arms. "Yeah sure. Sounds like you're just trying to get out of it." He tips his head to the side to speak to his friends. "Hey guys, Boss is trying to pretend like he's important. Like he doesn't have time for us or somethin'."

The red head lets go of her friend and crosses her arms to mimic her friend. She pushes out her lower lip in an exaggerated sneer. "Sounds like Boss forgot all about us while he was out on the road." Next the boy with glasses sucks a deep breath in through his nose. Sakura can hear the mucus rolling in his sinuses.

"I guess he really is like all those horrible grownups." The three of them move from exaggerated anger to sadness. They begin their sniffles in earnest. The red head throws herself across Konohamaru's side and begins to fake sobbing.

Naruto comes up onto his knees and move forward a bit, until he's bumping the empty containers. His hands are out in front of him, frantically gesturing for them to stop. "No, no. Hey guys, no. It's not like that okay. I'm not like that pervy guy. I just got back is all. It's like...", Naruto looks to each of his teammates then back to the kids, "it's important to decompress ya know. You gotta get back into normal stuff after a crazy mission." He turns wide, frantic eyes onto Sakura for support.

She plasters on a smile and turns to face the kids. "Naruto is right. Self care is very important for a shinobi. Post-mission meals are like a...like an unspoken rule." She nods to herself then looks up at the kids. The noise has died down and she can see that Konohamaru at least was actually crying a little bit. Naruto hadn't mentioned knowing any little kids. But it seemed like they knew each other well enough to be distraught over his absence.

The little boy wearing the glasses wipes his nose off on the inside of his collar and leans down to get a good look at Sasuke. "S'that true?"

Sasuke doesn't go so far as to lean away but his whole body tenses at the thought of this little boy coming any closer. He nods then rocks forward to gather up the bowls. He keeps his face down on the blanket, trying to make it clear he doesn't want to talk to the kids without being mean to them. He's not familiar with the other two, but he knows Konohamaru is the Hokage's grandson. He doesn't want to offend.

Naruto jumps to his feet and throws his arms out to gesture at the training grounds. "Hey I know, how about we play shinobi tag?"

Konohamaru raises his eyebrow. "Tag?"

"Shinobi tag." Naruto wiggles his eyebrows then shoves his hands back to his hips. "It's like...it's like training ya know."

"Evading capture. Critical thinking."

"Yeah, yeah, what Sasuke said. It's training but cooler cause it's a game."

Konohamaru gestures for the others to come in close. The three of them form a huddle with their foreheads pushed together as they talk. They're not nearly as quiet as they think they are. Sakura furrows her brow as she listens to them weigh the pros and cons of the game. In the end they decide to go for it because they'll enjoy Naruto's attention even if they don't get any real training. Sakura thinks it's sweet.

Konohamaru turns away from the huddle and gives Naruto a thumbs up. "Okay! Konohamaru corps: break!" The three of them start running for the trees at once. Konohamaru makes it to the bridge before tripping on the edge of his scarf and landing face first. Sakura shoots up, ready to help, but the little boy leaps up to his feet in an instant and tears off after his friends.

  
Sakura turns back to Naruto with a puzzled expression on her face. "We didn't decide any rules. They just left." She gestures back towards the bridge where the kids are still running rather noisily in their haste.

Naruto shrugs. "Konohamaru's parents are gone a lot. I don't know much about Moegi or Udon's families but they're always running around with Konohamaru so they must be lonely too. I play with them sometimes."

Sasuke tucks away the last of the containers and looks up at Naruto. "How'd you meet?"

"Oh haha," Naruto scratches the back of his head, "Konohamaru ran into me one day. We got to arguing and I punched him in the head. He was makin' a big deal about being Hokage-jiji's grandson. Like that would stop me or somethin'. But who cares? I mean I'm sure Hokage-jiji loves him but he loves me too. He ain't special." Naruto shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest. When they first met he was just kind of angry. But he actually likes them a lot now. They're lonely. They're loud and annoying and not very good shinobi yet. But he was like that. He's still like that. They just need someone to give them a little attention. Attention like Kakashi-sensei gives him. And if that pervert can't give it to them he will. A part of being Hokage is making time for all of the people of the village. It's making them love and trust you. He can start right here with the Konohamaru Corps.

Sakura sighs at Naruto's story. Of course he punched an important political figure in the head. A kid, but still. He didn't have a head for politics or propriety. "I guess we should go catch them. At least to keep them out of trouble." Sakura looks down at her blanket. "What about our stuff?"

Sasuke stands and steps off the blanket before crouching at the edge of it. He tugs the side of it gently until his teammates step off of it then begins folding it up over their bags. He finishes it with a big knot until the whole thing looks like an over sized takeout package. "This is where our team meets. No one will take our stuff." Sasuke gathers up the bundle and places it against the center training post. He doesn't think anyone is dumb enough to steal something from Kakashi's favorite training grounds. If someone is it would be easy enough to harass the man into letting his dogs sniff out the culprits.

"Let's go get them before they cause an incident and blame us."

"Yeah, we can say we gave 'em a head start." Naruto grins and breaks out into a jog. He could find them easy with his chakra tails but he won't. He's still trying out what Kakashi-sensei said, sensing with other means. It's good that he tries it now, inside the village, on kids instead of out in the field with enemies.

Sakura and Sasuke jog easily beside him. Kakashi has conditioned them well. They could run at the kids' pace for hours and not get tired. It's nothing to catch up to them. The three of them are shouting directions and plans at each other. The smartest thing they've done is run through a busy street. It gives them a little cover but after chasing Torra dozens of times this is nothing. Still, team seven allows the kids to run a bit longer. Occasionally one of them darts forward and feints a grab that sends one of the kids squealing. Sasuke's a fan of the high ground, often jumping down off of roofs for shock value. Sakura likes to match their pace and run alongside them quietly until they notice her. Naruto prefers barreling ahead and corraling them like scared little puppies.

The kids are nearly breathless from laughter as they tear down a less busy street. They'd just bum rushed Sasuke's legs to avoid capture. One of their smarter maneuvers. Sasuke would rather drop dead than let himself get bowled over by a group of little kids. Konohamaru darts out in front. His head is turned back to try and get a look at the genin he just bested. It's why he doesn't see the teenager in front of him. Konohamaru slams into someone. Calloused hands wrap tight around his upper arms and cut his laughter. He looks up at a purple painted face and gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, sweet baby Gaara is up next.


	16. New Variables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Suna Shinobi are a problem but Sakura's got bigger ones on hand.

Naruto feels like he's miles away. Konohamaru's chakra had flared. It was fear. It's wasn't the playful fright he'd gotten whenever Sasuke jumped down to startle him. It was something real. For a moment Naruto drew up short, his feet skidding to a halt as his brain struggled to understand how Konohmaru had gotten so scared so suddenly. That split second stabs into his heart and he feels like he'll never make it in time.

Seeing Konohamaru being held aloft by some strange teenager is a relief. Still, it's a shock and it takes Naruto a moment to collect himself. Sakura skids to a halt beside him and gasps. They both recognize the symbol for Suna etched onto his forehead. Iruka had made them learn all of the other villages' symbols. Kakashi had taught them clothing patterns to look for. A lot of shinobi fell into the same clothing choices for obvious reasons. Utility, durability, and fluid wicking properties were top priority among the ranks. But every village had their own culture. Suna shinobi were desert dwellers. They favored full skin coverage with lots of light layers.

"Hey! You let him go. Pick on someone your own size!" Naruto threw his arm out and jabbed his pointer finger in the foreigner's direction. He was fully prepared to make a nuisance of himself if need be. Foreigners inside of Konoha's walls were a big deal. Namiko had imparted some pretty decent advice when dealing with this: if in doubt, get help. Simple advice sure, but it was more about how he suggested Naruto get help. Make a scene, draw eyes, get himself very thoroughly dismissed from the area.

"Oh yeah? Don't see any my size around here squirt. This one will have to do." The foreigner smirks and gives Konohamaru a little shake. Moegi gasps from behind Sakura. She's gathered up two of them and is trying to stand tall, make herself look bigger.

"You don't know who he is do you?" Sakura tilts her head just so. She looks smug. The same way she looks at Naruto or Sasuke when she's got the upper hand. Like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.  
The foreigner doesn't let Konohamaru go but he does go still. The girl behind him, a tan solidly built teenager, tenses her muscles. She says nothing but she does look very carefully at the back of the boy's head.

Sakura continues. "Konohamaru is the honorable grandson of our Hokage." She smiles and crosses her arms over her chest. She and Naruto can both feel Sasuke land softly in the tree behind them. He's quiet, crouched low. His eyes scan over the foreigners, over Naruto's rigid back, and the hand Sakura has tucked against her side.

The foreign girl speaks up. She sneers and grabs the back of the boy's black romper. "Kankuro." She says it in a harsh whisper. Not unlike the way Sakura talks to her teammates when she's exasperated. "This isn't on me." She releases her grip and takes a firm step back. She's still angled towards her teammate but she's looking away.

The teen, Kankuro, huffs and raises Konohamaru up a little higher. "S'ok sis. It's not like I'm gonna hurt him...permentantly." He smirk but cuts his eyes to Naruto who's charging for him.

Naruto knows Sakura will keep Udon and Moegi safe. He knows Sasuke's got his back. He just needs to kick up enough of a fuss for ANBU to come running. He springs forward, keeping his form sloppy. He leaves himself wide open to attack just to see what will happen. It's crazy. He feels something like a pinprick on the top of his foot. But there's a tug, like a needle on a thread. It startles him enough to stop him from moving. Which is enough of a cue for Sasuke to act.

Sasuke had scooped up a few rocks back at the training grounds. He'd intended to use them as distractions, to subtly herd Konohamaru and his friends in the right direction. But shinobi tag with them was a lot less intensive than it had been in his own childhood. Him and his teammates had been more than enough to keep them in line. Sasuke pulled a jagged rock from his pouch and took aim. It was nothing to strike Kankuro's hand, across the knuckles. He drew blood and the shock had Kankuro loosening his grip.

The second his feet hit the ground he turned tail and ran back to Naruto, curling his fingers into his jacket and ducking behind his back. Naruto put one hand on the top of Konohamaru's head and used his other to grab a kunai from his thigh pouch. The girl hasn't moved her body, but she's staring up at Sasuke now. And Kankuro is snarling. "Hey! You're getting on my nerves!" Kankuro yanks the strap across his shoulder. It's tied to a tightly wrapped form across his back. It's bulky and the only discernible feature is the patch of brown hair or fur peaking out of the top.

"You're not seriously going to use Crow are you?" The girl has finally moved. She's leaning into her teammate, her stance wary. Her face is torn between shock and disbelief. She looks like she wants to snatch whatever Crow is from his hands.

While they're distracted Naruto flicks out three tails of chakra in a sweep. The tails brush across his teammates briefly, comforting in their familiar presence. The Suna shinobi feel strange, the girl like a hot dry gale of wind, and the boy like a writhing bundle of cords or hair. Beyond them he can feel some jounin. No one he's familiar with but they're adults and they're coming closer. Naruto yanks his tails back to himself and starts screaming. "Hey! Hey! What's the big idea?" He starts stomping his feet and making more of a scene. He's hoping that at the very least the spectacle he's making of himself will shock the teenager from acting. He really doesn't want to find out what's in those bandages.

Kankuro doesn't faulter at Naruto's antics, instead he seems to be getting angrier. Sasuke decides to intervene. He leans casually against the tree, turns his body just so. Just enough to look unconcerned and haughty. He pulls another rock from his pouch. This one is mostly hardened shell and sand so it's nothing to force chakra into his hand to crumble it. "Attacking children, causing a scene? You're disgracing your village." He stops tossing the rock to crush it, letting the dust fall from his hands over the side of the tree branch. "You should be ashamed."

"Causing a scene? I'll show you causing a--"

"Enough." All at once the group of them freeze. All of them, team seven, the Konohamaru Corps, and the foreigners. Sasuke feels his heart sink into his stomach. Fear flushes through his body, pulling on his insides. Breathe. He can breathe. Sasuke turns to look at the boy who's spoken. He's clinging to the underside of a tree branch. His arms are crossed. He's dressed like a Suna shinobi as well. His hair is as red as blood. And he came to them without a single sound.

"We're leaving Kankuro." There's a whisper this time. Sasuke notices it only because he's straining to listen. It's like a shunshin but with curling grains of sand rather than a swirl of leaves. Sasuke locks his muscles, ready to strike at a moments notice. This boy is an unknown, invited or not, Sasuke won't let him get away with an attack.

The boy reforms next to his teammates and Naruto is too startled to move. It's not the sudden appearance. Kakashi has done something similar hundreds of times. No, it's his presence. The newcomer is small. Just like him, slight and gaunt like he doesn't eat enough. Doesn't sleep enough. His chakra is immense. It feels like a hot smothering shroud. Like living sand that's trying to roll over all of them until they suffocate. It presses around the boy like a mockery of a hug, spiking out here and there in irritation. Naruto would almost say it's eating him.

Inside his own gut the Kyuubi roils against his cage. Naruto gets the impression of barred teeth and hot indignation. But also an underlying sense of worry. His gut is screaming right alongside his head, 'get out get out get out get out'. This boy is like him. Naruto tightens his fingers in Konohamaru's hair. He takes a deep breath and pushes it out through clenched teeth. Already Sakura is behind him, to his side. Moegi and Udon are farther back and it's easy to nudge Konohamaru in their direction. He goes easily, just as Sasuke jumps down from his perch. The foreigners have already turned away. They're walking away like they didn't just attack a random child in a foreign village.

Sasuke keeps his eyes fixed on the red head. He's no sensor, no empath, but he knows a dangerous man. He knows the feeling of killing intent and the look of someone containing themselves. "Hey, what's your name?"

The blonde girl turns, a self satisfied smirk is settled on her tanned face. "Who, me?" She gestures to herself, gently placing her fingertips against her breastbone. Sasuke barely registers her. He'd already cataloged everything of note about her. From the thick musclulature of her thighs and arms she hid with clever draping, and the large fan on her back that marked her as a wind user. He'd clocked Kankuro as a puppeter easily. It was a favorite in Suna so the thing strapped to his back was unlikely to be anything else. Sasuke wanted to know the red head. He wanted to know the boy who'd managed to sneak up on Naruto.

It seems that the red head understands his importance. He stops. Beside him, his teammates tense. The girl had already pause but as the red head turns she digs her heels into the ground. Like she's bracing herself for something. "My name is Gaara no Sabaku." The boy tips his head. Though he has no eyebrows Sasuke can see the expression.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The two teams state at each other for a moment. Sasuke stands firm. He's still placed behind Naruto. Sakura is to his side. The children are behind them. Sasuke knows that he at the very least is presenting himself to be an expliplary shinobi of Konoha. He's standing tall, face calm, eyes trained forward. His father had always told him to maintain eye contact. He was an Uchiha. Their eyes were to be feared. Everyone elses' were to be looked into. No matter the killer intent coming from this boy, he would stand strong for his team as the only clan child present. Gaara was the son of the Kazekage. If they interacted again Sasuke knew he would have to take the helm. Finally, a conversation he felt like he could handle.

There were no more words exchanged. Which suited all of them fine. Naruto tucked his tongue to the side of his mouth, just barely sticking out the tip in Sakura's direction. She caught the gesture easily and stretched her pointer finger out from where it was tucked under her other arm. Sasuke took it to mean Naruto sensed jounin in the area. Their gestures between each other were fast and loose most of the time. They tried not to fall into any particular routine so that no other team could learn them. Mostly the three of them tried to pick up hints through context. But it was usually Naruto notifing Sakura, as the other sensor, that there were other shinobi in the area. She then passed that along to Sasuke who tended to bring up the rear.

Once the three Suna shinobi turned the corner out of sight Naruto and Sakura turned their attention to the children. The three of them were crying softly. Sasuke was unsure if Konohamaru had known who Gaara was after giving his full name but it was possible. Regardless, he understood their innate fear but didn't want to be bothered with consoling them. Instead he kept his eyes forward and strained himself for even the slightest hint of stray sand or wind. Chakra strings were nearly invisible but it he knew to look for them he was sure he could spot them.

It wasn't until Ebisu dropped into the alley that Sasuke relaxed his stance. He turned back to his teammates and tucked himself in close to Naruto. Sakura was still hovering over the kids, carefully fixing up Moegi's loosening pigtails. Kakashi comes next. He strolls up to them casually, his back slouched and his hands buried deep in his pockets. Team seven has learned that this means nothing.

"Ebisu." Kakashi gives Konohamaru's sensei a jaunty wave then turns his attention firmly on his students. The kids depart quickly, leaving team seven alone in the alleyway. Seconds tick away in silence. Sakura assumes they're waiting for privacy. As much as you can get in a hidden village anyways. It reminds her sharply of the hand sign Sasuke had taught her in the Ryoko no Umi camp.

"Sensei, why were there Suna shinobi here?" Sakura figures she'd better ask before Naruto gets loud again. And it's been nagging at her since she'd seen them. Sasuke had mentioned to her that patrols seemed to be ramping up. And her parents had been especially secretive about whatever contract they'd gotten. The foreign shinobi had to be related.

"Maa, Sakura-chan, always so concerned." He waved his hand flippantly then took a step closer. "They're visiting Konoha for a little while. Just for the duration of the exam."  
Naruto stomped his foot and shook his fist at his sensei. "Exam? What exam?"

"The chunin exam of course. It's Konoha's turn to host. Lucky for us, we arrived home just in time." Kakashi pulled three scrolls from a pocket in his vest. He held them aloft to his students. "If you'd like to participate of course." Just as he expected, his students nearly leapt at him to get their hands on the scrolls. Even Sakura, who would usually be more apprehensive. "Now kids, this is a very serious exam. With very serious consequences. But if you survive, and pass, you'll get a promotion."

"If we survive?" Naruto's face is scrunched up. He's eyeing Kakashi like he's not sure if he's joking or not. Naruto is vaguely aware that the exams are something of a spectacle. He's heard some things while hanging out with Iruka sensei in the missions office.

Kakashi straightens up and regards his students carefully. He makes sure to look them each in the eye until he has their full attention. "The chunin exams are dangerous. They're made to simulate the very real perils you'll face on higher ranked missions. But I believe in you. So if you want to participate fill out your forms and give them back to me tomorrow."

Naruto and Sasuke nod their understanding. They're both eager to compete and know on some level that Konoha is the best place to do this. Sakura is wary but she knows she won't stop her teammates from participating. And she knows that her best bet is to go with them now, regardless of any apprehension. Naruto and Sasuke know her. They're invested in her safety. They like her. If she doesn't go along they'll get an odd man out, someone who's retaking the exam or someone that decided to go on without their teammates. Then she'll be in the same boat some day. Sakura nods firmly. They're team seven. They're Kakashi's kids. They have to strike once and strike hard. They all have to prove themselves to make Kakashi-sensei proud.

"Hey sensei...", Sakura casually leans her weight on her left foot which brings more of her torso into view from behind Naruto, "I was wondering about chakra affinities." Sakura deliberately flexes out her hand, stretching her fingers until she feels the strain in her tendons, then carefully curls them back in one by one until she's made a fist. She's careful to make it look like a nervous gesture. She doesn't miss the way Kakashi's gaze lingers on her hand, or the way Sasuke had subtly shifted his weight in her direction.

Kakashi's eye cuts to Sasuke for a moment. He sees the tension in his student and understands that this is a deliberate choice on Sakura's part and not a nervous gesture. If Sasuke had gone out of his way to teach Sakura a police specific hand sign then Sakura's question is more than it seems. He'd been aware, peripherally, that Sasuke had known those signs. Itachi had mentioned at least once that most of the Uchiha children picked them up through exposure. Kakashi had taught his students a few ANBU signs. It wasn't technically forbidden to do so though it would be highly frowned upon if the right people figured it out. In light of this Kakashi considers asking Sasuke to simply show his teammates the police signs. It was something of a dead language really. They could use that to their advantage.

"Well Sakura-chan, traditionally I would offer you chakra paper as an incentive to complete the third round of the exams. It's a bit early to be asking." He eyes her carefully. His stance remains relaxed however. The Kazekage's children are long gone but that's no reason to be sloppy. He's also curious to see if Sakura thinks her secret is worthy of the ruse or if Sasuke's just being overprotective.

Sakura gives the gesture once more then crosses her arms loosely over her chest. The chunnin application is clenched tightly in her fist. "Kakashi-sensei, when have we ever done anything traditionally?" She knocks her shoulder into Naruto's. "Didn't you tell Naruto that you weren't like those other jounin sensei's who just coasted their teams?"

Naruto puffs himself up, mirroring Sakura's pose. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei, you're suppose to be better." He tips his head back and mock whispers to Sakura, "But he's just some washed up perv right? What does he know?" Beside him Sasuke snorts softly.

Feeling secure in the knowledge that Sakura does have a secret she needs to share, Kakashi waves his hand again. He wants to get them out of the open. They still need to check their reports against each other and deal with whatever Sasuke and Sakura have worked out together. And having Gaara no Sabaku so close is unnerving him. The child is an obvious walking disaster. The villages tend to keep jinchuriki as far apart as possible lest the demons work together to free themselves. Kakashi doesn't think Naruto will bow to the Kyuubi's will but Gaara is an unknown factor. Besides the whispers of bloodshed.

"Now, now, Naruto-chan it's not polite to call names." He reaches out lazily then hooks his arm around Naruto's neck and yanks. The boy lets out a surprised grunt as he's pulled off balance to crash into his sensei's chest. Kakashi looks over Naruto's head and grins at his other students. "Well, if you want to learn something new I expect you to earn it." Kakashi releases Naruto and knicks the edge of his thumb on a shuriken in his pouch. As he starts the hand seals his children tense. They're already balancing on the balls of their feet, ready to spring away at a moments notice. It brings a smile to Kakashi's face.

He drops into a crouch and slams his palm onto the ground. In a cloud of smoke three dogs appear. Urushi, Bisuke, and Akino step free of their summoning smoke and bear their teeth at the children. "Make it to the entrance of the Uchiha Compound and we'll talk." Before the dogs can work themselves into a proper growl the kids are gone. Sasuke is taking the lead by a hair, only because the destination is his home. Naruto and Sakura are wary to simply barrel past him into his personal territory. The dogs nip at their heels, herding them like they had herded Konohamaru and his friends.

The Uchiha compound is on the outskirts of the village, pushed away from any gates through the exterior wall. The prison is the closest thing to it. Originally it was a strategic move to give the Uchiha their privacy and to keep the prisoners away from the civilians. Over time it became another thing that osctrasized them, another thing that angered them. For private talks it was convenient. The police force had been almost entirely Uchiha. A few civilians who'd married into the clan and a few trusted commrades were able to do paperwork and coordinate between the prison and the station. Since all of the actual police where Uchiha it wasn't uncommon for police matters to be attended to in the clan compound. To keep matters private there was a small building just inside the walls that was warded more carefully than the Hokage's office. If only because too many people were expected to come and go from that office. While few were ever allowed entrance into the Uchiha compound.

When Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto make it to the gates of the compound Sasuke immediately steps inside and turns his eyes to a small innocuous building. It could be a storage shed, or an outpost from before the wall went up. But Sasuke knows better. He'd only been inside that room once before. He'd been clinging to his father's shirt, so close to his back his nose had almost pressed against the dip in his spine. It was before Shisui died. His father had been too distracted to tell him off and that should have been a sign that something was wrong.

Kakashi's dogs pace the entrance, subtly herding the children inside of the compound instead of letting them loiter at the gate. Sakura and Naruto are hesitant. Naruto knew the compound had gone to shit. The girls at Sincha talked about it sometimes. Prostitution was legal in Konoha as long as they followed the stipulations. Like keeping business to the appropriate district and inside of the tea houses. People who broke those rules often found themselves doing 'community service' inside the Uchiha compound rather than paying fines or spending the night in a cell. Momo says she's too young to have done any of that but some of the girls who phased out remember peeling potatoes or sweeping engawa's.

Naruto tucks his hands behind his head and surveys the tall grass and crumbling buildings. He smells something musty in the air and it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The Kyuubi is less agitated now that Gaara is gone but seeing the compound has him bristling again. Sakura is dumbfounded. She'd known about the massacre. It was hot gossip among her parents when it happened. She'd just assumed that the compound had frozen in time. That stepping inside would be like a snapshot of the past. It never occured to her that Sasuke would live in anything close to squalor. She wants to press. To maybe offer to let him stay with her, or suggest he spend the night with Naruto. But the words die in her throat. He's lived this way for years. Nothing she says now will change him overnight.

The longer the three of them stand in silence to more agitated Sasuke becomes. He's almost bristling with anxiety and anger. He knows how he lives. It's his business. Sasuke clenches his fists in his pockets and tries to focus on something else. Anything. He starts by picking out the sounds Kakashi's dogs are making. The scrap of pads against hard packed dirt, the huffs and snorts of their breath as they sniff around the entrance. It sooths his mind until he can pick out the soft pat of sandals landing on stone.

Kakashi is in a low crouch along the wall, close to the warded privacy building. He leaps into the compound without a word and dismisses his dogs. He's the one who leads them into the building. There is no blood requirement, no sharingan activation needed, just a push of chakra to the seals scratched into the walls. Kakashi flicks on the light and bathes them all in a yellow glow. The room hasn't been used in years so everything is covered in dust. The building had no windows and only one set of lights running across its bare ceiling. There were two filing cabinets tucked into the wall in front of a small table that housed four mismatched chairs. In front of one there was a mug with the crusted remnants of a coffee stain, long since evaporated. Sasuke strains to remember who would have been sitting there that day and drew a blank.

"Alright Sakura, what is it you really wanted to talk about?"

Naruto's brow furrows even as Sakura takes a deep breath. "Wha? Hey, what's going on? What didn't you guys tell me?" Naruto whips his head back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura. He feels slightly betrayed. He thought they'd moved past keeping him in the dark like an idiot.

"Shut up Naruto. It wasn't something we should say out loud. It wasn't about you." Sasuke tucks his face into his high collar and trains his eyes on Naruto's side. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want Sakura to get hurt. He doesn't want Naruto to get angry over this. Mostly he just doesn't want to be an Uchiha but there's nothing that can be done over that.

Sensing that patience is running thin Sakura tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and clears her throat. "I'm not entirely sure Sensei. In Ryoko no Umi Uzumaki-san allowed us to test his chakra mat. After I had my turn Sasuke told me to ask you for chakra paper. But only once we were sure we wouldn't be overheard."

Kakashi let his gaze sweep from Sakura to Sasuke. He kept his stance and face calm. "That's when Sasuke taught you the hand sign?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, he said you would understand." She huffed. "I don't know why he wanted me to ask though."

"That's fine Sakura. We'll figure it out together." He gently pats her on the head then closes in on Sasuke. He crowds into his space and spreads his palm over Sasuke's crown. He lets his hand rest there for a few seconds in silence. Then he pushes his hand back and scratches at Sasuke's scalp a few times. He stays tucked close, blocking Sasuke's face from his teammates and waits for the faint blush to fade away from his face. Once Sasuke's regained his composure he steps back. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Kakashi peeks his head outside the building and turns his eye to the treeline beyond the compound wall. Yamato is there, waiting. Kakashi wiggles his fingers until Yamato drops inside and in front of Kakashi. "Yes taichou?"

"Could you bring me chakra paper please?" Kakashi pulls himself back inside. Yamato leaves without a word, already racing away to get the paper. Inside the kids have seated themselves. Sakura has tactfully taken the seat with the coffee cup and is blocking it from Sasuke's view with her outstretched arm. Naruto has pulled his chair in close to Sasuke's. He's got his arm thrown over the back of his chair. He's not bothered at all by the way Sasuke's tucking his face into the shirt or the way he's crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto is acting like everything is normal. He's already chattering away in Sasuke's ear about getting ramen for dinner.

Kakashi slides into the seat next to Sakura and looks over his pink haired student. "Have you guessed why Sasuke suggested chakra paper?"

Sakura purses her lips in thought. She takes a second to gather her thoughts before responding. "Sasuke pulled me aside after I used the chakra mat. Uzumaki-san said that nature affinity could be gleaned from the mat if the affinity was strong enough. But it didn't show secondaries well and there could be misreadings if someone was focusing on a specific turn out. I was just gathering chakra to get a level reading and I used an affinity neutral hand sign so I wasn't forcing a reaction."

Kakashi nods. "And what did you see?"

Sakura flicked her fingers out in a boom motion. "It looked like crumbling earth. Like an impact crater made of light." Sakura's brow furrowed as she struggled to think what Sasuke could have seen that she hadn't.

Kakashi looked across the table. Sasuke was looking over Sakura's head to the far wall. His fingers were tense where they gripped his arms. Kakashi tipped his head to try and catch his eye. He was rewarded with Sasuke flicking his eyes to him. "Vines."

"Hm?" Kakashi kept his tone light. He didn't lean forward or crowd into Sakura. He was proud of Sasuke. Of his intuition and his forethought to keep his teammate safe. He was proud of Sasuke for holding up so well in this room and allowing them into his space. He wasn't sure what Sasuke meant by vines but he was willing to accept that it was important.

"There was a crater. Sakura is earth natured. But she has a secondary." Sasuke twisted in his seat. He turned his body just so towards Naruto and looked Kakashi in the eye. "Me too I think. Lightning."

Kakashi hummed again. "That's not unheard of. Your clan is known for its fire but Uchiha Kagami was known to use lightning attacks." He waved in a dismissive gesture. "Lightning doesn't lend itself to home terf attacks. Too hard to control. I'm not surprised you didn't know. It was easier for your clan to focus on fire." When Sasuke relaxed into his chair and glanced up at Naruto's smiling face Kakashi felt he could turn to Sakura. "Well Sakura-chan, it seems Sasuke believes you have a rare chakra affinity." He pats her gently on the head just as Yamato enters the building.

Sasuke and Sakura tense for a moment. Naruto gives the newcomer and enthusiastic wave. "Hello." Naruto giggles, a little overwhelmed by the odd feeling of the man's chakra. He feels like the woods come alive. Like Sakura's green growing presence but more. He feels like Naruto's living room, full of life and soil and leaves.

The man spares Naruto a glance but immediately turns his attention to Kakashi. "The paper taichou." He holds out a slip of thick paper, the size of a ticket stub.

"Thank you Tenzo."

"Yamato."

"Yamato. Thank you." Kakashi nods to him and takes the paper. He knows Yamato wasn't foolish enough to only grab one. But for this he'd like to focus on Sakura. He turns in his seat and hands the slip of paper to her. "This is Yamato. We've worked together for quite some time. If for some reason you can't get ahold of me, and the need is dire, he can help." Kakashi points to the paper Sakura is holding loosely between her thumb and forefinger. "This is chakra paper. You hold it and push a small amount of chakra into it. The reaction it gives tells the user what their nature affinity is. Before this was invented people used the leaf exercise which worked similarly but it required more fine control."

Sakura looked down at the paper then back up to Kakashi. The she looked up to the newcomer, a man she'd never heard Kakashi-sensei speak of but who he said she could trust. His face was carefully blank and it unnerved her so she turned her attention to her teammates. Naruto was grinning at her, eager to see what the paper would show her. Sasuke had pulled his face from his collar to look her in the eye. Sakura didn't know how to feel beyond nervous. She had no idea what Sasuke had seen but the secrecy had set her on edge. Whatever the paper showed her would change her career, her plans. Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She could do this. Whatever happened, her team had her back. Sakura held up the slip of paper so everyone could see and pushed a small amount of chakra into it. The edges of the paper began to disintegrate in places, turning into a fine, fine sand. But in other places the paper grew. The top corner of the paper curled out like a leaf from a vine. The shocked gasp coming from her sensei startled her. She released the paper in an instant and it fluttered down to the table top. Half of it looked like a floral decal and the other half had simply crumbled away.

Yamato is the first to break. The odd yellow lightly catches the edges of his happuri casting shadows over his face. He looks like a ghoul and it makes Sakura's heart seize when he says "Mokuton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happuri is a piece of face armor. It's the thing Tobirama and Yamato wear. And I know I made the moment a little tense but honestly I just wanted to sneak in a little ghoul face Yam.
> 
> About the community service thing: I kind of feel like the Uchiha wouldn't want to bother themselves with petty crimes. They would obviously have to, as the police. But I feel like they'd treat small infractions kind of like punishing children. So kids nicking candy bars have to go work in the shop. Prostitutes making nuisances of themselves have to do something productive. I figure the police station was probably too small to act as a real jail and the prison would be a bit much. So the Uchiha probably did a lot of off hand punishments to lighten their workload and make the most of their limited resources.


	17. Plans for Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team seven calms down while Shisui winds up.

For the first time in a long time Sasuke finds himself making tea for someone besides himself. The itch of anxiety from having people in his house is lessened by the thrill of being right. Kakashi had even praised him, once he'd managed to compose himself. Yamato was leaning heavily across the dining room table to speak with Sakura. Kakashi was tucked to her side. So Sasuke found himself standing shoulder to shoulder with Naruto to make a meal. It hadn't been terribly long since breakfast but Naruto had insisted that big news, good or bad, always went down better with food. Sasuke could appreciate having something to do with his hands at any rate.

"So like, this stuff would probably be good in a sauce. Sugar and soy sauce right? Sasuke?" Naruto was holding out a papaya. They hadn't picked those in Ryoko no Umi but Namiko had insisted on sending them home with as much as possible.

Sasuke nodded. "Fish." Sasuke imagined it would be best on salmon while Naruto prattled on about yellowtail. They eventually agreed that salmon would taste better but it cost too much. Yellowtail would be the second best but if they were feeding the whole team it'd end up being whitefish anyways. Which didn't matter at all because Sasuke hadn't gone shopping. He didn't have fish. Or eggs. He was surprised that he even had enough tea to steep a pot.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck while he took stock of Sasuke's open cabinets. He had fewer staples built up. Naruto supposed it was because Sasuke received an orphan stipend and an allowance from the Uchiha stores every month. He didn't need to bulk buy non-perishables. Or he was just bad at feeding himself. Naruto snorted and plucked out a bag of gyofun. "Fish power's close enough right?" Naruto tossed the bag back and forth a few times while he thought about the rest of their meal. He still wanted to use the papaya. "Right." Naruto nodded to himself. "Noodles it is."

Not knowing the finer points of tea making, Naruto scowled at his teammate and hip checked him away from the stove. Sasuke bristled at the attack, finally uncrossing his arms and throwing a punch straight at Naruto's head. The two of them grappled with each other, throwing cheap punches at each other's stomachs and yanking clumps of hair. Sasuke didn't let up until he stomped his heel down on Naruto's foot and sent him howling. Only then did he feel like it was time to stop.

Naruto watched with an exaggerated pout as Sasuke pulled the teapot from the boil and set it on a tray. "Stupid Sasuke. The table's right there." He kicks his food backward but doesn't trip his friend. With Sasuke out of the way Naruto turns his attention to the food. He quickly puts a pot of water on the still hot burner then starts rummaging around for a knife. Because he's at Sasuke's place and not actively trying to be an asshole, he cuts up the papaya on a plate rather than straight on the counter. He minces it the best he can and chucks it into another pot.

Behind him Sasuke is quietly serving tea while the adults take turns explaining mokuton to Sakura. The things not mentioned in the academy. He keeps an attentive ear as he starts pouring soy sauce and other things into the pot with the papaya. He's not sure what this kind of sauce should taste like so he's throwing a little bit of everything into it.

"What I possess is man made. True mokuton is fluid, more organic looking." Yamato demonstrates but turning his pointer finger into wood. It's squared off like a miniature piece of lumber. "I can make flowers and trees but it's difficult for me to tune them right." Yamato shakes his hand and returns his finger to normal. He looks up to Kakashi, unsure of how to really proceed. Mokuton is a lost art. He's survived this long in part by being buried in ANBU. People who've survived to see his abilities are written off as men scared into hallucinations. His mokuton is rarely believed by outsiders and few inside of Konoha's walls have seen his actual work. Yamato is an open secret among the elites but a fairytale at most to others.

Sakura has a true mokuton. She also does not have a sanin monitoring her safety or a village elder pulling her strings. She is Hatake Kakashi's student and this is nothing to be scoffed at but Yamato feels a little out of his depth. Sakura is in danger. And from her own people no less. Foreigners would have to take her in battle. Outside of Konoha it's a toss up on who believes the rarity of this gift. Most see Yamato strike and assume this is a bloodline trait or secret clan jutsu. Konoha is known first and foremost for its prosperity. Second for its wealth of diversity in arsenal. Hashirama and Madara had specifically sought out powerful clans to fortify itself with.

People who understood Mokuton's true rarity and breadth of use would be wary to attack. They would remember Senju Hashirama. The stories of him and the bloodshed he could so easily leave in his wake. Then they would think of Konoha and her great walls, her forest of death, and the war dogs who would sacrifice anything to keep their hands on this girl. Once Sakura learned to really use her mokuton she would not be in any more danger than most other shinobi. It saddened him to think that this girl's greatest foes were the men and women who should be looking out for her best interests.

Yamato would never dare speak it aloud but he knew Orochimaru had received help. He knew his own creation was funded by men on the council. Yamato looked Kakashi in the eye and saw that he knew the same. They felt it in their bones, the rot of the village. It could be burned out someday but for now it festered and they all had to do their best to grow around it.

"Sensei...what do I do?" Sakura was looking at Kakashi. She stared at him until he turned his eye away from Yamato and back to her. She searched his face for reassurance. Kakashi was her sensei. He was a jounin. A legend. He'd looked after her in his own special way and she knew that he loved her. Loved all of team seven. She felt rather like she was looking into the face of a father for reassurance.

Kakashi leaned heavily on the table. He wanted to panic. If this were Yamato he'd already be going over contingencies and hit lists. He would be drawing up exit strategies and swearing. But this was Sakura. She was a bright girl on track to be an amazing kunoichi. But she was still a child. Peace had raised her kindly, softly. He'd been trying to pull her away from that gently but he feared he wouldn't be afforded that for much longer. Kakashi cupped his hand around the back of her neck, holding her tight like he would a new ninken. "You train. You do your best. You stick with your team and trust them even if you can't trust anyone else." He gave her neck a final squeeze before pulling away.

Across from him Sasuke was staring down into his cup of tea. He didn't know how relieved he'd be to see that Kakashi was maintaining his cool. Kakashi can't be unflappable. There must be something that panics him but he holds himself well. Sasuke hopes that someday he can maintain that level of calm. On the battlefield and at home. He's teetering. He's almost there but its like he's hanging on by the skin of his teeth, ready to fly apart at any moment. Even if Kakashi is full of shit at least he's doing a good job at keeping them all calm. Sasuke sighs and takes a long sip of tea.

As the conversation seems to be at a pause, Naruto thinks its best to eat now. He dumps his sauce over the still steaming buckwheat noodles and gives them an enthusiastic stir. Naruto places the bowl down at the center of the table and pokes Sasuke in the lower back with his toe until the boy lashes out. "Left most cabinet dead last." Sasuke tracks him with his eyes, his hair almost bristled out with his agitation. He watches as Naruto digs out a stack of bowls. They all match, a perfect set of black porcelain with gold paint strokes along the edges. He's relieved to see the careful way his teammate handles them, gently setting them on the table before turning to get chopsticks.

The adults allow Sasuke to dish out the food, aware that Sasuke is very on edge with having visitors. Kakashi and Yamato had discussed at length how important it was for someone like Sasuke to establish routines and safe places. True routine was impossible in their lifestyle. Too many demands. Too many variables. But small allowances could be made. Sasuke was a clan kid once. He liked following those types of rules. So everyone thanked Sasuke for serving them and they all waited to say 'itadakimasu' together softly before eating.

Meals made by Naruto were less 'traditional meals' and more 'this is what I have on hand and look now it's in a bowl'. Nothing he made was without flavor though. Vegetables maybe. Naruto knew hundreds of ways to dress a noodle. It was a hazard of having to eat them day in and day out for nearly every meal.

He'd minced the papaya as much as he could but there were still chunks clinging to the noodles. There were flakes of red pepper and pieces of garlic there too. Naruto had been a little disappointed at the lack of siracha but he thought he'd done well. There wasn't any meat but it would do for lunch. Especially since they hadn't done any actual training today.

"Hey so we should still get ramen later."

Sakura gave the most put upon sigh. "Naruto...we're having noodles for lunch." She holds aloft a clump of noodles to make her point.

Naruto snorts. "Oh, so you're too good for noodles? It's ramen Sakura-chan. Ramen. It's not the same." Naruto has placed himself at the head of the table, between Sasuke and Kakashi. It was the seat farthest from the stove so not the actual head of the table. He leaned low over his bowl and noisily slurped up a clump of noodles. It splashed his gooey homemade sauce all over his cheeks and chin but he paid it no mind. "Sasuke's gonna get ramen with me." He spread his elbows out even farther on the table, enough to bump Sasuke's with his own. It also brought his chin dangerously close to the inside of the bowl.

The adults very carefully did not point out that Sasuke didn't deny this. Usually there was a token protest. Team seven always ended up at Ichiraku's. Team seven had been going there since Kakashi was the genin member. It was part of their routine. Something that made Sasuke and Naruto feel safe, grounded. Loved. Sakura liked it too. It kept her out of oppressive family dinners and made her feel like a part of something bigger. Like she was somebody. But Sasuke liked to kick up a fuss about it, usually right alongside Sakura. Even if it was only for appearances.

When chopsticks start scraping against empty bowls Kakashi has already long since been done. Once again he turns his attention to Sakura. "For now we'll keep this a secret okay. You haven't used it accidentally yet which means you're unlikely to do so in the near future. When it comes to fighting in the exams I'd like you to stick with what I've already been teaching you. I'll have Yamato train you with mokuton later."

"When there's no forgeiners?"

"Right." It's only one word but he says it with such weight. Sakura is instantly reminded of their conversation in the woods. The one about dissension. She thinks about Yamato, who has mokuton but whom she's never heard of. He'd said he was manmade. A shudder runs through her body. Foreigners can't know. So as of right now, as far as she's concerned, anyone not in team seven is a foreigner.

Food and conversation done, Kakashi offers to walk Sakura home. Yamato takes his leave as well. He'll make a few stops, talk with people he trusts, get a read on the Suna team. Naruto leaves on his own, grumbling about this and that. He throws a pouty frown over his shoulder to Sasuke as he pulls on his sandals. He knows Sasuke will show up on time to Ichiraku's but he'll probably reek of cats.

Naruto begins his long walk home, opting to take the streets instead of the roofs. He wants to feel the villager's chakra pushing against him. He wants to listen to all the commotion. Naruto throws his hands behind his head and closes his eyes, letting his chakra guide him. He's the jinchuriki. Sasuke is the last loyal Uchiha. And now Sakura-chan is mokuton user. They're a real assault team. They're heavy hitters. They're going to be Konoha's greatest defense someday.

He doesn't want to lose his precious people on the front lines though. He's not an idiot. Kakashi-sensei won't tell him war is coming but the girls know. Rabenda talks about it. Momo and the others talk about it. Because the jounin do. They've been at peace for too long. Passing the chunin exams would mean they'd have to fight in the war. But skipping them would mean his classmates would go in his stead. He'd rather be out there with them than at home hiding.

Which brings him back to his special people. His ohana. Naruto pressed his wrist to the skin on the back of his neck. He could feel the rasp of the sand dollar charm there. The bracelet that would alert Namiko-nii that he was in trouble. Naruto wondered if he could figure out something similar for Sasuke and Sakura. He'd learned the theory behind chakra specific seals, like a special lock that only opened for a certain person. He wondered if he could bind a person to a scroll. Not for storage, more like a tether. He wanted to be able to feel his ohana no matter what.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the street, mindless of the people parting around him. He looked up to the Hokage monument and wondered what they had given for their precious people. All of the men on that monument had created their own jutsus. They'd fought in wars. They started out just like him. Namiko-nii had even told him that Senju Hashirama, the Senju Hashirama, had chakra control problems as a kid. Naruto had created his first seal in a single afternoon. He'd learned the Nidaime's forbidden technique in a few hours.

Naruto started giggling to himself. He laughed until his shoulders shook with it and pointed up at the monument. "I'm gonna be up there some day! Just you wait and see!" He dropped his hand and smiled wide at the four faces carved there. The Hokage's had all created amazing jutsu's. But he was an Uzumaki. He'd have to create and amazing seal. Something no one had ever done before. Something that would help him protect his precious people. His ohana. When people looked up at that mountain and saw his face they'd see a great shinobi. One who put protecting his friends and his family above everything else. He'd show them all. Even if he had to shoulder everyone elses hatred to do it.

\------

Appearances, hidden or otherwise, were the bane and boon of a shinobi.

It's not like he ever thought he was vain. He'd been knee deep in actual shit like most shinobi during war time. He took it in stride. Uchiha Shisui was someone who could always find a reason to smile. And normally that was all he really cared about. His mouth was pink. His eyelashes were long. His hair was dark with just a touch of curl. As a teen Shisui knew he was a looker. It was just part of being an Uchiha. They got good looks and questionable mental health. It was a trade off some of his older cousins joked about.

Without his sight Shisui relied mostly on smell and routine to maintain his hygiene. He liked to keep himself a certain level of unkempt. It was all a part of his unassuming beggar look. Now that he was heading back into Fire Country it was a little harder for him to be unconcerned with his appearance. He wasn't sure if he was going to see Sasuke. He couldn't imagine any scenario where revealing himself would benefit his little cousin. If it had to happen he didn't want to add insult to injury and appear looking like he'd dragged himself from a landfill.

In the beginning he'd tried to cut his own hair. Years of being paranoid kept him from feeling safe in a barber shop. He couldn't bring himself to relax with a blade near his neck, especially not while blinded. Those attempts had always ended in disaster. He'd cut out uneven chunks and make himself look like a drug addict. So he'd reigned himself to letting his hair grow. He'd tried braiding it. Managed it a few times even. But he didn't like the weight of it down his back. It got in the way and reminded him too much of Itachi. Now he piled his unruly hair up into a messy bun.

Many times over the years Shisui had longed for his sight to see other things. To see a bird in flight. To see a flower bloom. To see Sasuke again. For the first time in a long while Shisui longed to see himself again. How much had he changed? Would anyone recognize him if he cleaned himself up? Would Sasuke? Would Itachi?

Shisui gripped the bulk of his bun. Cut it. Don't cut it. Cut it. Don't cut it. Be Shisui no Shunshin. Be the blind beggar. Who is he anymore without his grief to define him? Who is he when he has a purpose? Shisui begins to laugh. "I'm crazy. I'm a crazy man with a horse." Shisui lets go of his hair and lets his hands fall limp to his sides. "And I'm talking to myself." Shisui laughs some more. He lets it roll through his body until he's crying and gasping. Once the laughs taper off and he can breathe he swipes away the tear tracks on his face.

"Fuck it. I'm me. I'm Uchiha Shisui." He takes a deep breath and turns to his horse. Dodomeki is a kiso horse. She's smaller than the war horses the samurai mount. He's never seen her himself but the woman he bought her from said she was a dark chestnut brown. Shisui loves her dearly. Besides his summons she is his closest companion.

It's easy now to mount her. He climbs on with a practiced ease and urges her to move forward. He'll make it into Fire Country in a day's time. Two if he keeps making stops. Then a few days more to make it to Konoha. Ideally he would be able to make contact with Kakashi outside of the walls. He wasn't sure he'd be able to come up with a lie good enough to get into Konoha. Hidden villages didn't accept beggars. They couldn't afford dead weight. There was poverty, homeless, and degenerates. But they were from inside the walls. Tragic cases that spiraled out of control not people who migrated in for greener pastures.

He'd need a shower at the very least to even speak to a wall guard. He could claim rounin status if he needed to. He knew enough about the samurai to pass so long as he wasn't asked to demonstrate. Shinobi and samurai handled blades differently. They carried themselves differently. Shisui knew a decent amount about Konoha's legal system. There were ways for rounin to pass through Konoha. It was more complicated than a samurai searching for sanctuary but it could be done. Still, Shisui hoped he could discretely send a message to Kakashi. Gai perhaps. He could trust either of them. Or he could some years ago. Who knows now?

"What do you think Dodomeki? Hm? The rounin Shisui. An honorable man with no clan who knows only justice. And his loyal steed Dodomeki. We'd make a great movie. One of those artsy black and white ones ya' know. Not that colorful stuff Itachi and Sasuke liked. A real movie." Shisui urged his horse into a gallop and imagined the trees as they'd be in front of him. He's not seen the redwoods of Fire country in years but they are clear in his head. The smell is the same. Nothing he'd noticed as a child, not really, but now with deep lung fulls of it he knew. This was coming home. This was the giddy high shinobi got as they made the last few miles between home and the enemy.

Shisui urged his horse faster. He trusted her to leap through the trees and underbrush without his guidance. She was no spirit animal but they'd become attuned. She'd be his eyes so long as he knew the path. He'd fought in the last great war. He'd come back to Konoha nearly dead from every direction. There was not a place in Fire country he would lose her in. He urged his horse away from towns. He stuck to the well worn roads shinobi preferred. From his mount he could sense no one sinister but his mind was already cataloging everything.

It had been an age since he'd thought this way. The rapid fire information cataloging in his head was effortless and exhilarating. Years of training, years of espionage and battle skill was coming back to him like he'd been on leave for days not years. His years posing as a beggar were boring for the most part. Once he'd learned to sense his surroundings by chakra most challenges fell away. It was easy to carry that lesson over to target practice. But lying low as he was he'd never had a reason to attack. Not even in defense of some unlucky maiden. In the years since Danzo's betrayal he'd only lifted his sword to train with it. Or to clean it. Kata's became his morning yoga. His body had lost some of its muscle tone over time but he knew he could still win a fight.

He'd always maintained a baseline for that. But the years had been tough. He didn't eat enough. He went through bouts where he drank too much. He let his muscle memory carry him places it shouldn't sometimes. Opposing Danzo head on now would be suicide. He would need to be clever. More so than before. He would need allies. Already he was drawing connections between old friends and current connections. He tried to organize them in categories of usefulness. Trustworthiness. He refreshed himself on everything he knew of current civilian affairs. The whispers of the merchants in the Free Band, the talk among the Kiri drunks.

He would try to contact Kakashi and Gai. He would pose as a rounin. He would go to a bar, somewhere old school. Somewhere that shinobi so paranoid they brought their own glasses and only bought sealed bottles. He'd let some information slip. Something inciting. Nothing incriminating. Nothing strictly shinobi related. Then he'd get Kakashi and Gai to put out feelers. See where the news went. Establishing a spy network started with small drops. Finding how information flowed. Who knew what and who shared with who.

Shisui held on tight as Dodomeki leapt over a fallen log. Perhaps he was thinking too far ahead. Maybe too critically. Maybe everything would be as simple as revealing himself as himself. He could hope for something like that but he would be foolish to plan for it. Both of his eyes were gone. His clan as well. Shisui would not lose Sasuke. He couldn't.

He would need to plan for what to do in the fallout of his reveal. Shisui isn't dumb enough to think he'll make it in and out of the village quietly. His heart said play dumb. Play the fool so no one suspects. But Danzo will always be suspicious. It's the only reason he's managed to live so long. Contingencies on top of contingencies. Backup plans paid for in blood. He has enough of those to bury the entire village. Shisui can not foresee everything so he'll have to control himself. If it looks like he's close to being outed he'll have to make the leap on his own. He'll have to surround himself with the right people.

People like Yamanaka Inoichi. That man would not allow him out of Torture and Interrogation without peeking into his mind. Not if he suspected for even a moment that Shisui was who he said he was. Baring him, Nara Shikaku was the next safest bet. He would see a puzzle that desperatly needed solving and he wouldn't let one of the pieces just walk away. Including either of them would put them on Danzo's radar. It would put them and their children at risk. Like he'd once put all of the Uchiha children at risk. It was a price none of them should have to pay but it was an understanding among any clan in a hidden village. Beware the man who grows old in a profession where most men die young. Beware the letter of the law not written by your peers for you have no sight on it.

With any luck Yamanaka might have honored that marriage contract. Fugaku-dono had meant to have it signed before the coup. He'd wanted Sasuke tucked away somewhere safe. He'd failed one son and feared above all else that he'd fail another. Fugaku had been blinded by anger, the disrespect their clan had been dealt. His blindness drove Itachi away. It forced Shisui's hand. By the time the man had realized he'd set in motion a wheel that couldn't be stopped the most he could do was ensure a future for his youngest son. He'd intended for Inoichi to be Sasuke's savior.

It was the last bit of sense that Mikoto had been able to beat into Fugaku. As far as Shisui knew the contract could have been signed. Fugaku might have even hinted at something during one of their meetings. Inoichi might be a silent sentinel in Sasuke's life, keeping boogeymen like Danzo away. He doubted it. Shisui felt like nothing in his life could be easy. Another curse of being an Uchiha. Peace unsettles them so their souls call for discourse. They're blessed by Amaterasu's light and blinded by it in turn.

At the edge of a small creek Shisui tugs on Dodomeki's reigns. He brings her down to a gentle trot and then a stop. "Good girl." He rubs her neck and mane before dismounting. He tugs her gently to the water and pats her flank as she drinks. "You're going to like Sasuke. He's a brat sometimes but he's a good kid. He makes really cute faces and he loves animals more than people. I don't have any money but maybe his genin team will take pity on an old blind man. I'll have them brush you out real nice. Maybe get some charms in your hair." Dodomeki whinny's and shakes her hands free from Shisui's wandering pets. She can sense his nervous energy.

"Okay, okay, no baubles for you. You're pretty enough on your own right?" Shisui takes a deep breath and tries to center himself. He tries to slow down his racing mind. He has some semblance of a plan. As long as he doesn't get killed at the gate there's a chance he can expose Danzo as the lying traitor that he is.

Taking a deep breath, Shisui steps away from Dodomeki and kneels facing the water. He digs in his satchel until he finds a mirror. It's small with a grainy plastic back. Shisui rubs his thumb down its surface, digging his skin into the crack there. He leans forward in the dirt and feels for a rock to prop it against. Now more than ever he feels the loss of his omamori against hip. He turns his blind eyes to the mirror and closes them, then brings his palms together in prayer. He'd followed his religion as best he could on the road. Often butchering the rituals to make use of what he had on hand. He couldn't bring himself to go to an actual shrine. Not again. And he had no home to make a personal shrine. So his cracked mirror became his place of prayer, the thing that connected him to his gods.

He knelt in front of the mirror until his knees ached and his legs went numb. He begged for forgiveness. He asked for Sasuke's happiness. He asked for clarity and grace as he moved towards Konoha. 

Before he stood he asked that the gods gave his well wishes to his clan. And he asked that they not see him this way. His shame is for him and his gods. He can not bear the thought that Mikoto and Fugaku are seeing him this way as they wait for him.

When he stands he turns his face to Konoha. He can not see it. Wouldn't be able to even if he had eyes. He's a ways away still. "Will you be able to forgive me Sasuke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be two different chapters so bad but I just couldn't get it there.
> 
> A Dodomeki is a type of Japanese demon (yokai) that looks like a woman with really long arms. And there's a hundred little bird eyes on those arms. So Dodomeki is like a little in joke for him because his summons are crows so he essentially has hundreds of bird eyes at his disposal. Really the Dodomeki is a like an allegory for a thief. Because in Japan "long arms" is like saying "sticky fingers" in America. But I figured Shisui would be the type to appreciate an opportunity for a pun more.


	18. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto starts on the path to getting serious about funijutsu. And he gives some serious thought to what Sasuke really means to him.

In the past few months Naruto has found himself occupied. For once all of his boundless energy has somewhere to go. His pranks have dwindled to almost nothing. He almost wants to mourn the passing of his childhood. Almost. Besides the pranks, Naruto hasn't found much time to go into Sincha either. It's his favorite tea house by far. The girls there are the most well looked after and the most likely to gut a man for crossing them. They've always treated him kindly.

A long time ago Rabenda had taught him to read bills. Momo was always there to talk with. She could always find time to come up and play a video game with him. Sometimes she even brought snacks. Ume was a little older than Momo with glossy orange hair. She was the one who gave him his living room rug. She'd spilt a bottle of perfume all over it and lugged it up his stairs for him. Tsubaki had a squashed pig like face. She looked equal parts like a little boy and a surly woman. She'd taught him the right way to throw a punch. Naruto loved them all dearly, like they were cousins or clan.

What brought him to Sincha today though, was Suiren. She was a wisp of a woman, almost skeletal. She could eat a cow and not gain a pound. She didn't bring in the most money for the house but she did do all of the accounting. Suiren had told him once that only civilians liked her because shinobi men knew her to look like a starving person. She was hardly bothered by it. Naruto figured Suiren cared about sex about as much as Sasuke cared about sweets. Whenever Naruto spent time around her he felt like he was actively disappointing a very smart teacher. So normally he tried to avoid her.

But Suiren had ink. Bottles and bottles of it. The girls were allowed to decorate their small rooms however they wanted. Momo covered her room in wind chimes and picture frames full of pressed flowers. Ume had a few tapestries and furs hanging. Suiren had ink bottles and fountain pens. Calligraphy sets and scrolls of paper. If it weren't for the champagne colored silk sheets and mound of pillows draped on her bed, her room would look more like a library or records office. She knew more about ink than anybody in Konoha. Not that Naruto had investigated ink connoisseurs. He just couldn't think of anyone better suited.

So Naruto took a deep breath and knocked on the back door of Sincha. It was almost time for dinner so business was just opening. But rules were rules and Naruto learned early that if the doors were open for business he couldn't go through them. He wasn't a paying customer. He was a kid. So back door it was. He waited patiently until someone opened up. It was Shobu, a woman with very muscular arms and a rather pretty face. She was popular with jounin who wanted to feel a little man handled. She was loud. She smoked too much. And she'd confessed to Naruto after his graduation that she'd giver her left boob to get into bed with Kakashi-sensei. Naruto remembers listening on in horror as she'd talked about all the ways she'd like to toss him around in the bedroom and how he could use her hair for handlebars.

Naruto shuddered at the thought then forced a smile onto his face. "Hey Shobu, is Suiren busy?"

Shobu crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. She stared down at Naruto with a smirk on her face. "Is that sensei of yours busy?"

Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh...we just got back from a mission so probably. He's got...paperwork...to catch up on..." Naruto trailed off awkwardly. He didn't think she'd go after him. The girls gave the same respect they were expected to be given in the tea house. But still, Shobu was tenacious. "Uh, anyways, Suiren?"

Shobu sighed and moved to the side. "Come on, I'll take you to her." She closed the door behind Naruto and clasped her large soft hand over his shoulder. She guided him through the back of Sincha, away from the slowly filling front room that housed poufs and low tables. She took him straight to Suiren's room, marked by an lotus inked into the door. Shobu knocked once on the door. "Suiren, little caller here for you."

Naruto strained his ears for the rustling fabric that marked Suiren's long flowing kimono. She moved slowly through her room and opened her door carefully. She stared down at Naruto with her lidded red eyes until Naruto started to squirm. "Thank you Shobu. I'll take it from here." She pulled her door open just a touch more and watched carefully as Naruto ducked inside. She walked back into the center of her room, bringing herself in front of the bed. She crossed her arms loosely over her chest, just barely pulling the open ends of her kimono over her nipples.

Naruto couldn't help but look over the skeletal shape of her sternum and how the ghostly white skin there almost blended in with her loose bone white hair. Suiren was an albino. Just like the Nidaime. "Um...I wanted to know some stuff about ink."

Suiren nodded her head to the small stool in front of her desk. The cushion was covered in the same champagne colored silk as her bed. Naruto made himself comfortable and very carefully looked up at her shoulders instead of her chest. Suiren remained standing. "Is this for a prank?" Suiren tipped her head to the side and looked over one of her many bookshelves covered in bottles.

"No ma'am." Naruto scuffed his toes across the floor. Kakashi-sensei had warned them not to divulge what they'd learned in Ryoko no Umi, but Namiko-nii had spent a whole day with him in Konoha. He could always say he'd picked up an interest in sealing from that. "I wanted to learn about funijutsu. I mean, I am learning about it. I've got books and stuff." Naruto scowled and puffed out his cheeks. He tried to gather up the words he needed. Suiren was the type of person who'd help him better himself. As cold as she could be, she cared about him too. Just like the other girls in Sincha. He just needed her to understand he was serious. Then she'd treat it like it was serious.

"I buy pens usually. Those cheap clear ones ya' know. But funijutsu needs ink. I wasn't sure what kind I should use. For real seals anyways. I was gonna use cheap stuff to practice. But like...I want to be good at this. And I know I'll have to spend some money so I want to spend it on the right stuff." Naruto looked Suiren in the eye. "I'm serious about this. Really, I am."

In front of him Suiren looked him carefully up and down. Then she nodded. "India ink or Sumi ink are good for beginners. Thick texture, little bleed. It's on the cheaper side but India ink doesn't keep for very long. It begins to gel." Suiren taps her finger over a squat square bottle. "There are pigmented inks," she gestures over a swath of colorful ink bottles, "but these bleed heavily unless you use thick paper. Not good for much besides show." She waves her hand in dismissal. "Walnut ink is a favorite of mine. It's very thin, almost like water. But once you master this there's little doubt of your skill. It's good for holding natural chakra, perhaps because it's made of walnut husks. Very organic." Those bottles are taller with decorative tops and brown paper labels.

Suiren crosses to a different shelf. This one is full of decorative glass bottles that look more like little statues than ink containers. "Iron gall ink. Traditional in Western lands. Acidic. Not an issue for daily use but it could interfere with more delicate seals. It dries matte but not quite black." She turns back to Naruto and crosses her arms again. "Mulberry ink was traditional for funijutsu as the Age of Shinobi began because it was the ink favored by the Samurai. Walnut ink is cheaper. But if you're interested in any exact replications it's worth a thought."

"Huh..." When Namiko-nii had started teaching him about seals they had done a lot of work in the sand. Then he'd copied seals with pens. Usually with the colorful green ones Namiko had shoved in his pockets. He'd used ink a few times but he'd never stopped to ask what kind. The Uzumaki didn't seem to be bothered by medium, making seals with ink or thread, paint or engravings. Naruto wanted to start more traditionally. Until he got a hang of things. "Okay, cool, thanks." Naruto puffed out his cheeks in thought. "Where should I get that stuff? The uh...sumi and walnut?"

Suiren regarded him carefully. She strode closer to him and bent at the waist. Her arms still crossed over her chest were the only thing keeping her kimono from billowing out. Naruto met her gaze when normally he would focus on the pale yellow that seeped out of her scalp or the many hoops in her ears. "You are serious about this craft Naruto?"

"Yes ma'am."

She clucked her tongue.

"Yes Suiren. I'm serious. I want to do this right. I need to."

"Very well." Suiren took a deep breath in through her nose and straightened up. Then she plucked up a small canvas bag hanging from one of her bookshelves. She stuffed a pink and purple scarf inside of the bag then began pacing the length of her shelves, running her fingers lightly across the bottles. Suiren plucked two tall plastic bottles from one shelf and carefully tucked them into the bag, then she crossed to the walnut bottles. She drummed her fingers across the tops in though before grabbing one of the wider bottles. She tucks this in with the others before crossing to a cherry wood display case.

Inside are calligraphy pens and brushes. From Naruto's spot on the stool he can see pens that clearly cost a fortune. Ones carved from bone and others with silver and gold decorations wrapping though them. Naruto felt his skin flush at the thought that she'd give him one of those. He relaxed slightly as she crouched and opened one of the bottom cabinets rather than the glass doors. The things she pulls free do not go into the bag immediatly. Instead she returns to him. Naruto takes the bag from her outstretched fingers and tucks it carefully against his stomach.

"I was gonna buy this stuff Suiren. You didn't hav'ta-"

"I do what I want. When I want Naruto." She holds out a fountain pen carved from bone. It's simple with only the kanji for dog carved into it. "This is made from a dog's rib. Sturdy, symbolic. You do not have to return it to me." She pushes it forward until Naruto plucks it from her hand and tucks it into the bag. Then she holds out a long metal tin. It's rusting on the edges and looks like the cases kids use to hold pencils in the academy. Suiren opens it and tips it forward for Naruto to see. Inside are three brushes with bamboo handles. The brush heads look soft, like carefully groomed locks of hair rather than bristles. The heads are three different sizes. "These are beginners brushes. I will not need these back either."

Naruto takes the tin from her and tucks in into the bag along side the bottles and bone pen. "Suiren I can't just take these. I could pay you." He squirms in his seat, itching to pull out his frog wallet. The girls at Sincha have always drilled into him that nothing is free. Nothing. He and Momo 'traded' in company. In videogames and snacks. Ume gave him the rug and Naruto had given her a Princess Gale poster. Tsubaki taught him to punch but he'd had to earn it. He'd had to prove he'd learned by punching a guy who'd gotten too drunk on the porch. They all loved each other but they all had to live.

Suiren crooked her finger under Naruto's chin and made him hold her gaze. "Some day you will do great things with ink. I expect you to remember who got you started." Then she slipped her finger out from under his chin and stepped away. She gestured to her door. "Business is picking up Naruto. This is no place for little boys."

"Kay...thanks Suiren." Naruto hurried to the door but stopped with his hand on the knob. He looked back at her with a smirk. "When I'm Hokage you get one favor okay. I can't have the village thinking I'm playing favorites." He chuckled to himself and hurried out of the room before she could respond. Naruto was careful to not be seen as he passed the front room. He hit the back door at a sprint and went straight across the street and to his apartment.

He was suppose to meet Sasuke at Ichiraku's for dinner. They'd invited Sakura but given the day's events she decided she'd like to spend dinner with her parents instead. Naruto didn't feel hurt by it. If he had parents he'd want to soak up as much time as possible with them after news like that. Naruto very carefully deposited the canvas bag onto his dining table. With the money he saved on ink and brushes he'd be able to get a load more paper. For practice he planned on using cheap printer paper. His calligraphy, his handwriting in general, still needed a lot of work. For creating seals, if he really wanted to, he could use some soil to work like he had with Namiko-nii. But he'd probably end up doodling bits and pieces so he could see them spread out.

Naruto puts his hands on his hips and stared down at the bag for a moment. He would make Namiko-nii proud. And Kakashi-sensei and Suiren. He would work hard to be a funijutsu expert. "Believe it." Naruto nodded to himself then turned and dashed out the door. Naruto took the roofs towards Ichiraku. He crouched on the lip of a building, waiting for Sasuke. He propped his chin up with his fist as he watched people scurry about below him.

He scrunched up his nose and lips in thought, then let out a tail of chakra. He focused hard on it, forcing the shape to be thinner, wider than normal. Usually his tails were tapered with rounded ends, like fox tails. Namiko-nii and his cousins all spread their chakra out like fishing nets. Naruto didn't like the feel of that. Maybe because he hadn't grown up with them, maybe because he had the Kyuubi in his gut. He liked the feeling of his tails and how he became more aware of people in waves. Letting his new tail extend over the street in a sweep, Naruto shuddered. It was a lot. It was mostly dull pinpricks of chakra from civilians. But he'd caught more than a few shinobi. Naruto stood and shook himself as he pulled his chakra back to himself.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and resolved to try that again some other time. On a less busy street. He waited on the rooftop, keeping his eyes on the bright stars overhead, until he felt Sasuke's silk-ember-crackle. He jumped down and landed in the middle of the street, nearly bumping a old woman. He ignored her furious muttering as he jogged the last few steps up to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke. Ready for dinner?"

"Hm." Sasuke's changed into one of his black rompers but he's got a thin long sleeved shirt under it. He steps to the side, just barely, and bumps shoulders with Naruto as he heads towards the ramen stand.

Naruto spins and steps into stride with Sasuke. "I got some ink today. I was gonna work on my penmanship and stuff. I was writing the mission report and I was like 'whoa Iruka-sensei is going to be pissed' cause my writing's all messy. I have trouble staying in the form lines ya' know." Naruto stuck out his tongue and mimed scribbling out a few words.

"My mother made me practice calligraphy." He says it like it's nothing. Sasuke very rarely offers up information about his family. Nothing about his mother. Naruto cuts his eyes to the side to see Sasuke's face. He looks fine. There's a little furrow on the top of his nose like he's fighting a scowl. But other than that he looks okay.

"Like pen calligraphy or brush? Cause I didn't know they were called the same thing until Suiren yelled at me that one time. Like not yell, yell, cause she doesn't yell but..." Naruto trails off at Sasuke's raised eyebrow.

Cautiously Sasuke answers. "Both. I was expected to be proficient at paperwork. And my mother liked the art of calligraphy. She thought it was beautiful." Sasuke turns his attention back to the street in front of him. He could show Naruto how to not mangle a report. If he wrote them too badly they might have to redo them all. Sasuke didn't want his teammate to relfect poorly on him. And its not like showing him how to hold a pen would be hard. "I'll show you later."

Naruto gapes at him. Stopping in his tracks for a moment in shock. When he comes back to his senses Sasuke is ducking into the booth. Naruto jogs up to him, throwing himself into a stool. In a second he's crowded into Sasuke's space, tucking him up against the wall. "Really Sasuke? That'd be so cool. I just have to grab some paper. After we eat?"

Sasuke smacks his hand against Naruto's cheek and shoves him away. "Maybe." With his hand still on Naruto's face, Sasuke turns to Ayame. "Shio ramen with exrta menma."

"Okay, fish?"

"Whitefish." Sasuke pulls his hand from Naruto's face and folds his arms in front of him. "Thank you."

Ayame smiles softly at him then turns her attention to Naruto. She chuckles at the face he's making at Sasuke then asks for his order. "Two miso ramen please. One with extra pork. One with extra narutomaki."

"Coming right up boys." Ayame turned her back to them and got to preparing their bowls. Sasuke let his cheek rest in his hand as he watched her. He kicked up a fuss about Ichiraku's alongside Sakura but he didn't actually hate eating there. He had no childhood memories of the place. His mother had kept him on a relatively short leash. Eating out was a special treat that they usually reserved for sushi. Sasuke just liked riling Naruto up. Really he thought it was nice that they always came back to Ichiraku's. It was comforting. It made his day feel complete. Good.

"Hey, hey, Ayame-chan, have you seen any new people around?" Naruto was leaning heavily on the counter, his butt lifted out of his stool.

Ayame huffed. "New like that red head?"

"Namiko! Nah, he's old news now. I meant like new shinobi. Like from Suna maybe."

Ayame hummed in thought. She turned back to them and gave Sasuke his bowl and Naruto's first with the extra narutomaki. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up to the ceiling in thought. "I did see some Suna nin walking past. That girl with the big fan was with her sensei. Tou-san said she was Suna. I didn't even realize." She turns back to get Naruto's second bowl and sets it beside his first. She makes an 'ah' sound and holds up her pointer finger. "I did give a boy a takeout order. He was around my age maybe. He had a breathing mask on and his hitai-ate had four lines on it. Like a grate." She hummed to herself in thought for another second before turning back to the food behind her.

"Four lines?"

"Sounds like Ame."

"That village in the Free Band? It's super little right?"

Sasuke shrugged. "They build up I think."

"Well now we know they're here. So Suna, Ame...who else?"

"Probably Kiri. Kakashi-sensei wasn't too worried when were with Uzumaki-san. Kiri was across from us."

"So they'd have to behave right? To come here." Naruto started shoveling noodles into his mouth as he thought. He kind of wished Sakura had come with them to dinner. She would probably know more about who was likely to come.

Sasuke swirled his chopsticks around and plucked up a clump of menma. "Kusa probably. We're not tense with them right now."

Naruto swallows down his mouthful then furrows his brows. "Oto is new right? They'd probably want to come to feel us out?"

Sasuke nodded. From there the two of them started eating in earnest. Naruto was well into his second bowl by the time Sasuke was drinking the last of his broth. Sasuke waved over Ayame's attention and left enough to cover his meal. With a chunk of boiled egg tucked into his cheek, Naruto did the same. Sasuke pulled himself out of his stool before Naruto was finished drinking his broth. He knew if he lingered Naruto might be tempted to order an extra bowl. He was fine with helping but he didn't want to do it all night.

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'." Naruto thunked down his bowl and smiled wide to Ayame. "Thanks! See you tomorrow probably." Naruto backed out of the booth with a wave. He turned and crowded in close to Sasuke. Normally he'd bump shoulders with him, or throw an arm around his neck. But he stopped.

Sasuke furrowed his brow at him. "What?"

Naruto snorted then shot his arm out, quickly so he didn't have to think about it. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and ran forward, tugging him along to a store where he could get paper. Sasuke yelled at him and fussed but didn't yank his arm free. Feeling embolden by this Naruto slowed his pace to get slack in Sasuke's arm, then moved his hand down to grip Sasuke's. Then he shot forward again, forcing Sasuke to jog in order to keep up.

Sasuke's hands weren't soft. They were covered in small callouses and little scars. His nails were cracked but free of dirt. But his hand was warm and it fit nicely in his. Naruto didn't bother fighting the grin on his face. It pulled his cheeks tight and bared his teeth to the wind. Naruto started to laugh as they ran the last few feet to the store. He never really understood why all the girls in their class ran after Sasuke when it was so obvious he wanted to be left alone. Running with him though? If this is the feeling those girls wanted he could completely understand.

Too soon they were in front of an office supply and craft store. They came to a stop and Sasuke tugged their arms but didn't pull his hand from Naruto's. He shuffled in close as they entered the store and kept their hands tucked between them. With Sasuke a step behind Naruto it wasn't immediately obvious what they were doing. Naruto looked back to see Sasuke's face, just barely pink, tucked down in his high collar. He kept his comments to himself and pushed the wide grin on his face into something less noticeable.

The two of them wound their way through the shelves until Naruto came across a wall of printer paper. He wasn't sure what to get since it was all for practice anyways. In the end he pulled down one pack of recycled paper and one pack of acid free all purpose paper. Suiren said acid could affect things so he wanted to avoid that. With the paper Naruto was forced to let go of Sasuke's hand. He pouted about it as they worked their way through the store. Sasuke stopped him by chucking a pack of assorted cardstock scraps at his face.

"Get those too dead last. It'll soak up the ink differently."

Naruto growled and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. The cellophane bag of scraps had smacked him right across his cheek. "I'm not made of money you bastard." Naruto shuffled the two packs of paper to one arm so he could fish up the pack regardless.

"Fine." Sasuke snatched it out of his hands and worked his way behind Naruto to begin shoving him to the register. The cashier was young, maybe a few years older than them and rang them out slowly. Sasuke shoved Naruto out of the way, almost toppling him over as he put the pack of cardstock on the counter. At the last minute Sasuke tosses on a pack of gum. As they're leaving the store he twists and dodges as Naruto tries to dig his hands into the bag to get a piece. "No dead last. It's mine."

"You don't even like gum. Gimme."

"No."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"Bastard."

"Hm." Sasuke brings himself in close again, letting himself fall into Naruto's stride. The two of them let their arms brush against each other for a little while. It isn't until they make it to the red light district that Naruto turns his hand and grabs Sasuke's again.

He's not sure why Sasuke's allowing it. Sure they'd gotten close in Ryoko no Umi and it's true that they've always been more in tune with each other than with Sakura but this is odd. Naruto likes it. He likes the way Sasuke's hand feels in his. He likes the way Sasuke fusses with his arm warmers. He likes the way Sasuke tucks his face into his collar when he's embarrassed or overwhelmed. He likes the way Sasuke takes naps in sun patches like a cat. There's dozens of things Sasuke does that he likes. In the academy he was always just so focused on the dozens of things Sasuke did that annoyed him. It was weird.

Naruto leads the way up to his apartment, digging his keys out with one hand, and lets them in. They let go of each other to tug off their shoes and to put the bags down. Already Naruto's trying to think up reasons to grab his hand again. To keep himself focused Naruto marches right to his table. "Suiren gave me this ink and these brushes." He pulls out the tin and the bottles, setting them carefully along his table in a line. "She gave me this pen too but I'm not sure how to use it." Naruto holds up the bone pen for Sasuke to see.

"You dip the nib in ink." Sasuke takes a seat at the table and opens the cardstock he bought. He riffles through it until he finds a navy blue piece. "Go get a bowl. Something small."

"To pour some ink in?"

"Yeah." Sasuke doesn't look up as he goes. Instead he studies the pen, inspecting the nib and where it's attached to the bone. It's pushed in instead of screwed. But the metal is shiny and new even though the bone looks weathered and well used. Sasuke can make out the place the previous owner had held it because the surface there is smoother.

Naruto comes back with a small medicine cup. He holds it out, close to Sasuke's face. "This good?"

"Yeah." Sasuke takes it and squirts a small amount of sumi ink into the cup. His mother had taught him with mulberry ink then walnut ink as he got better. But sumi was the best for beginners. Sasuke dipped the nib into the ink as Naruto took a seat. "You dip it a few times, enough for the ink to pull into the nib."

Naruto leans in close, his face soft, mouth open. "The metal piece is the nib?"

"Hm." Sasuke pulls it from the ink and holds it over the cup to ensure nothing drips on the table or paper. "Wait for drips." Then Sasuke holds the cardstock still with two fingers and begins writing. He moves as slow as possible without letting the ink pool. He carefully draws out his own name, clan and given. "Confidence is key. If you hesitate the ink pools. Keep your strokes smooth. If you make a mistake don't focus on it. Move on. It's already done you don't have to ruin the rest of the paper."

"Do my name." Naruto leans in close, pressing his chin to his wrist to cushion it on the table. It's brought his eyes level with Sasuke's wrist. "Please." Naruto watches as Sasuke picks up the paper and tips it to catch the light better. Once he's satisfied he puts it down again and places the pen at the top of the paper. Naruto is transfixed by Sasuke's slim wrists and long fingers, the careful way he holds the pen. The way the split in the nib widens and closes as ink flows down. Naruto thinks he could watch Sasuke write a hundred names.

When he's finished Sasuke carefully puts the pen down, resting the nib on a shopping bag so that ink doesn't spill on the table. "Try it." Naruto looks up, taking in Sasuke's relaxed face from his place against the table. From here he can see the delicate slope of Sasuke's nose and the way his hooded eyes tug downwards. He's got really thick eyelashes but very thin eyebrows.

"'Kay." Naruto straightens up and tears open the pack of all purpose paper.

"No, try on this." Sasuke's pulled a square of dark orange cardstock free from the pack.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "I'm just going to mess it up."

"Everyone does their first time dead last. It's still important. The first time you try is special." Sasuke holds the paper out until Naruto takes it. When he was a kid his mother had sat him down and pulled out a square of handmade heavyweight paper. He remembers the ruffled edges and how proud he'd been to get such an expensive piece to practice on for this first try. His small, pudgy fingers could barely hold the pen and he'd pooled ink in every angle of the kanji that spelt his mother's name. But she'd put it in a frame regardless.

Seeing the crease between Sasuke's brows and the subtle pout on his bottom lip, Naruto took the offered piece of paper and smoothed it out on the table in front of him. He carefully picked up the pen and dipped it. He let the excess drip off into the cup while he thought about what to write. In the end Naruto decided to write what he knew best.

As carefully as he could Naruto traced out the characters for Dai-nana-han. Team seven. He took Sasuke and Namiko-nii's words to heart. Confidence in his strokes were more important than getting it absolutely right. Still, the ink pooled every time he started a new character and when he ended it. His swoops were a little exaggerated, his lines maybe a little too slanted. But he could read it. When Naruto pulled the pen away he stared down at his work and started to laugh. It didn't look half bad. "Oh man, I'm gonna rock at this. I can feel it." Naruto gestured at Sasuke with the pen, flicking a speck of ink against the boy's cheek. "You ever thought about being a teacher Sasuke?"

A visible shudder passed through Sasuke's body at the thought of teaching in the academy. He snatched Naruto's wrist and yanked it until the pen rested over the shopping bags instead of the paper. "Don't be so careless." Sasuke lets go of his wrist. "You're going to make a mess."

Naruto smiles softly and puts the pen down carefully. He doesn't want to ruin Suiren's gift. "I know you came to show me calligraphy but maybe would could play a videogame or something? After I practice a little bit. You could stay over. I'll make breakfast." Naruto thinks back to the way Sasuke's roof is caving in. To how musty and unhealthy the air smells in his compound. He thinks about how nice it would be to have Sasuke sleeping next to him again just like on their mission.

Sasuke frowns and looks over Naruto's head, further into the apartment. Naruto's house smells exactly like he remembered. It looks like he remembered. It was the first place he thought of when he was training with Kakashi-sensei. But it was small. If he spent the night he'd either have to cram onto the couch or squeeze into Naruto's bed. The rug wasn't an option, not if he actually wanted to sleep. He snorted. "Maybe. Let's see how you do." Sasuke pushes the pack of cardstock back to Naruto then fishes his gum out of his shopping bag.

He rolls it over in his palm as Naruto gets to work. "Just copy the writing on the package. It doesn't matter what you write. Just that you practice." He doesn't look up as he speaks, keeping his eyes on the gum in his hand rather than on Naruto's face. Sasuke scowls down at his hand as he thinks. They'd held hands all the way to the store. Naruto started it. They'd held hands on the walk to his apartment. Was Ichiraku's a date or was it just dinner? Was Naruto just being a dumb happy idiot or did he like him? Sasuke rubs his thumb over the gum package and thinks about their accidental kiss at the academy. If he gets the chance to do it for real, he really doesn't want Naruto to taste like miso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh the boys had a small little date. It was totally a date. Like years from then they'll look back and decide it was a date even though they paid for themselves.
> 
> Also let's say that Suiren makes most of her money doing slightly illegal document work and the tea house is more for convenience than necessity.


	19. Today for Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids submit their applications for the chunin exams.

Practicing calligraphy was relaxing. Without a teacher hovering over his shoulder it was easier. He made mistakes. Ink pooled and flecked and splashed on his paper. On his table and himself. But Sasuke wasn't scolding him for it. Naruto practiced the kanji on the back of the cardstock package. Then moved on to the backs of his ramen cups. He even practiced his name a few times. His name was boxy. The first symbol almost like a squared whirlpool but the second was like a set of bumping fists. At least that's what he saw when he squinted at it.

Sasuke's name looked nicer. More swoops and angles. His name looked important, fancy. Naruto chuckled to himself as he whipped through another drawing of Sasuke's name. Figures Sasuke would look prissy on paper too. Naruto flicked his eyes over to see Sasuke. He was slouched in his chair, chin in his hand. He looked like he did during most of Iruka-sensei's lessons. Tired. Bored. Naruto looked out his window and wondered how long he'd been going at it.

With a sigh Naruto wiped off the nib of his pen. He carefully set it aside and looked out over his work. The blue piece of cardstock Sasuke had used catches his eye. He wants to hang it on his wall. He'll probably tack it up next to his bed after Sasuke leaves. Naruto licks his lips then shakes himself. "Hey Sasuke, you still wanna play a game?"

Sasuke blinks slowly. He comes out of his daze lazily and stares at Naruto. "Which one?"

"Uh...You liked Forest Dash better right? I've only got that one and Battle Bruisers." Naruto had played both games more times than he could count. It'd gotten to the point where he had to set challenges for himself just to make it interesting. He'd only gotten Sasuke to play with him one other time and he'd seemed to prefer Forest Dash. He was more interested in the jumping puzzles and hidden prizes that game had to offer, rather than the one on one fighting in Battle Bruisers.

"Yeah, that's fine." Sasuke stood from his chair then stretched. He held his clasped hands up high over his head and arched his back. He turned away from the table and gave Naruto a fleeting look over his shoulder. The gum was still heavy in his pocket.

Naruto bolted out of his chair and jumped past Sasuke to land just in front of his television. He turned it out and began unwinding the controllers from his second hand console. "I was thinkin' we could play a little bit. Then when you're tired we can um...we can share my bed. It'll be like camping with Kakashi-sensei again." Naruto grins wide as he looks at Sasuke. He really wants to sleep close with him again. It's not a pervert thing. He doesn't want to pull off Sasuke's pants or anything. It's just nice, being close with him. Waking up warm.

He's relieved when Sasuke tucks his chin into his high collar and gives a single nod. They fall into an easy rythm with the game. Naruto doesn't have much experience with two player mode. Momo prefers Battle Bruisers. To be polite Naruto lets Sasuke pick a character first. He expects him to pick the main, a tall golden red skinned man with a dramatic black flowing scarf. He's a little surprised when Sasuke picks the only female character instead. She's curvy, as much as you can be in boxy pixles, and she wears a short purple dress. Naruto doesn't comment on his choice and picks a squirrel man.

They slowly clear a dozen levels and loop back to get better times and more coins. Naruto rocks with his controler, moving side to side and leaning forward like it'll make his character move better. Sasuke doesn't rock but Naruto can tell he's squeezing the controller way too hard. Once they make it to the chocolate forest Naruto notices Sasuke's falling behind. His little character is falling off of platforms and into gorges more and more.

"Hey um...I'm not really tired yet but we could watch a movie?"

Sasuke puts down his controller and rubs the back of his hand across his eyes. "No Princess Gale." He twists his mouth down into a frown. "Please."

Naruto laughs as he bundles up the controllers to put them away. "Yeah, yeah, His Highness Sasuke doesn't like princess movies."

"I don't like Princess Gale movies."

"What's wrong with Princess Gale huh? She's awesome. She's a princess of the people Sasuke. What's wrong with that?" Naruto waved his arms around as he spoke. He really liked those movies. They always played them during free nights at the park. Princess Gale and the Crystal Arrow was the first movie he ever saw on a big screen. Once a month shinobi in the Genin Corps got together and projected a child friendly movie in the park. Anyone could come. Naruto remembers hearing about it from Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan. They'd convinced him to go and allowed him to sit on their blanket to watch. Maybe Princess Gale movies weren't cinematic masterpieces, but they were special.

"They don't make sense." Sasuke is slouched low on the couch. His chin and mouth are both neatly tucked into his collar but his eyes are fierce.

"Then what's your favorite movie you bastard?" Naruto bends at the waist and squints down at Sasuke, challenging him to say something stupid. In the brief time he'd been in Sasuke's house he hadn't seen any movies stacked up. But Sasuke's family had also seen like the type to neatly tuck those away somewhere.

"Howl's Moving Castle."

Naruto tips his head to the side. "I don't know that one."

"It's about a walking house. A demon, a witch, and a cursed girl. There's a talking fire spirit."

Naruto makes an 'o' with his mouth. Talking fire, Uchiha clan. "You should bring it over some time."

Sasuke nods then makes a shooing gesture with his hand. He waits quietly as Naruto rummages around in his drawer for a movie. He puts in an old samurai movie. It's grainy and during the last fight scene the audio isn't quite right but it's not a princess movie. When Naruto plops back down on the couch he sees that Sasuke is already mouthing along to some of the words. The two of them start leaning into each other as the movie progresses until Naruto is practically slumped along Sasuke's side.

"Oh man this guy! Go, go, go! Yeah that's--!" Naruto shuts his mouth in shock. Sasuke's hand had shot out of nowhere and shoved something into his mouth. He shakes his head then chews. It's a piece of gum. Naruto huffs but takes the hint. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up." He starts chewing in earnest and quiets down. Along his side Sasuke is warm. His clothes are soft from too much washing. He smells like broth and jasmine.

When they make it to the final fight and the audio starts to slide away from the motion Naruto feels Sasuke move. He arches his back and is ready to sit up straight but he's caught off guard by Sasuke's fingers tangled in his shirt. He's about to ask what's wrong when Sasuke closes in. Sasuke is kissing him. It's not a kiss kiss. Not like the wet stuff the girls do at Sincha. Sasuke's just holding their lips together.

His lips are chapped and warm. Their noses are pressed tight together and Sasuke's bangs are tickling the sides of his face. When he pulls away Naruto doesn't know what to say. He watches Sasuke's face turn bright red in embarrassment. He sees the way Sasuke starts to bristle and tense like he wants to bolt for the door. Naruto shoots forward and hooks his finger into Sasuke's ridiculous collar so he can pull it down. He keeps his momentum, pushing Sasuke over to the arm of the couch and crowding him in. He places a quick kiss to the side of Sasuke's mouth then tucks his face in close to the crook of Sasuke's neck.

They don't speak. The only sound around them is the clang and clash of on screen weapons. Sasuke tentatively puts his arms around Naruto's middle and gives him a soft hug. He feels weird. Giddy and anxious at the same time. Naruto is warm on top of him and his soft puffs of breath tickle his neck, making the backs of his legs tingle oddly. But he doesn't feel boxed in. It's like they're on the training field and Naruto's pinned him after a long spar. It's familiar.

The two of them lie together in silence until the movie ends. The loud music and crooning woman playing over the credits pull them from their embrace. Naruto is quick to amble over the television to turn everything off. Once everything is squared away and the only light is coming from the businesses outside the two of them head off to the bedroom. For once, Naruto makes sure his window is shut and locked before climbing into bed.

Sasuke tucks himself close to the wall, his nose almost touching the paint. Naruto figures the best way to keep things from being awkward is to act normal. So he rolls onto his side and hooks his leg over Sasuke's. He keeps his hips angled back because he doesn't want Sasuke to think he's some kind of pervert but he wants to stay close. And his bed is small anyways. It's different than it was during the mission. Different from their little tent in Ryoko no Umi. He can feel how tense Sasuke is despite how tired he'd been before.

"What's your favorite part?"

"Hm?"

Naruto licks his lips and pokes Sasuke in the back between his shoulder blades. "Of the movie. Howl's Moving House."

"Moving castle. It's Howl's Moving Castle."

Naruto rubs his nose against his pillow and smirks. "Yeah, that. What's the best part?" He watches carefully as Sasuke's shoulders loosen up from where they've been crowding his ears.

"Calcifer."

"Who's that?"

"He's the fire spirit. He was born from a falling star and he powers the castle."

"So he's a big deal? Like the main guy?" Naruto pokes Sasuke again and chuckles as Sasuke rolls his shoulders to push him back. Slowly Sasuke is relaxing more and more into the bed. His voice is soft but heartfelt as he continues on.

"No. He made a deal with Howl. The man who saved his life. He has to stay in the hearth of the castle or he'll die. He doesn't want to stay there though."

"He wants to break their deal? Why'd he make it if he didn't like it?"

Sasuke pauses for a little while. Naruto almost wonders if Sasuke is just ignoring him. When Sasuke speaks again he's even quieter. Hesitant. "I think he was scared. He thought it was his only choice and he had to make it fast. I think...he hoped everything would work out and when it didn't...he didn't know what to do."

"So who was the bad guy? Calcifer or Howl?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I don't think either of them were all bad. Or good. That's why I like it."

"Sounds like a good movie." Naruto listens as Sasuke hums softly in return. It isn't long after that when Sasuke drifts off to sleep. Naruto manages a little while longer, eager to cling to the sight of a relaxed Sasuke. He thinks about their kiss and how Sasuke might have bought the gum just for that. Before drifting off to sleep himself Naruto blows into the collar of his shirt and sniffs. Now whenever he smells mint he's going to think of this night. And how Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke top of class bastard, wanted to kiss him.

Outside of Naruto's bedroom Kakashi is crouched on a dimly lit roof. He can sense that the two of them are sharing a bed and that they spent most of the night in close quarters. While he hadn't wanted to risk his position and peek inside, Kakashi feels like he got more than an eyefull down on the streets. Whether the boys admit it or not they've gone on a date. Their cute little stint at hand holding had warmed his heart. It really had. He tips his head up the sky and offers a quick prayer to anyone who will listen that the boys are more emotionally stable once they discover the joys of sex. More than one jounin sensei had found themselves sitting in on a mandatory sexual misconduct course.

He also spared a brief glance in the direction of the Haruno household. He couldn't see her of course but he wondered if she realized what her teammates were up to. She was more emotionally sensitive than the boys and also more likely to notice a crush. He hoped that this new development wouldn't make her feel left out. He would also have to figure out a good time to tell them that sex on missions, while not strictly illegal, was highly frowned upon. Hopefully he could do that in a semi-public setting, with descriptions. Just enough to make them squirm.  
The rest of the night is lackluster. With the boys settled down for the night Kakashi nods to an ANBU and makes his way home.

The next morning dawns quietly. Sakura finds herself seated quietly beside her father for breakfast. She hasn't told them about her mokuton. She's worried about what they'll say to her. She wants to be an assault team kunoichi. She wants to fight on the front lines alongside her boys. She wants to protect her village and her country with the power of her body and the skill of her weapon. Her parents can't pull her from active duty but they can kick up a fuss. They want her to be a paper shinobi. They'd love it if she worked alongside Iruka-sensei at the missions desk. Or if she did a stint at medical filing.

That wasn't really an option anymore. She had rare affinity. Whether she liked it or not she had to put it to use for her village. Sakura groaned and put her head in her hands. The chunin exams were due to start in a days time. Which meant they had to turn in their forms today. They had to prepare as much as possible today. She had to face the very real possibility that she could die tomorrow, today.

"What's the matter my little blossom?"

Sakura tucked her elbows closer on the table top and squeezed harder at her own face. "Nothing...just tired."

"Go take a nap sweetie. I'm sure your sensei will understand if you miss today. It's just one day."

Sakura shook her head at her mother and straightened up in her seat. "No. It's okay. I'll be fine once I get moving." Sakura cleared her throat and accepted her helping of miso soup and rice. She understands now that her parents' company has produced all the banners for the Chunin exams. They're aware that it's taking place and they haven't put together that she's going. Which she understands just as much as she doesn't.

Sakura's graduating class is still new. They haven't been genin for long and under normal circumstances it would be suicide to attempt taking these exams. Her parents are operating under the assumption that she's going to wait for the next round in a friendly village. Perhaps they even think she's going to advance via application. But they have to understand what an opportunity home turf is. They have to know Sasuke and Naruto are expected to compete. And as their teammate she has an obligation to stand with them. Then again, her parents didn't seem to put much worth on Kakashi-sensei.

They, like most civilians, considered Kakashi-sensei to be something of a nuisance. They fell for his lazy demeanor and perverted persona. On some level they knew he was important to the village. But the more Sakura thought back to how they spoke of him it was obvious that they thought his battle stories were exaggerated or a relic of the past. That he was somehow out of his prime already. Sakura wondered what her parents would think of her once she submitted her application.

She shook away her somber mood quickly and finished her meal. Kakashi-sensei had been very clear that they were to submit their applications together. They were suppose to present a united front for the foreseeable future. Team seven was a functioning unit not a class leveling mess. Sakura was quick to say goodbye to her parents. She knew that if she lingered in the morning they would get suspicious. It would be so much easier for her to move forward if they remained ignorant for as long as possible.

The walk to the training grounds seemed to take forever. She felt like all of Konoha was staring her down. She wanted to run straight to her teammates but she knew better. She would walk like a proud shinobi of Konoha. She would hold herself tall. She would not reflect poorly on Kakashi-sensei.

Even with that conviction, it's an amazing relief to see Naruto and Sasuke waiting for her on the bridge. The boys turn to her in sync and step just far enough apart for her to slide in close to them. They hold their huddle with relaxed stances. Naruto has already signaled that he doesn't sense anyone in the vicinity. That doesn't rule out Kakashi-sensei. He likes to lurk nearby and take them by surprise. There's also the possibility that the Suna genin is lying in wait somewhere. Not even Naruto had noticed him until he'd announced himself.

"Hey Sakura-chan, did ya' hear? Ayame-chan said she saw an Ame genin. Isn't that cool?"

Sakura let the surprise show on her face. "That's so cool. I've never met anyone from there before. Do you think they work like Kiri?"

Sasuke tipped his head to the side, as if in thought. "I thought they were more like Kumo."

Sakura shook her head. "No, definitely not." The three of them lapsed into silence for a moment. Like the subtle body language signals, they'd learned to pick key words out of conversations. Kakashi-sensei had told them all walls had ears. So they learned to talk about things through key words and directed topics. Naruto asked about Ayame and Ame even though he knew she wouldn't have known. So she threw out Kiri. When Sasuke had shifted subtly in her direction she knew what they were doing. They were trying to figure out who would be participating.

The current political climate meant any village outside of Kumo could participate. Though some of the smaller villages like Hoshi or Taki couldn't spare the man power. Or just didn't care for the spectacle. Sakura rocked on her heels in thought. Her biggest concern was Kiri. Suna was an obvious threat, but as their closest neighbors their team knew almost everything about their operating procedures. The unknown was more pressing. Behind Kiri, Oto was the next biggest issue. They were a new hidden village. Nothing much was known. Her parents had heard that shinobi in that general vicinity tended towards light purples and gray camouflage. They thought it was tacky. Sakura figured it meant they operated primarily in the dark. Or underground.

"It'd be cool to see someone from Oto. That's super far away right?"

Naruto nodded. "Oh man, I forgot all about them. We're definitely going to see some of those guys." He bumped his shoulder into Sasuke's. "Right Sasuke? I want to see Oto, what about you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Have any of our classmates seen anything interesting?" That brings a frown to Sakura's face. She'd been busy thinking about her own team's expectations she forgot all about the other two squads. They'd likely all be expected to compete. Their year had held a lot of clan heirs. Which had probably been a deliberate choice on the parent's part. Synchronized pregnancies had pros and cons.

"I'll ask Ino later." Again the three of them lapsed into silence. They were getting better but they weren't able to hold in depth conversations by keyword yet. Technically they could give up the goat and speak plainly. Kakashi-sensei was sure to be lurking. Or at least that Yamato man. They could just have it out and talk about what they needed to but this was training. If the exams had any portion based on intel gathering they needed to be prepared. They needed established habits.

Naruto threw his arms across Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders and tugged them in close until their heads knocked together. Sasuke gave him a warning growl but didn't pull away. "Oh man, we are gonna kill it." He started laughing, low at first. But then it rolled into a loud, full belly laugh that jostled his teammates.

"Well isn't this precious. My cute little genin are getting along." Kakashi watches on with a smile as the kids spring apart and into their standard formation. He sweeps his eye over them each carefully. Sasuke is wearing his black romper but he's foregone the undershirt. He has on his wrappings but no bracing straps or shin guards. So he'd left from Naruto's house and come straight here. Naruto looks the same as always clothing wise but Kakashi sees that his fingers are strained with ink. Sakura looks mostly put together. Only the frazzled ends of her hair give away her wariness.

Kakashi holds out his hand and without further prompting the children produce their applications for the chunin exams. Kakashi takes Naruto's first. He's pleased to see that his handwriting has noticeably improved. It's not Sakura's neat professional style or Sasuke's slanted aristicratic one, but it's legible. He notes happily that Naruto has even filled out the optional section regarding death during the exams. The small portion near the end of the scross that acts as a will is usually left blank by younger students. Understandable, since most of those genin would have parents to handle their affairs. Or they think they simply aren't at risk.

Sasuke and Sakura have followed suit. Sasuke has demanded that his things be split between Naruto and Sakura equally if he dies. He made it very plain that the split would be between Naruto and Sakura alone. Her parents would have no rights to his land or holdings. Interesting. Sakura has insisted that her parents keep all of her things besides her weapons which she's splitting between her teammates. Naruto wants his plants to go to Iruka and the rest of his belongings are to be split between any surviving members of team seven as they see fit. It almost brings a tear to Kakashi's eye to see his students understanding their place in the shinobi world.

"Very good. I'm proud of all of you. Well, let's take these in shall we." Kakashi brandishes the scrolls then tosses them in the air. His children each catch their own and fall in behind him as they move towards the missions desk. They navigate the village slowly. Kakashi wants his students to take this time to examine their surroundings. To see how the village has subtly changed as the foreigners have trickled in. He listens but hears only occasional idle chit chat between the kids. They're looking but they're keeping their thoughts to themselves. Smart. Kakashi smiles behind his mask and picks up the pace.

The missions room is crowded. Jounin are lingering around to see who else is coming to submit forms for the exams. They want to see the fresh blood. They want to gossip. They want to get a one up on the betting pool. Kakashi is no stranger to this. He always contributes to the pool but it's less about the thrill of gambling and more about comradery. He doesn't care about the outcome but it makes his coworkers a little more at ease with him to see him participate in something so mundane. This year his bet will mean something.

The jounin all focus their attention sharply on him as he enters. One man even stands at attention. Kakashi glances over him briefly, he was new to ANBU as Kakashi was leaving. The chunin at their desks are wary as well, peering at team seven as subtly as they can while giving their full attention. The news that he'd passed a team had been the hottest gossip to hit Konoha since it got out that Yugao "topped" Hayate in the sack. Maybe even more than once. No one expected him to pass a team. Once he did, it became a question about worth verses expectation. Did Kakashi pass them because they were political pawns or did they earn it? Was Kakashi actually training them or was he running them into the ground until they could be foisted off on someone else?

Kakashi hoped, with all his heart, that his children proved to be a pack of wolves that tore through the competition. Even if it was just to shut everyone up about their worth. With a cheery smile Kakashi drew up to the missions desk. "Team seven, here to submit applications for the chunin exams." The shinobi around them react. Some in shock, others with resigned sighs. The room is split then. His children could be berserkers or lambs in the slaughter.

Behind the desk Iruka is apprehensive. In front of him are three children. Shinobi yes, but children still. He taught them kata's. He taught them how to hold shuriken. How to take a fall. How to recognize good fauna from bad. He remembered them with chubby cheeks. With tears in their eyes and laughter on their breath. Iruka knew better than most the damaging effects that a shinobi career had on a person's demeanor. Because he saw them as who they could be when they were young. Then he saw them later, covered in blood and handing in paperwork. He'd taught many classes, many children. But he'd never felt such a connection as he did with Naruto's class.

He knew it was because he was fond of Naruto. Because he saw him as a little brother. So with that he grew to love his classmates a little more. He was the most familiar with them. And to see them, all nine of them, coming to submit applications it tore something in him. Genin was the only rank that could hold innocence, happiness. He'd hoped, perhaps foolishly, that Naruto and his friends would have a little more time to be children. Hatake Kakashi had said to him what he needed to hear. Perhaps a little too plainly, maybe cruelly. But he was right. They were Kakashi's shinobi now. Not his children.

Iruka forced a smile onto his face as he met his students' gaze. Naruto was positively beaming. Sasuke and Sakura behind him were doing little to mask their own excitement. They were proud of themselves.

"Applications?" He taps his desk and waits for them each to place down their scrolls. Iruka looks through each of them quickly, skimming to make sure the proper areas are filled out and that it's all legible. When he's through he stamps them each and moves them to his outgoing pile. "Everything is in order. Tomorrow morning you will report the first stage of the chunin exams. I wish you luck and may your will of fire burn brighter than any competition."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei. I'll do my best." Naruto accepts the scroll from Iruka's hand on behalf of his team. It holds the starting information such as the first location and time. It also outlines the rules that could get them disqualified and the conduct they're expected to maintain.

Iruka smiles softly and looks at each of them in turn. "I know you will." He watches them go wistfully. He knows that Kakashi has trained them hard. That of all the students to graduate team seven is the most battle ready. They have the best chance at winning in combat and that is probably what frightens him most. One day Naruto might stop smiling. He might decide becoming Hokage isn't worth it. Some day team seven might come to his desk one child short. Iruka, at least, is selfish enough to know which death would hurt him more.

After team seven leaves the missions room comes alive with chatter. All around Iruka people are gossiping. Chunin are wondering if they're really ready or if it's all just a power play on Konoha's part. They're trying to share bits and pieces of what they know from the reports team seven has already handed in. They're comparing them with the other rookies. The jounin know for a fact that Kakashi's children are involved in a power play. They're just wondering who ordered it. Iruka listens to it all with a careful ear. He's trying to suss out who really knows what they're talking about and who's just tossing out ideas. The general consensus seems to be that at the very least Kakashi's children are going to be the most vicious. Though no one seems to be putting much weight in Sakura.

Iruka doesn't participate although everyone wants him to. He's taught them all after all and would have the best insight. While Sasuke and Naruto are the heaviest hitters, for overall performance Iruka has his money on team ten. They've been working together for the longest and they're more likely to take a stealth approach to the exams. The first round will be child's play for them. The second will hinge on opportunity. The third will be planned down to the last detail and variable. But if you want to bet based on sheer ruthlessness you're money goes to team eight. They may not have the most force but they're willing to make killing the first plan rather than the last. They'll fair the best in the second round.

Team seven is unconventional. They're a volatile combination that could go either way. But Iruka were a betting man, he'd put his money on Kakashi's team. Because that was a man who would do anything to ensure his children survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, oh boy, oh goodness. We're finally at the exams. Holy cow.
> 
> I think that even if Sasuke doesn't believe it, four years is a long time to think about your brother murdering your family, and he's had to think of alternatives. I think Sasuke is the type of person to try to examine all the angles even if he dismisses it right away. I also think that when he was still small he would have held out the most hope that Itachi didn't have a choice and that there was something he wasn't seeing. So Sasuke is really feeling Calcifer right now.
> 
> Also the video games are very made up but I decided that Sasuke is def a Studio Ghibli kid at heart. Naruto is all about them Disney princesses and Sakura is all about strong female cartoon girls. Like if Kim Possible existed in Naruto that would be her jam.


	20. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven makes their way to the first phase of the chunin exams.

The morning of the first chunin exam seemed quiet. The foreigners were on their best behavior and all of the home shinobi among the upper ranks were keeping vigilant. There seemed to be a hush over the village despite the extra numbers. It felt, to Naruto, like the calm before a storm. The three of them meet at Sakura's house. Naruto and Sasuke had silently agreed that she deserved every last moment with her parents. She didn't tell them she was participating. Sasuke hadn't verbally disapproved but there was tension in his shoulders.

Naruto offered his support, lacing their hands together as they waited across from Sakura's house. He could understand both of them. He doesn't want to think either of them are wrong. Eventually Sakura's parent's will find out. Like tonight probably. And at least they'll spend their day happily unaware that Sakura's in danger. Naruto figures Sasuke's just thinking of all the things he wished he said before the massacre.

When Sakura meets them outside her face is somber. She has her hair up today, braided tightly against the top of her scalp. Sasuke can just make out the glint of senbon hidden deep in the braids. "Are we all set?"

"Just waitin' on you Sakura-chan!" Naruto waves his free arm, gesturing for her to come in close. Once she's in reach Naruto winds his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into a huddle. For a few seconds the three of them touch their foreheads together and breathe. They might kill someone today. They might watch one of their classmates die. They might die themselves. Everything might work out just fine. Uneventful. An exam taken in peace time that exemplifies the vision their villages have worked for. Not one member of team seven believes they'll be this lucky.

So they breathe each other's air. They listen to each other's hearts. They savor the feeling of their sun warmed skin brushing up against each other. They're alive. They're together. And no matter what happens they'll always have this moment.

Sasuke is the one to pull them apart. He squeezes Naruto's hand one last time. He tips his cheek to rest heavier on Sakura's. Then he pulls away. His face is blank, back to business, and his teammates follow suit. The three of them fall into formation and make their way to the school building that will host their first exam. Kakashi-sensei has already told them he will meet them there briefly. They're expected to make it on their own but Jounin sensei are allowed to see them off. In times of strife it was entirely likely to be the last time they'd see their students.

The room for the first phase of the exam was on the third floor of a civilian school. It was a building for higher learning, mostly used by people wanting to get into politics or business. Civilians wanting to study medical fields trained in a school set behind the hospital, or in the clinic near the Inuzuka lands. Civilians weren't allowed to intern in torture and interrogation, or counter-intelligence. Anyone wanting to be a part of those fields needed to become a genin at least. The same will most theoretical research positions. Shinobi villages were bias towards shinobi. It was just a fact of life.

No one from team seven was familiar with the building itself. None of them had been interested in higher education in civilian forms, even though it would be available to them. Naruto intended to learn political policy from Jiji and Kakashi-sensei. And any tutors they thought were good enough. Sasuke had zero interest in furthering his education on a regimented schedule. He desired to learn, he always had. But he preferred selecting his own studies and learning at his lesiure. With no working police force he had very little plans for his future besides serving his village in various high stakes missions. Anything beyond that was a bridge he wasn't ready to cross.

Sakura had toyed with the idea of furthering her education. Her parents had taught her rigorously in math so that she could help with the business accounts. Sometimes, when the bullying got to be too much, she considered taking her parents' path. She thought about taking classes with civilians and learning a few languages. A few laws. But the shinobi world fascinated her. Chakra theory and jutsu creation. The angry voice in her head that told her to swing and bite and stab wanted to come out. Maybe given a choice, right at the moment of graduation, she wouldn't have selected the assault team for herself. But now? A school like this looked unappealing. It was just a fleeting step to something greater.

The three of them faced the ground floor entrance to the building and looked it up and down. There was an increased presence of shinobi. Higher ups by the feel of the chakra signatures. Not overly powerful, but carefully suppressed. They were sprinkled throughout the building and around the grounds. Naruto could feel that the team from Suna was already inside. Kyuubi rolled in his gut at the feel of him. He placed a comforting hand on his own stomach to calm him and started towards the door. Sasuke and Sakura kept in formation behind him, sweeping their eyes about and keeping alert to their surroundings. They kept themselves relaxed. It would be inviting danger to seem too casual but they didn't want to look for fights either. Thankfully the people loitering around the ground floor were all local.

Genin teams from Konoha didn't know much about team seven. Some of them had heard rumors from their own jounin sensei or from people hanging around the missions room. Hidden villages were full of gossips. Most of them had been advised to keep away. Either because they were bound to be violent, or because of the potential political scandal. So despite the overwhelming urge to gawk, they keep to themselves and watch as team seven makes their way to the stairs.

Mid-way up Sasuke cuts his head to the side and catches Sakura's attention. Genjutsu, if you were use to it, could have a tangible feel to it. Like walking through a thin veil of mist or feeling a draft where there shouldn't be one. It wasn't always this way. Usually only with genjutsu's cast over a large area rather than directed at a single person. It was the feel of chakra carving out a different visual reality. Sasuke wasn't a sensor but he was very use to that sensation. He could sometimes even see the shimmer of the change in the air, like watching heat waves pull off of asphalt. Feeling it inside the building like this, cast over a main stairwell, meant there was a bottleneck up ahead. Weed out the poor saps who couldn't even notice simple genjutsu, or people who couldn't be bothered to help their teammates.  
Because Naruto is helpless with genjutsu Sakura reaches out and pokes him in the back of the neck. Predictably he squawks and looks back at Sakura with a scowl on his face. She snorts and pokes him again, just under his eye and watches his face relax in realization.

"Stop screwing around. Let's go." Sasuke stares them both down like he's entirely unimpressed. His fists are balled in his pockets and his head is tilted just so. Sakura is very familiar with this holier than thou look. She and Naruto huff for show but get moving again. There's a crowd of genin in front of them, bunching around two men at a door. A boy wearing a green jumpsuit is causing a scene while his teammates watch on behind him in embarrassment. The sign above the door says room three nineteen.

So that's the genjutsu. Sakura crinkles her nose. They've only walked up one flight of stairs. She couldn't imagine what kind of idiots would fall for that. She wants to drift a little closer to see, just in case they do figure it out, but Naruto catches her arm. He shudders in way of explination and the three of them decide to plaster themselves to the wall to sneak past the crowd. Sasuke takes the position closest to the wall, not wanting to bump shoulders with strangers if a fight isn't coming. Naruto tucks in close and keeps an eye out for Ino.

Ino could be great. She didn't care much for Naruto but she was never outright cruel. She didn't hate him, she was just annoyed with him most of the time. Naruto thought her dad was pretty cool. And not just for the T&I stuff, he owned a flower shop. A big deal, badass shinobi like him came home to a flower shop. It was pretty neat. But Ino could be a little much. Naruto often felt like she was just as annoying an loud as he was, just about different things. But people liked her just fine. Sasuke always acted oddly around her.

Knowing Sasuke like he did now he could see that Sasuke was stuck between old clan style manners and an intense dislike of touching. Ino was a big fan of touching. Stuck inside of Konoha's walls Sasuke kept to the village's expectations of him. Which included being polite to clan heirs, especially females. Outside of Konoha, Naruto had seen Sasuke reflex kick a girl in the chest to keep her away. It was just as funny as it was sad.

As the three of them stepped out of the stairwell and onto the third floor Naruto bumped Sasuke's shoulder and slowed just a hair. His teammate dropped back with him. Sakura wasn't sure why the boys dropped back but she didn't notice anything odd. With a huff, she reaches back and grabs each of their hands to tug them forward. Sakura keeps her chin up and her eyes forward as she moves. They pass a few people, mostly young teens giving themselves pep talks or shaking out their nerves. She ignores them all and walks like Kakashi-sensei taught her. Like a shinobi. Like a proud warrior of Konoha.

At the door she lets go of the boys and shoots a glance back at them. Sasuke's face is blank but Sakura can read the tension in his body now. The way he slouches to look bored but he's really doing it so he can tuck his face into his collar. It's a nervous habit that makes him feel safe. Beside him Naruto is grinning but his hand is curled around the nape of his neck, pulling lightly at the hair there. So he's nervous too. It settles the butterflies in Sakura's stomach. Once she would have looked at them both and seen only confidence. She would have believed Sasuke was a faultless prodigy unaffected by everything. She would have believed Naruto was an over confident idiot that scraped by with unbelievable luck. Now she knew better.

The three of them were all nervous. They were all as prepared as they were going to get. They were Hatake Kakashi's assault team and they were going to be just fine. "Well, let's go." Sakura haughtily tossed her head back towards the door and led the way in. Kakashi-sensei had warned them that if he didn't meet them outside the classroom, he would meet them in the interum between the first and second exam. When Naruto made no move to stall Sakura decided he would be coming later.

Inside of the classroom team eight and ten are already waiting. They're huddled together with Ino and Kiba acting as buffers. Hinata and Choji are having a quiet conversation behind them. Sasuke catches a few words. They think their sensei's are dating. Whether it's true or not it means they probably have experience working as a bigger unit. Naruto frowns at Ino and Kiba both. He's tempted to start a fight, just because he's restless and he hasn't riled either of them up in a while. But he juts out his lower lip and turns his attention to the others in the room. He doesn't recognize the foreigners, obviously, but he doesn't know a lot of the natives either. A lot of them are older, but still teenagers. There's so many people he almost misses Genta.

Genta is somewhere in the neighborhood of twenty five but he has a young face. He's average looking. Average height, average weight, unremarkable hair and eye color. Genta has been filing papers in the missions office for about a year now. He's definitely a chunin. Naruto opens his mouth, ready to signal something to his teammates when someone loud crashes into the room. Naruto spins on his heel and leans across Sasuke's front to save a possible ally from a kick to the chest. Sakura grabs the back of Sasuke's shirt, either because she sensed the same problem, or because the sight in front of them is just super weird.

It's the kid from before, the one wearing a green jumpsuit that had been causing a scene downstairs. He's standing tall with his fists on his waist. He's beaming over the crowd of chunin hopefuls while his teammates slouch behind him. The girl, with two large buns on either side of her head, looks resigned to the second hand embarrassment. Naruto's seen that look on Kakashi-sensei's face plenty. He easily spots the ink stains that have settled into the webs of her fingers and the heavy callouses on her palms. He'd seen ink stains like that on all of the Uzu kids. It's not hard to jump from her fingers towards her thigh pouch where the barest hint of a scroll is peeking out. He'll be careful around her.

Next Naruto takes stock of the other boy. Behind him Sasuke lets out a quiet huff through his nose, like he wanted to snort but couldn't. Naruto quickly looks over the boy's eyes and gets the gist. Hyuuga's are a huge clan. They're like a flock of fancy breeder pigeons. Naruto's only really dealt with Hinata personally but Nobu has told him that they're all a bunch of stuck up assholes. None of them go to the red light district. Even without throwing out a chakra tail Naruto can tell he's the chakra powerhouse of the team. And bowl cut must be just like that crazy jounin Maito Gai. A son or cousin maybe by the looks and feel.

Just as Naruto is about to speak bowl cut throws out a thumbs up, nearly brushing his knuckles against Naruto's nose. "Hello youthful comrades! You must be the esteemed squad seven, serving under Sensei's eternal rival. I am none other than Rock Lee and--"

"Are you going to stand in the way all day?" It's a slow drawl. Quiet and measured. He doesn't feel like he'll go unheard or unheeded. All at once Naruto feels the boy's chakra. Kyuubi is alert, hackles raised and beating a drum against his belly. There's rage, because there always is, but it's indignation too and wariness. The Hyuuga grabs his teammate by the back of his jumpsuit and pulls him to the side. The girl jumps back quickly in the opposite direction.

Sakura notices that she keeps her eyes on the threat while the jumpsuit kid keeps his eyes on her. The Hyuuga is harder to read. She, Naruto, and Sasuke still haven't moved even though Gaara no Sabaku is drawing closer. The older hopefuls in the room are still chattering like everything is normal but the rookie nine are quiet. Sakura wonders if Kiba can smell something off about him or if Ino has him flagged as a psych problem.

Gaara stops just in front of Naruto, who is so close to Sasuke they can feel each other breathing. Sasuke watches him carefully, not wavering for a second. Gaara does not seem to blink and it unnerves most others but Sasuke ruthlessly reminds himself that he is an Uchiha. Uchiha do not look away first. He keeps his stance relaxed, his face unimpressed, and his eyes open. Sasuke can't feel the otherness of the boy's chakra but he can feel the way Naruto jitters against him. He remembers the half formed thought Naruto had given the other day about the Kyuubi and the feeling of kin.

"Hey...uh...Gaara right? What's up, liking Konoha so far?" Naruto chuckles nervously and forces a grin onto his face. It breaks the staring match between Gaara and Sasuke at least. The Suna boy's eyes slide slowly over Naruto's face, catching on the whisker marks. In turn Naruto looks more closely at the edges of the dark rings on the boy's eyes and notices that they're like his own. Natural, not makeup or tattoo. A ghost of a noise rings out in his head like high pitched growl. Not quite like a fox or dog, but close.

"It has been...boring." With that Gaara unclips the large gourd around his back and settles it against the wall. While they'd been talking Gai's team had regrouped and edged their way further into the classroom.

Seeing her chance, Sakura subtly tugs on her teammate's shirts to get them moving. Once they turn she shoves them past herself into the room and closer to their old classmates. Due to the genin team isolation they haven't seen much of each other. She at least is eager to see her old friends again. It's easy to fall into a familiar rhythm with Ino. They look each other up and down with haughty faces. They take in the subtle changes, the way Sakura's hair is braided. The bruises on her knuckles and the thickening muscles on her arms. Ino's hair is longer than ever but much less shiny. Her clothes are straining around her body a little more but it's due to puberty rather than snacking. Sakura briefly mourns her own flat chest and the way Sasuke didn't seem to even register what little she had.

Once they've finished looking each other over Sakura moves in for a hug. She relishes the surprised look on Ino's face at the gracious gesture. Behind them Sasuke is quietly edging away. For a while now the two girls have kept decidely mum about Sasuke. They still bring him up in passing, when they get into spats on the street. Ino screeches about Sakura's big forehead and flat chest. Sakura pulls down her eyelid and teases with tidbits of Sasuke's personal habits. It's fun and childish. But it isn't something they should do here, especially not with Sasuke behind them.

While they hug Sakura squeezes her fingers tight into the skin of Ino's upper arm. She pushes in hard with her nails to get her attention, then presses and relaxes her fingers in a rhythm. Then she rocks them both to the side in Gaara's direction. It's a little system Ino's father had taught them. The more passes you made with the squeeze, the higher the danger. Sakura figured six passes counted as a lot. When the two of them pulled apart Ino winked then flipped her long ponytail back over her shoulder. Message received.

"You look good Forehead. At least someone seems to think so." She tips her head to the side, away from Gaara. Sakura looks and is mildly shocked to see the jumpsuit kid from before staring at her in open wonder. Sakura assumes it has to be a mistake and takes a step back. And no, no his face certainly follows her. She shudders and turns to look at Naruto. He's still got a scowl on his face and his nose is scrunched up. Sakura thinks he looks like a little fox.

"Girl's are weird." Naruto jabs his elbow back to catch Sasuke but hits a stranger instead. It's a teenager with bushy white hair and large round glasses.

The teen let's out a quiet 'oof' then chuckles. "Sorry about that." He taps his glasses. "Maybe I should get a better pair huh?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Naruto quickly cuts his eyes to the side, seeking out Sasuke. He sees his friend with his arms folded loosely over his chest, standing near Shikamaru. "Hey, hey, is this your first go?" Naruto can't pin down why but he feels like he's seen this guy around before. Maybe not at the tea houses, but at the bars maybe.

"Oh me?" He gestures to himself. "Yes I have. This is uh...," the teen laughs nervously, "my eigth time actually. It's a little embarrassing really." His lips form an 'o', then he begins digging in his pockets. "Its not all bad though. I've used my experience to make these Shinobi info cards." He holds up a deck of orange cards. "This is your first go right? And so young...hm...", the teen gestures Naruto in closer. "I'm Kabuto. If you want I could show these to you and your teammates. We're all Konoha shinobi. Your victory is my victory right?" He smiles softly down at Naruto and makes a show of fanning out the cards.

"Info cards? Like stats and stuff?"

"Hm, yeah, everything I've collected over my many...many, failed attempts."

Naruto's a little wary to believe someone who'd flunked eight times would have any information worth while but Kakashi-sensei has beaten into him the importance of possibility. He had flunked out the academy several times. Who's to say this Kabuto guy didn't just have the worst luck. Even if the cards turn out to be crap it's at least a little information they hadn't had before. Decision made Naruto grabs Sakura by the wrist and tugs her towards Sasuke. Kabuto follows them easily and slots himself next to Sasuke, almost boxing out Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, Sakura, this is Kabuto. He has something he wants to show us."

With that Kabuto drops into a crouch, which Naruto mimics. He places a single card onto the ground face up. It's blank with a thin green border. Then he presses a single fingertip to the center of it and there's a small puff of smoke. Kabuto looks up expectantly at the huddle of team seven. First up at Sasuke, who he's crouched in front of, then to Sakura and Naruto. It's clear by his face that'd he'd expected more of a reaction. Because where there had been nothing before, there was now a profile for Rock Lee.

Hiding ink with chakra was tricky and impressive and the first time they saw it they'd all been appropriately wowed. Kairy had shown them how it was done. There were two ways, one with a special chakra imbued ink that was mostly water. Adding chakra darkened the inert pigment and brought the words out for a limited amount of time. The other way was more complicated. There was a very particular set of seals you could link to form a border on a document. Inside anything written with chakra infused ink would become invisible with a push of chakra. That also coded the document to the person's chakra. In shinobi villages this method was used by higher ups to protect sensitive information. In Ryoko no Umi it was used by girls on their diaries.

Sakura leans forward a little more and braces her palms on her knees. "Rock Lee: taijutsu specialist. Training under Maito Gai. Teammates: Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. Um...just Tenten?" Sakura frowns.  
Naruto snorts from beside Kabuto. "You don't even have her last name. How hard can that be?"

At Kabuto's shocked look Naruto leans away. He's about to attempt an apology when Sasuke speaks up. "Her family is from farther away. Just outside the elemental nations."

"And that matters why?" Naruto is squinting up at Sasuke, desperately trying to piece together why relocation might have taken her family name.

Sasuke breathes out heavily through his nose and closes his eyes. "It's superstition. They believe using a given name is bad luck. An invitation to evil spirits. Tenten isn't her real name either. It's a public name."

"Oh, oh, so it's like a religious thing but not your religion?"

Sasuke shrugs then shuffles in closer to Sakura. He takes another look down at the card. Rock Lee has no talent in ninjutsu or genjutsu. Sasuke wonders how he managed to pass the academy if that were the case.

"Well in any case," Kabuto holds up a finger as he gears up for a lecture but he doesn't get the chance. The door to the classroom slams open and a wave of chakra rolls over the room. Naruto has a scant second to feel the oppressiveness of it amidst the chaotic mess of the room. Then a heavily scared man takes a step forward and yells.

"Quiet down punks!" His voice is loud and sharp. It's a command given in the same tone Kakashi-sensei has taught them all to respond to. The three of them stand at attention out of habit. Behind them Shikamaru raises a single eyebrow. "My name is Morino Ibiki and I will be your first proctor for the chunin exams." He stands tall with his hands clasped behind his back. Spread out behind him are several men and women in dark gray uniforms.

Sakura knows them to be the standard wear for people working in Torture and Interrogation. But she sees the usual gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu there as well. She wonders if they're dressed up to scare the applicants or if they secondary in T&I.

"Form four lines and retrieve a paper from the shinobi behind me. On this paper is a number. It will be your seat for the duration of the exam." He stares down the occupants of the room and notes who is listening and how everyone is acting. He's been monitoring the room remotely and has been receiving updates on the foreigners. The Kazekage's children are, surprisingly, not his greatest worry. That would be the unknown's from Oto. At least he knows to expect death and mayhem from Gaara no Sabaku.

He sees Yamanaka Ino bullying her teammates through the crowd. She's a spitfire that girl. He hopes to have her among his ranks one day. He looks away from her to Kakashi's kids. Ibiki was not so vapid to think Hatake Kakashi passed a team for political reasons. There were always loopholes. You just had to be clever enough to find them and wreckless enough to use them. No, Kakashi would not pass children to appease elders. He saw something in those kids. And he'd taught them accordingly. Unlike Sarutobi's team, Kakashi's children were acting as a unit. They were keeping each other in sight while scanning their surroundings. They'd switched immediatly to shinobi behavior when the atmosphere of the room changed. Ibiki was eager to see how they tackled his last question.

Naruto took point, shuffling into a line behind Gaara's blond teammate. Their line was the shortest, probably because anyone with a brain could feel the unsettling aura around Gaara. Naruto wasn't overly bothered. No one died in the written phase and he was eager to get his seat. Sakura fell in line behind him and Sasuke behind her. The three of them kept enough distance between themselves to move a weapon if necessary. Just cause no one one died, didn't mean no one got maimed.

When it was his turn Naruto shoved his hand as deep down in the bag as he could go and willed himself to pull out a good number. He closed it in his fist and stepped away, waiting out of the way for Sakura and Sasuke to get their numbers. The three of them huddled in close together, almost forehead to forehead, as they looked at their slips. They were spread apart but not so far that they couldn't see each other.

"Okay team, let's do this. For Kakashi-sensei." Naruto holds his fist out between them in the huddle. With a smile Sakura presses her knuckles against his.

"For Kakashi-sensei." The two of them look at Sasuke, staring him down until he sighs and nudges his fist against theirs.

"For Kakashi-sensei." Team seven takes a few seconds to look at their hands. And then at each other. When they part they walk with their heads held high. They don't look back at each other or at the proctor. As they take their seats they're grateful that they managed to get so far ahead in line. Now they have time to compose themselves. It's really starting. They're trying to become chunin.

Almost in sync the three members of team seven raise their heads and stare at the chalkboard in front of them. They're ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I missed a week. I have so much I want to do and man this is the fiddly bit that sucks. Like I want to be posting the action. I want Shisui there dude. I want Namiko back. But first our little babies have to take a test. Not gonna lie, I really hate this chapter but at least it's out of the way.
> 
> I thought about sticking as close as I could to the original chunin exam beginning but honestly I thought it might be a bit boring. A lot of people do it and I wanted to try something different. Just so you would have something different to read.
> 
> Oh and it always bothered me that Tenten was never given a surname. So I kind of tried to force a Chinese superstition on her family. It use to be a thing to name your older girls after boys and your boys after animals so that demons wouldn't steal them. All of Team Gai has some Chinese influence so I thought it was appropriate.


	21. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team seven takes the first exam and Shisui takes a big step into the gates.

The key to chakra suppression was understanding your situation. Chakra level's varied among shinobi and civilian alike. Even animals had some degree of chakra. It was all about how it flowed through the body and how it was utilized that mattered. Samurai had a finer level of chakra control than civilians. Though they kept their usage internal to regulate heart rate, breathing, and muscle fatigue. To a sensor that was a quantifiable difference.

Shisui had learned very early on how to suppress his signature. He could push it down until it felt like nothing, like an animal's signature. He could get down to civilian levels or even pump himself up for a short while to read like a chakra tank. He'd decided to concentrate on appearing like a rounin. That would let him keep his chakra a bit closer to the surface. He might even be able to push boundaries under the pretense of his sensory 'vision'. His plan was to ask for refuge, medical attention specifically. That would buy him time to scout the village. To listen in on the gossip and get a feel for the current climate.

Ultimately he wanted to expose Danzo. Or at the very least find a way to keep him away from Sasuke. He prepared himself for the possibility that all he'd manage was a message.

  
The village loomed ahead of him. As he drew into the buffer zone leading to the gate Shisui forced himself to relax. He'd taken great care to cultivate his appearance. His hair was braided and coiled, pinned to the top of his head in a bun. He wore an old sedge hat over that and he'd covered his eyes in bandages. He'd donned his cleanest black hakama and paired them with the only waraji sandals he owned. His thick cloak was, for once, folded and tucked away. He didn't want anyone to think he was hiding weapons or seal work. His tanto would have no place here so it was tucked away as well. Instead he'd fastened a wakizashi to his side. Its sheath was dull and unremarkable despite the blade's sharpness.

Along either side of him Shisui could feel ANBU. Their chakra signatures were small pinpricks of light but blinding in their intensity. It wasn't a distinction most people could make. Ahead of him the wall loomed like a slate black barrier blocking out the light spilling over its top. There were so many shinobi packed into Konoha it was impossible to hide the traces from the open air. He kept Dodomeki at a casual trot. Carefully, he tipped his head up to the sky in order to feel the sun on his skin. This also allowed the ANBU to see he was blind. Blindness wasn't an out and out disability in their work but it was a weakness still. Better to get it out in the open immediately.

As expected two of the signatures dropped back at the reveal to return to their posts. At the end of the path Shisui let Dodomeki do the work. She pulled herself to a stop and tossed her head to signal they'd come to the wall. Now it was time for the show.

"Hello? I know you're there. If I'm where I should be you'll be a shinobi." Shisui smiled and pushed his hat back to rest against his shoulders. "Am I right? Or has my horse taken me to a mountain side?" He gives a rueful smile and turns his attention to the space just to the side of the chunin on guard.

"You are standing before Konoha. What is your business here?"

Shisui straightens his shoulders. The chunin isn't someone he recognizes. The chakra is standard in depth and feel, probably an earth user. "I'm seeking medical attention." Shisui brings his hand up to his face and runs quick fingers over the bottom edge of the bandages. "This happened a long time ago but...recently I've had pain. I was in the middle of nowhere really. I'm worried I might have an infection." Shisui drops his hand back down to Dodomeki's reigns. So far he hasn't sensed any hostility or any new shinobi closing in. It's a good sign.

"Name?"

"Oishi."

The chunin hums and then there's a small flurry of movement. Footsteps and pens on paper. "Profession?"

"Ah...", Shisui chuckles nervously, "I was a samurai once." He tips his chin up and steels his face. "My blindness...it was a messy affair. I would say rounin though Shinobi-san. If it matters."

"Right...you would have to consent to a quick examination here. To confirm the blindness. If the medic is satisfied an aid will help you file visitation paperwork. If needed another aid can assist you in reaching the hospital. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes Shinobi-san. Seems fair enough." Shisui carefully dismounts his horse and makes a show of holding up his hands in surrender. "My horse, will I be able to bring her along?"

"There's an area near the hospital to tie her up. At your own risk of course."

"Of course." Another chakra signature comes closer. It's a slight woman with the soft watery feel he's come to associate with medics. He turns his attention to her but focuses just over her head.

"The medic is here to asses you. Keep your hands visible and do as she instructs."

The woman waits for his nod, and the chunin's, before coming in closer. It's all very business like as she removes the bandages on his face. There's no intake of breath or speeding heart beat to show that she's disturbed by what she sees. She must be a seasoned vet then. Shisui's eyelids no longer stay completely closed. The bottom lids droop just enough to show the bright pink of his empty socket. No amount of pretty eyelashes can hide that. As ugly as it makes him feel, it does serve the purpose of cutting the exam short. He is most assuredly blind.

"He's blind. Both eyes removed. No visible sign of infection but it could be hiding."

"Does he need immediate medical treatment?"

The medic shrugs and takes a step back. "He's not at risk for losing his eyes." She snorts. "But if there's an infection it could affect his brain. I'd say yes just to be safe. But I'm not on guard duty." With that the woman presses the bandages into Shisui's open hand and takes her leave.

Shisui smiles ruefully at the guard on duty. "I don't have much. I was going to pay for treatment with work. If you're going to turn me away I'll understand."

The chunin sighs. "No, no we'll let you in." He gestures towards the wall and in a few seconds another chunin steps out with them. "This man will help you file visitation papers. If you're treatment extends the initial three day visitation period be sure to acquire the forms for an extended stay. Enjoy your stay in Konoha." The chunin waves him away and Shisui gingerly takes the arm offered to him. The gate before them opens and Shisui knows, even without his eyes, what is before him. He can imagine the bustling crowds, the stalls of street food, the genin running to and fro.

He is grateful for the arm offered to him. Being back in Konoha is unsettling. It's an onslaught to his senses both due to the density of the chakra and because of the nostalgia. Like the redwoods before, Konoha has a smell he didn't realize he knew. It's easy to lean into his help and let the world wash over him.

"This way...?"

"Yoshio Oishi."

"Yoshio-san, right this way. There's two steps here." The chunin leads him up the short two steps and further into the heart of Konoha. There is only one hospital within the walls but there are two small clinics. Not including the vetrinary office. When they turn left he knows the chunin is leading him to the actual hospital. It's a better reception than he thought he'd get. But perhaps it was all a show for the chunin exams. Shisui had just managed to make it in time. By now any hopefuls should be participating in the first round.

Around them people parted easily. Dodomeki was tolerant of people but she gave off a particular aura, like a war horse. When they came upon the lot near the hospital Shisui pulled himself free and buried his face into her mane. "A minute please Shinobi-san."

"Take your time."

He takes a deep breath and organizes his thoughts. His pass will allow him three days to work. He never received medical attention for his eyes so there's a possibility he'll lose a lot of time there. He hopes that everything is well on that front. Its not something he can control regardless. Shisui takes another deep breath and pushes that anxiety deep down inside himself. "Be a good girl for me. Stay here. That's good." He gently ties her reigns to the low wooden fence there and runs his fingers one last time through her mane.

He reaches for the chunin once more and allows himself to be taken inside. After his examination his first stop will be a bar. There's one on the edge of the red light district. It butts up against a slew of weapon shops. It's tiny, dark, and full of shinobi who see deceit around every corner. There's no name above the door but if you mention it any jounin worth their salt will know it. Kakashi and Gai both have genin teams that should be competing. Which means they'll be gathered in the jounin lounge to watch and bet. Tenzou doesn't seem the type to drink but time could have changed him. Shisui smiles to himself. He'll just have to play it by ear.

\----

Morino Ibiki is a man with presence. His arua is a calm one but his stance and eyes tell the room to tread carefully. Naruto pays careful attention to him. Sasuke and Sakura had warned him that the first test was always psychological. There was a trick to it. Because shinobi had to be clever. Sasuke had memories of his cousins to go on. One girl in particular, Izumi, had cautioned a young Sasuke that the first exam was tailored to the ideals of the hosting village. Naruto figured that in Konoha that must mean teamwork. Sakura said that if the first phase was truly an exam based on knowledge she'd find a way to help him cheat.

As Ibiki explained the rules of the test Naruto realized that his friends were right. Ibiki was giving them all a chance to attempt cheating again. Most genin thought about the crazy battle stuff that shinobi were expected to do. It's what Naruto thought of first. Fights and war and super cool ninjutsu. But Kakashi-sensei had taught them that most shinobi work was in the shadows. It was paperwork and information. It was lying, stealing, and cheating to benefit your village and your country. Ibiki didn't care if they knew anything on the test. He just wanted to see if they could figure out how to get the answers. If they really did know the answers better for them, they couldn't get caught cheating.

Naruto was grateful that he'd been placed next to Hinata. If he couldn't figure it out on his own, or if his teammates couldn't help him, he knew Hinata would. She'd always been very kind to him despite the village's warning against it. Team seven had entered the exams with the agreement that they would help the other rookies if they could. Not at the expense of their own success, unless it was legitimately life or death. But they wanted their friends to succeed. It wasn't just about Konoha making a good showing either. Kakashi-sensei had warned them that their friends were training hard. Not the same way, because they all had different specialties, but they were working hard. Later in life it would only be a benefit to have them at the same rank.

When it came time to flip the paper over Naruto braced himself. He'd never been good at written exams. Both because he had trouble paying attention in class, and because he had trouble reading the exams if Iruka-sensei didn't make them. So when he turned the paper over and realized he could read it he was shocked. There were nine questions on the paper with ten blank spaces for answers. The tenth question space was blank. Just skimming over it, Naruto realized he could read the questions. There were a few symbols that were unfamiliar but after rereading the rest of the sentence he could make an educated guess.

Naruto slumped down in relief and allowed himself a moment to be proud. He'd worked really hard with Namiko-nii and the others to improve. He'd wanted to cram years worth of learning into a single week. He'd wanted to prove to his family that he was smart, that he did take his education seriously. And it had paid off. Naruto pressed a finger to the sand dollar charm on his wrist and silently thanked his cousin before picking up his pencil and getting to work.

The questions were random. It wasn't like in school where you could skip a question and come back to it using clues from other questions. The first question was about inheritance laws in the Free Band. Naruto didn't know anything about that. Absolutely nothing. He didn't even want to guess and didn't want to psych himself out. So he quickly moved to the next question and consoled himself with the fact that the tenth question was obviously what mattered. The second was easier. Marginally. It was about chakra affinity inheritance. Genetics. It only took Naruto a moment to pull up the memory of Sasuke's stilted explanation of breeding. Like people traveled together back in the Waring Clan period. So that had something to do with it. So chakra affinity was kind of the same as hair or eye color. Some things were stronger but it was like pulling a fish from a barrel. There could be dozens of goldfish in there but there was a single cichlid there was still a chance you could pull that out.

Naruto poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and tried to wrangle his brain's metaphor into something more professional. In the end his answer dragged on but the gist was there. He had proof he understood the question. The next question was even better. It was something he actually knew. Funijutsu. It gave a series of parameters and asked how long an organic item would last inside the sealing scroll. There were no pictures to help, only vague descriptions of symbols. If Naruto hadn't met Namiko he wouldn't even understand what was being asked. But his time in Ryoko no Umi had prepared him for this.

He felt a chuckle building up inside him and Naruto bounced in his seat to contain it. The symbols described were basic ones for creating a false space. Namiko had explained to him that storage scrolls were all give and take. The more you pushed into the scroll the less time it had to stay fresh. Intimate things were easier because it was like drawing a flat plan for a chest. But living stuff needed chakra to sustain it. So the borders could give more chakra to preservation if they weren't all stretched out. Elemental chakra could affect it too. Water kept things longer than fire and earth kept better than lightning. Yin was better for food for some reason while yang was better for cut off body parts.

In the end Naruto filled the entire box with his answer. He wrote small and jammed in everything he could. If he could only answer one thing, he wanted to prove that he absolutely knew what he was talking about.

Across the room Sakura was feeling rather confident. She too had gathered that the goal was to cheat. Around her she could already spot people who were about to get tapped and warned. She hadn't had time to really decide on a method of subtle information gathering. She'd always assumed she'd leave it to a summons. Or to her teammates. It was a relief then when she looked down at her paper and realized she could answer a few regardless. Her parents and Kakashi-sensei had done a good job of keeping her abreast on political policy and general knowledge. Her own penchant for reading filled in a lot of gaps too.

The first question was a challenge, but not unanswerable. Most inheritance in the Free Band was along the lines of 'You keep what you kill'. There were wills of course and individual residences kept their own rules but by and large if you killed someone you were entitled to their things. It was a holdover from their nomadic era. And with their disjointed government it was neigh impossible to regulate anything widespread. Sakura included a few examples that she knew of and speculated to how the personal policies fit into the cultural standard. The second question was easy as well though she didn't waste time elaborating. It was all genetics. The drawn out question was meant to confuse the reader.

The third question was on funijutsu and Sakura frowned over it. She could hazard a guess but without seeing the symbols she wasn't sure. The descriptions weren't enough for her. With a sigh she skipped it and moved onto the next. Question four purposed a scenario in battle and asked who would be the first to strike and who would be the first to die. It was all math but a lot of the numbers weren't given. Like the average rate of blood flow and amount of pressure it took to suffocate a man from chest compression. The answer was an estimated range and you could only answer if you were good at math and had an above average knowledge of anatomy and medicine. Until recently Sakura had assumed she'd be a medic. So naturally she'd spent her spare time reading medical texts. Numbers were easy to memorize.

Just as she was getting to the meat of her equation Sakura felt an odd sensation wash over her. It felt like fog rolling over her, but under her skin rather than over it. It started at the base of her skull and quickly wrapped around her body. It was Ino.

It was weird, being a passenger in her own head. She wasn't a stranger to something rooting around in her mind. For as long as she could remember 'Inner' was inside of her, saying things she didn't have the courage to, telling her to be more violent. But she was always in control. Always. The little voice inside of her grew sometimes and raged and screamed but it was always in the background. Inner never gained more ground than Sakura let her. Ino was different. She'd already knocked Sakura out of her metaphorical seat. And while she'd agreed with her teammates that they should help the other rookies she didn't like this. She didn't want to be a toy for Yamanaka Ino. So she screeched long and loud inside her head until Inner couldn't resist coming out. Then Sakura watched as Inner thrashed Ino's consciousness around with dire warnings to keep herself out of comrades.

It only took a few seconds for Sakura to gather herself again. By the time she'd completed her math problem Ino was inside of someone else.

Sasuke was having a difficult time. There were answers he knew but as he began writing he realized his answers weren't considered politically correct. Some questions on foreign policy and history were easy enough for him to understand but his own family had skewed most of his thoughts. He knew what his father would say to these questions and while they were technically right he didn't think it was what Ibiki was looking for. The test was meant to be unbias, accessible to all shinobi taking the exam. That's why there were no Konoha specific questions. The first, about the Free Band, was tricky but it was about understanding foreign diplomacy and how it would affect your mission. Sasuke worried that if he answered the way he wanted to, or the way he'd been taught, he'd be flagged as a psych risk.

  
It had been his intention to answer as many as he could on his own. Just to prove he'd continued his education despite the lack of clan structure. But really, the first phase of the exam was about cheating. He was expected to do it. Sasuke tipped his chin down and hid his mouth inside the wide brim of his shirt. Then he activated his sharingan. He was careful to keep his eyes lidded and turned down. He couldn't entirely hide the color of his eyes but he hoped that the single black tomoe would be enough to appease Ibiki.

From there it was easy. He allowed his body to relax and didn't fight as his hand slid across the paper to mimic the hand motions of the man in front of him. The writing was sure, steady and neat. Most likely, he was coping from a plant. Sasuke let his mind drift from the motions and tried to pick up cues from the rest of the room without his vision. The room was mostly silent, besides the scratching of pencils and the soft footsteps of the chunin proctors. He couldn't smell much besides sweat and industrial cleaner. There was nothing to taste. Sasuke fought the urge to huff and willed time to move faster. He was anxious to get moving. The second phase was sure to be physical.

Closer to the front of the room Naruto was past trying to answer the questions and had moved on to subtly scoping out his competition. The Suna boy from before, the one that felt like a bundle of strings, had gotten up to go to the bathroom forever ago. Naruto bets he's cheating for his whole team. Next to him Hinata has tried to help him cheat. Naruto was touched by the gesture but knew that simply peeking at Hinata's exam would have both of them getting tapped. So he cupped his cheek in his palm and made it clear with body language that he wasn't interested. He could feel a little bit of hurt radiating off of her and swore to himself he'd make it up to her later.

He figured Sasuke was using his sharingan and that Sakura was probably just smart enough to put some of the answers down. Naruto bets Sasuke is itching to get to the next part. Both of them prefer the more physical act of being a shinobi. It's a good thing they have Sakura there to reel them back in when they really get going. Even if she has been getting more physical with them lately. He wonders if Sakura is going to get the chance to show off her new arm muscles at all. In the academy he'd always had a crush on her but he wonders what it was all really about.

She was pretty but in a rougher way than Ino. She was going to be pretty like Nobu was, with musclular arms and a smaller chest but with a really delicate face. Naruto started liking Sakura because he'd felt similar to her. She'd been bullied too. No one seemed to like her because of her big forehead, bright hair, and 'wash out' parents. When she'd become friends with Ino she'd followed her lead, treating Naruto like an annoyance rather than a monster. Naruto supposes he liked her because she was kind to him. He chuckled nervously to himself, because he wondered if it helped that she'd always looked a little more boyish than the other girls.

Or maybe...Naruto squirmed in his seat, maybe he kind of, sort of, thought Sasuke was cute because he had a girly face. Maybe he could like both. Naruto began idly doodling in the margins of his test paper. He kept his scratchings out of the answers boxes, lest it ruined his test, and really thought about it. Naruto knew men and women frequented the tea houses. And that the men and women who worked there took all different types of partners. It was perhaps more common for men to go to women and vice versa but the opposite wasn't that rare. Naruto hadn't really spared much thought to the people who visited with both.

Thinking about that led him to thinking about his Oiroke no jutsu. Oiroke had been a crazy experiment of his. Originally he'd been trying for a clone but when that hadn't worked he'd decided to do a henge. When that went south he started playing around with chakra amounts. Like, he knew he couldn't shove down his chakra into his own body so maybe a bigger one would be better. Then he'd started thinking about the girls at Sincha and one thing led to another until he made Oiroke no jutsu. Naruto's first thought had been about pranking old perverts but then he'd started thinking about how easy it would be to move around in town if no one noticed him as him. Then he'd had a chat with Momo about being a worker at Sincha if being a shinobi didn't pan out.

She'd promised to teach him everything she knew and assured him that he could work at Sincha as a boy just fine. But being a girl was okay too if wanted it to be that way. Sometimes Naruto used Oiroke to move around the red light district more quickly, like when he was trying to gather up information from the drunk guys there. It wasn't until he'd used Oiroke in front of Sasuke for an extended period of time that he realized what he was doing was odd. It wasn't like a normal henge. Oiroke was more solid, he was a girl when he was using it. But it all felt about the same. He liked his boy parts, but girl parts were cool too. It was all his chakra and his skin color and hair color.

But Sasuke had been uncomfortable. At first Naruto had thought it was the nudity and the curves. But Sasuke had been persistently uncomfortable until Naruto questioned him. And Sasuke had asked him how he felt okay being someone else, how he was okay changing so much of his body. Naruto had turned to Sakura for solidarity and found her scrunching up her nose at him too. She thought it was weird as well. But then again, neither of them felt chakra like him. So maybe it was a chakra thing, like he was cool with it because he could still feel he was him always. Or maybe it was one of those gender/sex things that Surien and Ume tried to teach him about that he hadn't listened to.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts it took him a moment to feel eyes boring into his skull. A building unease started in his gut and crawled out over his skin until he looked up and locked eyes with Ibiki. Naruto felt himself blanch at the attention and very quickly pulled his thoughts back to the exam. He'd only been able to answer three of the questions but he was still confident that the tenth question was what mattered. Even if it wasn't, Sakura and Sasuke had assured him that they wouldn't fall apart if they failed here. They'd only been genin for a little while and this was their safest chance to make a go of it. But it wasn't the end of the world. If they passed, cool. They'd be a proper assault team. But if they failed they'd all go back to Kakashi-sensei and train some more. They'd have more time to train in secret and grow without higher rank missions interfering.

Still, Naruto wanted to pass. He looked down at his paper again and began erasing the drawings he'd done in the margins. Once he finished Ibiki slammed his hand down the desk in front of him. "Now it is time for the tenth question. This one question is worth more than the others combined. If you answer incorrectly you will be bared from taking these exams again. If one of your teammates answers incorrectly, that disqualifies the entire squad." Ibiki stops here to look over the crowd. "Which is why we're giving you the opportunity to leave now. If you choose not to answer you may retake the exam when you feel more confident in your abilities. Make your decision now. Stay and risk it all or play it safe and leave."

Around the room genin begin murmuring to themselves. They're looking across the room, frantically searching for their teammates. One girl a little in front of Naruto looks particularly devastated. He hears her say 'this isn't fair', just before Ibiki moves to the front of the desk. Once again the man has struck an imposing figure and his chakra is spreading out over the classroom in a blanket. It's a warning. "Make your choice. Now." All around the room genin begin to leave. Some of them are in tears. A few of them waffle for a moment, obviously furious, before storming after their impulsive teammates.

Naruto remains silent. This is what Sasuke had warned them about. Konoha was testing for a certain ideal. Konoha as a village didn't care what foreigners passed. They had to be fair but they didn't have to cater. But for themselves Konoha valued teamwork. Konoha wanted squads that would value the whole, the commradery, the ideals of a better future. If one member didn't think of the team they were all doomed. This was the real test. Ibiki wanted to weed out anyone with a weak spine, or anyone who'd abandon their teammates to save themselves.

Beside him, Naruto felt Hinata quiver. Her nervous aura had always put Naruto at odds. Her chakra was something like a thick white mist with the barest hints of static around its edges. It could be soft and calming. But sometimes it swirled around her like it was trying to choke the breath right out of her. Naruto figured it had something to do with her jerk of a dad. He carefully slid his hand across the table top and clasped his hand over her wrist. He didn't want to hold her hand. That was for Sasuke...or like super big emergencies, but he could do this for her.

Under his palm Hinata's chakra seemed to loosen and her body started to relax. Under Ibiki's watchful eyes the room cleared. A lot of the Genin Corps members left, and several of the teams that had been patched together from previous years' failures and promotions. All of the Oto genin remained. Suna as well. When the doors have been shut for the last time Ibiki motions for his assistants to stand around the perimeter of the room. Then six people, all in their late teens, with Konoha hitai-ates, stand and join them. Genta is among them.

Ibiki stares down the people who've remained and slowly begins to pull away his hitai-ate. Naruto fights a gasp. The fabric had covered an angry swath of scars across the man's entire scalp. There were burns and cuts and gouges. The way Kyuubi rolled in Naruto's gut told him it was torture, not a singular accident. There was a sort of pleasure to his bristling roll.

"You have all passed the tenth question." Still holding his hitai-ate in his hand, Ibiki watches the faces of the genin before him. He notes with satisfaction that team seven and team ten don't look surprised at all. So they had understood the trick before it was revealed. "In the shinobi world there are choices. As you climb the ranks your decisions on the field become more perilous. A decision to move left or right could mean life or death. To choose to leave behind a teammate or carry them could save your village or destroy it. Everything is a risk. But shinobi who are not willing to take risks, who are not willing to make difficult decisions, are not worthy of promotion. By showing bravery in the face of uncertainty, those of you remaining have proven yourself capable of furthering the exams."

Ibiki pauses for a moment to replace his hitai-ate. Naruto wonders if he had been trying to shock a few more people into leaving, or if he was going to carry on about the risks of injury. But before he could start talking again the window to his left shattered. Naruto tensed, clamping down harshly on Hinata's wrist. It took him several seconds to process what he was seeing. Not only had a nearly naked woman crashed through the window to do a dramatic pose, Ibiki hadn't reacted negatively to it. Instead of being on guard he looked annoyed or exasperated. Like Kakashi-sensei did when Naruto blew something up when he wasn't suppose to.

"Listen up boys and girls! Don't go celebrating yet. I'm Miterashi Anko and I'll be your proctor for the second test!" The woman throws out her hand and gives the remaining genin a thumbs up. Naruto loses his cool and begins to laugh hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoshio Oishi is the actual rounin that the main character in the movie "47 Rounin" is based on. I really wanted to keep going with idea that Shisui really loved samurai movies so I figured he'd choose an iconic name.
> 
> Ooh that exam though. I kind of figured that the exam had a bunch of random questions based on specialties or knowledge you'd pick up after being on the job a while. That way only a few genin would be able to answer on their own and they'd have to cheat. I also really wanted Naruto to be able to answer something without jumping into 'Naruto is a secret genius' territory.


	22. Into the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven enters the forest and their first battle.

There are times when team seven feels a sense of unity and contentment so fierce they can't imagine being apart. Other times they very much want to never be associated with each other. Right now Sakura would rather like to sink into the floor. The entire classroom is dead silent besides Naruto's choking laughter. No one is really sure what to think. Least of all their new proctor. Sakura cuts her eyes to Sasuke discreetly. He looks absent, his fingers are folded in front of his mouth and his eyes are half mast. So he's checked out of the whole situation then. Sakura feels her eyebrow twitch. Her boys are idiots.

"You think this is funny you little snot rag?" In a flash Miterashi is crouched low on Naruto's desktop, so close to him they brush noses. Then she's pressing the sharp edge of a kunai along one of his whiskers. Naruto's laughter stops. He's not afraid, not exactly. But he's cautious. His eyes narrow and his body stills as much as possible. There's a dozen things he wants to say. Jokes or insults mostly but he can see a little Sakura in his head fuming and stomping around so he stays quiet. This is one of those moments where no matter what he says it'll be bad.

In front of him Anko smirks. It's far more self satisfied than any look Sasuke ever gave him. She leaps back off the desk to her original position. The kunai goes with her easily but Naruto can still feel the cool line of it against his cheek. Anko looks out across the classroom and makes note of the mixed bag in front of her. She of course recognizes the Kazekage's children. She also spots Yamanaka's daughter, sitting smugly in her empty row. Intelligence gathering was her strength. Ino was made for it. But there was more to intelligence gathering than stealing little secrets. What was the point of learning if you didn't live long enough to share.

With a grin Anko threw her arm out and pointed out the window. "That way lies the Forest of Death. Created by the Shodai Hokage. That is where the second exam will be held. You have forty minutes to make if from here to the meeting point. Failure to show means you're disqualified. But I'll understand if you're too chicken shit to show up. You wouldn't be the first." With that she crosses her arms over her chest and nods to the chunin scattered around the room.

They begin passing out small slips of paper with the barest of instructions on the next phase of the exams. It lists the meeting time and general direction of the forest gate. Naruto reads over it quickly. The Shodai had created a thick forest all around Konoha to protect it. But one area in particular quickly became known as the Forest of Death. Rabenda had told him once that it was the place where all the Shodai's misery had gone after Uchiha Madara left. She said all his sadness and grief turned the woods sour. Naruto had tried a few times to go inside, just to see what all the fuss was about. Every time he did the Kyuubi would grumble in his belly with excitement. It made him feel jittery and alive.

Beside him Hinata was dithering so Naruto flashed her a wide smile and tapped her elbow. "Come on, don't ya want to talk to your friends before you get to the forest?"

"Oh...oh yes. Yes I..." Hinata tapered off with a hum and shuffled along behind Naruto until Kiba swooped in and pulled her into a hug.

Ahead of him Sasuke was lounging against the back wall, near to the door but not so close people would bump him. His hands were clasped behind the small of his back and his mouth was tipped down into this collar. He looked bored. With Sakura chattering on beside him they looked just like they always had at the academy. Naruto drew up close, crowding both of his teammates. He could feel the static crackle of their sensei waiting nearby. Probably on the roof. "Hehe, that wasn't so bad was it guys?"

"Hm. Must have been too easy if you were fine dead last." Though his mouth is still hiding in his wide collar Naruto can feel his smirk. He's just teasing.

  
Naruto crosses his arms over his chest and juts out his chin in Sakura's direction. "Or maybe I've been the genius all along and you two were holding me back."

Sakura snorts, loud and unseemly. "Yeah right Nar-u-to." She punches him gently on the shoulder then flounces past him to leave the classroom. She's the one to push open the nearest window and pull herself out. For a second Naruto watches her, crouched on the outter sil, dangling high off the ground with only her toes and fingertips holding her to the building. Then she springs up and scales the building to meet Kakashi-sensei. Naruto and Sasuke bolt after her. Naruto, throwing himself out of the window and catching himself by smacking his hand against the wall. While Sasuke gives a dainty leap and spins on the ball of his foot to turn and spring up the building.

On the roof Kakashi is waiting for them, slouched, with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. At his feet are three small bags. He gives them all a lofty wave. "Yo."

Naruto is the first to spring forward. He leaps at Kakashi, catching him around the middle and squeezing tight. He buries his laughter into Kakashi's stomach. "We did it sensei! We did it! And I knew some answers. I totally did! I didn't cheat even though we were suppose to. I just knew some and I knew that Sasuke knew what he was talking about. So I was all calm and stuff and I waited for the real test. Oh man, I really knew some stuff though."

Kakashi scratches his nails across the crown of Naruto's head and weathers the enthusiastic nuzzling and giggles. "That's very good Naruto. You understood the objective and your abilities. What about you two?"

Sakura skipped in closer and clasped her hands in front of her. "I knew a few answers as well. I didn't want to risk cheating if I could answer. But I did push Ino-pig out of my head." At the last bit her clasped hands turned into two clenched fists.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "Pushed Yamanaka-san?"

"Hm, she tried to cheat off of me. Like I'm just some study guide. No way! I shoved her right out." Sakura raised her fist and pressed a knuckle to her temple. Kakashi-sensei was aware of her little problem. He'd cautioned her to not seek help on her own for it. Inner-Sakura could very well be a mental illness. But it could also be something else. Regardless it would be noted in her file and could restrict her before she had a chance to branch out into the field of her choice. So it was team seven's little secret for now.

"Very good Sakura. You've also played to your strengths. And I'm proud of you for standing up to Ino. She should learn to gain from her enemies. Sasuke?"

"I cheated. I used my sharingan to copy the hand movements of a plant." At this both Sakura and Naruto turned to face him. In response Sasuke tucked his face so far down in his collar his chin might have been flat against his chest.

Naruto furrowed his brow. "You didn't--"

"I knew answers. I...," Sasuke took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly. "The exams are left out." He took a few seconds to center himself, pressing the small buckles from his sleeves into his arms. "Political bias, personal opinions. I thought it would be better to give neutral answers."

Kakashi crossed the distance between them, patting Sakura on the head as he went. He leaned forward to bring his face in close to Sasuke's in an attempt to catch his eye. "You did well. You proved that at least one member of the team could gather intel unseen and unheard. You were also right to choose unbiased answers. There's nothing wrong with giving opinions but there's something to be said for forethought. You showed an aptitude for politics." Kakashi chuckled. "Not your strength usually." He reached out as he stood and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Each of you take your bags. I've given you some things to help but you'll have to sort it out later." He waves his hand in the direction of the bags. Naruto rushes forward and scoops them up. He looks inside just long enough to get an idea. He assumes his is the one full of paper. The he tosses one full of wire to Sasuke. Because they're in a rush he doesn't look inside of Sakura's. He just hands it over. With one last wave from Kakashi the three of them run and leap from the edge of the building.

They fall into their familiar formation, Naruto at the head, Sakura just behind, and Sasuke bringing up the rear. Because they know Konoha, and because Kakashi-sensei liked to chase them through the village, it's nothing to swallow up the distance to the gate. Even after waiting in the classroom and meeting with Kakashi-sensei, they're still one of the first to arrive. Naruto bets that the other rookies have met up with their Jounin sensei as well. Some of the foreigners might have gotten lost. Or they're sharing what they've learned so far before risking the Forest of Death.

The three of them take time to strap their small bags to their backs and tighten all the buckles. The almost look like camel packs and Sasuke in particular is grateful for the slimness of the bag. He stretches out his arms and gives a few test twists. As a child his mother had conditioned him to be flexible. He remembers her standing on his shins and pulling on his arms to bend his tiny bones. Or his muscles and ligaments. She'd told him it would make him more bendy. He spent a lot of his youth twisting himself into unusual shapes alongside his mother. The Uchiha taijutsu style was fluid, like a dance. It was to pull their bodies from the flame and use their small statures to pack the greatest punch.

Sakura feels the outside of the bag, trying to guess at its contents without looking inside. They've just come off of an intelligence gathering test. She doesn't want to invite any curious eyes into her supply. In the forest surprise will be one of their greatest allies. Sakura can feel a med kit and a scroll. She pushes her fingers harder into the fabric and tries to feel the ends of the scroll. It's not the flat ends that usually grace their storage scrolls. It's more ornate, round and carved. She twists her lips down in thought as she straps on her bag.

Naruto very carefully pulls off his jacket and tucks it between his knees and he puts on his bag. In preparation for exam he'd littered the inside of his jacket with seals of all kinds. After his and Sasuke's kind of date, he'd made a lot of use of Suiren's ink. The completed seals, the ones he was confident would work, were stuck near the openings of his jacket for easy access. The ones he'd left half blank, either because of the volatile nature of the tag or because they were just templates, were stuck along the inside back since he'd have to have time to deal with those anyways. Putting his bag along his back would ruin the whole point of his set up, because it would plaster his jacket down. So he pulled it close to himself and tried to flatten the contents inside as best as possible before pulling his jacket back on.

Once they were all strapped and comfortable they moved closer to the gate. Anko was there, arms crossed. The three of them carefully observed the crowd that was gathering. The other rookies were there as well. All of team eight favored heavy coats and their sensei, Kurenai, was something of a mother hen. Naruto was willing to bet that they all had supply packs of their own tucked away somewhere. They looked excited. Kiba was practically vibrating out of his skin at the thought of running loose in the wild. This kind of exam was tailored to their team, just like how the last was made for team ten.

And team ten, by contrast, looked apprehensive. Choji was the most obvious about it. He was leaning heavily on Shikamaru. Ino was holding herself tightly, standing just in front of them. They didn't have any new visible additions but they were an intelligence team. They'd probably had an intense talk about possible outcomes and contingencies. Naruto shuddered at the thought. Choji was their fighter. His clan was no joke but that was a lot of pressure. Ino and Shikamaru were basically helpless if they used their clan techniques. Naruto was very glad that Sakura and Sasuke were good fighters on their own. If they got seperated he knew they'd fight tooth and nail to come together again. Weaker apart sure, but not helpless.

When the meeting time came there was no horn. No bell or banner, no sign that you'd missed your chance. A team of three in their mid-teens were turned away by two bulky chunin. Some of the crowd turned to watch the spectacle they made, screaming and fussing about the 'bullshit' time constraint. Team seven kept their eyes forward, already more wary of Miterashi Anko than the others. She had the same kind of look to her as Kakashi-sensei in a way. She seemed the type to demand constant vigilance.

"Listen up punks! Behind me is the Forest of Death." She smirks, her eyes zeroing in on Naruto, almost daring him to laugh again. "For this test each team will be given a scroll. Half of you will receive the scroll of Heaven. The other half will get the scroll of Earth. You will have five days to make it to the center of the forest. With both scrolls."

All through the crowd people are muttering to themselves or outright yelling. Choji is complaining about food even as Ino bemoans the lack of hygiene. There are people wondering how they're going to get their other scroll. Team seven stays quiet. It's just as dumb to air your doubts as it is your secrets in this kind of situation. Kakashi-sensei and Namiko-nii had both told him that confidence was key. Act like you know what you're doing, so your enemy thinks you do. There's a time and place for underplaying yourself. And that's almost always against a single opponent.

Sasuke accepts the Heaven scroll for their team as the fastest member. He's also the best at stealth in the sense that he can seemingly disapear. Naruto's form of stealth has always been hiding in plain sight. The scrolls are color coded and clearly marked. It's not hard for them to look around and see who has what. Obviously they don't catch everybody's, and plenty of people have seen theirs. But still, it's something.

At the front Anko speaks again. "If you lose your scroll you aren't disqualified yet. You'll have double to work but all that matters is making it to the center building with two different scrolls. If you open your scrolls you will be disqualified." Anko waits until the last scroll is passed out to speak again. "Listen for your squad to be called then report to your starting gate. Do not enter the forest until your gate opens or you will be disqualified."

A chunin with wild brown hair opens a scroll and begins reading the list. "Team Toitsu: gate three. Team Kawaki: gate four. Team Baki: gate six." Just three teams later Team seven is called to stand at gate twelve. There's a Konoha team to their right and an Ame team to their left. Naruto isn't familiar with this gate particularly. He's only managed to sneak in on gate thirty seven which is far on the other end. It's the least gaurded because there's a nest of giant hornents just on the other side of it. Naruto's learned that the best way in is to be quiet and slow. And he's small enough to not look like a target. If the time goes and that team rushes in they'll probably get so badly stung they'll be disqualified right there.

When their gate opens Naruto starts walking towards the gate. Following his lead, Sasuke and Sakura approach carefully. Standing in the archway Naruto lets loose a tail of chakra and feels for any of the giant animals that populate the forest. Sensing none he pushes a burst of chakra to his feet and leaps inside. The three of them quickly bounce between a cluster of trees to get close to the canopy. Once they've found a sturdy branch to rest on they crouch low in a circle, facing each other. Naruto carefully takes off his jacket then opens up Sasuke's pack to see inside. Sakura opens his as Sasuke opens hers.

It's mostly first aid and added weaponry but Sasuke does pull out an ornate scroll to give to Sakura. She fiddles with it while Naruto pulls his jacket back on. "Hey guys, I think we should stick to foreigners. We want as many of our people to pass as possible right? I saw like three foreign teams with an Earth scroll."

Sasuke nods. "We might be able to cooperate. Stick with the rookies though. I don't know anything about the older genin."

Sakura breaks the seal on her scroll but hesitates before unrolling it. "I've read that the Forest of Death is around forty miles in every direction. On flat ground anyone could walk twenty miles in a single day. But we've got five." Sakura frowned. "The quicker we get out the better. People will get desperate as time goes on and it's possible that eventually there will only be one type of scroll left in the forest."

  
Naruto tips his head. "Huh? But if there's an even amount..."

Sakura shakes her head. "Scrolls can get damaged. Or someone could go around collecting everything they find to beat out the competition. In a setting like this it would be easy to just kill off a bunch of us to make the finals easier."

Sasuke nods. "She's right. We're the assault team but Kakashi-sensei trained us to be fast and quiet. Behind team eight we're the next most suited for this. We should push for the center. Everyone has to go there. The scrolls can come to us and we'll have less distance to cover while protecting it. If we stay high it'll be harder to get the drop on us."

Naruto nods a few times. "Okay, okay, so the center should be under the Dragon constellation." He's nodding to himself again. "Yeah, so if we just stay high and peek out every now and then we'll know where we're going."

Sasuke frowned and sat fully on his butt. "How...how do you know that?"

Naruto makes a 'huh' noise then flaps his hands about. "Oh, Rabenda told me. She said the Shodai stood under the Dragon constellation because it reminded him of his friend. And that's where he let out all of his sadness and that's how the forest was made. So that should be the middle right?"

Sakura lets out a long breath. "So we're basing our path on a folktale?"

Sasuke shrugs. "It's better than nothing." He looks up at the dense canopy above them. It doesn't look to thin for miles, giving the forest the look of perpetual night. Stories like that always have a base in reality. His own clan had their own version of it, which is why he was so willing to trust Naruto's intuition. Most other teams were probably going to have to keep track of their gate and try to keep a straight line. Or they'd just have to wander and hope to stumble upon it. It was nice that they had a point to follow ahead of them.

With a sigh Sakura pulled open the ornate scroll and gasped. In the center of the scroll was a daintily drawn storage seal. It looked like it was made with a fountain pen rather than a brush. Under it Kazane had signed her name. With a trembling hand Sakura pushed chakra lined fingers into the center of the seal. Slowly she pulled a long, dark, bo staff from the seal. The length meant Sasuke ended up holding the edges of the scroll so she could continue to pull from her place on the branch.

The bo staff was a rich color, heavily marbled with golden and red browns. The ends were wrapped with soft raw leather that had been stained red. Those wrappings held the thin but wide strap decorated with a single sakura blossom. She presses the leather to her face in joy, her grin almost splitting her face. She smells fruit and wax and salt. She feels her eyes water and doesn't bother to fight it. Naruto cries a few times a day it feels like.

Once she's calmed down she wipes her eyes with the back of her wrist and turns to let Sasuke tuck the empty scroll back into her pack. Thankfully the pack is slim enough to allow the staff to sit comfortably. "Okay guys. Okay...," Sakura giggles a little, "we're ready?"

"I was born ready Sakura-chan." Naruto gives her a thumbs up. Beside him Sasuke nods. Together the three of them stand and leap upwards again, pushing back and forth between their cluster of trees to break through the canopy. The pop their heads out carefully, in case someone else has thought of this. Seeing and sensing no one, the three of them look towards what should be the center. They see no visible break in the canopy. Nothing to indicate the building at all but they can see the forest stretching out in front of them.

The move back down to the thicker branches carefully, making each step as quiet as possible. Naruto takes the lead and keeps his senses open. He doesn't want to stretch his chakra tails too far or for too long. If he runs into the Kazekage's kids he wants to have a lot of chakra on tap. But he doesn't want to get snuck up on either. He can feel his teammates behind him and several large bugs beneath them. They seem to be at a pretty good height. They're having to bounce off of trunks sometimes rather than branches but they're maintaining pace.

The first time Naruto comes across another living person he signals with his arm and stops in a crouch on a branch. Below them in a single team and they feel unfamiliar. They're so far up Naruto can barely make them out so knowing their village is almost possible. Sakura lands beside him and signals to Sasuke, then makes a victory sign with her fingers. When she starts moving them back and forth Sasuke nods and begins walking down the tree. Crawling more like. He's pressed so close to the trunk his belly and nose are almost brushing it. Naruto knows his friend is there, but his signature is light, small and diffused like a tiny animal's.

Naruto feels it when Sasuke's sharingan activates. It's like two spikes of chakra are forcing themselves out of his eyelids. On the ground, the foreign team notices as well. One of them throws a kunai. It misses Sasuke by a mile but the damage is done. Sasuke looks up to them, waiting to know if they want to run or engage.

"At least one of them is a sensor. That's how they spotted Sasuke. Fight or run Sakura-chan?" Naruto widens his stance and flexes his hands as he speaks. Beside him Saukra pulls free her bo staff.

"Might as well give it a go." She raps her staff on the branch and in an instant Sasuke is sprinting down the trunk, taking the foreigner's kunai with him as he goes. He throws it back at them, along with one of his own to scatter them from their cluster. From the branch Naruto jumps and allows himself to fall freely, feet first. He can hear Sakura behind him, leaping down between two trees to slow her descent. Just after Sasuke lands in a crouch on the ground Sakura pushes away from the tree and brings down her bo staff in a mighty crack against one boy's head. His eyes are covered entirely in a cloth and Sakura's pegged him as the censor.

WIth him reeling from the blow Sasuke sweeps out his leg and gets him on the ground. Then he leaps away to push the boy attempting to dodge Naruto's incoming kick. With Sasuke's help Naruto catches the boy with the bandanna style hitai-ate across the cheek. The momentum from his fall pushes them both to the forest floor. The foreigners face impacts the ground and presses deep into the dirt. As Naruto and Sasuke turn their attention to the last boy Sakura is shocked to see her opponent has seemingly melted into the ground.

Sasuke hears Sakura's shocked growl and catches the last bit of her opponent sinking into the ground. He quickly turns his attention to the boy Naruto's kicked to see that he too is sinking into the dirt below.

Ahead of them Naruto is relentlessly punching the third Ame genin, attacking his sides and arms so he can't form seals. He too starts to sink into the ground. Sakura and Sasuke leap up to stick to the trunk of a tree, far enough off the ground to not be snatched.

Sakura is the one to scream. "Legs!" Quickly, Naruto lashes out and kicks the boy in the side of his knee, popping it out at an odd angle. When it doesn't stop him sinking Naruto throws a kunai into his other leg. He's so distracted by stopping the boy at the legs he's too slow to stop him from making hand signs. All around them the ground has gone wet and sloppy. Naruto follows his teammates and leaps free of the wet earth to cling to the tree. The three of them jump a little higher and join together at the same tree. Below them the Ame genin seem to be rising out of the ground in waves, like human mushrooms. Naruto can tell that they're clones.

"Genjutsu. Clones...we need to pull the real ones out right?" Naruto furrows his brow and closes his eyes to try and get a better read. The clones are swirling in the mud beneath them. They're almost hypnotizing. All of the chakra in the mud and running through the clones makes it hard for Naruto to get a good read on location. He knows that they're right below but he doesn't know how to get them out.

Sasuke leans in close, his eyes never leaving the swirling mass of bodies below them. "They're right underneath?" Naruto nods. "Sakura, hold out your staff." She does it carefully, holding it closer to him but in a way that looks like she's just trying to comfort herself with it. None of them are sure what they can really sense down there. With nimble fingers Sasuke begins to wind wire around the staff in a tight coil. When he's done he takes the staff from Sakura. "Your hair." He quickly plucks up the senbon she's carefully hidden in her braids and wraps it to the end of the staff with a few more coils of wire. When he's done he moves down the trunk and tucks himself back into Naruto's chest.

"If I pass out, don't let me fall."

Naruto gapes. "If you pass out?"

"Be ready." Sasuke waits until Naruto's arms are wrapped securely around his middle before taking a deep breath. He'll only have seconds once the staff strikes, lest they figure out his plan. Sasuke closes his eyes and gathers chakra. Instead of pooling it in his chest like he normally does he lets it fizzle out and flow as it wants. He can feel the change from the rolling warmth of his usual fire techniques give way to the sharp tang of something new. Sasuke rears back and throws the staff. It sinks deep into the mud and in an instant electricity is cracking down the wire held in his hand, down to the staff, and finally through the senbon. The mud explodes outwards and the clones burst. Then three teenagers are forced up out of the earth.

Sasuke slumps in Naruto's arms, not unconscious but woozy. The sudden expulsion of lightning felt very different to the steady stream of fire he was use to. Sakura leaps back into the fray immediately, using the strap from her bo to strangle the closest boy until he passes out. Once Naruto has Sasuke back on the ground safely he shoots forward and smashes the hilt of a kunai into the other two's head's until he's sure their unconscious. They quickly shuffle through the Ame team's pockets and packs looking for their scroll.

Sasuke finds it. A scroll of heaven, but after a moment of consideration he tucks it into his pocket anyways. "In case we lose ours." Then the three of them begin sorting through their weapons. They take everything of value, leaving only a single kunai each. When they're done they leap back into the trees and regain their height. With so few supplies left it's unlikely the Ame team will come looking for them. They gain a little more distance before Sakura stops them.

"We need to eat. If there are any other teams already lingering around the center they're probably pretty strong. We can't keep pace and be rested but we can be full. It's past lunch time. And Sasuke could probably stand to sit for a minute."

He hums and slides down the trunk to sit on the branch. His feet are stretched out in front of him. He doesn't feel odd anymore. More aware of himself maybe. It's like he knows exactly where the chakra pathways are in his fingertips. Still, he could stand to eat. The three of them pull ration bars from their pockets and eat them leisurely. Then Naruto pulls a curl of paper from his pocket. There's a thickly drawn seal on it, a little off center, but clear. He shoves his fingers inside and pulls out a lumpy pouch. "I made these. Namiko-nii showed me how to make storage seals for food. I can't do ones that keep stuff fresh or hot but they hold stuff okay." He pulls open the pouch and passes them each a boiled egg. It's skin is dark brown. "I made soy sauce eggs."

"Naruto...thank you." Sakura bites carefully into her egg with a smile. The yolk is a little softer than she'd normally eat but she's thankful for the salt and protein.

"Thanks." Sasuke carefully bites off the top and down the sides until he's holding the jelly like yolk. He eats that bit last, mushing it around in his mouth to get the most of the yolky taste.

Naruto grins as he shoves the scroll back into his pocket. He cups his egg in his hand and turns his eyes towards the center of the forest. "One team down. Twenty left. Not a bad start huh?" Naruto starts to laugh, the joy from their first success finally hitting him. It wasn't the scroll they needed sure, but they survived. They worked together. They came up with a plan on the fly and trusted each other to do their part. Team seven was doing just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I putting off dealing with Kabuto and Orochimaru? Yes.  
> Is Namiko coming back? Yes  
> Is Shisui going to do something dramatic and stupid? Oh yeah, probably.


	23. Heaven and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven fights again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit more violence in this chapter. A bit of blood and such. But if you made it through this arc in the anime you can make it through this I think.

Hidden villages are rich in heritage. In secrets. In honor, deception, and lies. They are poor in education. From the way they pump out child soldiers who can skin a man alive but can't spell the name of their target, to the way they completely neglect history as a subject. Shinobi in Konoha know nothing of their own ancestors let alone the complicated history of samurai. Sure there were bits and bobs, tales of grandeur and old grudges no one knows the origin of anymore. Those get passed down. Shisui grew up to the tales of Madara the war monger and Kagami the fleet footed peace bringer.

The samurai he'd learned about on his own. Shisui watched his first samurai movie at his mother's feet. She'd been so ill she'd started speaking to the men on the screen as if they were with her. She'd scolded their decisions and asked them if they were even thinking of her son. Shisui had focused heavily on the film to drown out the incoherent mumbling behind him. Eventually he learned to love them. So much so that he found himself relentlessly teasing little Sasuke about wishing for a horse on the Senbazuru. He had little doubt Sasuke would understand his name drop. Kakashi should as well.

Before the massacre Kakashi and Shisui had run in similiar enough circles. They were both involved in the war. They were both prodigies. They both had parents that rotted away from the inside. They shared a particular type of camaraderie. But where Kakashi sought to bury himself in ANBU to die, Shisui had chosen his family. His clan, his cousin Itachi and his precious little brother Sasuke. Kakashi's clan were an odd bunch in their time. They were shinobi and samurai in turn. It depended on the man, the woman, the climate of the land they settled on. They were also man and wolf. Honor and straight spines at constant odds with the wolf in their heart that begged them to crouch and snarl.

Kakashi knew samurai intimately, especially since his father had wished he'd taken that path as opposed to the other. Kakashi had seemingly decided that his father couldn't pull off either so he would be become the best shinobi Konoha had ever produced. It was odd, the amount of clan weight Kakashi carried when he was the only one left. Shisui had no doubt that Kakashi would be quick to hear of a rounin visiting with the name Yoshio Oishi. It would be a risky name drop if Konoha bothered to teach their children anything. As it was, Kakashi should hear the name and investigate.

Until that could happen Shisui decided to actually make use of the medical services given to him. The clinic he'd been taken to was full of civilian personnel. The occasional med-nin would work there on rotation to oversee things and help with the work load. But by and large this clinic was manned by civilians for civilians. It dealt with colds and scrapes, simple breaks and burns. The doctor who looks into his eyes is noticeably disturbed. His breathing changes, he speaks carefully. His heartbeat spiked the second he pulled back Shisui's lids.

Only practice keeps Shisui from flinching, from showing his shame. He doesn't react when the doctor shines his flashlight in his sockets. There's nothing there to react. He gets the feeling that the doctor doesn't quite know what to do either.

"Ah...you've come about...", the doctor trails off and though Shisui can't see it he knows the doctor has gestured to his face. And that afterwards he shamefully tucked his arms across his chest.

Shisui gives him a crooked grin. "A blood test doctor. I fear I may have an infection. It's harder than you think to keep the water out." Shisui cheekily tugs aside a single eyelid just to hear the doctor's heartbeat rush. "Or maybe something is stuck inside? Hm..."

"Right...yes. Just a moment. I'll draw some blood then." After that Shisui just has to wait. He's within Konoha's walls. He's getting medical attention for the first time in years. He's put out the bait for Kakashi. Just a little longer now.

Miles away Naruto scales a large oak and pokes his head out of the canopy. They're very near the center now. Besides the team from Ame they've not run into anyone else. Around an hour before they'd heard a scream and Naruto had stretched his chakra to feel the cause. The disjointed pin pricks of Shino's bugs had greeted him. Naruto had very quickly urged his team forward. Team eight was thriving and Naruto didn't want to risk a tumble with Kiba.

Seeing no one above the leaves either, Naruto hops back down to a branch and folds his arms over his chest. "Okay, we're almost there. Like an hour's run maybe. We probably passed everyone by."

Sasuke snorted. "Or almost everyone got disqualified already."

Sakura frowned. "Is that possible you think? That there might only be a few teams left?"

Naruto did think it was possible. The Forest of Death was no joke. He felt like Anko's job was to weed anyone unworthy out. Kakashi-sensei had mentioned that the Chunin exams were suppose to be a spectacle and a power play. A fair number had to pass the first phase so everything seemed fair. The second round was all about setting up the third. If too many people passed the finals would be a joke. Konoha needed show stoppers to prove that peace time was producing shinobi at the same level as war time. As a warning. "I could try to feel for someone?"

Sasuke dropped down in a low squat and let his sharingan flare to life. His eyes darted back and forth over the landscape beneath them. He couldn't see any traps. Or any signs of life beyond animal and insect. He didn't want to risk getting to the doors empty handed. Anko had stressed not opening the scrolls. It was about courier missions. Intel more important than the man. Sometimes shinobi with low clearance had the best means to collect it. Or their deaths would mean less than the retrieval. But the exams were tricky. Every test was meant to hit on multiple points. It's possible they'd need the scrolls to get within sight of the building. Or that they'd have to open them. Personal instinct versus explicit instruction.

"Do it." Sasuke wound his fingers together and pressed them against his mouth. "We need one before we move farther."

Naruto raised his brows and looked pointedly at Sakura. When she nodded as well Naruto summoned up a few chakra tails. Like he'd done the night of his date, he imagined his tail pulling flat and wide. He stood tall and still between his teammates as he let his chakra loose. He reaches forward first, letting his tail tapper and thin even more as it goes until he's almost reached the building. He thinks he'll make it too, until he feels a violent rumble in his gut. It's like he's been stabbed from the inside out.

"That Suna team's already made it." The shock of Kyuubi's anger has shaken his concentration, like it tends to do. So Naruto shakes himself out and screws up his face as he centers himself again. "Yeah, yeah, we won't go poking your brother." Naruto flicks a flat tail out again, this time in the direction he'd last felt team eight. They're a little further back than he'd expected and it's the bugs he feels first yet again. But Kiba's dense, almost muddy, chakra is just behind that. He's leading the run then. They're heading in the right direction but their teams won't cross paths.

A little off of them Naruto feels something strange. His tail flicks over a clone. It has to be a clone but the feel of it is off. Normally bunshin's are balloons of basic things held in shape with chakra. Naruto's kage bunshin are unusual because they're all chakra, and because they have a mock system. They look, think, and feel like real people. The Ame clones before were made of mud with sickly swirls of chakra moving them about. This feels more like a kage bunshin. Whatever it's made of is dense. But not like the one made of wood Yamato had shown them. It was squishier than that.

Naruto's brow furrowed. Without opening his eyes he gestured to his teammates. "There's something coming. It's a clone but it's super weird."

Already unclipping her bo staff, Sakura turns to face the direction Naruto is frowning in. "Weird how? Weird like in shape? Or weird feeling chakra?"

"Um...both? I don't know...it's weird."

Sasuke is standing now too. Naruto can hear him fiddling with new wire and shuriken. "That's descriptive. How about something useful idiot."

Naruto stomps his foot and starts flailing his arms around. His eyes are still closed but he can already tell Sasuke's smirking at him. "Hey! How about you get over here and sense something you bastard! Use those fancy eyes of yours huh?"

"Enough. Seriously guys? Someone could be coming to disembowel us. Let's be serious." Because she can, she raps Naruto and Sasuke on the head with the end of her staff. They let her, and both of them scrunch up their noses like displeased kittens. It brings a happy smile to Sakura's face. Really she's not too bothered by their banter. Calling each other names means they're still comfortable. Naruto isn't so worried about what he's felt that he's somber. Sasuke has obviously picked up on that as well. "So, weird?"

"Yeah, it's like...I feel a bunshin but it's not the right texture. Density? I dunno, what's the word?" Finally Naruto opens his eyes. "It's kind of like mine but not." Naruto makes a so-so gesture with his hand. "Like, Namiko-nii showed me water bunshin and Kairy showed me one with fish guts. It kind of feels more like the fish guts but not..."

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto, cramming himself between him and Sakura to look out into the forest. "Is it coming towards us?"

"Huh...oh yeah. Yeah it is actually." Naruto shrugged at Sakura's growl and fished out some seal paper. "Can I blow it up?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Sure." He holds a single shurniken between two fingers. "Whatever you miss I'll string up."

Naruto pulls his tail back and focuses on making explosive tags. Sakura is standing gaurd now as the second best sensor. Sasuke is walking a lazy, close, perimeter while he fiddles with his wire. Sakura says there's some math behind the way Sasuke throws and manipulates it, the way he works the angles and slackness. Sasuke says he just does what feels right. He's never put more thought into it than 'this works' and 'this definitely does not'. Naruto gets it. Not the math or whatever, but the feel. Some things are just instinct. You know it in your bones.

Explosive tags have become something like that for him. He's been churning them out since his first few days in Ryoko no Umi. Usually in pencil on scraps of paper. He's found himself doodling them all over the place. Much to Kakashi-sensei's horror. But he hasn't blown anyone up yet. Naruto tugs a marker out of his pants and starts drawing out the finishing strokes on a series of concussive explosive tags. There are flash bangs tucked into his sleeves and one rigged with shards of metal and marbles in his pant cuff. He'll use those if he has to but he'd rather not risk the scroll. Concussive is best for this.

When Sakura tips her head Sasuke clings to the tree he's on and crawls to the top, elbows and knees bent until his stomach is almost brushing the bark. In his hand is a shuriken. Naruto can feel his silky hot chakra thrumming paper thin along the wire. Sakura widens her stance beside him, bends her knees just so. Her bo staff is held at a diagonal, close to her chest. She's ready to defend or attack. Naruto stays crouched. He's ready to spring.

When the clone comes within viewing distance it stops. It's a tall person, long dark hair and fair skin. He's from Kusa. Naruto remembers Namiko-nii and Ruga-san talking about unrest there. About the Free Band in general really.

The three of them are tense, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Sasuke is the closest and he's focusing just as much on the peculiar smell coming from the man as he is the sweat rolling down his own nose. The peculiar bunshin grins widely at Naruto and Sakura. It becomes unnaturally still. Naruto is sure it's going to preform a kawarimi. But then it strikes.

Instead of jumping forward and coming towards Naruto's readied seals the Kusa shinobi veers directly for Sasuke. He moves quickly, striking out with a stretched arm like a snake. Thankfully Sasuke is ready. He springs away from the tree on all fours, arcing his body just so in the air and landing cat like on another tree. The Kusa shinobi is undeterred. With a single mindedness it comes for Sasuke again, striking faster and faster.

All the while Sasuke draws him back towards his teammates. Naruto can not sense anyone sneaking up behind them and he's reluctant to throw an explosive tag so close to Sasuke. Seeing an opportunity Sakura darts forward, springing off of Sasuke's arched back to get closer to the foreign shinobi. She brings her bo staff down with a heavy thunk against the shinobi's collarbone. This is where Sakura is reminded it's a bunshin. Instead of the crack of bone she'd expected the flesh gives.

Though misshapen the bunshin smiles and turns its attention on Sakura. He catches the on the angle of a tree between a branch and the trunk, contorting himself to turn and strike. Sakura lands against a wide branch and uses a small burst of chakra to propel herself in a skid around to the other side of the tree. She can hear the rustle of his clothes over her own deep breaths. And just behind that she hears the swish and twang of Sasuke's wire.

"Sakura!" At Naruto's scream Sakura lets herself slid a few yards down the trunk of the tree. She holds to the bark with her finger tips and toes. She has just enough time to look up and see several lengths of wire whip around the tree and bind the Kusa shinobi tight to the trunk. His body is at a weird angle but it didn't seem to bother him. Sakura watched in awe as the shinobi's neck seemed to pull away from his shoulders, like a piece of hot taffy. Sakura whistled, sharp and loud. It was the same way Kakashi-sensei had taught them to whistle for the ninken. It was a whistle for help. The three of them had always worked fast and loose with sound cues. And sure enough, at her whistle the tell tale heat of Uchiha katon's burst into the air. The fire shot down the wire and wrapped around the Kusa bunshin in a flash.

She was entranced by the unusual look of it. Most bunshin exploded or melted. This one, it cooked. It melted in places, sagging heavily around the many lengths of wire, but it charred as well. Before a bit of it could fall on her, Sakura scurried around the trunk of the tree and bounced until she was with Naruto again.

Just a step ahead of them both Sasuke was holding his wire tight. It wrapped tightly around his fingers, a comfortable and familiar tightness to him. As the flames burned out it was Naruto who took note of Sasuke's face. He edged forward and slowly slid his hand across Sasuke's upper arm. "Hey, it's done. It's done Sasuke." Naruto looked at Sasuke's profile. The last bits of his fire lit up his face in sharp relief, tinting some of it bright yellow. Sasuke's eyes were wide and unfocused. There was a tense set to his mouth. "Come on Sasuke. Pull it back." With his free hand Naruto tugged on the wire wrapped around his teammates fingers. It was an acceptable loss. Kakashi-sensei had loaded Sasuke's bag with wire. There was plenty more for Sasuke's tricks.

"Flesh."

"Huh?"

"The bunshin was made of flesh." Sasuke's body relaxed. The wires went slack and slid from his fingertips. He stepped back and to the side, bringing his shoulder into Naruto's chest.

Naruto squeezed harder on Sasuke's arm then looked out at the charred remains of the Kusa bunshin. "That's weird. I mean...who...how?"

Sakura shudders and clenches her fingers tighter on her bo staff. She adjusts her grip and tears her eyes away from the bunshin to look out into the forest. "Bunshin are made of things. It's not like ninjutsu that creates things from chakra. This isn't like your kage bunshin Naruto. That guy, whoever he was, he had to...harvest...all that skin. He had to get it from somewhere and store it on himself." Sakura takes a step back. "We should run. There's no way a genin did that. We need to run now. Someone willing to do that kind of jutsu is...", Sakura broke off her sentence and shook her head. "Come on. We can get a scroll from someone else."

She's not suppose to lead the formation. But she knows the boys won't just let her run off. Sakura keeps her bo staff in her hand and works on distance. Once the boys catch up she'll worry about stealth.

Behind her Naruto has pushed Sasuke ahead of him. If Sakura's at the front acting as the sensor he wants to be in the back with his explosive tags. Plus, he didn't like how that guy looked at Sasuke. He didn't like the way he charged straight for him. And when a bunshin popped the memories went back to the maker. Whoever the real shinobi was, he knew Sasuke had wire tricks. He'd seen him and Sakura work pretty seamlessly in midair. Naruto didn't like it at all.

It didn't take long for them to catch up with Sakura. When they did she maintained the point. They slowed down to conserve chakra and to mask the noise of their movements. Naruto was tempted to feel behind him with his 'tails' but he was also wary. There was a chance that Kusa shinobi was a sensor. That could have been how he found Sasuke. They were trying to get away and Naruto didn't want to leave him a trail. He worked on sensing with his nose. Sasuke had better ears and eyes than any of them and Sakura's type of sensing didn't leave such obvious markers.

It's a good thing his ears are good too, because the only warning the three of them get is a rustling sound. It's like a leather bag dragging across a road. Only a lot louder. "Break!" Naruto screams a warning only moments before he's swallowed up. He could have dodged, could have rammed forward and knocked at least Sasuke off a tree and down below. But he had an idea.

Sakura and Sasuke were quick to heed Naruto's warning. Sakura goes down while Sasuke goes up. Perhaps it would have been smarter to dart in the same direction but they each had their own strengths. Down below there were more branches for Sakura to leap between. The more ground she could cover the easier it would be for her to get in leap attacks with her bo staff. Sasuke preferred the high ground, so he could see and move about more freely. If it came down to it he was sure he could break through the canopy and dart across the leaves. He would sink more than Sakura would but he'd have plenty of tinder to make a distraction.

The Kusa shinobi is hot on the heels of his snake summons. He darts through the trees with a grace Sakura can not attribute to any genin. He moves as if his joints are all set on balls. He barely has to touch a surface to spring away again. In no time at all he's on Sakura and this time he has a relatively short blade. It's double edged, a tsurugi. Not a sword used by many shinobi. Sakura dances away from him, using her bo staff as a balance as she goes. As he gets into range she spins so her back is to him. While she seems to be in retreat she sweeps her bow into a reverse strike, catching his jaw. She too lands for a scarce second before springing away.

Sakura sends a silent thank you into the air, pleased that Kakashi-sensei had been so insistent in her training her leg muscles. On her leap up Sakura catches sight of the Kusa shinobi and sees that the skin of his jaw is ruptured. But rather than blood seeping out of a wound, the skin is simply peeling away. Even more dead flesh then. Definitely not a genin.

Inside of the snake Naruto is immensely grateful that he's kept his pack tucked under his jacket. He's sliding down the snake's gullet easily, meaning he's getting to where he wants to be even faster. After Sasuke had restrained the Kusa bunshin Naruto had tucked away the prepared concussive seals into the waistband of his pants for quick access. Maybe not the safest place, but it was all for the best now. It was easy enough to slide his palm into the front of his pants and pull them free. It was even easier to stick them all to the insides of the snake, sticky as everything was.

Naruto plastered as many as he could along the belly of the snake. He felt a hot rush of agitation spike through him as he realized his shrapnel explosive seal was tucked just out of his reach at his pant cuff.

Once he felt like he had enough placed, and once he was safely away Naruto sent a pulse of chakra up the belly of the snake. The seals went up without a single bit of light. Naruto was able to catch the barest hint of distortion, like ripples in the slick gunk of the snake's stomach lining. Then boom. Naruto shut his eyes as the explosions set off. All around him the snake bucked and reverberated. Great holes burst out through the snake's underbelly even as shards of bone shot up through the top. The great rush of blood that came with eased the way as Naruto fought to crawl free.

At the gaping hole in the stomach Naruto cautiously poked his head free. The snake was draped heavily over a series of branches. Below them blood and gunk was raining down like hot sap over the trees. "Yuck." Naruto grumbled and groaned as he crawled free of the stomach. Then he carefully crawled over the body to get above it. The snake had dropped back after swallowing him so his teammates were not in sight. Naruto shook himself like a dog and began scraping the grunk from his hair and face. Once he did as much as he could there, he dragged his hands across some bark to dry off his hands.

Kunai in hand, Naruto took off like a shot after his teammate's chakra signatures. Now that they were had Naruto went ahead and let out a chakra tail. He sensed no one around besides the snake summoner which didn't bode well for them. Either the rest of the Kusa team was great at hiding, or this guy was enough of a powerhouse to not need any help. He could feel that Sakura had gone down and Sasuke had gone up. The Kusa shinobi was between them and he felt sick. That was the only thing for it. His chakra felt like sickness. Like rot and poison and heat. But it wasn't fire. It was fever. Naruto shivered and pulled his senses back. It didn't do much. Naruto had trouble blocking others out and this guy was a chakra tank.

He wasn't a genin. He really, really, wasn't anywhere near a genin. It's almost an afterthought to him, that this chakra signature hadn't been in the first classroom. This was an impostor.

Sasuke caught sight of Naruto's jumpsuit from the corner of his eye. He didn't react. All of his attention was focused on the Kusa shinobi below him and on the bit of dead flesh peeling away from his jaw. "Who are you? What business do you have here?" Sasuke was down on one knee along the side of a trunk. He didn't want to risk wires again, so in one hand he held a folded fuma shuriken. In the other he held a kunai. Sasuke had quickly worked out that this was no genin. It could be a hit. Someone come to take out Hatake Kakashi's genin to compromise him. Or someone just sent to clear out the ranks and better their own village's chances.

The Kusa shinobi laughs. It's deep. Throaty. It's the laugh of a man who knows things you don't. Someone who can't wait for you to see what's so funny to them. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto freeze under the weight of it. Killing intent isn't just rolling off of the man, it's crashing over them in turbulent waves. Sakura, in his line of sight, is almost breathless underneath of it.

As they all stare, frozen, the man reaches up and begins to peel away at the skin hanging from his jaw. He drops the dead skin in clumps. His long fingers dig underneath the flaps and yank away more and more until bone white skin is peeking through. Then there's a long mane of ink black hair. Naruto thinks he looks like some sort of demon. An angry spirit ready to snatch up all of their souls. Naruto thinks his assumption is justified when the man's neck stretches, pushing up and away from his body and leaving his head aloft like a Rokurokubi. Ume was deathly afraid of them and often told Naruto they would haunt tea houses for free peep shows.

The head rises, the pale white neck stretching thinner, and the dark curtain of hair swinging wildly behind it. The face pulls itself across from Sasuke and grins. The wide smile nearly splits his face in two and Sasuke is reminded of any number of demons his cousin Izumi use to tell him about. The man's mouth splits open wide and his canine teeth push out of his jaw like a snakes.

In an instant Sasuke is above the tree line again. Lodged in his thigh is his own kunai. He ignores it and sprints across the leaves unevenly until he can drop down on top of Naruto. Without Sakura's fine control, and with metal jammed into his leg, he's not clean. He comes down just to Naruto's side and barely has a second to slam his folded shuriken into his head before he's falling to the next branch down.

The Kusa shinobi is laughing again. Louder this time and almost hysterical. Naruto jolts out of his stupor and lunges forward, catching Sakura around the middle and sending them both crashing down a few yards. They start moving forward. Both of them can feel Sasuke behind them so they move. They pump all of their chakra into their legs and ignore any attempt at subtlety. Naruto can feel Sasuke just at his back, can smell the copper of his blood oozing out of his thigh. So when that feeling suddenly drops off, that's what he notices first. Not the scream.

The scream comes to him second. For one heart stopping moment all Naruto had been able to feel was the toxic hot poison of the foreign shinobi. He stopped. Sakura made it two leaps ahead before she too turned and looked downwards for Sasuke. Without a thought Naruto threw himself off of his branch and funneled chakra into his feet. He moved with a single minded determination, dead set on catching Sasuke's slack body before it could hit the ground.

In the end, he just managed it. Naruto grabbed Sasuke around his middle and turned. He landed with a loud thud against the forest floor. Sakura landed near them shortly after. Her bo staff was dragging across the ground as she sprinted the last few feet to them. Slowly, and with her urging, Naruto rolled and laid Sasuke out on the ground.

Above them the foreigner chuckled, a pleased 'ku-ku-ku' noise. Naruto paid it no mind. He was crouched over Sasuke's body, covering him from view. He could see Sakura's dirty legs from the corner of his eye. Beneath him Sasuke groaned and there, on his neck, Naruto smelled more blood. He quickly tugged aside the wide brim of his collar and caught sight of two thin blood trails. A snake bite by the looks. Then blackness. Naruto watched in horror as black spots began to pool at the wound like ink blotting on parchment.

Three tomoe's appeared and the small punctures dissipated with a hiss. Then Sasuke started to convulse. His whole body went rigid in an instant, then he quaked. Sakura gasped as Sasuke's body contorted and shook. She dropped her bo staff and rushed to his head, frantically gripping it between her hands so he wouldn't knock his head against the ground.

All the while Naruto kept himself between Sasuke and the foreigner. He grit his teeth and fought the gleeful well of rage bubbling in his gut. In front of his eyes Sasuke was shaking. In his head Kyuubi was snarling. Above them all there was laughter.

Naruto dug his nails into the soft earth and wrenched one hand free long enough to slam it against his other wrist. The sand dollar charm there burned hot and bright for a few seconds, almost cracking under the strain of his chakra.

When Sasuke's body finally stilled Naruto heard a small thunk beside him. An Earth scroll.

The poison chakra was gone and it seemed like every bit of noise in the forest had gone with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy, ooh boy. Let me tell you, fight scenes man. Oh what a masterpiece it is in my head, but damn it if it isn't a disaster on paper.
> 
> A Rokurokubi is a type of Japanese demon who's neck stretches really long. Or it's head just straight up comes off and floats away from his body. I was going for some weird classic Japanese ghost movie creatures but couldn't figure out a reference that would fit in Naruto's world. So yeah...
> 
> Also I posted these on Sundays because I was off every Sunday. But because of the holidays I'm off on Saturday's now. It's a whole thing. So updates will most likely move to Saturdays. Or they'll be posted later on Sunday after I get off. Not sure yet.


	24. Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets Sasuke the help he needs.

There is a sort of detachment during the silence. Sakura has taken point. She's holding the Earth scroll. She has her bo staff at the ready. Naruto isn't sure what he's doing. He knows he's following her. He Sasuke draped across his back.

They're almost at the center outpost. It feels like there's cotton stuffed in his ears. Naruto can hear every rattling breath Sasuke takes. Every shaky exhale is hot across his ear and is accompanied by a soft whistle. He can feel the cool sweat building on Sasuke's skin, making him feel too hot and too cold in turn. Naruto can feel every inch of Sasuke, from the scrape of his sandal against Naruto's calf, to the dark stray hairs mingling with his own. By contrast, Sakura seems to be a blur. Naruto can hear her as if through a wall. His eyes don't stray above her feet.

He has complete faith that Sakura will lead them to where they need to be. She'll make herself heard if something comes up. Naruto is distantly aware that he's in shock. Or he's pulled away. He knows he should shake himself out of it but the voice telling him to concentrate is drowned out by the one screaming at him to keep Sasuke alive. Deep in his gut the Kyuubi bristling. He's brushing against the bars of his cage and gekkering. He's trying to push all of Naruto's bubbling emotions over the edge to seep free.

So Naruto ignores the deepening scars across his cheeks and the way chakra is fizzling off of scalp, fluffing his hair. He ignores the phantom sound of a screeching fox and the pinching at his fingertips that means his nails are growing into claws. Instead he focuses on Sasuke's weight at his back. On the dirt flicked up across Sakura's heels and calves. On the warm, almost burning sensation, on his wrist where his sand dollar charm sits.

Sakura pulls clear of the trees and Naruto breathes.

"I don't see any traps. Do you?" Sakura is holding her bo staff to her side, hand pointed down and wrist tight to the wood. She's ready to spin it up at a moments notice to strike. The building ahead of them in circular, tall, and covered in cameras. When Naruto doesn't answer she looks back at him. She doesn't flinch at his wild apperance, at the red seeping into his eyes. "Naruto, do you see any traps? Feel anyone?"

Naruto rolls his shoulders and tips his head to the side, tucking his cheek closer to Sasuke's face. He gathers his wits, forces himself to widen his senses and see something beyond Sasuke. He can feel shinobi inside the building. There's a suffocating mass towards the back that signifies the other jinchuriki. Beyond that he feels a few mid-level shinobi. He can't sense anything malicious, or anyone hiding in the shadows. Naruto trusts Sakura's sharp eyes to have seen any trip wire or stray tags. "No, I think we just have to go in."

Sakura nods. "I'll go first. If anything goes wrong, surrender. Sasuke's more important than a stupid promotion." It doesn't need to be said. But it feels heavier, having it out in the air. Maybe someone's even listening in from inside the building. Sakura takes a confident step out into the clearing. She stares up the length of the building for a moment before taking another step. When nothing happens she tips her head and presses on. Naruto falls into step behind her, careful to match her path in case there's buried traps.

Nothing stops them from getting to the door. Nothing stops them from opening it. There are no shinobi in the lobby to greet them. When Naruto senses no one in the area he turns his back to Sakura and the two them them gently lower Sasuke to the ground. Sakura supports his head and neck while Naruto unbuckles his pack and sets it aside. Sasuke's temperature hasn't risen any higher, but it hasn't dropped down either. His pulse is still thready and he hasn't made a sound since the convulsions stopped.

While Naruto digs out the scrolls Sakura busies herself with making Sasuke comfortable. She smooths his hair away from his face and checks on the strange seal on his neck. Giving it only a moment's thought, Sakura summons a small bit of chakra to her fingertip and pushes it against the seal. Under her finger the tomoe shudder briefly. Sakura yanks her hand back in shock and stands. Sakura stands in front of Sasuke's body and Naruto stands behind. They're fairly certain the trouble is over for now but it pays to be cautious.

"Sakura-chan...I think we have to open the scrolls." He holds the two of them aloft and shakes them a little. "These are probably summoning scrolls."

"How do you know that?" Sakura is resolutely staring Naruto down. She can't let her gaze linger on Sasuke right now.

"I peeked." Naruto squawked at Sakura's reflexive punch. She grazes his shoulder and and he holds his hands in front of him to calm her. "I didn't open them! I didn't! I just kind of peeked under the edge from the ends. It really looks like a summoning scroll."

"Okay, so lets say we open them, what gets summoned?"

"Maybe that Anko lady? She seems dramatic enough." Naruto shrugged. Even if the scrolls were suppose to stay closed indefinitely Naruto couldn't care less. He wanted to get Sasuke some medical attention. If opening the scrolls disqualified them, someone was sure to come and remove them from the exam. If they were suppose to open the scrolls, then that was great. They'd advance and get help. Naruto couldn't really see a loss. "Okay Sakura-chan, I'm going to open them. If I summon like a..." Naruto scratches his cheek, "a monster or something just grab Sasuke and run." Without giving her a chance to respond Naruto breaks the wax seals on both scrolls with his thumbs and flicks them out to unroll.

Chakra runs through the papers and calls them together until they cross. Then there's a puff of smoke. When it clears Iruka-sensei is there. For a moment he's smiling, standing tall and proud. Then he sees Sakura, bent forward, bo staff ready, over the unconscious form of Sasuke. "What happened?"

Naruto rushes forward and catches Iruka around the middle. The tears come in an instant. Naruto doesn't bother trying to answer, he just lets himself cry. He'd been prepared for death. He'd been prepared to hurt someone else, possibly take a life. He hadn't been prepared to be played with. He hadn't been prepared to see Sasuke lifeless again. Not so soon after Wave. Naruto lets himself feel like a child for a moment, face buried in Iruka's vest. He lets himself melt into the hug he knew was coming. He can't feel anyone else besides them so Naruto lets himself feel safe for the first time in hours.  
"Sakura, what happened to Sasuke?" Iruka folds his arms around Naruto's shoulders and strains to look down Sasuke. The boy is flushed and unconscious. Sakura is still hovering over him protectively.

Sakura drops to her knees by his side and presses one hand against his chest and the other across his forehead. "We were attacked. It was someone disguised as a Kusa genin. But it was an adult. Male. Around five foot, six. Pale with black hair. Capable of making flesh bunshins. And he summoned--"

"Snakes. What did he do to Sasuke? Sakura," Iruka gently pushes Naruto off of him and kneels on the boy's other side, "what did he do?"

Under Iruka's intense stare Sakura moves her hand from Sasuke's forehead to his wide collar. She gently tugs it aside to put the black marks there on display. "He bit him I think. Sasuke was behind us but there were teeth marks. Like a snake bite. Then he...it was like he had a seizure or something. He's been unconscious since."

Iruka shoos Sakura's hands away and probes the skin around the seal. Iruka has seen this once before, on Anko. It's taken well. When Iruka touches the tomoe with chakra they shudder but don't rebel. Satisfied with that Iruka takes stock of Sasuke's body. "Sakura, on the far wall there," he points over her shoulder, "there's a call button. Press it and tell them we need an ANBU medic immediately."

"Yes Sensei." Sakura takes off at a sprint.

"Iruka-sensei...is...is Sasuke going--" Naruto cuts himself off with a hiccup. He doesn't want to start crying again but he can feel his lip trembling. He can feel the pressure and burn behind his eyes.

Iruka takes a deep breath and looks over his shoulder at Naruto. The boy is clutching the hem of his jacket, twisting it between his fingers in worry. "What's happened to Sasuke has to remain a secret. He's going to recover. The worst of it is over and your and Sakura's quick thinking probably saved his life. For now he needs rest."

"What happened? What did that guy...he went straight for Sasuke. He was looking for us and me an' Sakura were right in front of him but he went after Sasuke. It was like he knew where he was hiding. He just went right for him..." Naruto trails off and forces himself to let go of his jacket. "It's a seal right? What kind of seal can you force on someone?"

"A cursed seal. It's dangerous, and a horrible thing to do to someone. But as I said, the worst of it is over. If it was going to kill Sasuke it would have already." Iruka doesn't let the worry show on his face. He was close with Anko, in a way. As close as someone could get without sharing a kill with her. She rarely talked about her own curse seal. Usually it was to dismiss its affect on her. Only once had she told him, in complete honesty, that the seal was more than a betrayal. It was more than a test of her will power. It was a parasite. A little bit of the man she was suppose to trust, deep inside of her soul. It burrowed there inside of her and Anko felt its presence like a deep ache in her bones.

He'd always felt sad on her behalf. Different than the pity some people felt when they looked at her. He was truly upset that she didn't feel that her own body belonged to her. To know that Sasuke would grow up with this same unrelenting feeling of 'otherness' upset him on another level. Sasuke had already suffered so much.

"Iruka-sensei, I called for the medic. But why ANBU?"

"Because this needs to be a secret. I'm sure Kakashi-san has taught you the importance of appearing strong during the exams. Any sign of weakness could be an invitation for attack."

Sakura nodded. "And if an insanely strong Jounin was able to sneak in unannounced--"

Naruto picks up her thought. "We would look weak. Sasuke needs help and ANBU are sworn to secrecy. They've got like...way more restrictions right?"

Iruka nodded. "An ANBU medic will be able to look after Sasuke, and defend him if need be." Satisfied that a medic would be along shortly, Iruka stood and pulled Sakura in for a hug. She accepted it gratefully and allowed herself to be bumped to the side as Naruto slid in too. "I'm very proud of you both. Sasuke too. You've all done so well." Iruka squeezed them both tightly one last time and looked down at their heads. Tucked under each arm was a small brightly colored head. He wondered how many more times he'd have this chance. If Orochimaru had made a move in broad daylight, during the exams, a full frontal attack was sure to follow. The Sanin, different in so many ways, were one in the same when it came to dramatics.

"Uh...Iruka-sensei?" Naruto pulled away from Iruka and gave him a sheepish look.

"Hm?"

Naruto pulled back his jacket sleeve and displayed his wrist for Iruka to see. "I uh...may have used the bracelet. I might have actually...broken it a little?" He held his wrist up a little higher, the sand dollar pendant nearly under Iruka's nose.

True to Naruto's word the charm did look a little ragged around the edges. Like it had dissolved somewhat. Perhaps an interaction with the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra. "Oh. Oh Naruto. Alright." Iruka clamped his hand around Naruto's wrist, covering the charm. Then he pulled Naruto back and gestured for Sakura to step back with them. As she moved an ANBU medic, swallowed whole by a long black cloak, knelt at Sasuke's side. The medic dismissed Iruka and the children with a curt wave.

Needing no more instruction Iruka urged Sakura off to the side, towards a side door. He pulled Naruto along with him, still holding tight to his wrist. "Congratulations Team Seven. You are the second team to make it to this location. Because you've made it here so quickly you will have the advantage of resting and seeking medical attention if need be." The three of them were walking quickly through a long corridor, stopping only once they reached a series of doors. "This room will belong to your team until the exam's conclusion. There is no curfew within the building but you are asked to clear all common areas by twenty two hundred hours. You may return to common areas at five hundred hours."

"Until specified otherwise this tower is considered a non-combat zone. Any attack against another shinobi, foreign or domestic, will lead to disqualification. You are free to interact with anyone you like but be aware of the consequences." Iruka opens the door as he speaks and urges the two children inside. Once he's closed the door he pulls a pen from one of the pockets on his vest. As he speaks, he begins to draw. "At the conclusion of the second exam you will be summoned to a common area to meet with the other finalists. Before that you are free to train or relax as you choose."

Peeking around Iruka's side, Naruto sees that Iruka is drawing a seal with muffling components. "Hey...are we--"

Iruka sighs. "Yes Naruto, we are going to have a private chat. I'll talk to Kakashi once I'm finished here. I'm sure he's eager to see all of you and check you over himself but he might have to deal with Sasuke first. If he doesn't come right away don't worry." Iruka caps his pen, tucks it away, and turns to face his former students.

Sakura has already stripped off her pack and bo staff. She sits down on the very edge of a bed and begins picking at her braids to unravel them. "You know who bit Sasuke. You knew he was a snake summoner."

Iruka nodded. "Yes. That man was Orochimaru. One of the Sanin. You were right Naruto, he was going after Sasuke specifically."

Naruto grits his teeth to push away the urge to cry. Then he stomps his foot. "Why? Why did he want Sasuke?"

"My guess? The Sharingan. Orochimaru is a skilled shinobi. A legend. But he's always considered himself a scientist first. Kekki Genkai are something he's always found particularly interesting. And he doesn't just mark anyone. If he put that seal on Sasuke, if you said that he targeted him, then he did."

Sakura ran her fingers across her scalp. She scratched and raked at the skin there and tried to let the feeling calm her. "He infiltrated our exams just to put a seal on Sasuke?"

Iruka sighed. "I...do not have the clearance to talk about these things with you. You don't have the clearance to hear about these things. Whatever discussion you two have later with Kakashi is between you and him. But I have to stop this here." Iruka smiled sadly at Sakura then turned his attention to Naruto. "What I actually wanted to discuss was the charm. You activated it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I...I just panicked. Namiko-nii said we're suppose to use it when we need help. There was just so much going on and I didn't think that Orochimaru guy was going to just leave. I thought...well I thought we could use the help." Naruto grabbed his own wrist and rubbed, pressing the rough, sandy edges of the charm into his skin.

"I have no doubt Namiko-san received the message and is on his way. But we'll have to be careful. Now that we know we've been infiltrated security will be tighter. Everyone will have to be on their best behavior."

"So you're not mad I called him?"

Iruka relaxed his posture and tugged Naruto to him. He went easily, melting into the hug. "I'm not mad. In fact, a sealing specialist may the best thing for this situation. Konoha is dreadfully lacking in funijutsu knowledge. The mark on Sasuke's neck is a seal and if anyone would have a guess on how to handle it, it would be an Uzumaki funijutsu expert." Iruka couldn't stay much longer. He was due to accept all genin teams that opened the scrolls inside the building. Jounin were summoned when only one scroll was opened. And although it was unlikely another team would make it today he needed to be prepared for the possibility.

But he had other things to do now as well. So Iruka excused himself with one last congratulations and hurried down the corridor and to the outside of the building. Due to the location the tower had several surveillance cameras pointed in all directions. The cameras were new. When Iruka was a child every inch had been rigged with wire and seal traps. There were few blind spots and most were only big enough to hide a small object, not an entire person. Iruka knew each of these spots intimately. It was nothing to stand outside just so, and appear to be taking a much needed break. In this blind spot he summoned Noe and urged her to find Uzumaki Namiko before he did something rash.

Miles away, Namiko was already racing towards Konoha. With him was his sister Kairy and Ruga's niece Kazane. In a day's time Namiko's cousins Haru and Asuga would follow with their teammate Eito and their sensei Ryota. Namiko didn't like the idea of sending children to help other children out of life and death situations but it might be the only way. Genin are always glossed over by powerful villages. Children with no hitai-ate's would be seen as an even lesser threat. If Namiko couldn't get in the gate, he would send his cousins in to investigate while he thought of another plan.

When he had given Naruto his charm, Namiko had prayed that he would never see it used. The life of a jinchuriki was difficult at the best of times. Due to Naruto's position in Konoha, it was even more so. For days after team seven's departure he had dreamed of the sparks that would rain over Ryoko no Umi for Naruto. He'd woken each time with a racing heart and a lump in his throat. Seeing his nightmare come true had nearly sent him into a fit. His heart had seized. His whole body had coiled, ready to strike fast and hard at whatever threat dared approach their boats. To see that Naruto had set off his bracelet, even though he must have known they'd never make it in time, had devastated him. It had felt like a goodbye.

The camp had been moved back onto the boats when the call sounded. The intensity of the sparks had nearly blinded Namiko. The amount of chakra he must have funneled into it was stunning. Even by Uzumaki standards. He had no doubt some of the Kyuubi's chakra had found its way into the seal.

To Namiko's delight dozens of people had offered to make a rescue. It was only Ruga's stern voice that had culled the panic. Namiko and Kairy had demanded to go as the ones who'd known Naruto best. Kazane had been given a place for the same reason. She'd grown close with Sakura during her visit. Close enough to make her a bo staff. Ruga had given them an outline for the rescue quickly. As Namiko leapt off the bow of the ship he'd learned that another team would be a day behind. Kairy had lagged behind just long enough to gather the details while Namiko and Kazane had pushed ahead.

Now they were less than a day from Konoha with no more information on Naruto's condition than they'd started with. They'd taken a straight forward path, cutting through every town and village in their path. There were no signs of battle. No signs that the fighting had spilled outside of Konoha. There were no whispers either, no gossip about stolen children or Konoha losing an 'asset'. Namiko's greatest fear was that they would come to Konoha only to find Naruto in a box. His tiny body passed from this world before its time.

The three of them had planned to move at breakneck speed until the last possible moment. A pause just beyond the ANBU patrols of Konoha's border. So focused on their frenzied travel, Namiko was taken off guard by the small orange bird that pelted him in the head. He stopped suddenly, dirt and rocks kicking up around him as he skidded. Kairy very nearly plowed into his back at the suddenness. Kazane had actually pressed forward, only turning back once she heard Namiko screech.

What she saw was a small orange bird yanking on the end of Namiko's large ponytail. "Noe! Noe, lawa! Lawa kêlâ!" Namiko yanked his hair free of her beak and threw his face upwards to look at her. "What has happened to Naruto?"

Noe chirped and puffed out her chest. She'd run headlong into his head to prove a point. All Uzumaki were as she was told, hard headed and over emotional. "Naruto is fine. The Uchiha is the one in danger. Master Iruka has sent me to tell you that Orochimaru of the Sanin has infiltrated Konoha. He's marked Uchiha Sasuke with a cursed seal. The team is alive and currently under guard in the center of the Forest of Death but they are still participating in the exams."

"Still! Still participating, what nonsense--"

Noe chirped loudly, cutting off Namiko's rant. "Konoha is Konoha. The biggest of the hidden villages. They are strong. They are proud. They can not have criminals running around unchecked."

Namiko huffed and willed himself to calm down. His hands found their way to the end of his ponytail. He fretted with the ends as he thought. On either side of him Kazane and Kairy took this chance to stretch and rest. "This seal, what does it do?"

"Master Iruka says it is a parasite. He could not elaborate. Only that Orochimaru has done this before. That most people die but Sasuke has survived. Master Iruka thinks a funijutsu expert might be able to help Uchiha Sasuke."

Kairy's nose scrunches as she frowns. "No one in Konoha can help? Orochimaru is from there. Probably tried on people there. None of them can help?"

Noe drops onto Namiko's head and looks down at his sister. "Only one other Konoha shinobi has survived. No one could figure out how to take the seal from her. She adjusted."

"But not well?" Namiko crosses his arms over his chest as he thinks about the new information. "She is affected still?"

"It is a parasite Uzumaki-san. Come, Master Iruka will make sure you are allowed into Konoha."

Kazane, arms crossed over her chest, stares out at the trees before them. She can not see Konoha's borders but she can imagine what lies behind them. Suffering hidden carefully under pride and pretty architecture. "If we remove his seal, what stops this Orochimaru from placing it again?"

Noe hops on Namiko's head until she's facing her. "Death. Too risky to place it twice. But he will still try to snatch the boy. Master Iruka hasn't gotten that far yet. Konoha needs to plan. First we have to free the boy. Protecting him comes after." With that Noe takes flight again. She hovers close and tugs on a lock of Namiko's long hair one last time. "Hurry to Konoha. You will be let in." Then Noe takes flight. Her tiny body cuts through the sky like a shot. She knows that the Ryoko no Umi shinobi are not far behind.

"Yes, yes, let's go." Namiko leaps back into the trees. He moves forward no slower than before but now there is a peace to his movements. The children are alive. Scared certainly, and in danger still, but alive and whole. With so little information about the cursed seal Namiko wonders what he will be able to do. The most useful thing, he thinks, is to remember everything he can about blood based seals.  
They are different than written seals. It's a matter of using chakra to draw the seal components in a pool of blood. This leaves no markings. And the blood at this point is mostly useless. It needs to be implanted inside of someone again to make the seal stick. But blood is confined by the laws of medicine. Blood type, ethnicity, temperature, and consistency were all factors. There were others as well. Blood seals were tricky. They usually result in fatalities. The fact that Sasuke had survived was something of a miracle.

As the three of them drew closer to Konoha they sensed a presence. It seemed to slither along the trees on either side of them. But it did not close in. Namiko allowed himself a moment's pause on a tree branch to feel it better. It felt familiar, an echo of something he'd felt following Kakashi. A friend then, an ally. Namiko signaled to the others that it was a non-hostile and to proceed at his urging.

They are guided to the exterior wall of Konoha. Perched on the top of it is a man with shorn dark hair and deep set brown eyes. There is a happuri on his face. Namiko leaps easily from a branch to the top of the wall. Kazane puts herself between him and Kairy. "You will lead us?"

The man nods. "I'm going to take you to see Uchiha-san. He's being kept in a heavily guarded room. Speak to no one but me until I say otherwise."

Kairy tuts. "If someone speaks to us?"

"Ignore them." With that the man leaps. He does not wait or look back to see if they're keeping up. They take the wall at a run, circling it until they close in closer and closer on the famed Forest of Death.  
It takes them far longer than Namiko wanted to move across the tree tops. Their guide is easing their journy, seemingly willing the trees to make a path for them. By the time they drop into the clearing in the center of the forest Kazane is visibly winded. Namiko and Kairy are barely fairing better. They've pushed themselves to the brink to maintain their speed and now it's showing.

There are no words exchanged as their guide pulls open a cellar door hidden at the base of the building. The path down is dark, lit with only the occasional oil lantern. As the door closes behind them Namiko can feel the loss of the outside world. This basement is contained. Sealed to the brim with protections to keep the wickedness of the forest out. Namiko fears that it is also this way to keep some manner of horror in. Noe had said it was a cursed seal.

The four of them walked down a short circular staircase until they reached the stone floor. This area was better lit but barely so. Tucked away under a cluster of candles was Sasuke. Namiko counted three ANBU, all in long coats, but he felt two more. The medic's hovered over Sasuke's body, nearly covering him entirely from view. At the foot of his bed stood Kakashi. His back was soldier straight. His arms were crossed over his chest primly, his feet were planted firmly shoulder width apart. Namiko feels as if he's seeing him for the first time. This is a shinobi of Konoha. A jounin. A dangerous man.

As instructed they do not speak. Namiko burns to ask questions. He wants to see the seal. He wants to touch Sasuke for himself, to see if he's really pulling through as Noe had suggested.

Kakashi saves him the trouble. "Sasuke was bitten on the neck by Orochimaru yesterday just past fourteen hundred hours. It's unclear if the seal was transmitted through saliva or blood but his teammates insisted that there were puncture wounds at the site. It resembled a snake bite. He screamed and went into convulsions shortly after. The convulsions stopped after two minutes. Sasuke remained unconscious for the next six hours. His temperature is above normal and his pulse is accelerated. After waking he displayed heightened aggression and was sedated for his own safety and ours. During this brief waking period the seal mark expanded and began to move across his body. Sedating him regressed it."

Namiko frowned as he cataloged the information. He was no medic but the symptoms seemed typical of blood seals. Saliva was less likely, even if it was transmitted with a bite. A snake summoner with time could develop fangs of a sort. It came down to the bond between the shinobi and the figure head of the chosen spirit animal. Blood could be held in hollow fangs with some ingenuity.

  
Kakashi raised one hand and flexed his fingers. Behind him the ANBU medics moved away from Sasuke and stood at attention along the wall. "Take a look. Tell me what you think."

Under Kakashi's heavy gaze Namiko moves closer. He takes Sasuke's hand as he approaches the boy's neck. The seal is unassuming in appearance. Just three black tomoe. There are several acupuncture needles stuck into the skin around it, forming a ring. At the end of each needle was a thin strip of paper covered in bloody writing. A temporary barrier seal.

Namiko can not help the soft sound of hurt he lets out at the sight of this boy. His eyes are heavily bandaged and Namiko can feel the hum of chakra running through the gauze. His shoulder is an angry pink from the needle irritation. The lower half of his face is covered in a breathing mask. And the mask has irritated the delicate skin of his cheeks. The straps are cutting into the little swells of baby fat there. His hair is a greasy, tangled mess that's been messily clipped to the side to keep it from his neck.

Namiko squeezes Sasuke's hand one last time before reaching forward and pulling one of the needles free. The tomoe do not move. He pulls a few more, keeping a critical eye on the seal. When all of the needles are removed and set aside Namiko brushes his thumb over the irritated skin to soothe it.

Not sure where else to start, Namiko gathers a small amount of chakra to his fingertip and strokes across the length of one tomoe. There is a brief blur to the sharp edges. So he gathers more and swipes across the seal. This time the tomoe seem to move, chasing the trail of his chakra in a swirl. Namiko drops into a crouch and places his palm over the mark, covering it entirely. He presses his face to his wrist and wills himself to sense Sasuke's chakra signature.

Kakashi does not react as Namiko pulls away with a gasp. He keeps his gaze steady and his body still even as the ANBU flinch in their direction. He watches with interest as Namiko probes the seal again.  
"Kairy, Kairy feel this." He frantically waves his sister over and steps to the side as Kairy places her palm over the seal. "Do you feel it?"

"A parasite." Kairy pulls her hand back and wipes it against her pants as if the seal has left a physical trace on her.

"Do you think you can help Sasuke?"

Namiko grins and grips his siser's shoulder tight. "We can Hatake-san. We can flush this parasite from him."

Kakashi looks at the feral grin that's spread across Namiko's face and knows that this is why the Uzumaki were so feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawa kêlâ (Hawaiian) = That's enough
> 
> Gekkering is an aggressive noise foxes make during arguments. It's like a weird laugh kind of. There's plenty of videos of it on youtube.
> 
> Whoo! Namiko is back y'all and he's bringing the fam with him.


	25. Apperances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Naruto settle down while Shisui gets himself worked up.

Knowing that there's a demonic spirit locked in your teammate's gut really puts things into context. Sakura has now met plenty of Uzumaki, but before that she'd wondered at times if Naruto had been some shameful cast off from the Inuzuka's. Or some sort of similar clan. Naruto had more animal instincts and tendencies than he realized. From the way he crouched and contorted himself on his haunches, to the way he growled in warning. More than once in Wave Sakura had heard the almost subvocal growl building from deep in his chest, so low it was almost like a series of clicks and pops.

She'd caught glimpses in Wave of the Kyuubi's chakra construct. It looked like hot molten glass, boiling and crackling with Naruto in its center. This is different. Naruto looks feral like he's caught in some Inuzuka clan jutsu. His hair is standing on end and the whisker marks on his cheeks are bolder and splintered along the ends. His eyes are a vibrant red, almost purple in some light. The pupils are slitted like a cats though, very different from any Inuzuka Sakura has ever met. Different from any fox she's seen either.

Sakura was content to watch him bristle and pace the room while she rested her legs. They're both worried about Sasuke. They both care for him, love him, in their own way. They're both still coming down from the shock of almost dying. From seeing Orochimaru, The Orochimaru, inside of their own village. She let him do as he want, as if he could tire himself out, until Naruto's clawed fingertips nearly gouged a hole in the small provided desk.

"Hey! They might make us pay for anything we damage. We're not in a battle situation right now ya' know." Sakura frowned deeply, then threw her arm out in Naruto's direction. "Come here before you do something stupid." It was kind of cute, the way Naruto tipped his head at her like a curious puppy. Naruto crept towards her, still very much like a dog, until his knees bump the bed where she's resting. When Sakura gestures him in with her fingers Naruto pulls himself into the bed and plants his face right in her neck. His nose catches the kinked waves of her greasy hair, pinning it against her dirty skin. Sakura kicks his ankle and watches as he clumsily toes off his sandals.

"M'scared." He says it quietly. Slurs it really, into her hair. Sakura felt a hint of fang for a fraction of a second.

She lets out a slow breath. "Me too." Sakura wraps her arms firmly around Naruto's middle and squeezes. There was a time when having Naruto pressed against her like this would send her into a rage. But weeks of sleeping in too small tents rid her of the agitation. She barely felt anything at all when she was close to Sasuke like this either. Being crammed into close quarters with him made her realize he was just as gross and weird as every other boy she'd ever met. He was just prettier to look at. It was nice actually, to not feel a wave of giddy anxiousness every time she looked Sasuke in the eye.

Naruto, by contrast, was easier to get accustomed to. Even with his new, more feral, features. Sakura had grown up watching adults treat Naruto with contempt or outright disdain. She'd assumed it was because he was loud. Because he was dirty. Because he was an orphan that didn't try to fit in with society. She'd never really hated him but she'd certainly been annoyed by him. Working with Naruto, eating with him, sleeping by him, talking to him, it made her see what adults didn't want to. Naruto was still annoying. But he was no more annoying than any other boy. He and Sasuke were like her little brothers now.

"We should take a shower." Sakura feels Naruto jerk away from her. The sight of him wiggling his eyebrows over red eyes has Sakura snorting in laughter. "Not together you jerk." She shoves him away, right over the edge of the bed. He lands with a loud grunt. His hair is relaxing back against his scalp again and his eyes are turning more purple than red. Sakura thinks a nice relaxing shower will help calm him the rest of the way.

"You should go first Sakura-chan. You've got more hair to wash. I don't mind bein' dirty." Naruto rolls and twists until he's sitting cross legged in front of the bed. He gives Sakura a reassuring smile and gestures for her to go ahead.

"It's communal Naruto. Weren't you listening to Iruka-sensei?" Sakura gives a put upon sigh and slides out of bed to stand in front of Naruto. She puts her fists on her hips and frowns down at him. "Let's go you big dumb idiot." She smacks him on the side of the head lightly then steps around him to rummage through her pack. She has two spare sets of clothes folded in a tight soldier's roll. At the thought of Kakashi-sensei gathering her underwear she blushes furiously. Naruto sees her puff out her cheeks and decides not to ask.

In his pack there two sets of clothes as well, but no extra jacket. In his hip pouch there's a small sewing kit. He'll have to dig that out to patch some of the frayed edges of his jacket. Naruto plucks it up and gives it a wave then sniff. He and Sakura both scrunch up their noses. The jacket is soaked in blood, saliva, and stomach bile. After sniffing out the rank combination on his jacket Naruto gives a curious sniff to his own shoulder and nearly retches. On top of all of that is a heavy layer of sweat and general body odor. Sakura's not fairing much better either. They'd just gotten use to it.

Naruto starts to chuckle. "We reek Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighs and leads the way to the door. Naruto follows behind her, still chuckling off and on. They have both taken a kunai a piece. The Suna squad hadn't seemed particularly against attacking them days ago in broad daylight. Sakura thought it was better to err on the side of caution just in case. The two of them keep their pace casual and follow along with the occasional plaques giving directions. Just beyond the communal showers is a staircase that leads up to the cafeteria. Naruto hesitates there.

Sakura watches him pivot back and forth on the balls of his feet. Naruto looks like he's having a crisis. "Should we eat first? I'm so hungry. I didn't even notice before." It feels like days since they've eaten. The amount of chakra they'd burned and the distance they'd covered had quickly eaten up all of their energy. Sakura's own stomach felt hollow. She couldn't imagine how ravenous Naruto must be.

"We need to shower Naruto. Do you really want snake spit in your dinner?"

"Ugh...fine." Naruto pushes his bottom lip out in a dramatic pout then stalks past her into the showers. The room is large and covered entirely in big white tiles. There are shower heads spaced evenly across two of the walls with benches a little ways back from that. Against another wall are sinks and mirrors. There are no dividers, no signs indicating male or female designations.

Naruto grabs Sakura by the wrist and takes her to the corner of the room, putting her right into it and him closer to the open door. He flicks on the showerhead to his left and lays his jacket out underneath of it.

"Iruka-sensei said there was a laundry room."

"Yeah but I don't wanna wash it tonight. This is just so it doesn't stink up the room." Naruto smiles at her and begins stripping off his clothes. He makes it a point to keep his eyes forward. "Come on Sakura-chan, I'm hungry."

At his prompting Sakura begins taking off her clothes as well. She keeps her front pointed towards the corner as much as possible while still staying under the spray. She appreciates that Naruto is between her and any possible new comers. During their time at Ryoko no Umi the three of them had washed more or less in the open but there had always been sheets strung up for modesty. Haru and Asuga had mentioned that all of the kids skinny dipped together. She'd thought that was going a bit far. She wasn't as concerned with her body now as she had been when she graduated but she wasn't that blase.

Reaching out to grab a piece of wax paper wrapped soap, Sakura tried to push away those thoughts. It was just her and Naruto. Naruto who was very obvious for his distaste of perverts. Naruto who was friends with the women in the flower district. She was safe with him, even if she was naked. For a few minutes the only sound between them was the pattering of water against their bodies and the tile. Occasionally one of them would snag a bruise or tangle and let out a quiet hiss. Sakura risked a quick glance to her left to see that Naruto's fingernails had returned to normal. She quickly raked her hands through her hair and scrubbed at her scalp to avoid being caught peeking.

"Hey...Sakura-chan...can you braid my hair later?"

"Huh?" Sakura furrows her brow under her curtain of wet hair. Naruto doesn't have much to braid.

"Yours looked really cool and I--", Naruto cuts himself off and turns to face the door. On instinct Sakura follows his tense lead and snatches up the kunai she'd rested at her feet. She doesn't protest as Naruto steps in front of her and back just a bit. The two of them aren't touching, which Sakura is grateful for. Eventually Naruto relaxes and turns back to his own showerhead. He keeps his eyes on Sakura's face as he grins. "Sorry Sakura-chan, thought I heard somethin'."

"It's okay. Let's hurry up. I'm starved." She quickly rakes the bar of soap over herself one more time. In her other hand she still clasps the kunai. It takes no time at all for the two of them to rinse and dry. Sakura grabs an extra towel from the stacks set on rolling plastic carts and twists it around her hair. When she and Naruto are dressed she's the one to take the lead. Behind her Naruto is holding a bundled up towel that's securing his wet jacket and their dirty clothes. In his other hand he idly twirls his kunai. "Do you think it's buffet style?"

Naruto scrunches up his nose, then pouts. "Doesn't smell like it. It's probably all instant stuff."

Sakura sighs. "You're probably right." She doesn't smell anything good either. This building is a shinobi building. It's there for a purpose, which is not likely to be recreational. It's likely government funded and therefore holds no frills. Sakura thinks they're more likely to find stacks of ration bars than anything. Therefore she's pleasantly surprised to find several tables set up with stacks of packaged food and snacks. There's chip bags, instant soups and noodles, cookies, and canned fruit. There's a whole host of other things as well, including a box filled to the brim with densely packed ration bars.

Naruto rushes the table with a giggle and plucks up a cardstock note. "Congratulations chunin hopefuls. Enjoy your well earned rest." Naruto flips the card over to see its blank back, then sets it back down. "I think this stuff is donated."

Sakura hums, arms already full of canned fruit cocktail. "There's probably more in the cupboards. Grab the fish skins for Sasuke."

"Hold on, I need a bag." Naruto drops the towel bundle and heads to the back of the room to find a bag or pack. Rummaging through the cupboards does reveal more food. Mostly instant things or freeze dried foods. He doesn't find a bag. With a huff, Naruto begins scratching at the back of his neck and looks out over the cafeteria. The longer tables have bench seating but the round tables scattered throughout have plastic chairs. "Okay, this is what we're going to do." Naruto nods to himself and grabs the closest chair then drags it over to Sakura. "Toss on what you want." He nods to the seat then turns back to the table.

Sakura begins carefully arranging her fruit cocktail cans. She takes the package of dried and salted fish skins from Naruto, tucking that safely between her cans. Naruto rummages through the table, grabbing snacks they all like as well as a few of the ration bars. He passes them to Sakura for stacking. Once they have a decent stockpile Naruto shakes the towel out and piles their dirty clothes into his wet jacket. Then he zips and ties that up to be placed on top of their food pile. Next Naruto lays the towel flat and grabs water bottles and a few juice boxes. With that done he carefully ties up the towel and passes it to Sakura.

"I'll take the chair. Just walk in front of me so I know where to go."

She takes the lead. Sakura maintains a tight grip on the towel, ready to turn it into a blunt weapon if she has to. She's holding her kunai in her other hand but Naruto has tucked his in his pocket to keep a better grip on the food. It may not be in the best spirit to take things like they are, probably why there were no bags, but they hadn't been told not to either. After what happened to Sasuke they're reluctant to remain out in the open to eat. Eating makes them vulnerable. Kakashi-sensei told them that there were only three good times to attack a shinobi: when he was having sex, when he was taking a shit, and when his mouth was full. Naruto had found that lesson particularly funny, since he'd been hearing some version of it for years from the girls at Sincha.

Naruto only stops her once on their journey back to their room. The two of them wait in an empty hall for a full thirty seconds before Naruto nods to get moving again. Once they're safely back in their room Naruto drops the chair full of food up against the closed door and presses a chakra heavy hand to the privacy seal Iruka-sensei had drawn earlier.

Now clean, the two of them grab a water each and some snacks before settling in on the bottom mattress of the bunk bed. They'd wash the sheets on the single bed they'd dirtied before Sasuke came back. They eat in silence. Both of them are loose from the warm shower and heavy from the quick meal and earlier exertion. Sakura feels like she could pass out at any second but she knows she'll just lie awake for hours worrying about Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto...what did you mean about braiding your hair?" She reaches out and pinches a lock of his hair between two knuckles. "It's too short."

Naruto shakes his head and gives a simple hand sign. He doesn't even bother taking his chopsticks out of his mouth. There's a thin layer of smoke over him that slowly dissipates to reveal a girl. It's a little different than Naruto's usual Oiroke jutsu. She's still overly busty and too slim in the waist but she seems to still be Naruto's height. Her hair is very long and still very, very blonde.

"Uh...okay? Do you...," Sakura cleared her throat and turned to press her back to the wall so she could get a better look at Naruto, "do you do this a lot?"

Naruto shrugged and tossed his chopsticks on the desk. "I guess. I was trying to do a henge and did this instead. Then I figured out much it helped out with pervs. And it was kind of funny. But I don't know. I do it sometimes just because."

Sakura pursed her lips and thought. The last time she'd seen Naruto use Oiroke he'd seemed very at ease with himself. He'd even seemed confused when Sasuke had talked about being uncomfortable. It didn't seem like Naruto cared what his body looked like. But maybe that was because the Kyuubi changed his body too. Maybe he was just used to it. "Do you want to be a girl?"

Naruto scratches one whiskered cheek. The baby fat is still there, but it's higher on his cheeks. "No? I mean, like right now I guess cause I want you to do that braid thing. Sometimes being a girl is cool. The Sincha girls can be pretty awesome. That's why I tried a sexy lady instead of someone my age I guess."

"So you're a boy?"

"Duh, you've known me forever Sakura-chan."

Sakura took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What I mean, Naruto, is do you always feel like a boy? Or do you sometimes feel like a girl?"

"I feel like me usually. Sometimes I feel a little like Kyuubi but that's different I think. Cause he's not me." Naruto shrugs and Sakura can't help but look at the large swell of his chest moving with the gesture.

She flaps her hand to quiet him. Obviously he's not understanding what she's asking. "Okay, how about this, do you sometimes want to look like a girl? Like would you want to wear something like I do? Or the Sincha girls? Do you want to look like a girl you instead of just a crazy sexy version?"

"Huh...uh...that'd be cool." Naruto gestured down to himself. "I'm not sure what I should look like though."

"Okay, I can help with that." Sakura gets onto her knees and looks Naruto up and down critically. Then she starts to prod at Naruto's arms and stomach, then his legs. "Your chest should be smaller. Not like mine but...just a little smaller. And your stomach would be bigger. I think you'd kind of have Hinata's build. You're both built for hand to hand." Under Sakura's direction Naruto wills his chakra to twist the jutsu to something more appropriate. By the time Sakura begins braiding his hair, Naruto looks much more like a normal teenage girl. It's odd to Sakura, that Naruto doesn't quite see the difference between being a boy and girl. She's sure, one hundred percent sure, that he's aware he's a boy with a penis, but he doesn't seem bothered by not having one either. It looks like Naruto cares about his sex about as much as Sasuke cares about looking at women naked.

Across the village Shisui is on edge. He'd noticed the atmosphere change. There is a guard on him now. One ANBU not bothering to mask his presence. There seems to be a sudden shift in activity. Like the village has gone into some sort of alert. Nothing high scale like an act of war but maybe an assassination. Shisui tries to drag up memories of old protocols. It's not hard to put together that something has probably happened with the exams. Something beyond the simple death of a genin.

He doesn't notice the shift in atmosphere right away either. He'd been making his way to the red light district, and subsequently the unnamed bar, when he caught feel of his tail. He was moving slowly. Being both blind and with a horse, it only seemed natural that he'd have trouble navigating. It was the slow pace that allowed him to notice the sudden tension among certain higher ups. So whatever it was, it wasn't for chunin to concern themselves with. Likely something had happened to an elder, or someone on the Bingo Books had slipped inside. He couldn't hear any gossip so no one knew what was going on. It just seemed to be a general instruction to remain alert. Smart with so many foreigners roaming around.

Now that he's sensed it though his heart is racing. Does Danzo know he's there? Is Root making a move on his behalf? Shisui slows to a stop as the ANBU tailing him gets closer. He tips his head to the side and smiles. With fresh bandages around his eyes he thinks he might look rather charming. "May I help you Shinobi-san?"

Rather than answering the Anbu comes in close and takes his elbow. She pulls him gently along, still in the direction of the red light district. Shisui keeps the smile on his face and plays a docile blind man. It isn't long before they make it to a bar. The very bar Shisui had been intending to visit.

"Shinobi-san?"

"Yoshio-san, would you have a drink me with?"

"A drink with an Anbu? I don't know that I've earned the honor."

The Anbu leaned heavily into his side, the hard ceramic plate of her armor digging into his arm. Shisui could hear her slip her mask just so to the side, just enough to free her lips. "The honor is mine. Perhaps you'll tell me how you survived seppuku." With that she pulls away and takes Dodomeki's lead from his slack hand. She ties her up outside the bar then leads him inside, hand back at his elbow.

Shisui doesn't bother maintaining his smile as he's guided through the bar. He's been had. The best he can hope for is that Kakashi has sent this woman. Because the alternative is a discreet body disposal. If they wanted him taken to Ibiki he'd be there already. So when he slides into a booth, back to the wall, he lets every inch of his suffering show on his face. He looks like a shinobi. He doesn't need his vision to see it. The Anbu hums.

There's a sharp flicker of chakra then a feeling of compression. Like a series of walls have suddenly shut around them. A silencing barrier. Shisui tips his head towards the open end of the booth in question.

"You can be freely."

So it will blur them as well. Make it difficult for people to read their lips. Its the kind of seal you'd only find at a bar like this. It's exactly why Shisui had wanted to come here. "Who are you?"

"Anbu Cat."

"How long have you been Anbu Cat?"

The woman must smirk. Shisui can't see it but he can sense it. He'd never met Anbu cat. He'd spotted her at a distance. He'd heard of her through Kakashi. Yugao. A purple haired kenjutsu specialist. Also a sensor. Kakashi had run her ragged in drills hoping to alienate her. Instead it had only endeared her to him. She wasn't a woman that wanted to be treated softly. Her answer, when she gives it, leaves Shisui still off balance. "Longer than you've been Yoshio. Tell me, how did you survive?"

"Luck I suppose."

"Was it luck that carried you alive out of the Nakano?"

Shisui chokes. So she knows. She knows he's Shisui. She knows he's not some long dead Samurai but a long dead shinobi. He starts to laugh. He laughs and laughs and laughs until he chokes. Tears leak from his empty sockets and dampen the bottom of his new gauze. Through it all Yugao sits in silence. She's seen harder men react worse. It's all in the nature of being a habitual Anbu.

"Luck. I don't know that luck had anything to do with it. Spite maybe. Sheer Uchiha pigheadedness."

"It has always been the goal of your clan to exist out of spite." She snorts then she signals to the bar tender. In no time at all Yugao is reaching beyond the barrier and taking two bottles from the man. She places one bottle in front of him, thunking it heavily on the table so Shisui can pinpoint it. He gives it a sniff. Shochu. It still nearly burns the hair on his nose so it's cheap. And strong. The exact type of mind numbing alcohol he liked.

Shisui takes a heavy gulp of it. When he puts it back down he busies himself running a finger across its moist rim for a moment. Yugao had not been a line to Kakashi he'd thought of. She'd been young during the massacre. She'd likely been on the squad that had investigated the massacre. It was the type of thing Anbu ancients liked newbies to cut their teeth on. Nothing is sacred. There is no depravity someone will not partake in. The sooner Anbu learned that, the better. Props to her for keeping her mask after all these years. But maybe that's what peace has done.

He pulls his hand from the shochu bottle and reaches behind his ear to loosen the end of his gauze. Slowly he unravels it and lays the pile down just to his right. He faces her, feels the droop of his bottom lids and the viscous tears trailing from the empty sockets. "My eye was stolen from me." He points to his right socket. "I gave this one as a gift." He points to his left. "Then I gave myself to the Nakano. But I guess she didn't want me."

"Doujutsu theft is a hefty crime. One of the few clan specific laws written into our founding ideals. To break that law...", Yugao trails off, fishing for Shisui to fill in the gaps. She may have an idea. Kakashi might. It's been years since he's listened for Konoha's gossip. Who knows how far Danzo's influence has spread. Or how much he's shown his hand.

"There are men who see themselves above such things. Or men who see themselves as a foundation for change. Ready to push up from underneath to make new laws." It's the best he can do under the circumstances. They won't be overheard here. He's sure of it. But there's still a part of him that is sixteen and scared. Still a part of him falling off the edge of a cliff with only a hope. Shisui can't bring himself to say Shimura Danzo's name here in this bar to a woman he only knows through association.

He wants to walk into the open. He wants to stand at the base of the Hokage Tower and declare his name. He wants to hear Shimura Danzo deny his wrong doing just so he can make a liar of him. But he can't. Doing something wrong at this juncture, something so brazen, would only cause more harm. He could accidentally cement Danzo as an ongoing pillar of the community. He could be played off as a ploy to discredit an honored war hero. And that would only sign Sasuke's death certificate. And it would be a slow death. A death by inches, given to a man who sickly enjoyed the suffering.

Shisui had only come back to look after Sasuke. He could only protect one of Mikoto's son's. With Itachi out of reach he would have to do everything in his power to protect Sasuke.

"There's been an incident."

"I'd noticed."

"The last loyal Uchiha has been attacked. A man with long dark hair was seen attacking him with intent to abduct. You can understand why you've been followed."

Shisui's heart nearly stops. Sasuke's been attacked. The description means nothing to him. Root operatives have short hair. At least all the one's he'd seen before. Long hair was frivolous and a weakness on the field. "And here I thought it was because you just wanted to see more of my pretty face."

"It hadn't crossed my mind. But I know a man who would like to see more of your pretty face. And a bit more."

"Yamanaka or Morino?"

Yugao took a sip of her shochu. "Does it matter?"

Shisui snorted and followed suit. He took a deep drink from his bottle, pulling from it until it was nearly empty. When he put it back on the table he huffed out a laugh. "It matters. It fucking matters. One of them wants to see my memories. One of them wants to see the measure of me. I know what I'd rather show."

Yugao twirls her bottle in her hand, then points it in Shisui's direction. He can't see it but he's good enough to read her movements. "I think both of them would like to see you eventually. But really I think you misunderstand the opportunity I've presented you."

"Well, isn't that the story of my life?" Shisui snorts into his bottle. Yugao lets him finish his alcohol in peace. She finishes up her own at a slower pace.

When Kakashi asked her to investigate a name drop she'd been curious. Kakashi has no official capacity in Anbu anymore but he was a legend. His name held power. There were few Anbu that would deny him a request. For a time she'd been on his squad. The Teenage Death Squad. Her, Kakashi, Tenzou, and Itachi. She worked with him less often as the nature of most Anbu missions required less rather than more. But she had always been their fourth. She had never expected to see Uchiha Shisui. The Uchiha who died one week before the massacre and turned the suspicion onto Itachi.

It had been clear to her that Kakashi had wanted to investigate himself but he'd been occupied with his kids. He hadn't hinted that she'd be meeting with a long lost comrade. He probably hadn't known himself. He'd just asked her to look into an interesting visitor, someone lying to gain entry during the chunin exams. Then Orochimaru, of all people, attacked Uchiha Sasuke. It was no secret he wanted to get his sticky fingers on a sharingan. Kakashi's attention had been well and truly grabbed and she'd turned her attention to the possible discreet assassination of Orochimaru's associates.

When she'd spotted Shisui she almost believed she was being deceived. He was older. His hair was longer, nappier. His eyes were obviously gone. But his face was the same shape. That damn Uchiha bone structure. Pretty boys the lot of them. Yugao wasn't sure what Kakashi would do once he found out another dark haired specter of Konoha's past had come back home. But she was immensely excited to be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a while back someone asked about genderfluid Naruto and yes. Yes my little Naruto is just as fine being a girl as a boy though he prefers male pronouns. He just doesn't see the big deal about parts either way if those parts aren't attached to Sasuke.
> 
> Also the whole Naruto and Sakura shower scene was to show that they're just getting comfortable with each other. Naruto isn't going to look because he doesn't approve of such pervert behavior and Sakura is respectful of everyone's bodies. So the tiny baby genin are just doing what they have to do. No sexiness to be had guys.


	26. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief mention of rape early on as Namiko wonders what exactly Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body for. There's no actual rape or rape description. Just Namiko being very worried about the possibility.

There is something depraved about this kind of blood sealing. It's more than taboo. Taboos are social construct. Majority versus minority rather than morals or necessity. This was not a matter of it being a blood seal. This is about a man sinking a bit of himself into a child. Orochimaru's chakra has been injected into Sasuke's system and it's insinuating itself there. A parasite set to devour him. The chakra feels sickly, like decay and rot. Namiko does not feel chakra in the same deep manner as Naruto but he can feel this. This maliciousness.

Kakashi has been tight lipped about Orochimaru. Their guide even more so. From what he's gathered Orochimaru is a man of no morals that has dedicated his life to continue living. At any cost. When Kairy had asked if Sasuke had been in any other sort of danger there had been no answer. Namiko dearly wants to believe this is because Orochimaru truly only wants his body as a container and nothing more. But still. Sasuke, like all the Uchiha children, was beautiful. To some their slanted, heavily lidded eyes, were a deterrent but to most their pale skin and delicate bone structures were a siren's call. More than one person in Ryoko no Umi had mentioned that Sasuke was a timeless sort of beauty. A boy who would grow to break hearts he didn't know existed.

Namiko worries. The chakra can be purged. The seal removed. These things are at his fingertips with funijutsu. Namiko can not make Orochimaru covet another. He can not make someone see Sasuke as unattractive if their morals don't already tell them to. He prays for the boy. He hopes, beyond all else, that if Orochimaru does get his hands on Sasuke, those hands stay clinical and uninterested. Sasuke has suffered so much already. Namiko can not bare the thought of him suffering that as well. Death, to a shinobi, can be tragedy or peace. Rape, to a shinobi, is a tax come due. Seen as inconsequential to the command and devastating to the survivor. Like a parasite of its own.

The ANBU shuffle. Something has happened outside of the basement. Namiko does not spare a glance as he studies the seal work deep in Sasuke's blood. Kairy murmurs to him that their guide has left. Kazane and Kakashi begin talking at the foot of the stairs.

Blood seals like this are hard to decipher. It's in their nature to be untraceable. There was a time in Uzushio's beginning that blood seals were more common. They were used to protect their people and their homeland. Back then special paper was made to detect these types of seals. To check on them and modify if needed. All it would take was a smear of blood and it would spell itself out. Paper like that hasn't been made in some time. There are elders among Ryoko no Umi who remember how to make it. But the art is nearly lost. There has been no need and it was not a practice the Uzu people wanted written down.

Without the paper, revealing the seal components is possible. It just takes longer. Complicating things further, what Namiko had felt suggested there were two donors to the seal. One had given chakra. One had given blood. Both of these things needed to assimilate inside of Sasuke, which explained the convulsions and fever. Sasuke had effectively gotten a transplant at top speed. Knowing there were two donors didn't change the seal components but it could cause problems during removal. Was the blood from Orochimaru's current body? Was it animal? Was it from another potential host? Or had he simply found a donor that would have a compatible blood type with Sasuke?

Namiko furrowed his brow in thought. It was important to know but not this instant. He needed to focus. Components first. You must know the building blocks before you can pull them apart. By pushing his own chakra into Sasuke's system he can search for threads of the seal. It's like catching wisps of blood in water. Namiko only has theory to go on but once he's found the first thread the feel of it is impossible to miss. Catching each wisp seems to burn the component into his mind. Kairy is steady beside him, drawing each piece as he finds them. Only once they have them all can they draw out the complex design.

A calloused hand lands heavy on Namiko's shoulder. Kazane. "Enough. Stabilize him and sleep." Her hair is loose from it's usual braid. Her sapphire blue hair is loose around her, strands of it fall across Namiko's face and tickle his nose. "We all need sleep."

Namiko rolls his shoulder. "Sasuke needs to be free of this."

Kairy sighs and drops her paper on Sasuke's stomach. He doesn't move. Not even a twitch. "Sasuke is asleep. He does not know if he's free or not. If you do not sleep you'll only ruin him more." Kairy covers his hand with her own and squeezes gently. She carefully pulls his hand away from Sasuke's neck and moves with him as Kazane lifts him off of the floor. "A few hours kunāne. Please."

Namiko agrees only when he sees Kakashi give assent. "Listen to your sister. I'd rather this take longer and have you at your best than risk hurting Sasuke." He sighs heavily. "There's also...other factors to consider. Tenzou has informed me that there are other players now."

Namiko clenches his jaw. "More of Orochimaru's men."

"If only." Kakashi waves his hand dismissively, like killing those men would be nothing. Perhaps for him it would be. "No. Konoha has as many enemies as it does leaves on trees. This ties back to a different branch." Kakashi comes forward and holds his hand out to Namiko. When it's taken he holds tight and pulls Namiko to him just so. "This is a debt I can not repay. Do not make me regret putting myself at your mercy." Then he takes a deep breath and all at once the exhaustion seems to hit him. His posture relaxes, different from his usual aloof slouch. This is weariness. This is exhaustion and grief and worry dragging him down.

"I have to go see Naruto and Sakura. Please stay here with Sasuke and listen to Tenzou."

"Of course." Namiko reaches out one last time and catches Kakashi's sleeve. "I will give all of myself to this. Sasuke is Naruto's family. So he is mine as well. Please, give Naruto and Sakura my love."

There is no response. The night has been long. And the days to come will be longer still. Sasuke is still expected to compete in the next round of exams. He can't afford not to. Above all else Konoha must appear to be strong. They can not admit a traitor snuck under their nose in broad daylight. And if Orochimaru isn't enough of a problem, Tenzou has told him that Uchiha Shisui is alive and well. In the relative sense. Which means every misgiving he'd ever had about Shimura Danzo is absolutely true. This means the massacre might have been a hit. Kakashi feels like a dog chasing his own tail. There are dozens of things, hundreds, that lead into one another and create the mess in front of him. And he can do nothing now besides run in place.

Namiko is working on stabilizing Sasuke. Yugao has Shisui deep in the bowels of T&I, safe between Inoichi and Ibiki. Kakashi needs to see his kids. His feet carry him easily to their room. Iruka had told him that much but their smell was starting to leak out from under the door. There was only the faintest trace of them in the halls. So they were being smart and staying inside.

The door had no lock. In part because it was an administrative building, and in part because it would be pointless anyways. Kakashi was careful as he pushed the door open. Naruto was growing fond of traps lately and Sakura was shrewd enough to prompt him in light of the attack. Thankfully he hadn't needed to be worried. Instead of meeting a mess of wire or a flurry of paper seals, the door knocked into a chair. Kakashi poked his head around the edge of the door and spotted a black plastic chair piled high with food and water. They must have raided the cafeteria. He was so proud.

A quick scan of the room shows Naruto and Sakura sleeping, pressed together on a bottom bunk. It's now been just over a full day since they've made it here. Kakashi had only slept sparingly. There are two more days until the exam is set to conclude and more teams are going to show up eventually. Once that happens Kakashi will have to make himself scarce. As an elite Jounin he's allowed a little leeway but he can't risk being accused of favortism.

The kids were appropriately tired. Not even Naruto had heard him come inside. It was likely that Sakura had exhausted most of her chakra. And Iruka had stressed to him that Naruto had been stuck in some sort of half shift. Kakashi imagined that coming off of that might feel like a hangover. He carefully tucked the chair of food back against the door, stealing a pack of raisins for himself.

He carefully strips away his flack vest and lays it across the desk. Carefully moving aside sticky food wrappers to do so. Next he takes off his sandals and weapons pouches. Once he's down to his basics he leans over the bottom bunk and looks over his two students. Both of them are sleeping deeply. Naruto has Sakura tucked close to the wall. He's not sure if it's deliberate or not as he's noticed Naruto is somewhat of a haphazard sleeper. They're sharing a blanket, though Sakura has monopolized the pillow. Because he can, Kakashi rubs his fingers across both of their cheeks. Naruto scrunches up his nose and turns briefly into his wrist, then relaxes entirely. Sakura doesn't move at all but she is likely use to this sort of thing. Her mother seems the type.

Satisfied that his other children are safe, Kakashi pulls himself into the top bunk. He settles easily, all too familiar with military standard bed rolls. He makes quick work of his snack then settles into sleep. As he drifts off he drops his arm off the side so that the kids will see it when they wake.

In the basement time does not show passage. There are no clocks, no automated lighting, no windows. Namiko woke to sounds of movement. Kazane at his side was still out cold. Her reserves were nothing to scoff at but she had been exhausted. Kairy, curled near his feet like a cat, slept like the dead. Namiko looked up and saw movement from the bed. Sasuke was coming to. He shook himself free of the crumpled sheets and old futon to see his young charge.

Sasuke was waking fitfully. His whole body thrummed with tension, from his twitching fingertips to his rocking head. The heart monitor behind him is steadily beeping faster as Sasuke's heartbeat rises. It's closely followed by his heaving chest as he pants, his hot breath fogging the oxygen mask in bursts. Namiko edges close to the bed and sees that the seal is spreading fast and hot across Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, it's Namiko. You remember me yes?" Namiko watches Sasuke's bound eyes snap to him. He looks like an animal poised to strike. Slowly, Namiko reaches out and takes Sasuke's hand. He works his fingers against Sasukes', uncurling his fingers and wrapping theirs together. For a second there seems to be peace. Namiko watches Sasuke's body curl into their contact. The black whorls and blobs that are smattering his skin seem to still. Then Namiko moves to free his eyes.

The seal explodes across Sasuke's body, burning bright hot red in a flash then pitch black as it settles. Across the bridge of his nose is a large black four point star pattern. Namiko has just long enough to wonder if this is a mockery of the sage arts before he registers the pain. His fingers, which had been at the bottom edge of the warded gauze, were now snapped to the side. Thankfully Sasuke does not maintain contact.

Content with the attacker's fingers broken and gone Sasuke draws himself up in a crouch. His eyes burn with pressure like someone is pressing their palms against them. His skin is a sensitive agitated mass. The air around him is offensive. The drag of rough cloth around him is agonizing. There is something on his face, hard hot and damp. It cuts into his cheeks and restricts his mouth. Sasuke yanks it free and gulps in the air of the room. The musty stale air does little to settle him. He's underground. He's in the dark trapped like a rat. And there is noise, so much noise. A beep beep beep that's edging into a screech and words. Words from all sides. Fast and slow, slurred and not, foreign foreign foreign, strangers.

One of the voices comes closer. Too close. Sasuke swipes out at him. His fingers catch only the barest hints of skin and hair. His opponent is quick and still so loud. Sasuke pushes himself farther back on his bed and releases the sound building in his throat. It's loud, sharp. A series of chitters and chirps. His noise stops all the others.

Satisfied by the silence Sasuke began inspecting himself. His eyes were bound but that was for last. Something, some stray voice deep in his head screamed caution. Careful Sasuke. Careful. His quick fingers found the sharp prick in his arm, surrounded by cotton and tape. He yanked it back to himself. Blood hot on his arm, slick but small, negligible. Sasuke moved on. His chest. Something round, flat, sticky. He grabbed the cord going into it and pulled. The circle puckered against his skin and Sasuke snarled. Movement to his left. Another chirp. The man stills and Sasuke dug his finger under the circle to pull it away.

The incessant beep beep beep stopped. The voices were quiet. Sasuke felt nothing else on his skin besides the rough clothes and the scratchy woolen blanket at his feet. Sasuke ran his fingertips over the warded gauze. His eyes were there. Under the gauze. Under the lids. His eyes were safe. Sasuke reached around the back of his head and felt for the end of the gauze. He unraveled it quickly, tipping his face low so he wasn't overwhelmed.

The world looked wrong. Not bright and sharp through the sharingan lens. Thick. The air was thick. Chakra was coming off of him in wisps. Like steam, rising off his skin, free to the air. There was a film to everything and Sasuke could see it. Sasuke took time to look over his fingers. Over the black marks along his arms. The others around him were quiet still, and maintaining distance. When he was sure of himself, that all of himself was still there, Sasuke looked up.

Bright hair, fiery red and vibrant blue. Porcelain masks. Happuri. Sasuke dropped from the balls of his feet to his knees. He knew them. Some of them. The porcelain masks were unknown. Cold. Distant. Sasuke edged to the side of the bed, closer to the red head there. He saw Naruto's face, older, darker. Still familiar. Then he saw broken fingers. Two snapped to the side and swollen. But still there was a soft smile. Welcoming.

Sasuke dropped forward again, on his hands and knees, and curled forward on the edge of the bed. The chakra around the red head was bright. Rolling off of his body in steady waves. Slopping off of his feet and rising back up, winding into his hair and going back inside. Bright, bright, bright, but so soft and welcoming.

"Sasuke...Sasuke, it's Namiko. Uzumaki Namiko. We made paper cranes together." Namiko watches with caution. Sasuke is perched on the edge of the bed, head tilted like a curious dog. His eyes are pitch black all through his scelera with only a faint impression of deep molten gold where the pupils should be. He looked like a jinchuriki. A false beast. Perhaps this was Orochimaru's plan. A guard dog, not a vessel.

"Na-mi-ko." Sasuke seemed to sway on the spot. Animal brain ceeding to the organized mind. "Namiko." Sasuke's face twisted in saddness. His lower lips jutted out and his eyes clenched against the sudden burn of tears. "Naruto? Sakura?" Sasuke gasped out their names wetly.

"Shh, shh." Namiko edged closer and used his uninjured hand to tempt Sasuke forward. "`Oia kâ, shh. They are well. They are waiting for you." He presses Sasuke's face to his shoulder and hums. He hums the lullaby he sang to Kairy so many times to sooth her. Under his hand Sasuke gradually goes still. The marks burn bright again, lower this time, like embers. They creep across his skin and pull back into the curse seal until they are simply three tomoe again.

As he comforts Sasuke the ANBU spread themselves through the room. One at the base of the stairs. One at the heart monitor. One behind Kazane and Kairy. Namiko watches them with hard eyes, daring them to interfere. When none of them do Namiko finishes his lullaby and rakes his nails through Sasuke's hair. He'd seen Kakashi do it several times. The feel of it sends shivers down Sasuke's body and following that a relaxed slump.

"I broke your fingers." Sasuke murmurs it against Namiko's wet shoulder. He keeps his nose pressed there, focusing on the smell of salt and sun. The sound of Namiko's breathing. The feel of embroidered silk against his hot cheek. He hadn't meant to hurt Namiko. When he'd woken it was chaos inside of him. Every fit he'd ever thrown, every moment of white hot anger, every feeling of his body shaking apart had all pressed together inside of him when he woke. It burst across him as a wildfire, starting at his neck until it consumed him. Then he only felt rage.

Sasuke remembers breaking porcelain. He remembers breaking something else. Something that gave easily but crunched and cracked like a sturdy thing would. He remembers needles and anger and fingernails against his scalp sending him off to sleep. He hadn't meant to hurt Namiko but he'd been scared. He felt like he'd felt that night. Helpless and small and so so scared. He hadn't wanted to be weak again.

"These things happen. I can be fixed up." Namiko pulled away, cupping Sasuke's cheek as he did so. He ducked his head and gave a blinding smile, assuring the boy he wasn't angry. "I'm going to have it fixed. Then I'll come back to you, yes? Kairy is here. And Sakura's Kazane-sensei." He nods his head in the girls direction then turns his face to Tenzou. "And Tenzou-san. He will watch you while I go. Kakashi is seeing to Naruto and Sakura. I am sure he is getting quite an earful yes?" Namiko chuckles and pulls the rest of the way back from Sasuke. He tugs gently on the end of Sasuke's long bangs, relishing in the childish pout he gives in retaliation. "I will be back soon."

He wasn't to leave the basement. Tenzou had made that clear. But there was a landing at the top of the circular stairs. And standing there was another ANBU. Goose fetched him a medic in no time at all. Namiko didn't even flinch as his fingers were set back into place. After being healed he saw nothing wrong besides a bit of minor swelling. Nothing that would stop him using funijutsu. He let his thoughts wander. To Sasuke's impaired state, to Orochimaru's plans, to sweet little Naruto and Sakura somewhere upstairs.

A floor above Sakura was waking. Her and Naruto had slept on and off between eating and doing small exercises they could manage in the limited space. They were too worried about Sasuke to sleep properly and too worried about Orochimaru to roam about. She rolled easily. Naruto was half flung over her but she'd adjusted to the feel of it by now. It was rather like sleeping with a large dog. So long as she moved slowly Naruto wouldn't wake or startle. When she turned to face him she saw a gloved hand dangling down from the top bunk.

She was so excited she punched Naruto in his side, catching her knuckles along his ribs, just under his armpit. Predictably Naruto woke with a heavy exhale as his breath was pushed from him.

"Whaa--"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto, so eager to see for himself, rolled straight out of the bed onto the floor. He was up in an instant, scrambling up the ladder until his eyes were just over the edge of the mattress. "It is Sensei."

On the bottom bunk Sakura sits on her knees and lets out a deep breath. "Yeah. That's what I said Naruto. Who else would sneak in here just to sleep?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe that potato guy."

"Pota...Yamato?"

"Yeah Yamato. Knew it was potato somethin'."

Below Sakura forces down a grown but she can't stop the faint whistle of anger that comes from her nose. She wonders if Naruto forgets people on purpose just to be aggravating. Or if his brain just catalogs chakra over names and this is just an unfortunate side effect.

"Naruto-chan, I will pay you actual money to call Yamato a sweet potato to his face."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells his name with glee and throws himself the rest of the way up the ladder. Then he throws himself onto Kakashi's chest. He buries his nose in Kakashi's chest and squeezes him. He's wanted to do this since Sasuke got bitten. He wanted to see his sensei. He wanted Kakashi to pat his face and tell him everything was okay. He wanted to feel safe.

Rather than push him away Kakashi pulls his arm up and holds Naruto around his shoulders. With the hand still dangling off the side he curls his fingers, gesturing for Sakura to come up as well. She comes up quietly and neatly tucks herself against Kakashi's other side. He's careful to grip her around her shoulders too, lest she drop off the side by accident.

For a while no one speaks. Kakashi keeps hold of his children, basking in their scent. In their warmth. He listens to their quiet breaths and ignores Naruto's restless legs. Once he's gotten his fill he speaks. "Sasuke is stable. The seizure and fever didn't do any lasting damage to his body. Right now Namiko and some others from Ryoko no Umi are downstairs with him. They're going to take the seal off of him."

Sakura tips her head up to catch Kakashi in the eye. "What about Orochimaru? What if he comes back?"

Kakashi takes a deep breath before answering. "It's unlikely that he's left. Orochimaru is not a man that leaves things to chance. He is known for his contingencies. But, it would be unwise of him to attempt to mark Sasuke that way again. Because of the stress it would put on his body and because we could simply remove it again."

Naruto frowns and burrows his face into Kakashi's chest tighter. "But he could do somethin' else. Take him away."

"He could. That was probably his plan all along. The seal might have created some sort of compulsion but Orochimaru wants Sasuke to himself and he won't leave without trying."

"Is Namiko-nii going to help with that too?"

Kakashi shrugs. He lets the kids feel it. He doesn't know. He hopes. Hiruzen can make any manner of excuses to have them here. He's already working on a cover story for the genin. Something along the lines of 'a group of civilian trained genin hopefuls'. Not allowed to participate in the exams obviously, but they'd come with hope that they could. Namiko, Kairy, and Kazane could easily be a part of their consort. Only Konoha shinobi would know for sure they were from Ryoko no Umi.

"Hopefully Sasuke will be joining you later today. He'll need rest and your support."

Sakura sits up. "Because the exams. We have to finish them."

"That's right. We need to push on. We don't know who Orochimaru has hiding here. We need to present a united front. This is still the safest place for the three of you to compete. But now we know there are threats and we have to be on the lookout for them. During the gap you will train hard. Harder than I've ever pushed you before and I don't want any complaints. There's no turning back now. Orochimaru has seen you fight. He's seen that you have ties to Sasuke. Whether you pass the final rounds or not you three are on another level. Do you understand?"

"Yes sensei."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." During Kakashi's speech Naruto sits up to mirror Sakura's position. They both knew things were different now. The three of them were all set to be targets in one way or another. The three of them were tags ready to be charged. Orochimaru just ran the timer out.

Kakashi scoots back in the bed, just enough to prop himself up a little against the wall. His pillow is caught behind his back. "There could be another part of this phase. It all depends on numbers. The final round is a show. If you make it there you have a ninety-five percent chance of being promoted. Winning the bracket is irrelevant. It's all a show. But a show is only good if there's action. The exams are no place for a paper shinobi. For clerical workers or honey pot specialists. The exams are for people like us. People who work on the front lines. The shinobi who have to know how to kill discretely but can clear a battlefield just as easily."

Sakura nods once. "So if too many people make it out of the forest the final exam will go on too long. They need to weed out anyone who won't make a good show."

"That's right Sakura. So Sasuke needs to compete for that reason too. He's a big pull for ticket sales. All of you are. I trained you. You're the first students I've trained publicly. All ANBU training is redacted from public viewing. People can guess but it's not the same as knowing. As seeing a result."

Naruto shook himself out and raked his nails over his scalp. "How are the matches picked?"

Kakashi meets his eyes. "A random generator."

Naruto snorts. Random. Random in the sense that people worth seeing will be matched up against whatever random sad sack hasn't made the cut.

"Sensei, will we be put against each other?" Sakura is leaning forward just so, her hands curled on her thighs. Only her team knows her secret. People may want to see all of Kakashi's teachings but they could easily see that in the boys. She could be considered expendable.

"No." Kakashi sits up straighter. He waits for her to meet his eye to answer more thoroughly. "You are not lesser than your teammates. You are not the last of a great clan. You are not a jinchuriki. You are from an unremarkable clan." Kakashi pats Sakura on the cheek. "And you've kept up. In some ways you outstrip the boys. You are just as interesting as they are. You may have to fight someone from a foreign village. Someone much older than you. Or much younger. You may even find yourself across from Ino. But you will not be put against Naruto or Sasuke unless the three of you beat your own brackets next round."

"You're sure sensei?"

Kakashi slumps and pouts. Then he throws his head back dramatically. "Am I so bad a sensei? That even my own precious students doubt my every word?" His dramatics work. Sakura relaxes and punches him casually in the thigh. Naruto chuckles from the other side of his legs. Kakashi takes it in good humor and relaxes as the children throw themselves back into his embrace.

The storm he'd sensed is about to reach Konoha. Orochimaru had slithered deep into many of the war mongering rumors. He'd insinuated himself nicely in the Free Band for a time. Perhaps with Ame's many criminals. Then he'd migrated up the Land of Ricefields. Oto followed shortly after. Orochimaru was not a man who started war. He did things, terrible, amoral things, but only if they suited his own needs. Mostly he wanted to be left alone with his depravity. If he was skirting war it was because something larger was at play. Like the snake he was, he intended to strike while everyone else was embroiled in chaos.

Danzo's involvement in the Uchiha massacre was the war that frightened Kakashi more. Orochimaru could hail all manner of monsters down on them and the course of action would always be strike hard. Strike fast. Danzo was a rot under the village. No one knew how far it had spread over the years. If Uchiha Shisui was truly alive and well deep in T&I, then civil war was a very real possibility. If he had the authority and autonomy to purge one clan, what stopped him from doing it to another? It would be chaos. If the village collapsed in on itself Kakashi's children would have no safe quarter. Alone he could survive. He could go back to the Land of Iron. He could disappear. He couldn't afford that now.

His children were on another level indeed. Because war was coming, from one front or two. His children would be in the middle of it. Hopefully he'd taught them well enough to stand back to back. To protect each other at all costs. Someday they may have to choose between their hitai-ate and their bonds. He hoped they would make better decisions than he had at their age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kunāne (Hawaiian) = Brother  
> `Oia kâ (Hawaiian) = That's it
> 
> And I imagine Sasuke's chirping was something like a bat noise. Bat noises are very similar to the chidori noise. Even though the chidori is suppose to be birds. And as Sasuke grows some weird hand/bat wings I figured that noise was appropriate.
> 
> So as this presses on the writing style is kind of changing. I'm trying to show that if someone is disoriented, the writing is. If there's a million things happening, there's a lot of jumping around. I'm trying to write out a feel of the atmosphere. That's why things are kind of jumping around and why Sasuke's bit there in the middle was a little more flow of thought.


	27. Lesser Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi discusses how to tailor war to suit your needs.

Through the years Kakashi had come accustomed to seeing all manner of eccentricities. Maito Gai was the most glaring example of this, from the ridiculous jumpsuit to the unflattering bowl cut. Then there was the way he spoke: loudly, often, and with great vigor. There is something of a correlation between jounin of skill and eccentricities. Though Minato had often insisted it was causation not correlation. Regardless, he'd seen odder things in his time than a little boy looking like a little girl.

  
Kakashi didn't draw the slightest amount of attention to Naruto's waffling appearance. Some, more tender hearted sensei's, might see this as a slight. But Kakashi knew his students. The best way to assure Naruto that he didn't mind would be to act as if he hadn't noticed at all. They were going on with business as usual. If anything Kakashi was more worried about what Sasuke would say. Given the boy's own body image issues and general unease with females on a whole. It was only slightly disappointing that Naruto had slid resolutely to male once Sasuke had been brought back upstairs to them.

  
He joined them quietly. Before making his way upstairs he'd dressed himself in a black singlet with a wide tall collar. His arm bands had been cut off of him so he was without that comfort. Sasuke walked into team seven's room like he'd been away at the toilet rather than bound to a hospital bed. Predictably, Naruto wraps himself around Sasuke like a baby monkey and refuses to budge.

"I thought...we all thought..." Naruto dissolves into a blubbering mess rather than continue. He tucks his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck, pushing his nose against the spot he knows was bitten. Under the smell of cloth and Sasuke is ink. Naruto presses his senses outwards and focuses in on Sasuke. The otherness is still there. The rot and maliciousness that is Orochimaru is still inside of Sasuke but it's contained. It's all pooled into one spot, trapped under the smell of ink. Namiko must have contained it.

"I'm fine idiot. Just tired." Sasuke scoffs at Naruto and presses his knuckles into the base of his neck. It's half hearted. He really is exhausted. Tenzou had explained to him that removing the seal entirely would be unwise given the time constraint. Namiko agreed that he would remove it after the conclusion of the second round. If the effects lasted long enough to interfere with the third phase he would have to develop a genjutsu strategy that let him stay at long range.

So Namiko and Kairy had placed a piece of rice paper on his neck and layered it so heavy with sealing ink it had nearly melted into his skin. It drew Orochimaru's chakra to the surface and held it there. Safe and contained until Namiko was ready to pull it free. Afterwards Sasuke had felt more himself. Frightened still, but that was buried deep. He pushed that feeling deep down inside himself and focused on the usual aches and pains that accompanied a long trip. Or excessive training. He'd dressed slowly. Without his arm guards he felt vulnerable, exposed. But the weight of the uchiwa on his back brought him some small comfort.

Following the directions to his team's room was easy. Simple. Go this way. Up the stairs. Stop. Follow the hall left. Keep to the wall. Pass the cafeteria, four more doors. Go inside and rest Sasuke. Easy.

  
Returning Naruto's hug had been easier still. Not what he would have expected of himself months ago. But this is now. Feeling Naruto wrapped around him, holding him back, it felt like coming home. It felt like slow naps on a soft rug and warm bowls of ramen. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut tight and tipped his cheek onto Naruto's head. He didn't fight it when Sakura forced her arm between their stomachs and hugged him from his hurt side. He didn't tense when Kakashi-sensei stepped behind him and covered them all.

Sleep was harder to come by. Sasuke had allowed himself to be pushed into bed by his sensei. He let Sakura and Naruto cling to him on either side. He couldn't let himself fall asleep. His teammates had had the time to adjust. To come to terms with Orochimaru's lurking and with the strange sounds echoing inside the building. He hadn't. He'd blacked out in the forest with the smell of burning flesh fresh in his nose. He'd come to in chaos. Gone under with broken porcelain and soothing fingernails. Only to wake to rage again. Peace felt wrong. Like the other shoe was set to drop.

He stares stubbornly at the ceiling, tense in his friends' arms until Kakashi-sensei sits on the edge of the bed and covers his eyes with his palm. "Tell me Sasuke, what types of things can you smell?"  
Sasuke snorts. "Five?"

"Hm, that would be a good start. I suppose if you're too tired..." Kakashi trails off like Sasuke's response wouldn't matter at all. He's being lofty, teasing really. He knows that Sasuke will appreciate the guise of training to settle himself. His student is not so dense to realize that these techniques have helped him stay calm. Whether he still believes it was entirely for genjutsu training is a mystery.

"Leather."

"Hm?"

Sasuke huffs again. He squirms slightly between his teammates, hyper aware that they're listening. He can hear them breathing on either side of him and that would be easier to focus on. Probably why Kakashi chose smells. His nose was the weakest of all of them. "I smell leather. Old, earthy. No chemical smells mixed in."

"Good. Then again, my hand is close to your nose. Not much of a stretch is it Sasuke?"

"Don't be mean Sensei. I'm sure he's just getting the easy stuff out of the way. What's the point if you can't end on something good?" Sakura smirks against Sasuke's shoulder as she speaks. She swings one arm back and bumps Kakashi in the ribs. He rolls with it but keeps his palm to Sasuke's eyes.

"Perhaps. Keep going Sasuke."

Sasuke takes another deep breath. There is no dragon's blood incense clinging to Sakura's skin. No miso broth splashed across Naruto's clothes. His clothes are his own, brought from the compound. From his own dresser. "Jasmine. Floral, subtle. Smells...clean. Like cleaning...clean laundry." Sasuke huffs. He still feels disoriented. He's tripping over his words like a child. He hates it. Beside him Naruto shimmies in closer. Sasuke chooses to focus on the heat rolling off his body while he collects himself.

"From your jumpsuit. Tenzou uses the same brand of detergent. Go on."

"Salt. Salt and oil from snacks. Chips maybe, some kind of snack." Beside him Naruto giggles and mumbles out something about junk food and fried skins. Sasuke takes a few more deep breaths. He's not sure what to look for now since he's unable to describe the smell of his teammates' skin. He pulls in several deep breaths through his nose and lets them out through his mouth. With each pass his body gets heavier under Kakashi's hand. His limbs relax under two pairs of arms. While he searches for a forth smell he feels his focus slipping away. By the time he catches a whiff of something discernible, raisins maybe, he's falling asleep.

Kakashi watches with baited breath as Sasuke slowly falls asleep. That had been his hope. And also why he chose smell over anything else. Sasuke would have to focus longer and harder to grasp five distinct smells. All while practicing deep breathing. His body had already been tired. It was his mind that had needed distracting.

Once he's well and fully under Kakashi pulls his palm away and stands. "Keep him in bed for as long as possible. I have somewhere I need to be. It may take me away for a little while but if this phase requires a sudden elimination I will be back."

Naruto peeks out from Sasuke's neck and squints at him. "Is something bad happening?"

"We live in a hidden village Naruto. There is always something bad happening."

Sakura snorts but doesn't look away from Sasuke. "Something bad we should be worried about."

"It is something. But for now I need the three of you to focus on the exams. Everything else can wait. It will wait. Just remember what we talked about in case I don't get to speak with you before you enter your matches."

Sakura and Naruto mutter their agreements quietly.

"No. Listen to me. Remember what I've told you."

Naruto tips his head up to get a clearer look at his sensei. "We won't be against each other. We might go up against comrades. Don't compromise our odds for theirs. Our win is Konoha's win. They can promote through other means. Don't be flashy. Get in. Kick ass. Get out." Naruto maintains eye contact until Kakashi nods and steps away. He doesn't bother with more goodbyes. He's been putting off the Shisui situation for far too long. And on top of that the genin team from Ryoko no Umi has made it inside the walls as well.

Tenzou really does have his hands full. Thankfully Yugao has kept him abreast. Her summons, codling moths, were unassuming and useful information traffickers if you knew what to look for. They folded and opened their wings in Morse code. Yugao had informed him that she'd taken him in under the pretense of being affiliated with Orochimaru. Maybe even a double for him. A stretch, but it served its purpose for paperwork. Once she'd taken him in she'd guided him down to secure interrogation rooms. The ones rarely used outside of war. The rooms meant to contain high profile hostages and prisoners.

From there only Inoichi and Ibiki were allowed alone with him. Yugao acted as the liason and errand boy. She'd informed Gai to be on high alert. Genma and Hayate would be told later if need be. Right now secrecy was the most important priority. The less men in the know, the less chance something could slip. It wasn't just about trust. Shinobi were good at unearthing secrets. Sometimes you have to think less about your own weak links and more about your enemies strengths.

Inoichi was a reasonable man. Always more loyal to his clan, and his allied clans, than Konoha as a whole. Kakashi remembers with startling clarity when Itachi had mentioned Sasuke's marriage contract to Ino. It was a power play if he'd ever seen one. But at the time he hadn't known for who's favor. Now it was more obvious. A plight to keep Sasuke safe. And look at how that had failed. Stopped most likely, in the same way he'd been denied Naruto. Someone on the council of elders had likely hemmed and hawed at the idea of tying a traumatized flight risk to such a sweet young clan heiress. And Inoichi, cunning and patient as he was, would have allowed the dissolution of the contract. All the better to lie in wait.  
Guilt, he said, aged like a fine wine. And Inoichi was something of an enthusiast.

Stealing into the Torture and Interrogation offices was remarkably easy. It was an empty sort of building. Sterile. Built with many of the same materials used during the prison's construction. There was a single back entrance. Locked. The key was easily lifted. The hall cameras had blind spots. The hallway also lead directly into a garishly over the top torture chamber that nullified chakra. From there anyone who'd walked T&I from the front knew which door to turn to and how to unlock it. Interlopers would not be so lucky. But they would be conveniently placed for the interrogation that would follow.

The offices were built to be disorienting. Lines on the floor that looked to be helpful direction cues led nowhere or in circles. Some halls lead to dead ends with genjustu traps. Ibiki had found more than one escapee running in place while staring at a motivational kitten poster. Shisui was not being kept in a place so lightly guarded. He was deep below the main building.

The rooms there did more than nullify chakra. They leeched them straight from your body into the floor. Later that stolen chakra could be transferred to a storage scroll. How many men were killed with paper bombs powered with their comrades chakra? There had to be a Nara with those statistics. Kakashi thought about it as he made his way down to the right rooms.

Yugao was there, standing at attention. She offered him two paper seals to place on his feet. Kakashi made sure to smooth down every edge with care. They exchanged no words. There was nothing to say. Inside Shisui was sitting, elbows on his thighs, head in his hands. His hair was long and coiled on his head. The ends of it curled in a single thick ringlet. Kakashi slid his eye slowly over the length of him as he moved forward. He paused in front of Shisui and crouched. He dropped his arms across his thighs and let his hands dangle, fingers almost brushing the floor.

He did not push up his hitai-ate. He did not need to look at this man with a sharingan to know him. Because he knew this face. He knew it younger. Rounder. He knew it covered in blood, and dirt, and shit. He knew Uchiha Shisui. "What happened to you?"

A snort. A smirk. His face pulls into that familiar haughty Uchiha attractiveness. "Danzou. Loyalty. A heavy fucking dose of poison. Take your pick."

"He stole your eyes?"

Shisui shook his head. "One. Poisoned me. Took one while I was stunned. I gave the other away."

"To Itachi."

"Who else? Fat lot of good that did." Shisui sniffed and pressed his thumbs into his temples. "That's...no...I fucked up. Itachi was just a kid. Me and him, we thought we were good enough. Prodigies. The son's of the Uchiha. We tried to solve it on our own but Danzou got impatient. I went to head him off. Assure him that we had it handled." Shisui stopped himself. He took a deep breath and lifted his head. Though he had no eyes he still had the mentality. Look into their eyes. You are Uchiha. You look when you speak. "Danzou never planned to let us handle things. He was always going to kill us. The only thing we had control over was ourselves. And Sasuke. Three boys. That's the only thing he ever intended to give us."

The best move on Danzou's part to ensure more sharingan in the future. Sasuke was young. Young enough to be at Konoha's mercy but old enough to not have need for a caretaker. Itachi was an idealist. Young too and eager to solve problems before they got out of hand. He was a soldier because he didn't understand how to be anything else. Orders gave him purpose. He didn't need to understand the purpose. Just that there was one. And Shisui, the oldest and most willing to rock the boat. His eyes were valuable and Danzou realized he couldn't trust Shisui anymore he'd simply snagged his prize.

  
Danzou took out the immediate threat. Set the second to take out the third. Then saved a child to harvest later. Or breed if the mood struck. Danzou was a patient strategist. The counter to Utatane's quick anger. The cleverness to Mitokado's bluntness. Kakashi could see it clearly. Just as Shisui had then. Kakashi stood. If this were Sasuke he would scatch through his scalp. Maybe squeeze his shoulder. If this were an ANBU he would thank him for the report. But this was Shisui. This was a brother of sorts, in honor and experience. What could he say to this?

"I tried to kill Hiruzen. Afterwards."

And that was that. For now. Kakashi left Shisui sputtering behind him as he left the room. Inoichi and Ibiki were in the next room over. There was a table, bolted to the floor, covered in coffee cups and opened snack foods. Both men were standing. Inoichi's face was tipped up, his closed eyes firm on the ceiling. Ibiki was staring through the one way glass at Shisui. For a while the three of them stood in silence.

This was a tricky moment. The three of them were committing treason. Four if you counted Yugao. Five if you counted Gai. Their decisions from here could topple Konoha. If Konoha goes others could follow. Or a war would at the least. Is that the legacy that they wanted to leave? Were those the actions they wanted to live with? With Shisui alive, with Danzou still biding his time, something had to be done. Kakashi grasped his own shoulder and took a breath.

"We may have a solution." Kakashi closed his eyes. "Orochimaru has set his eyes on Sasuke."

Ibiki shifted his weight but did not look away from Shisui. "That's another problem Hatake."

"I think we all know who funded Orochimaru's experiments. And I think we all know he would have been very angry about that never coming to light."

Inoichi lets out a slow breath through his nose and lowers his head to look at Kakashi. His arms are still crossed tightly over his chest. He's not wearing his flak vest. "Are you suggesting we set Orochimaru after Danzou?"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "He has the means. The motivation. It would be...a tragedy but we could spin that. Especially if we kill Orochimaru afterwards."

Inoichi laughed and threw his arms up. "He would see that play coming a mile away."

Ibiki tipped his head from side to side in thought. "That could make him cocky. Orochimaru's always thought he was the smartest thing in the room."

Inoichi crosses the room at a brisk pace. He places his palm on the one way mirror and looks Kakashi in the eye. Ibiki turns to face Inoichi's back. "Say we do it. Say we get a moment alone with Orochimaru without it ending in casualties. We get him to agree. He kills Danzou. We kill him. That still leaves Shisui a dead man and Itachi a traitor. Do we want that on our heads?"

Kakashi crosses his own arms over his chest loosely. "Better this than war. The Uchiha are already dead. If we can avoid sending more kids to war shouldn't we?"

Ibiki scowls at the both of them. He sees the point in both sides. He knows what he would like to see. Justice served. But the point of his job is to avoid war. To stay ahead of it. "Shisui and Itachi were ready to throw everything away as kids to avoid another war. Wouldn't starting one now be a spit in the face of their sacrifice?"

  
Inoichi huffs. "So we let them keep on? Sacrifice the few for the many? We let Mikoto's little boys suffer?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Jiraya has a contact in the Free Band. Someone high profile. Itachi fits the time frame. If he went on Danzou's orders he's available to us through Jiraya. There could be a paper trail. We could say the massacre was unrelated. A terrorist that abducted him. We're a village full of spies and killers with hundreds of stories no one would believe if they weren't there. But that's not our problem now." Kakashi waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Right now Orochimaru wants Sasuke's body. Oto could be plotting an attack and they might have roped Suna into it. There are terrorists in the Free Band. That's two fronts coming to us. We can't afford a fight from inside as well."

"If we can't free Itachi we can at least tell Sasuke some day. When he's in a place to accept it emotionally. And as far as Shisui goes his ruse can continue. Or he can say he's himself. Fell into the Naka and hit his head. Memory loss. Very tragic. It's secondary to our main problem. Which I still think we can solve by means of Orochimaru."

Inoichi pulled his hand from the glass and rubbed his hands over his face. Kakashi was right. Ibiki was right. Bringing the truth of the massacre to light would be messy. Even saying that Itachi was under orders wouldn't absolve him of guilt. He still took those orders. Still killed his own family. Telling Konoha they were orders would also mean telling them the Uchiha planned a coup. Which would lead some to belive they deserved it regardless. Then Sasuke isn't a tragedy, he's a burden. There's no clean answer to this.

In the weeks leading up to the massacre the village had been tense. There was a sort of hush. A lot of clan children had been kept to their compounds. Sasuke had become this elusive ghost often heard of but never seen. At least not without his mother at his side. When Fugaku had come to him with a marriage contract he'd been surprised. Itachi was his pride and joy, his perfect heir. But Sasuke was his soul. His hope. Inoichi had seen it for what it was. A man's desperate attempt to save his child. He'd accepted the contract. He had no reason to believe Sasuke would be anything other than a doting husband.

Fugaku had been solemn, but satisfied by his signing. Mikoto had been distraught. Too good to show it but Inoichi had known her. She was one of the best. When she quit T&I Inoichi had known something big was brewing because Mikoto was not a woman that laid down willingly. Someone had threatened her family. Inoichi had signed for her. Not her proud, arrogant husband. Fugaku had seen him as a solution. Mikoto had seen it for what it was, a sale. A tidying of affairs for the will and testimate they would not be able to write. And Inoichi had allowed the contract to be voided.

He could have taken Sasuke in. Could have grabbed him straight from the hospital and given him a new life. But he too had chosen to wait. To see things play out as they will. So despite all his protesting he knew that they knew he would side with them. Konoha will out. Because hidden villages were a cancer but at least it developed later in life.

"So how do we get Orochimaru to listen?"

Kakashi smirked. "Has anyone thought to just ask?"

Ibiki shakes his head. "Alright...yeah so we just go to Orochimaru and tell him outright that we'll step aside if he wants to kill Danzou. Okay, that may work. Because...Orochimaru has always taken the path of least resistance." Ibiki flaps his hand in the air. "Somewhat. But what about Sasuke. He'll ask for Sasuke. He's too arrogant not to."

"Well, in that case, we don't negotiate with terrorists." Kakashi shrugged. Orochimaru will take his chance at Danzou. That won't be given to him again. It's already likely that Orochimaru is planning something big for the third phase of exams. Danzou would be there. He lived for the exams. The combat. The chance to see fresh blood. He was always on the lookout for who he could snatch up. As paranoid as he was, he was complacent in such public places. He considered himself beyond reproach. He didn't think anyone in the five nations had the unmitigated gall to attack him.

Ibiki closed his eyes and turned back to Shisui. The blind man was leaning back now, pressing his shoulders over the lip of his chair to stretch his back. "We brought Shisui here under the pretext that he's working with Orochimaru. He's obviously not but we have to assume someone is. There's only one team for Oto still in the running. They're hit or miss for genin. Or intel shows they have a low level of mental maturity. On top of that they all seem predisposed to playing with their food first."

Inoichi turns to look at Ibiki. "So that's our in? We gossip a little in front of some genin?"

"Sometimes the best solution is the easiest one." And it was. War wasn't always won by grand gestures or elaborate espionage. Sometimes it was a chunin sitting down for tea in the right shop at the right time. Sometimes it was a messenger bird struck down by a civilian hunter. As Ibiki saw it, the easiest way to get something to Orochimaru's ears would be to let the genin do as expected. Gather intel on the foreign village. Report back. Wait for new orders.

Kakashi tipped his head back to gesture at the door. "Have you fed him yet?" Inoichi nodded and gave a vauge answer about an intern and a lunch order.

"Do you have a plan for those Uzumaki you keep inviting in?"

"Maa, I was hoping to dump them on Sasuke actually. He has the space for them."

Ibiki grimaced. "Isn't the compound something of a death trap these days?"

"Why Ibiki, are you offering to help my student? Renovate the land perhaps?" He had no reply. Plenty of people felt comfortable commenting on the squalor of Sasuke's living arrangements. Very few people felt comfortable doing something about those arrangements. If Konoha's elite were concerned with him being in the environment he'd have been removed ages ago. So Sasuke is in the compound and that's how it is.

Which is good for them in this case. Civilians have no reason to come remotely close to the compound, tucked away as it is. And most shinobi avoid it out of respect for the dead or because they feel guilty that Sasuke is still living there. The Uchiha built the compound to be safe from outside intruders. In part because of the nearby prison and in part because they were paranoid of attacks from neighboring clans. Many of the homes now were unlivable without some emergency repairs. But there were viable rooms. The people from Ryoko no Umi could stay with Sasuke in the Uchiha compound during the month hiatus. Shisui too if they were careful. He would have much less freedom but that was the price of safety.

Inoichi crossed his arms back over his chest and began studying Shisui alongside Ibiki. "So who gets to tell Sasuke Shisui is alive? And how do we tell him that without letting on about Itachi? Or do we tell him about Itachi and risk Sasuke being a flight risk?"

Kakashi sighed. "Let's just...get through the second phase first. Feed Shisui. Question him some more. He's been traveling. See what he's heard about the Free Band. I'll get the Uzumaki settled."

"This isn't going to go away if we ignore it." Ibiki didn't bother to turn away from Shisui as he spoke. He didn't even raise his voice. This was a trap set to go off years ago. Konoha had been extremely lucky it had waited this long. Their time was up and willing away wouldn't work.

Kakashi didn't pause in opening the door. "I don't ignore anything Morino. I just wait until it's relevant to acknowledge it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter comes in at a little under my usual 5,000 words but I really thought I needed to end it there rather than making another jump. So there we go. I would have loved to come up with some ridiculously complicated plot on how team 7 takes down Danzou and Orochimaru but honestly the best way for them all to survive is to let other people fight among themselves.
> 
> And this story isn't over yet. I'm too long winded. I've got at least, at the very least, like ten chapters left. But it'll likely be more. But I am thinking about what to write after this one and I'm leaning towards a Madara/Tobirama modern magic/mythology story. But I've got time so we'll see.


	28. Wire and Wham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preliminary matches begin.

There would be an elimination round. Naruto woke on the morning of the final day to feel nearly half of the previous contestants closing in on the building. He and his teammates were tucked together into the single bed. They'd woken easily, far too use to rising early for training to sleep in. The wariness of meeting Orochimaru again had eased somewhat. Among themselves they'd weighed the pros and cons of Orochimaru attacking again. In the end Sakura decided that he would likely wait for the next round of the exams to attack. For the drama and the chaos.

It's at Naruto's urging that they get dressed and ready. The three of them decide to leave their packs aside but transfer much of the extra weaponry to their pouches. Naruto's jacket is still frayed and strained but it smells okay so he puts it on. Tucked under his cuffs he's hidden new seals. No explosives this time. Those he's moved to his thigh pouch. The new seals are experimental but relatively weak and entirely inspired by Sasuke. His plan is to fight outside of his usual style so he can keep his secrets. All three of them have decided it's the best way to move forward.

There's merit in moving in hard and fast but ultimately they want to keep their best assets under wraps. Especially since they can't be sure who exactly is reporting back to Orochimaru. The preliminaries here aren't viewed by any higher ups so impressing them doesn't have to be a part of their strategy. They just have to be conscious, preferably standing, when the match end is called. Sasuke knows he wants to rely on wire to maintain distance and limit the use of his chakra. Sakura is waffling on wether or not she'd like to use her bo staff. For now it's tucked away inside the seal it had come in.

Once everyone is dressed and Sakura is tucking a new senbon into her intricate braid Sasuke throws food at their faces. He himself is cradling a bag of dried fish skins. Naruto fishes the protein bar out of his collar where it had fallen and takes a large bite out of it. While he chews he edges closer to Sasuke until they're nearly nose to nose. Sasuke gives no space. He stands firm, face bored, while he chews on his breakfast. Its not until Naruto actually presses his face against his own, their noses tucked next to each other, that Sasuke smiles. It's small and Naruto can't see it from where he's pressed against but he can feel it from his cheek. Before he pulls away, Naruto presses a small kiss to Sasuke's cheek.

Behind them Sakura snorts into her can of fruit cocktail. "Wow."

Naruto scrunches up his nose and whips his head to Sakura. "What?"

Sakura smirked around her thumb and took her time swallowing her last mouthful. She fought off giggles at the sight of Naruto's affronted face and Sasuke's blank unassuming stance. "Boys are always stupid aren't they? Doesn't matter who they like."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Naruto sprung forward and wrapped himself around Sakura's arm. "Huh Sakura-chan? Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're an idiot, idiot." Sasuke sets aside his bag and walks past them, tugging on a lock of Naruto's hair as he goes. He steps into the doorway and sweeps his eyes across hall. It's empty. He hasn't heard from the Suna team. Not a single footstep or raised voice. It makes him uneasy. Even as skilled as they are, trained under a master of stealth and assassination, they make noise. They mess up. They have audio cues. The Suna team doesn't have this problem. So either they've spent their careers mastering silent techniques or they're far above genin level already.

Naruto and Sakura press in behind him, Naruto taking his hand as he pushes through the door into the hall. Sakura closes the door behind them. They fall into formation. When they make it back to the main area they fan out to stand shoulder to shoulder. The Suna team joins them shortly after. Gaara stands directly behind Naruto and he notices instantly how their team has stood to mirror theirs. Naruto feels the Kyuubi bristle deep in his gut. Then he feels the jittering feeling of rolling sands crest up behind him. He takes a deep breath and looks over his shoulder.

"Congratulations on making it early. Konoha is honored to have you." He gives his best smile. One which is not mirrored by Gaara, or any of their teammates.

"Is that your blood on your jacket?" Gaara speaks with no inflection. His flat, monotone voice is unsettling. Naruto wonders if that's what he's going for or if he just speaks that way. Like many of the Aburmane do.

"Uh...no. Snake blood actually."

"Disappointing."

With that there wasn't really anything else to say. Naruto turned his attention back to the front of the hall and focused on getting Kyuubi to simmer down. The six of them stood at various levels of attention as the others dragged themselves in. It seemed that the other candidates were opening their scrolls outside the building. Team eight was the next group to come in. All of them looked dirty but well rested. Kiba especially but he had always been the most willing to get down and dirty.

Although Naruto waved them enthusiastically over, they remained clustered to the far back wall of the arena. Kiba took point with Shino behind him and Hinata against the wall. Her position was somewhat irrelevant because of her vision but her anxious, bashful behavior made her look like an easy target. Naruto wondered if it was genuine or if Kiba used that to his advantage to use his brawler style.

Next were people Naruto didn't recognize. He felt them come with chakra and kept his face forward or at his teammates. He'd get to see them all soon enough anyways. Beside him Sakura was grinding her teeth, obviously worried about Ino. He brushed his knuckles against hers in comfort. She took his hand gratefully.

Slowly the room around them filled up. The other canidates looking tired, filthy, and hyper-vigilant. Sasuke was strung as tight as a bowstring. Each person filing in could be an enemy. Could be an agent lying in wait for Orochimaru. He had next to no sensory abilities. With enough effort he could find his teammates. His sensei. Perhaps his brother if it came to it. But he wouldn't even know where to start with Orochimaru's men. All he could do was know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Naruto would would warn him if something was amiss.

Team ten entering the area was something of a relief. Ino was loudly bemoaning the fact she had to stand at attention for a wrap up. Choji was complaining about food. Shikamaru might as well have been dead on his feet for all appearances. It was normal. Expected of them. Ino was loud and brash. Always the center of attention, because Shikamaru couldn't be. And because Choji didn't want to be. Sasuke wonders if he would have been an engaged husband, nodding alongside her rants. Or if he'd stand in the background looking exasperated and embarrassed in turn. So not much different to how he acted around Naruto really. The situation stipulated his agreeableness.

Ino bullied her way through the crowd to draw alongside them. She stood by Sasuke because she couldn't stand beside Sakura. But both girls leaned forward just so and exchanged smirks. A sickly looking man came into the arena and drew to a stop in front of them all. People were still chattering here and there. Team Seven was staying quiet. They already knew what was going to happen.

Slowly, the dark haired man looked out over them. He opened his mouth, coughed into his fist a few times, then cleared his throat. "Welcome all chunin candidates. Congratulations on surviving the Forest of Death. Next--"

"Watch it Hayate! This is my show!" Much like her previous entrance, Anko comes into the area with flair. She appeared seemingly out of nowhere on the top balcony and threw herself down to land in front of Hayate. "Listen up children, escaping the forest was only the beginning. Honestly I didn't think this many of you would survive the first day, let alone all five." She snorts to herself and tosses her head back to mock them.

"I don't want a bunch of weak piss ants getting hitai-ates on my watch. So we need to drop this number down by half. Right here, right now, there will be a series of preliminary matches. Winner moves on to the finals. Losers go home." Anko pauses while the genin squabble amongst themselves. She hears children whining about being tired. About being hungry. About it all not being fair. Life as a shinobi isn't fair. Being a shinobi is being out manned. Out armed. Tired. Hungry. Dead on your feet and still moving. These kids need to learn.

"Of course if you don't feel up to the challenge you can opt out now." She points to the far doors. "Any candidate 'not feeling up to it' can raise their hand and leave now. With your life. But without your new rank." She doesn't bother hiding her condescending tone. She wants them all to know what she thinks of them. These types of scenarios are for people like her. People like Hatake and Hayate. People like Genma and Yugao. Fighters. Killers. Shinobi who can and will do whatever it takes to get shit done because it's in their blood.

A few hands go up. Kabuto Yakushi's included. A boy in his late teens. An orphan. Little to no emotional ties to the village. Ibiki had noticed him trying to talk to Kakashi's kids. Anko watches him carefully as he leaves. She flares her chakra in signal when he reaches the door. Uzumaki notices. Good for him.

"Alright, those of you left will compete in random elimination matches." She points to a black split flap display board. "When your name appears on the board come to the center to fight your opponent. Match ends one of three ways: loss of conciousness, forefit, or death. Match end will be called by Hayate."

With that the sign whirs to life, letters clacking up and down as the names cycle through. The board settles on Uchiha Sasuke. And Yoroi Akado. A shinobi of Konoha that Sasuke doesn't know. Naruto reaches out and squeezes Sasuke's hand once. "Remember what sensei said."

Sasuke nods and leans into Sakura's gentle fingers gliding across his back. Around him the arena empties. Sakura is dragging Naruto up the stairs. Their graduating class following close behind while the foreigners and older genin shuffle along to the opposite side. Sasuke looks up across the observation deck and sees Kakashi. It settles something inside of him.

He takes a deep breath. Rolls his shoulders. Sasuke spreads his feet shoulder width apart and looks Akado in the eye. The man is wearing dark glasses. Sasuke doesn't know if he's looking back. If his eyes are closed. If he's blind. It's irrelevant anyways. This is a preliminary match. This man doesn't deserve his sharingan.

Hayate raises his arm. Looks at each of them in turn, then swings down. "Begin."

Akado rushes in straight away. He bends his knees low and pushes off the ground to spring forward at Sasuke. He has no finesse. His sandals are loud on the stone floor. Sasuke lets himself smirk. He doesn't need chakra to get out of the way. He's the fastest runner in their year. He's small. Lean. It's nothing to put distance between himself and Akado. He pivots, spins on the ball of his foot as he pulls wire from his pouch. It's already threaded to a shuriken.

Sasuke takes a deep breath. Lets it out through his nose. Throws. The wire twings through the air, catches easily around Akado's neck. Sasuke threads the slack through his fingers and manipulates it just so. It tugs and curls, carried by the shuriken's momentum. Akado doesn't seem detered. His expression is hard to guess between the glasses and the loose cloth tied around his face.

Sasuke turned and leapt, once again gaining distance. He pulled another shuriken, glanced over his shoulder, and tested the tension in the wire wound around his fingers. It caught Akado's neck as easily as the first. He can hear Akado grunt, can feel him tugging on the wire. Sasuke pivots again. He pushes chakra to his feet so he can leap quickly. Four points, tighter and tighter around Akado until the wire begins to cut skin. When he comes to a stop there's only enough wire to stand three feet from his opponent. He can smell blood, can see the wire constricting and bunching up the fabric of the man's mask. He stands behind him, his nose only coming to Akado's shoulder blades.

When his opponent falls to his knees Sasuke adjusts his arms to keep the tension in the wire. Hayate steps alongside him. Quiet. "Match to Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke flexes his fingers. The wires loosen, fall from his fingers in loose spirals. He leaves it where it falls and gives the man a wide berth as he passes to the stairs.

Sakura and Naruto are midway through the observation deck. Kakashi is leaning against the wall behind them. He bumps his fist against Naruto's and allows Sakura to grab his hand and tug in joy. He tucks his face into his collar as she bounces in place, joy evident on her face. When her hand slides free Kakashi steps in. He pats Sasuke gently on the crown of his head, like a dog. "Good job Sasuke. Very quick match." High praise indeed. Sasuke preened under the attention. The blush creeping up his cheeks hidden messily by his high collar.

"Next match Abumi Zaku versus Aburmane Shino."

Kakashi puts his hands back in his pockets and tips his chin out over the area. Team seven turns back to the railing to watch Abumi and Shino enter the ring. Kakashi stands close behind them. Close enough to throw any of his children out of the line of fire if necessary.

Sasuke's opponent had been on Yakushi Kabuto's most recent genin team. Also an orphan. Yakushi had been flagged a few times as a security risk but nothing had ever come of it. Suspicious in and of itself. Almost as if those complaints were just buried somewhere never to be seen again. While Kakashi lazily watches Shino devour his opponent he thinks about how far Danzo's arms reach. He wonders how much of this mess could have been avoided if Orochimaru had been handled better.

Yakushi was the obvious mole. His teammates, probably newer recruits to the cause. Akado had never given any indication he'd wanted to rotate out of the genin corps until partnering with Yakushi. Power had been offered most likely. Orochimaru did so like to recruit the desperate, unloved masses.

"Match Aburmane Shino."

"Hey, hey, that Anko lady said there was only three ways to end a match but that Hayate guy called Shino's and Sasuke's match."

Kakashi shrugged. "Anko is something of a drama queen. Of course we'd prefer no one dies here. It'd be in poor taste. Hayate is being sensible."

Naruto scrunched up his nose and rested his arms on the railing, leaning heavily over it to look out over the arena. "If you say so."

"I also believe Hayate-san is making the right calls." It's Rock Lee. He's standing tall with one fist on his hip and his other hand extended to give a thumbs up. Behind him TenTen is leaning on the railing, chin in her hand. Neji is watching his teammate with a scowl of irritation. "It would be most unyouthful to cause unnecessary bloodshed. We are all comrades here."

"Very good Lee. Well spoken indeed." Maito Gai joins their group, clasping a heavy hand down on Lee's shoulder.

"Next Match: Tsurugi Misumi versus Kankuro no Sabaku."

"Ah yes, as I was saying, My student Lee has quite a point. It takes many leaves and many branches to make a great tree. Hayate is showing us the importance of that lesson." Gai gives Lee a little shake, then nudges him towards his teammates. Then he steps to the railing, Kakashi falling in line beside him. Their children are on either side of them.

"It's a shame then isn't it Gai?"

"Hm?"

"That some branches, some leaves, become compromised. Bugs and the like."

Gai nods solomly. "Indeed my rival. It is vital that the next generation learn the value of their roots to avoid such things." Gai clenches his jaw and flexes his arms, still crossed over his chest.

"Maa, some would say to be more wary of the snakes." Kakashi knew Gai was up to speed. He could see it in the clench of his jaw, in the tension of his posture. Between Sasuke, Shisui, and the Uzumaki, Kakashi hadn't had time to speak with Gai directly. Waiting in the wings ANBU medics were ready to pass along any suspects to members of T&I. Not for torture. But for careful medical attention and light gossip. After a little bit of debate Ibiki and Inoichi had agreed to let Orochimaru's spies pass along information. Kankuro's current opponent Tsurugi has also been flagged. He's also very unlikely to survive Kankuro's final attack if the blood and screaming are anything to go by.

Which isn't all that bad of an outcome. Kabuto seems to be the best bet for main informant. A recruiter. Akado survived his bout with Sasuke and was currently being held in an open medical room in earshot of some rather chatty medics. Kabuto was being escorted out of the forest by a designated jounin. Danzo's opening will be mentioned to him around the gate by some careless chunin. Then it's just a matter of waiting to see if it pans out.

"Match: Kankuro no Sabaku."

Naruto scrunches up his nose. "Brutal. Man that whole team is crazy. You think that fan chick is gonna kill her opponent?"

Sasuke snorts while Sakura jams her elbow into Naruto's side. "You should hope not idiot. There's not a lot of options left." It's true. The numbers have quickly dwindled down. More people left than Naruto had realized. Pretty soon it would be Konoha versus Konoha matches.

"Next match: Haruno Sakura versus Yamanaka Ino."

"What...", Sakura pulled herself away from Naruto in shock, almost bumping into Kakashi-sensei's side. She'd been warned this was a possibility. And knowing what she knew now, Ino was someone who would be better off applying for a promotion. People working in torture and interrogation often gained promotion that way. Her father had been an odd exception to the rule. A war time promotion.

"Your turn Sakura-chan." Kakashi pulled his hand from his pocket and patted her gently on the head. "Do your sensei proud."

Which meant she had to try. Loss wasn't disgrace. But holding back was. Ino was her friend but she was also her opponent. They didn't have to kill each other. This was just another step on her path. Sakura took a deep breath, rolled her shoulders back, then vaulted over the railing to land in the middle of the arena. She put her back to her sensei, to her teammates, because it was going to be hard enough to fight Ino. She didn't want them staring at her too.

"You ready for this Forehead?" Ino was smirking. Her hands on her hips. Her head cocked to the side. She'd used the break to brush put her ponytail.

"Are you Ino-Pig?" Sakura gave a smirk of her own. Ino was tired. Hungry. She was running on fumes and Sakura was coming into this after a good rest. She had the advantage. When Hayate gave the signal for the match to start neither of them moved. They took a few seconds to look each other over. To come to terms with this. Sakura wonders if Ino's father spoke to her about the things Kakashi-sensei had said to her. A clan kid like her has to know there's politics at play. Rigging her against Ino is probably their way of seeing what she'll sacrifice for the cause. But it's all rigged. It's a game to them and Sakura knows it. So she isn't going to hold back.

Sakura surges forward. Ino does the same. They both raise their fists and as Ino moves to slam her fist into Sakura's jaw, Sakura pivots. The barest hint of chakra gives her traction, lets her turn on a pin head. She turns again, eyes rapt on Ino's stumbling forward momentum. She strikes. Sakura's fist lands hard against Ino's exposed side. She lets her momentum carry her, pushes her weight into the punch to send Ino off balance. Seizing the chance, Sakura throws another punch to her lower back.

Ino grunts and lets the force push her to the ground. Once her palms smack against the stone she springs up and around. She keeps herself low to the ground and catches Sakura around her knees. The girls go tumbling down. Ino lands heavy on Sakura's thighs and wastes no time punching her in the stomach hard. She strikes again, hitting Sakura in the sternum.

Sakura wheezes, the air rushing out of her lungs in one fail swoop. She grits her teeth against the pain and bucks. She manages to knock Ino off of her and sends a rush of chakra to her feet to kick off of her. Ino grunts and scrambles to stand as Sakura skids across the stone on her side. Her arm and leg are scraped up but now she can breathe. Between the two of them jutsu is pretty much worthless. Ino's ace in the hole is her family technique which they both know Sakura can ward off. And anything Sakura knows is either deadly or too flashy for something like this. So they're going to be stuck with strength and strategy until Hayate calls it.

The two of them stagger to their feet and stare at each other again. Now Sakura is facing her team. Kakashi-sensei looks like he usually does, lazy slouch and relaxed face. Sasuke has hooked his fingers in the railing. He's watching carefully but his face isn't tucked away. He believes in her. Naruto is bouncing in place, practically vibrating with excitement. Sakura guesses he's using every ounce of his self control to not yell like an idiot.

Ino rushes her again, this time with a kunai in hand. She's bent more, putting more space between Sakura's reach and her vulnerable stomach. Sakura doesn't want to pull a weapon on Ino. Not if she can help it. They mean too much to each other to stab over a preliminary. So they'll be reduced to superficial slashes and cheap punches until one of them can't take it anymore. Sakura doesn't want this to drag on that long. So Sakura does what she did in the forest. She pushes chakra to her feet and leaps. It's nothing to arc up, twist and land on Ino's back. She'd bounced off of Sasuke and Naruto's back plenty of times. She knew exactly how much she could push before she caused damage.

With her feet firmly planted along Ino's shoulder blades she took a deep breath and forced chakra down her arms. Even with Ino flailing and off balance Sakura's job was easy. She grabbed Ino's face. One palm across her forehead. The other on her jaw. And as she pulled, yanked with chakra reinforced hands, she pushed her feet away. Ino's body sailed down in an arc, her head racing towards the ground even as her back bowed.

Sakura released Ino's head as she hung in the air. For a split second she was airborne and Ino was arcing back like a dancer. Then her head slammed into the stone and her whole body went limp. The loud crack had Hayate edging closer to the girls. When Sakura immediately went to her knees to check on her friend Hayate came in close and checked Ino's pulse. He had to push Sakura's fingers out of the way to get a good read. Ino was alive. But she'd have a hell of a headache later.

"Match: Haruno Sakura."

Unlike the previous match winners, Sakura sticks around to help the medics move Ino. She follows along with them for a few feet to adjust Ino's hair and crop top. When the medics pass the stairs Sakura stops and watches them move out of sight. Then she climbs the stairs herself. She has to pass by the rest of team ten to get to her teammates. None of them look hostile. Sarutobi-sensei even gives her a wink. "Hell of a move kid."

"Ah, thank you Sarutobi-sensei." She ducks her head and rushes past the three of them. She doesn't raise her head until she sees Kakashi-sensei. Then she looks him in the eye and smiles wide despite her mixed feelings. She'd beaten Ino, fair and square. All without relying on her bo staff or fancy jutsu.

Just like with Sasuke, Kakashi reaches out and pats Sakura's head. "Impressive. Maybe we should threaten Naruto with that next time he gets out of hand hm?"

"Hey!"

Sakura laughs easily and catches Sasuke's eye. He's grinning too.

"Next Match: TenTen versus Temari no Sabaku."

Naruto scowled for a few seconds longer then tugged on Kakashi's vest and pointed down to the arena. Temari was walking casually into the arena, whereas TenTen had leapt down like Sakura. "How come all of them had titles. Not clan names?"

Kakashi gestured his children in a little closer. "Suna operates a little differently than us. Here the Hokage is chosen based on merit. Power and diplomacy. Technically anyone can become Hokage. In Suna the Kazekage is chosen through blood. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are all children of the current Kazekage and some day one of them will be the next Kazekage."

Naruto scratches the side of his nose. "So Temari cause she's oldest or Kankuro cause it's not for girls or somethin'?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "Any of them can become Kazekage. The successor has to be blood but beyond that it's merit based. When the time comes the three of them will decide among themselves who will take the title."

Sasuke frowns. "Elders?"

Kakashi shrugs. "Suna's business is its own. All we can do is go by what we're told and wait and see. Consider this...an honor. All three of you have met the future Kazekage. Whoever that may be."

"You can do this TenTen! I belive in your youthful spirit!" Rock Lee has one foot braced on the railing in front of him and he's letting out a loud 'woo' of excitement. Sakura looks between him and TenTen, taking note of her exasperated face. Lee seems odd, but his teammate seems touched by the gesture regardless.

Naruto grabs Sakura and Sasuke's arms and tugs them hard to the railing. "Hey guys, she's gonna use funijutsu. I saw ink all on her fingers and she's got scrolls in her pouch. See? See it there?"

Sasuke leans a little over the railing and nods. "Who do you think will win?"

Naruto shakes his head. "I don't want to jinx it. But the more Konoha passes the better right?" He lets go of his teammates arms and starts bouncing in place. "Yeah! What bushy brows said, go TenTen! Wooo!" Naruto trails off with a giggle. Down below Temari is scowling up at him like he's a particularly annoying toddler.

The match gets started immediately after. Temari is a wind user. The first one other than an Uzumaki Naruto has seen. Both of them are long range fighters by the looks of the fight. Or they're both just smart enough to keep distance. Naruto is fascinated by the speed of TenTen's scrolls. She seems to know what is in each of them as if they're an extension of herself. Beside Naruto, Sasuke is watching with quick eyes to catalog the wide array of weapons spilling onto the field.

In the end it's just a bad match up. TenTen is skilled but she can't get a hit so long as Temari has wind on her side. When it's over all of the Konoha rookies are happy to see that Temari has left her opponent alive. As the Suna kunoichi makes her way back up to her brothers the proctors take to the arena floor to sweep up all the scattered weapons into buckets. Gai takes them so TenTen can get her head checked by a medic.

"Next match: Nara Shikamaru versus Tsuchi Kin."

All of team seven hears Shikamaru huff. Naruto doesn't doubt Shikamaru is going to win. Even if he's got no desire to make chunin Shikamaru is the kind of guy to see the value in lessening Oto's chances. Naruto has always really respected Shikamaru. He was smart. Like way super smart, but he didn't rub your face in it. He went at his own pace and didn't get whipped up into crowds. Shikamaru never made fun of him. Never looked down on him. They weren't really friends but Naruto watched Shikamaru and Choji hanging out enough to know he'd be lucky to be friends with him some day.

If Naruto ever got to be Hokage he'd want someone like Shikamaru at his back. Someone super smart but not so ambitious he'd let power go to his head. Shikamaru was a good person and Naruto was looking forward to fighting him in the next round. Even if it was just to see what kind of crazy plans they'd have to make to fight each other.

Shikamaru's match isn't much to look at. Which is his M.O. really. He's always miles ahead of his opponent and when Tsuchi smashes her head against the wall just like Ino's had on the floor it's clear not everyone understood what had happened. Shikamaru was going to be a different kind of show stopper in the finals. Not an all out flash bang show of strength. No, the Nara's were always there to remind people that Konoha could kill you in the shadows just as easily as any other village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did the matches in the same order and in the same configurations because I feel like the matches were rigged. And I had Sakura win because honestly she shoved Ino out of her head. That's a big deal. I feel like that's something that should have warranted note. But I do love Ino and all the other rookies so I'm going to try and let them shine later.
> 
> And Kakashi and Gai's conversation about "trees" was originally much longer but it didn't feel right. Like it felt like a conversation that would be had in private or over tea so I shortened it down. So it took a while for me to get this chapter where I wanted it because I tried to shoe horn it in somewhere else and couldn't.


	29. Jinchuriki, Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final matches of the preliminaries are more than anyone wanted.

"Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba."

Naruto scrunches up his nose and takes a half a step back, bringing his back against Kakashi's middle. A match up against Kiba is concerning. Naruto doesn't doubt he can pull it off. He came up with a deceptively easy plan, inspired by Sasuke's little disappearance. It was just...Kiba. Kiba was built for these exams. Team eight was a tracking squad, sure, but they were arguably the most bloodthirsty. They were suppose to gain promotion through these exams. But if he was put up against Kiba, there has to be something else going on. Something not about battle prowess.

Naruto takes a quick look at Sakura, sees her understanding smile, and vaults over the railing. He lands low, in a wide squat. His knuckles land a hair's breath away from the stone floor. He can hear Kiba laughing and storming down the stairs to join him. He's got no doubt that Kiba feels like this is an easy win. Not everyone knows about the Kyuubi. Even with the blanket ban under a soft repeal. Kiba still thinks he's a dead last. Kiba still thinks Sasuke and Sakura are carrying him. It's a stupid assumption really, that Hatake Kakashi would allow any student of his to be helpless. But it is what it is. It's all a part of the genin isolation. Naruto intends to use it to his advantage.

Kiba stands in front of him proudly. His smirk is confident but not condescending. Team eight had technically been the third team to finish. Coming in just behind Naruto and his teammates. Rather than coming inside they'd maintained a circuit around the perimeter of the building. Naruto had felt them sometimes. Kiba's muddy earth, Hinata's thick white mist, and Shino's pin pricks of light and warmth. They weren't to be underestimated as a team. But alone? Naruto wanted to end things quickly.

Hayate's arm raises. Swings down. "Begin."

Kiba's smirk moves into something more feral. Akamaru's small muzzle mirrors it. Naruto answers with one of his own. Naruto already knows what he wants to do but he needs a good opening. The only way to get it is to get Kiba moving. So he sprints forward. Naruto pushes everything else away. He does what Kakashi-sensei and Namiko-nii have taught him. Focus on the small things. Focus on the plan. Everything else will filter in as it needs to. So Naruto listens to the crunch of grit under his sandals and the warning growl from Akamaru.

He moves forward quickly, bent nearly in half, fist clenched and ready. He keeps his gait uneven, his body moving faster than his feet are ready. It makes Kiba over confident. Akamaru leaps from his bulky jacket and lands softly to the side. Kiba punches him in the gut but Naruto keeps coming. He presses forward and for a few seconds they grapple. Naruto is a mess of limbs, grabbing and prodding against him everywhere he can. He clings to Kiba, pushing them around like he would with Sasuke. When Kiba finally throws him off it's with an aggravated growl. He's quick to put some distance between them, likely preparing for his signature attack.

Naruto makes a show of panting while he stays on one knee. He'd accomplished what he wanted. Akamaru was out of Kiba's jacket and the jacket's zip had been pulled down. Like most boys planning to focus on taijutsu, Kiba wore a thin mesh armor. Unlike most of those boys, his armor had a more angled neckline, allowing Akamaru a better foothold. That little patch of skin was Naruto's target. Before he straightens up he pulls a small seal from his pouch. It's curled loosely around the handle of a kunai.

"Come on Akamaru, let's show him what we've got." Kiba widens his stance, bends his knees. The bare patch of skin on his chest stands out like a beacon to Naruto.

"Hey! I'm not through with you yet!" Naruto lets out a growl of his own and charges. Seriously this time. He's bent low, holding the kunai at the ready on Akamaru's side. Kiba huffs at him and charges. He needs distance to get the build up for his clan techniques so his default is to charge in and create the opportunity he needs. Naruto doesn't faulter. Doesn't alter his course or feint to the side.

In the last second, a moment before the two of them would collide, Naruto drops the kunai on the ground. The seal is still tucked against his palm. He lets Kiba slam into him, takes his weight against his shoulder. They tumble to the floor and Naruto is quick to twist them so the momentum carries. They slam and roll. Naruto's arm arcs with them, palm cupped.

There's a grimace, a snarl. Naruto doesn't focus on the glint of sharp teeth or the shifting of Kiba's legs. He takes a knee to the groin and the pain is immense. Naruto squeaks through it, almost shrieking in shock but it doesn't stop his own strike. Rather than the punch Kiba was expecting, a flat palm smacks across his bare skin. There's a pulse of chakra, hot and dry. Then Kiba's whole body relaxes.

Naruto rolls off of him, both of his hands now tucked firmly between his own thighs. With one hand he cups his groin and with his other he squeezes his thigh to focus on another sensation. He brings himself up to his knees then staggers to his feet. "Ow, ow, ow, ughhhh...", Naruto's groan tappers off into a high pitched squeal. He's still staggering around the arena. Kiba is unconscious on the stone, laid out flat with the seal on his chest.

Akamaru has dashed to his side and is frantically licking his face. Technically the match doesn't need to be called yet. Akamaru counts as an active combatant and until Naruto subdues him, the match is still ongoing. Hayate looks almost amused by the proceedings. Naruto can hear his year mates talking among themselves on the balcony but he pushes it away. Naruto sucks in a deep breath and circles around to crouch down in front of Akamaru.

Because he's cautious, he keeps one hand cupped over his groin. He's sure he's heard a statistic about dogs going for the groin. "Hey Akamaru...hey, hey." With his free hand Naruto grabs Akamaru by the scruff and picks him up. The puppy yips and yowls in his grasp but Naruto holds tight. He really doesn't want to punch a puppy. It's cruel and this isn't an enemy. This is his classmate's dog. Naruto stands and moves to hold Akamaru aloft under his foreleg joints. He watches with a pout as the pup tires himself out.

"Hey, he's not dead. Just sleepin'. Come on Akamaru, don't make me hurt you." He gives the puppy a gentle shake then waits until he settles down. "We good?"

Akamaru lets out a small noise, closer to a 'boof' than a bark. He goes easily as Naruto sets him down. Satisfied that Kiba is okay he tucks himself in close to his body, tucking his small form into the crook of a lax arm. Then he tucks his paw over his eyes. He's done.

"Match: Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate coughs and comes to stand over Kiba's sleeping form. His hands are deep in his pockets as he looks the boy over. On his chest there's a thin strip of paper. The seal on it is forced sleep. It lasts until the chakra supplied runs out, or until it's peeled away. It looks like the ones ANBU use to subdue unruly suspects.

Hayate watches quietly as Naruto walks back to the stairs. His legs are still slightly bowed and he's blatantly grabbing at the crotch of his pants to adjust himself. Hayate flicks his eyes up to Kakashi and snorts at the look he gets in return.

Naruto has to pass through Hinata and Shino to make it back to his team.

"Uh..um...N-Naruto, I...", Hinata is fiddling with her hands, pressing her pointer fingers together and twirling her thumbs around each other. There was a time when Naruto wouldn't have paid attention to that. Now he sees it for what it is. She's trying to calm herself down. Like how Sasuke dips his face into his collar, or how he plays with his arm guards or wire. Rather than cut her off, like he would have before, he stays quiet and lets her speak.

"I just wanted to say...congratulations. And...and thank you for not hurting Kiba or A-Akamaru." Hinata's face blooms bright red as she speaks. Naruto answers with a blinding smile. He tucks a hand behind his head and chuckles.

"Thank you Hinata. I wanted to do my best ya know but I couldn't just hurt a puppy. Oh uh...and good match Shino. It was uh, super bad ass ya know. Very sneaky." Naruto coughs and drops his arm. He can see Sasuke leaning casually on the railing. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are behind him, smiling. He wants to be back over there. "You'll do good with your match. I know it." He gives her a quick thumbs up then runs past them to get to his teammates.

He runs the short distance to them, stopping short on his toes. His momentum carries him into Sasuke's space. "Did you see that Sasuke? I faked him out good huh?"

Sasuke snorts. "How's your--"

"We're very proud of you Naruto." Like with his other students, Kakashi reaches out and scratches along Naruto's crown. A knee to the groin was a small price to pay for a quick match.

"Next match: Hyuuga Hinata versus Hyuuga Neji." This draws instant interest from the small crowd. Hinata's gasp draws even more focus. Naruto furrows his brow and looks up at Kakashi-sensei's face. He looks resigned, not surprised. Knowing that the matches are rigged helps Naruto gather that one of the Hyuuga's need to be eliminated. Who and why elude him.

Sasuke's small sigh draws his attention. "Nice happy village right?" Sasuke sounds sad when he says it. He doesn't turn to look at the arena where Neji is already waiting.

"Hey, what's up with that? Why put them against each other?"

Though she doesn't say anything Sakura is looking on with interest too. When Kakashi says nothing they look to Sasuke. "The Hyuuga's aren't like other clans. One house united. They have a main line and a servant branch. Hinata is the heir to the main line. Neji is the heir to the servant branch."

Sakura frowns. "Servant?"

Sasuke takes a deep breath and tucks his face into his collar. Naruto and Sakura crowd in closer to hear him while the jounin sensei crowd against the railing as the match begins. "Hinata is free to do as she wants. So long as she represents the clan well. Neji has no choice. There's a seal on his head. If he disobey's he's punished. It doesn't matter how much he achieves. He'll never be more important to the clan than Hinata."

Sakura makes a wounded sound. She pulls away from them and pushes up against Kakashi-sensei to look out at the match. Hinata and Neji are trading blows. Both of them have their byakugan activated, the veins around their eyes are bulging out like spiderwebs. Naruto is watching from over Sasuke's shoulder. He's moved closer, almost pressed against him. Sasuke makes no move to look at the match below. His face stays tucked down in his collar.

"But that's...how is that okay?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Clan law."

"Clan law doesn't change Konoha law."

"It's messy. That's why they're fighting. The other villages can't know." Sasuke takes another deep breath and lets it out slowly. He and Hinata had met only a few times as children. Two, maybe three times outside of the academy. After Kumo tried to steal Hinata she'd been kept virtually prisoner in her own home. It was some time after that, that Sasuke noticed he was rarely allowed outside of the compound either. He left sparingly, and never alone. Even when he ducked beyond the wall into the surrounding woods there was always a cousin lying in wait, ready to snatch him up at a moments notice. Mostly his childhood was spent at his mother's hip. Time with Itachi and Shisui was fleeting. A rare treat for him.

There were times when his clan had felt marginalized. Times when they'd fought with each other. But they always came together in the end. Even if it was them against everyone else. Harsh words were smoothed over with hot tea. Cold shoulders warmed by hot meals near an irori. Hurts soothed under the calming warmth of a kotatsu. That was what Sasuke remembered. The Hyuuga were cold. They saw everything with their eyes and so nothing needed to be said. That was his biggest memory of the Hyuuga compound. The absolute quiet.

"Hey Hinata! Hey! Don't let that jerk talk to you that way! Show him who's boss! I believe in you Hinata!" Naruto was leaning over the railing, fist raised high. He was pushing Sasuke's body back against the railing as he whooped and hollered. Soon Sakura joined in to give her support as well. Gai-sensei was watching on with a stern face, torn between wanting his student to succeed and lamenting his harsh methods. The Hyuuga affair was a mess. No one was right. Both of them were entitled to their suffering, to their anger and sadness. As always, something of a mirror, Rock Lee was rigid. He wanted to see Neji win but not at the cost of this timid girl. He couldn't bring himself to scold Neji, not when he knew his pain. But he couldn't cheer for this either. So Lee stood with Gai, silent.

"Match: Hyuuga Neji."

Hinata ended the match coughing up blood. It made Naruto grit his teeth. They were family. Cousins. They should love each other. Support each other. But instead they were fighting. Hinata reluctantly, Neji with beligerance. Naruto wanted to rush to her side. He wanted to comfort her, help her like she'd tried to help him. Sasuke caught him around his middle.

"Don't. The Suna team is still here. Still watching."

Naruto grunted and let his eyes flick to Gaara and his siblings.

"We can see her later."

Naruto wasn't appeased. He was angry. He could feel that anger bubbling up inside him from deep in his belly. He grit his teeth to keep his mouth shut. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the blood on the arena floor. He clutched at Sasuke's clothes and tried to focus on the feel of him. The smell of him. And not on Neji's casual reappearance on the balcony.

"Next match: Gaara no Sabaku versus Rock Lee."

Rock Lee's face perked up instantly. His already rigid body snapped to an even greater tension. Though this time it was in excitement. "At last it is my turn!" He whipped to the side to give a thumbs up to his sensei and teammate. "Like Neji I will give this my all and make you proud Gai-Sensei!"

Gai chuckled. "Of that I have no doubt Lee. Go ahead. Show him what Konoha is made of." With that Lee leapt off of the railing and landed in the arena with a flourish. Gaara followed after him quietly. Disappearing and reappering with a whirl of sand.

Gaara had chakra to spare. He was a jinchuriki. Naruto was sure of it. The Kyuubi was mum on which Bijuu Gaara housed though. Every time Naruto asked he was answered with a bristling growl of agitation. Naruto was worried about Lee. He felt next to no chakra from Rock Lee or Gai. Just a base sense of it. He had it. It was there, inside of him. Despite their wild colors and loud voices both of them had very quiet, subtle signatures. Naruto knew, because of the rig, that Gaara was meant to win. He just hoped that Lee survived.

What bothered him was that he didn't think Gai-sensei had told his students anything. It felt like Lee was still under the impression that it was all random selection. Naruto leaned forwards a little to look across Kakashi-sensei to Sakura. She met his look with a grimace of her own.

When the match started Sasuke finally turned and leaned against the railing. He folded his arms against the rail and looked out over them like he was bored. Lee makes the first move, charging at Gaara with intent.

Gaara does not move at all. His face, his body, remains lax but the gourd on his back screams to life. Sand pulls from the top and lashes out at Lee, blocking all attacks. To the others the sand just seems like sand. Naruto can see it on their faces. They look impressed but not awed. Whatever Gaara is doing with the sand is probably some A rank technique. But it's not regular chakra charging it. It's that smothering, prickling chakra. Everything Gaara is doing is intertwined with bijuu inside of him. Naruto can feel it, like arms reaching around Gaara to play with Lee.

Rock Lee keeps coming. He charges, fast, as fast as Naruto's ever seen Sasuke run. He throws himself into the fight, punching and kicking away the swirling sand and dodging away just as fast. All the while Gaara stands in the center of it, of the chaos, and watches. His body seems calm, disinterested, as the sand whips Lee around the arena like a rag doll.

Finally Lee pulls himself away, leaping back to land on top of a decorative statue. All around the arena sand particles cloud the air. They float through the air, seemingly indifferent to Gaara. Through the sand Naruto sees Lee looking towards them, towards Gai. The two of them stare at each other for a moment before Gai huffs softly. It's a fond sound. He nods.

Team seven had been close enough to see the exchange and they cast curious glances at Neji but quickly look away as Lee stands on the statue. In his hands are two sets of weights. Sasuke sees that they are similar to the ones Kakashi had made him use in Ryoko no Umi. Around him people are expressing that a little extra weight means nothing but Sasuke sees what they don't. Kakashi is tense. Almost like he's anticipating something.

The weights hit the ground. There's a split second where the only thing anyone can register is the booming sound. Then the arena is blinded by two clouds of dust, kicked up by the destroyed stone. Sasuke activates his sharingan and turns his attention to Gaara no Sabaku. The boy has finally moved, not away, but his stance is different. When the dust settles the sand rises.

Lee is a blur. With the aid of his sharingan Sasuke can track him as he ricochets around the arena. He moves to meet the sand, fast enough to punch and kick through it as only the barest layers of it can keep up. In the middle of the barrage Gaara looks confused, maybe even frightened. Sasuke wonders if anything has ever gotten through the sand before.

When the barrage stops Sasuke cuts his eyes to Kakashi. He sees his sensei standing rigid. He sees Maito Gai looking resigned. He turns his attention back to the arena and tangles one hand into Naruto's jacket. To ground him. Rock Lee would not win this fight. He could only control how badly he lost.

Lee dashes forward. His body blurs as he runs a circuit around Gaara. The sand creates its own ring around its master but it's slower, heavier. When Lee breaks from his own path it's to throw Gaara into the air. Lee lets loose the bandages from his arms and they wrap around Gaara's lax body like boa constrictors. Then they're spinning again and Lee forces them down to the ground with all of the force his weights had before. When the dust and sand settle Gaara's body is in a crater.

Sasuke has a split second to register that the body is a substitution. It's hollow form crumbling into itself now that its been so badly abused. Then Kakashi is tugging him away. Sakura and Naruto as well. They go easily and stand together just behind him. Naruto pushes the boundaries of Kakashi-sensei's warning and nearly molds himself along his side.

He can feel the chakra in the air. The otherness. Similar to his own but different. More oppressive. Smothering where his is bristling. Behind him Naruto feels the chakra going to Sasuke's eyes cut off. The spikes of chakra dissipate from him and one opens up on Kakashi-sensei. It's sharper, more. Naruto fights the urge to look because he wants to see the fight. He wants to see if Gaara changes like he does. He wants to see if Rock Lee knows something is seriously wrong.

His chakra is odd too. Where it had been subtle before, just an impression, now it was more. Simmering closer to the surface. Lee felt like life, like living energy, ready to burst at the seams. He didn't feel like fire or electricity, water or earth, he just felt alive. And as he rushed Gaara again the feeling only became more. For a second it seems like Lee has won. Gaara is motionless against the attack and Lee is pushing the boundaries of what's possible with taijutsu.

When Gaara's body hits the floor it looks as if Hayate is going to step forward and end things. The rig be damned. Naruto has a fleeting second, a moment not long enough to put into words, when he knows everything is wrong. There's a surge, a hot heavy wave of chakra that washes out of Gaara's body and into the sand. It washes over Naruto with the same sickly kind of blind maliciousness he'd felt in the forest. Naruto clutches the back of Kakashi's flak jacket and gasps, already feeling the pain he knows is coming.

For a second Lee thought he had won. But the sand around the arena had only been lying in wait. With one feeble motion Gaara spurned his sand into motion. It covered Lee and it crushed him. The sound of his screams drowned out the soft noise from Naruto's mouth and the shocked noises from the other genin. Gaara had won but the chakra didn't recede. Blood was in the air and the sand was eager to soak it up. Not knowing how to explain what he was feeling Naruto pushed at Kakashi's back, urging him to do something. Anything.

It was Gai that leapt down into the arena. He landed before the wall of hungry sand and pushed it away with a single arm. Behind him Lee was bleeding, incoherent and in blinding pain. Hayate called the match and medics rushed in.

The announcement of Choji's match against Dosu seemed like a joke. A mockery of the violence that had just happened. His loss was, sadly, expected among most of the Konoha genin. Choji had a soft heart. Though his build and family jutsu lent him to being a tank on the field his nature meant he should become a medic. Naruto wondered idly, as he was herded from the arena, if he would even be allowed to take that path.

The genin not holed up in medical were allowed to retire to rooms for the evening. They would be expected to vacate the building by sunrise the next day. Escorts would move them through the forest. Kakashi took his children to their room with a quick stride and a rigid posture. He pushed Sakura and Sasuke into the room first, then guided Naruto in by his shoulders.

The room was already occupied. Namiko, Kairy, and Kazane were sitting on the bottom bunk staring intently at team seven. Naruto rushes at them, throwing himself at Namiko's chest. After a moment he scrambles to get the rest of his body thrown across the others. He hears Sakura come up behind him to greet Kazane but he doesn't move. He has questions, hundreds of them. But he lets himself sink into Namiko's warmth and tries to push away the unease that's settled deep in his gut.

"Kakashi-sensei...why did Choji fight Dosu? Shouldn't he have fought Kiba? I mean...", Sakura took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "If it was all rigged why did Naruto and Kiba fight? Kiba should get a promotion the same way we do."

Kakashi sighed. There were a lot of problems brewing at the moment and a lot of things that needed to be explained. He was grateful that Sakura had started off with a softer topic. "Promotion is about more than power. The proctors also have to consider emotional maturity. Kiba is ready to fight and die for his village. But he's not ready to navigate political situations. He's also very dependent on his team. It's in his nature as an Inuzuka to rely heavily on those he considers pack. This isn't a bad thing. Most Inuzuka need a little longer to gain promotion. It's for their peace of mind. Kiba will likely be promoted in the next round of exams."

Sasuke perched himself on the edge of the free bed and held himself tightly around his middle. "Is that why Lee fought Gaara? Because he wasn't emotionally ready?"

"Yes and no." Kakashi tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Rock Lee was very much like Gai in some ways. And in others he was so very different. Gai had, despite all the evidence to the contrary, known when to stop. "Rock Lee is being trained by Maito Gai. The two of them have only yin and yang chakra and they both lack the ability to force that chakra into ninjutsu or genjutsu. They can regulate it within their own bodies and push the boundaries of what should be physically possible. This puts them in a peculiar situation."

Kakashi drops his head and looks at Sasuke and Sakura. "Rock Lee will be a valuable asset on the field. In a desperate situation he is someone you will want at your back. But Lee feels like he needs to prove himself. There is a time and a place to give it your all. In a battle situation what Lee did today would be commended. But we're not at war. This was a preliminary round. Lee almost won his match but the cost was at the health of his body. If he had actually downed Gaara there in the end he never would have recovered enough to compete next month anyways."

"Putting Lee against Gaara was meant to teach him that there is no shame in strategic retreat. That is something all of us must learn. Lee isn't there yet. He's too eager to succeed. But as shinobi of Konoha we must think of the whole. Of our teammates and the people we're leaving behind. Rock Lee wants to complete ever mission like it could be his last. We typically see this in more seasoned shinobi. People who've lost too much. Lee hasn't been there yet and he needs to learn to reel himself back before Konoha feels comfortable giving him a promotion. It's for his own safety." Kakashi lifted his arms in a gesture of disbelief. "No one expected Gaara to go so far today. It was a miscalculation on everyone's part."

Naruto sniffled from his place in Namiko's chest. He took a few breaths to calm himself then turned his head to the side so he could speak. "He's like me. He's not...he's...", Naruto pulled himself free of his family and stood. For a second he scrubbed his hands over his eyes, pushing the tears away from his burning eyes and hot cheeks. "He's a jinchuriki but he's...he's angry. It's not...it's not tucked away, it's choking him. I felt it. I felt it before he hurt Lee. It was angry. But it was happy too."

Kakashi shuffled forward and pushed on the back of Naruto's head, bringing his hot face to his stomach. He held him there, gently rubbing his thumb across the crown of his head, until Naruto calmed himself. "Gaara is unstable. Naruto you were very fortunate. You're seal was designed by your grand aunt Uzumaki Mito. She was a funijutsu master and she knew what she was doing. Some of the other jinchuriki are not as lucky. It's horrible. But it's just how things are. We have things we have to worry about right now and that's not one of them."

Sasuke, who would be matched up against him in the preliminaries, very much disagreed. He huffed and pushed his nose deep in his collar to keep himself from saying anything. He watched warily as Kakashi eased Naruto away from him and back to Namiko. He tracked every small step as Kakashi brought himself forward and sat next to him on the bed. Sasuke wasn't like Naruto but he could read the tension in his sensei's body. His trepidation. It set him on edge.

"Sasuke I have a favor to ask of you. Think of it as a mission." Kakashi paused, allowing Sasuke a chance to speak if he wanted. As he suspected Sasuke said nothing. His body remained rigid, his hair almost bristling with anxiety. "Namiko and the others need somewhere to stay. Somewhere secluded. Strictly speaking they shouldn't be here but they've agreed to stay to remove your seal and to help the three of you train. The only place for all of them to do this safely would be inside of the Uchiha compound." Kakashi didn't press. Didn't reach out to grab Sasuke or crowd him. But he remained close and kept his posture open.

Sasuke began to tense as he realized what Kakashi was asking. He dug his fingernails into his sides and began breathing heavily into the collar of his shirt. His own warm, moist, breath blew back into his face and made him even more agitated. He was grateful for Namiko's help. He desperatly wanted the seal removed from his neck. He wanted every trace of that man pulled from his body but to do so he'd need to let strangers into his compound. His home. They would have to stay there. They would see everything. The way he lived. The way his clan died. Sasuke pulled in more and more air. He let it out through his nose to stop the moisture and clenched tighter to his sides. The bite of his nails in his sides battled for his attention and he wanted to dig harder. Wanted to draw blood so he could focus.

  
Sakura pressed her palm across his face. The ball of her hand catching the tip of his nose. Her thin fingers spread across his forehead and into the line of his hair. Her palm smelt like wood and dirt. Her wrist smelt floral. Lotion probably. From Ino perhaps. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sure Namiko-san and the others would be happy to stay in a guest home. We could clean it up for you. Like a D rank." Sakura pulled her hand away tugged Sasuke's collar down from his face with her finger. "I think...I think they would be happy to help. I'm sure...", Sakura struggled with what to say next. She'd like to say that the Uzumaki were no strangers to genocide but it felt wrong. Too rude to say in present company. So she trailed off and pulled Sasuke's collar back up over his face.

"I pick." Sasuke pulled himself back from Sakura, from Kakashi beside him. "I pick where they stay."

Namiko clutched Naruto closer to him, tucking his head under his chin. He waited until Sakura shifted and he could catch Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke-kun, we are honored to be invited into your home. We will treat it will all the respect we would with any other member of our ohana. Thank you, for giving us this place to rest."

Sasuke, too wrung out to speak, nodded once. With that he pulled his legs onto the bed, narrowly avoiding kicking Kakashi, and rolled onto his side. He tucked one hand into his collar and pressed over the seal. Then he let the sounds of his teammates and the others lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy the team is not going to get rest any time soon.
> 
> And I gave Lee and Gai only Yin and Yang chakra because it seemed to be the best way to explain that they had it, but couldn't really use it. I figure yin and yang are like components of life energy and they have plenty of it but it can't really stray from their body. So they focus it inward to control their muscles and the gates.
> 
> I also have a little side project going on that's not fic but does have a Naruto aspect so when that's ready to go I'll link it here if anyone ends up being interested.


	30. Turbulent Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ryoko no Umi shinobi move in.

Leaving the forest is a quiet affair. The jounin escorting them do not look familiar. Which means they're new to their rank. Not seasoned enough to have gained notoriety and not old enough to be recognized by the catching generation. Kakashi recognizes the faces but doesn't know the names. He follows along with his team because he has to. Because Kabuto and the others took the bait. Orochimaru is tangled in the village again and it's all a nightmare.

The likelihood that Orochimaru got his hooks into anyone higher up is low but Kakashi hasn't lived this long by coasting. His children will have to cope with him invading every aspect of their lives. For the past few days he hasn't even had to think about the Haruno's. The merchant family now knows that their daughter fought in the exams. And that she did well. That's a fight he's not ready to have. The willful blindness of people like them grate Kakashi the wrong way. Being a shinobi is rife with grief and depravity but it serves a noble purpose. It keeps civilians free. It keeps the economy afloat. It's nothing to scoff at.

That problem at least can wait for another day. Kakashi would like to settle Namiko and his associates before tackling that. Shisui will have to move there as well. Eventually. For all of Kakashi's confidence in the plan, he's not entirely sure how that will play out. Sasuke's mental state had leveled out for a hot second but the encounter with Orochimaru threatened to derail everything. Even with the promise of seal removal Sasuke was on edge. It was understandable. The best Kakashi could hope for was that Shisui's presence would comfort him. Soothe some of the ache in his soul.

Yamato had left before the chunin hopefuls, taking the Ryoko no Umi shinobi with him. They're going to discreetly loiter near the Uchiha compound until Sasuke makes it there to let them in. They've agreed to live wherever Sasuke suggests and they're willing to clean and make any repairs necessary. Kakashi isn't foolish enough to believe that Sasuke will allow them to stay in his home. His home is his sanctuary and it belongs to him and the ghosts of his parents. Sasuke will not stand for strangers sharing that space overnight.

The homes in the far left corner are out of the question. They're infested with black mold and half of them have caved in roofs besides. The houses closer to the right are fairing better, most likely because they're the homes facing the prison. They would have more warding and more protection from the elements, as little as it was at that distance. But one of those homes belonged to Shisui once. Obito had been along that side as well. After so many years Kakashi isn't sure he could pick them out.

As they break the tree line Kakashi takes point, leading his children away with casual confidence. They've bested the Forest of Death. They didn't need to linger or fuss. Naruto and Sasuke had no one to meet them regardless. Sakura's parents were not present. They were most likely waiting at their home to give him a dressing down. The children follow along behind him, back in formation. Sasuke is more tense than usual. Naruto is looser and louder to compensate, drawing eyes towards him and away from his friend.

They take a winding route through the village. Not a full scenic detour, but they pass through the red light district and through the block of good restaurants. Kakashi keeps an ear out for ques that his children want some sort of treat. They've earned it but none of them are willing to acknowledge anything but each other. Finally Kakashi leads them towards the Uchiha compound. He picks up his pace and leads them with purpose. He sets them a pace that's too fast for a walk but not brisk enough for a run. It has the three of them bursting forward and falling back in turn. Before long they're jostling into each other and knocking shoulders. A few jabbed elbows turn into palms in faces and swift kicks to ankles.

By the time they make it to the archway of the compound Sakura has pulled ahead by sheer virtue of her bo staff skills. Both boys are nursing the backs of their heads as they pull to a stop. Kakashi spares the time to ruffle Sakura's hair before gesturing for Yamato. He appears easily, dropping down from a tree branch with ease. Behind him Namiko, Kairy, and Kazane drop as well. They approach on light feet and keep their faces neutral as they see the inside of the compound.

In front of so many people Sasuke feels the weight of this dispair on his shoulders. It's a heavy boulder crushing him. The grass seems to grow up to the heavens. The cracks in the walls and sooty patches of old burns stand out to him like neon signs. The stench of musk and cat urine burn his nose, not at all hidden by the flowers and weeds that have grown wild where the grass isn't choking. Sasuke can make out the tatter remains of twine that had once been a Senbazuru. It was bare. Had been for years. Because Sasuke had no one to fold with and folding alone had seemed too daunting a task.

His face begins to heat. He does not spare a thought to the seal on his neck. The rice paper there holds it tight but it does nothing to stem the panic in his chest nor the tight feeling in his lungs and the weight on his heart. Sasuke feels like he could sink below the earth just as easily as he could float away. What grounds him is the feeling of a warm hand wrapping around his. Sasuke breathes. He sucks in air fast and pushes it out of his nose even faster but he can feel Naruto's hand.

"Hey, we should make tea. This is like...a tea thing right?" Naruto chuckles and starts tugging on Sasuke's hand. It pulls Sasuke down. Grounds him. His face is still hot, his chest still heavy, but he's breathing. Without him noticing Haru, Asuga, and Eito have arrived as well with their sensei. It's too many people to have in his kitchen. That many people would need to be served in a proper place. A tea room. An Irori. At a kotatsu. Neither of the latter are in working order. And the former, off limits. There is blood there still, merging the tatami to the wood. Sasuke has not looked into that room since his first night back in the compound.

He lets himself be guided to his home but he pulls Naruto to a stop in the front. "Engawa." Sasuke makes an aborted gesture with their joined hands. "Through there." He doesn't stay to make sure they follow his instructions but he does hear Sakura pulling off her sandals. It's nice. That they're willing to do this kindness for him when he can not even bring himself to host them properly.

While the guests make their way around to the back of the house Sasuke leads Naruto into the kitchen. He sets about making two pots of genmaicha. It's a cheap brew but the one he favors most. It's comforting. It's easy to let Naruto carry a tray laden with cups. It's easy to carry the two pots with his bare hands. The hot metal is a grounding presence against his palms. He focuses on that as he kneels. As he pours. He lets his palms linger on the hot iron once he's done. The heat is soothing, much like the genmaicha it's a fond memory from happier times. Sasuke remembers testing his skin to heat, like all of his cousins, building himself a tolerance until nothing short of an actual burn could gain a reaction.

Kakashi and Naruto tactfully allowed Sasuke his quiet moment and encouraged everyone to drink their tea. The genin talked about their trip in. Haru and Asuga asked questions rapid fire about the old growth trees and the mild climate, the lack of humidity, and the large mammals prowling everywhere. Eito and Sakura had a much calmer conversation about the woes of bright hair and overly hyper teammates.

"Is there anything you need to remove the seal? A certain type of space or ink?" Kakashi keeps his voice low. Sasuke is behind him, still kneeling close to his teapot. But this needs to be discussed.

  
Namiko nods. "A bucket of water. Blankets maybe. Something to make him comfortable." Namiko sighs. "There will be pain. Afterwards he will sleep. Best to let him." Namiko nods to himself, decisive."We can do this before we rest. Then tomorrow can start new yes?" Namiko tosses his head back to see Naruto kneeling beside Sasuke. He's slouching and prodding his finger along the ornate bird standing out along its surface. The two genin are having a quiet conversation. Naruto's face is scrunched up in mirth and Sasuke looks very put upon. It's a nice change from how they'd looked just outside of the compound. For a little while longer everyone looks out across the overgrown garden, the sprawling vines and red lacquered statues. Namiko can see the beauty that was there once. He sees how the early morning sun must have caught the gold leaf on the statues. How it must have bathed the garden in a warm glow.

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Ah, yes Sasuke?"

"There is a home...kerria." Sasuke clears his throat then takes a sip of his tea. "There is kerria out front. All of you can stay there." The home with kerria bushes was empty at the time of the massacre. Two of his aunts and three of his cousins had lived there together at one time. But before the massacre all of them had relocated. His aunts moving in with grandparents. His cousins moving in with other cousins. They'd been at that age. Perhaps thinking of children or marriage at the very least. The home was emptied and cleaned. Ready for the next family who needed it.

His aunt had planted the kerria bush before she'd left. A bright gift to the new family. The bush had grown over the years, eating up the front of the house almost entirely. Sasuke had no memories inside of it. There was no blood on its walls or floors. It was the only place he could think to put Naruto's family.

Namiko smiles warmly at him. He doesn't think Sasuke can see his face, but all the same. A kerria bush sounds delightful. He has no doubt the home is in a state of disrepair. Time will reclaim all things, but Sasuke's nature won't allow him to be outright rude. The house he's offered is likely one of the best off in the compound. "We are honored by your gift. We will treat it well." Namiko raises his cup to Sasuke then finishes off the last of his tea. "Now it is time to remove that seal. You will be happy to be rid of it yes?" Namiko does not look as he sets aside his cup. He puts it carefully on its matching tray and stands.

While Sasuke gathers his wits Namiko straightens his clothes and smooths his hair. Removing the seal won't be difficult at this point. Just exhausting. His hard work has already been done. He and Kairy follow Sasuke's lead into the house. They keep their eyes forward as they fall in line. They're lead to a sparsely furnished living room. The furniture is dated. The shoji doors look brittle. There is a small bundle of blankets in the far corner. Almost as if Sasuke chooses to sleep there some nights.

"Alright Sasuke, bring the blankets over and lie down." Kakashi gives him a gentle push in the direction of the blankets. Kairy and Naruto carefully move the low sitting table out of the way. From behind them Yamato appears with a wooden wash basin. It's full to the brim with water. He sets it down gently and backs away as Sasuke arranges his blankets.

As Sasuke lies down Kakashi crouches and fusses with the edges of the blankets. He helps Sasuke pull off his shirt then eases him onto his back. He stands again only after he gives a parting scratch to Sasuke's crown. Kakashi moves to stand behind Naruto, who has taken his place at the edge of the blanket.

There's little fanfare to the removal. Kairy holds Sasuke down by his shoulders while Namiko kneels at his head and pulls away the soaked rice paper. All of the ink goes with it, leaving not even a thin line of bleed against his skin. Sasuke is tense with its removal. HIs body is pulled as taught as a bow string. Naruto takes his hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly across the back of Sasuke's palm.

Namiko takes a thin brush and draws across the cursed seal. The ink is dark and thick. It reeks of blood and iron. When the final brushstroke is drawn Sasuke surges up under Kairy's hands. There are no marks across his skin, no burning lights or sharpening fingernails. All of the foreign chakra is already pooled to the surface and as Namiko pulls, it breaks free. It comes from Sasuke's skin like a black ooze. Thin tendrils of it grasp and stretch to cling to Sasuke's neck but Namiko is firm. He pulls firm until the last bit of it snaps away from Sasuke's tense body. The parasite is tossed into the water with a flick of Namiko's wrist.

Sasuke's body is alight with sensation. Relief. Overwhelming and all consuming. It crashes over him like a rush of cool water that leaves him breathless. Then that is gone and for a moment he feels empty. He feels the loss of that thing from under his skin. It had been a part of him for so little time but it had clung to him. Buried deep and taken root. Sasuke twists under nimble hands and aches to disappear into the soft blankets under him. He clutches hard to Naruto's hand in his and tips his wet eyes away. Towards the basin of water where the parasite went. He can't see it. Can't see much of anything beyond his own tears, but he knows it's there.

He knows it. Feels it the second it dies. Sasuke can't explain it. Can't fathom how he knows this foreign thing is gone when it isn't even a part of him anymore. But he knows. And it makes him sob. The cry pulls from him and rocks his whole body. He wants to curl up. He wants to escape. Sasuke sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes. That thing, that parasite, drowned. It died in still water and that is the greatest insult an Uchiha can give a man. Sasuke should feel relived. Elated. And he is. But some part of him is still desperately sad. His last thought before he passes out is how warm Naruto's hand is in his. How easy it would be for Naruto to fish him from water.

Naruto is crying. His whole body is trembling and his only grounding point is Sasuke's limp hand in his. One Sasuke is unconscious he rocks forward, nearly bent in half, and he sobs. He shudders and weeps over Sasuke's body and holds his hand between both of his. Around him the adults are moving. Someone takes the basin away. Someone is cleaning the splashes of water that are on the floor. It's Kakashi that pulls Sasuke's hand from his grip. Naruto protests, shaking his whole body to escape the hands but eventually he gives in.

"It's alright Naruto. He's alright. He'll feel better when he wakes up." Kakashi pulls Naruto away and hefts him up by his armpits. Once Naruto is out of the way Kakashi leans forward and scoops Sasuke into his arms. His student is easy to carry. Muscled as any young shinobi but still so small. Some day Sasuke will be a gangly teen with limbs too long for him. Right now Kakashi feels like he may as well be carrying a toddler. "Follow me." Kakashi leads the way to Sasuke's room and easily opens the door with his foot. Behind him Naruto is sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. He's shuffling, his feet making a fair amount of noise as they drag along the hardwood.

Kakashi nods to the bed and watches as Naruto folds back the blanket. He tucks Sasuke carefully into the bed and tugs the blanket back from Naruto to cover him. "You too Naruto."

"What?" Naruto sniffs hard then wipes his arm across his eyes. "No. No I wanna...I wanna see Namiko-nii."

"You can see him later. I don't know what that parasite did to your sensory abilities but it can't have been good. You need to rest."

Naruto, eyes still red and swollen, opens his mouth to protest. Before he can speak Kakashi cuffs him around the back of the head. It's enough to make him snap his mouth shut.

"Sleep Naruto. Namiko and the others will be staying with us for a while. You can see them for dinner." He grips Naruto around the shoulders and steers him to the other side of the bed. He quickly devests Naruto of his jacket then prods him until he climbs into the bed. Naruto goes haughtily, huffing and puffing like an angry toddler. But the second Naruto curls around Sasuke he goes still and complacent. He settles around him and tucks his nose into Sasuke's bare neck. For a little while he busies himself with rubbing his fingers over the sewn lines of the blanket he's lying on top of. He falls asleep easily, listening to the sound of Sasuke's breathing.

On the engawa Sakura is trying to explain what her parents do. "So they work with shinobi and civilian companies. Some of the textiles we produce to to making signs, like the ones used for the chunin exams. But they also produce large bolts for the manufacturing of flak vests and commercial yukata. They don't actually sew or tailor."

Ryota nods along to her explanation sagely. "That is a good cover for a spy network. No one would suspect. Very very clever."

Sakura blinks, blindsided by the assumption. "Ah...yes Ryota-sensei...it would be." Sakura bites her lip and sinks father down in her kneel to think. "It really, really would be." She hums to herself then shakes her head. "But they've retired. They didn't even want me to attempt the exams. They never wanted me to be an assault team kunoichi."

Haru and Asuga scoff loudly. Neither of them can wrap their heads around it. To them being a shinobi is a choice. Of course it is. It's a deeply personal choice. But it's also more than killing. More than the dark underbelly of the world. There is light and dark to it. Regardless of Sakura's decision they can't believe that her parents should be anything other than proud. All decisions of this type are accepted in Ryoko no Umi. Everyone's journey is their own and it is to be respected and honored.

Eito, who is as use to these antics as Sakura, hums quietly. He knows they need to derail this conversation quickly if they want to talk about anything else at all today. "Sakura-chan, do you know where it is we'll be staying?"

"Ah...no. I've only been inside this compound one other time and I don't remember a kerria bush." She stands quickly and excuses herself. Sakura dashes into the home on light feet and catches sight of Yamato. "Yamato-san, do you know which house they're staying in?" Sakura waves her hand back towards the engawa. "I could get them settled."

Yamato nods. In his arms is a large basin of water. "Follow the main road until you get to the fruit stall. Go left and follow that path. You will see the flowers."

"Thank you Yamato-san." Sakura gives the man a quick bow then turns to dash back out onto the engawa. She does trust Yamato. Kakashi-sensei had told her she could. And they'd spoken at length about mokuton. But there's something about the somber, ghoulish, look he sometimes got on his face that frightened her. She hoped that someday soon she would grow out of it.

"Yamato-san says I can take you to where you'll be staying." Sakura clasps her hands together before her and bows at the waist. "Sasuke's home is special to him. His time here has been hard. Please...," Sakura rises from her bow and blinks away the few tears that have gathered there, "please treat his home kindly." She quickly clears her throat and turns on her heel to head back to the front of the house. Behind her the genin and the two adults scramble up to greet her. All of them pull their shoes back on then head back into the compound. Sakura easily follows Yamato's instructions. The fruit stand is in disrepair, like everything else. The painting of tomatos and oranges has faded to almost nothing and the wooden counter is warped and rotting away. But it's enough of a marker for them to turn.

The Kerria house is not hard to find after that. The bush has well and truly taken the front of the home over. Sakura can scarecly see the door from around it. Together the six of them walk past a series of scorch marks and what could be the crusted remains of blood, to the house. Sakura runs her fingers along the edges of the flowers as she leads them to the door. After a second's consideration she focuses on the feel of the petals under her fingers. She tries to feel the chakra that flows through it, the life, and she grasps at the wisps of it. With a great deal of concentration Sakura urges the bush to arc and curl away from the door and it does. The flowers shudder and reach, then mold themselves in a decorative way that allows them all a clear path.

No one reacts to her strangely and she smiles. For a second she is overjoyed by her accomplishment but opening the door robs her of most of it. There is no blood. No burns, no gouges or signs of struggle. This home, like the security hut near the entrance, seemed frozen in time. The genkan is covered in dust but it is warmly decorated. The cubby meant to hold shoes has a small maneki neko perched on it. It is painted traditionally, white with brown spots, and has a small red collar and bell. It is nestled on top of a folded bit of fabric. The bright colors and scalled pattern have Sakura reaching out. She runs her fingers over it and realizes it's a koinobori. Probably a gift for the new inhabitants.

Sakura pulls her hand away as if she's been burned. "Right, let's look around. Spread out and step carefully. Kakashi-sensei says some of these homes have mold. And some of the floors might be rotted."

  
Kazane chuckles and pinches Sakura on the arm as she passes. "Yes taichou." Sakura blushes at the title but pushes onward regardless. The six of them spread out. Kazane and Ryota, Haru and Asuga, and Sakura with Eito. Every corner of the house is covered in dust and stale air. The decorations are sparse but rich. In every room there are frames filled with patterned washi paper. Some are deep blue with white and silver cranes. Other are earthy greens with lightly colored flowers and gold threads. In the room with the irori there is a grand scroll, yellowed with age, and painted on it is a pale woman wearing a red adn white kimono. Around her head there are gold rays that cut through the landscape of dark monsters under her feet. It was Amaterasu, the goddess Sasuke's family prayed to.

Eito dragged her away from it and into the rest of the kitchen. It was obvious that most of the cooking was done at the irori. The house looked like it was caught in the middle of renovation. Nothing was unfinished but there were new comforts mixed with staunchly traditional designs. When the two of them met with the others in the main sitting room they traded their observations.

Ryota speaks first. He jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "There is a weapons room. Full of masks, very big noses. Angry red little men." He chuckles and shakes his head.

Sakura furrows her brow. "Tengu probably. Sasuke's family was Shinto. They're in his religion. Or his family folklore. Is anything broken? Any floors or ceilings caved in?" Ryota shakes his head.

"No, no. Nothing on our end."

Haru and Asuga nod along in sync. Asuga waves her hand all around. "I didn't find anythin' either. All good. Just musty."

Sakura lets out a deep breath, relieved that this at least went well. "Okay so I guess we can start cleaning." Sakura takes a step forward and stops, fist still raised. "Ah..."

Eito hums. "No supplies.

Sakura blushes then shakes herself out. "We can sweep and open the windows at least. It's a start." All of them get to work. Sakura is the one to search for cleaning supplies. She knows that eventually the others will have to search around the home but she wants to put it off as long as possible. To honor Sasuke. She's also not eager to go home. She wonders if she can get away with staying another night. It might be too much for Sasuke. His fuse is near its end surely. Naruto might let her stay. He'd insisted time and time again that the workers in the red light district were good people. And she was a kunoichi besides. She had no reason to fear spending the night with Naruto.

The confrontation with her parents was coming though. She'd left them a week ago with a quick goodbye and a passing mention of a test. She shouldn't have done that. Sasuke was right to be angry with her. If she'd died in the exams her parents wouldn't have gotten a proper goodbye. But she had been so worried they'd tell her she couldn't go. She'd signed a contract with Konoha and she was legally bound to her service. She was obligated to go through with the next round of exams. Short of death or grievous injury there was no way out for her, regardless of what her parents had to say. Sakura knew they loved her. She knew it even when Inner raged. She knew it even when they nagged her or when they turned their noses down at the jounin ranks. She had no doubt they loved her because she was their daughter. But they could love her and not like her.

Those things didn't have to be exclusive. Working under Kakashi-sensei had given her bravery, confidence. But her home was no battlefield. She could face down an enemy with steel in her spine but at the dinner table she was no kunoichi. She was a daughter. A Haruno. She wasn't ready to face them yet. She was sure she'd feel more up to it tomorrow.

Cleaning the house was done quicker than Sakura expected but she was use to doing such things with two pre-teen boys rather than a large group. And there wasn't much they could do besides. To their credit, the Ryoko no Umi shinobi all carried around creature comforts in their sealing scrolls. Once the sweeping had been done they were all pulling blankets and bedrolls free from parchment. They also pulled out bags of dried fruits and meats.

Haru offered up a chunk of dried pineapple for Sakura. "Here, eat with us."

Sakura shook her head and waves her hands in front of her. "Oh no, I couldn't. You've been traveling..."

"Pft, I am a friend, not some civilian." Haru chucked the piece of fruit at Sakura's face and smirked as she plucked it out of the air. "I know you can eat. So come eat." The others nod along and offer up their own treats. Sakura joins them slowly, seating herself in their circle and taking a piece of jerky offered to her. Back in Ryoko no Umi she had been comfortable. There she was a kunoichi of Konoha. She was Naruto's friend. His Ohana. No one looked at her cross for screaming or ranting, or for wrestling with the boys. Now that she was back in Konoha she found herself slipping into her old habits.

Ryota handed her his canteen then tossed a handful of nuts into his mouth. Through his mouthful he asked about Naruto. "Naruto is...dating Sasuke?"

Sakura shrugged. "I guess? I think they might be but...we're...twelve so..." Sakura trails off. Looking at it in terms of Sasuke and Naruto dating has made her see how absurd her own behavior had been. She briefly remembered Namiko's story about Kairy's tooth and shudders.

"Kamaha`o! Young love. Ah, I remember my first love." Ryota kissed his own fist then threw it up to the ceiling. Then he leaned in low to whisper theatrically at Eito. "A pretty slip of a thing. I was her rock and she a wild current." Ryota took a deep breath, obviously ready to launch into an epic tale when Kazane snorted and cut him off.

"Yes, her rock. Round like a whale you were. Mamiko tried to drown him. Could not do it because he was fat like a buoy."

Ryota frowns. "Hey."

"She still tries once a month." Kazane says it with a laugh. Across from her Ryota looks mildly put out but not truly offended. He's a stout man now, with a build like Asuma-sensei. Hair to match, although it was a rich coppery brown color. Sakura gathered from their relaxed postures that Mamiko wasn't truly offended by Ryota's attentions. From there the stories kept coming. The genin caught her up on gossip she'd missed since she left then Ryota started telling them all stories from his childhood. Kazane was a touch younger than him but was old enough to call him on his embellishments. By the time Kakashi-sensei collected them for dinner her sides ached from laughing and every person there had heard her snort in her mirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamaha`o! -- (Hawaiian) Wonderful/astonishing
> 
> I figure that some of Sakura's personality is due to her parent's profession. She feels the need to present herself as a 'respectable' daughter because of the large company. It's all good business and her parent's have expectations. But let's face it, Sakura is scrappy.


	31. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids try to relax and work out what tomorrow will hold.

The smell of food wakes Naruto. He scrunches up his face and takes a deep breath through his nose. He smells the jasmine in Sasuke's sheets. The sweat on his neck. But he also smells soy sauce and meat. Naruto sits up slowly, using one hand to scratch through his unruly hair and one to press along Sasuke's chest. His friend is still sleeping. Still warm and loose. Naruto leans down and places a sleepy kiss against his forehead before sliding free of the bed.

He pads quietly down the hall, following the smell of food. He finds Namiko loading Kairy's arms with bowls. "Naruto! Come, help her." Namiko makes a tutting noise and pulls a large bowl from the counter to thrust at Naruto. It's brimming with rice. He takes it quietly and follows behind Kairy to another room. It's a kotatsu. A real one, like Hokage-Jiji has, not like the small he saw at the orphanage. The whole room is sunken in and the floor is lined with plush cushions. The table is surrounded by a soft blanket with red and white uchiwa's stitched along its hem.

Kairy drops down onto the cushions and walks around the table with ease, even with her bowl laden arms. Naruto is extremely careful and absurdly grateful that he's been given rice rather than something that could stain. "Where'd all the food come from? Sasuke only had like...rice and dried stuff."

Kairy blew her bangs out of her face before she answered. "The potato man brought food." She smirked at Naruto's open mouth smiled then trotted back to him across the cushions. "Your sensei said we all must eat together. It will be fun. Like before." Kairy gives Naruto a light punch on his arm then pushes past him to get back to the kitchen.

"Where's everyone else? I don't sense nobody." Naruto followed behind her and stretched his senses. He imagines his chakra stretching out in front of him, curling over his shoulder like a long fluffy tail. It stretches out into the compound and encounters nothing. The noise of new people has spooked away all of Sasuke's tetchy feral cats. Naruto scrunches his face and closes his eyes tight until he feels the bright, bright pulse of his cousins and the soft green growth of Sakura's chakra. The group of them starts coming closer so Naruto relents and draws his senses back to himself.

By the time all of the food is properly set up Sakura and the others are piling into the room in a wash of laughter and conversation. Sasuke comes behind them, led in by Kakashi-sensei's hands on his shoulders. He seems sleepy still, lethargic and pink in the cheeks from exhaustion. Naruto eagerly maneuvers him down onto the cushions next to him. Sakura is quick to slide against his other side and together they keep him encased. Sasuke seems thus far unbothered by the noise but they like the thought of being there for him if it gets to be too much.

Dinner is...odd. There's a current to it. A tug and pull that Naruto can't place. Everyone is talking. They're all sharing bowls and stories, sauces and gossip. But there's something underneath. Naruto can see it on Kakashi-sensei's face. He thought it might have been about the seal but it's gone. It is. Naruto can't sense any trace of it, not even in the bucket of water they'd used. His mind immediately went to Orochimaru. That creepy guy could be lurking anywhere. He might even know that they'd pulled the seal off of Sasuke. If it was a part of him it was possible. The thought of it had Naruto curling to Sasuke, nearly pushing him over into Sakura.

"Hey...Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do tomorrow? What are Namiko-nii and Kairy gonna do? And the others? And an-the uh..." Naruto trails off as he gestures to the air around them. He's not sure if he should call them traitors or spies. They are but saying it. He's cautious about saying it.

Kakashi clears his throat and lays his chopsticks across the top of his bowl. "The Ryoko no Umi shinobi have been cleared to stay. They're here as guests, under the guise that they'd wanted to participate in the exams but arrived too late. From there they asked Sasuke, as a clan head, if they could stay on his land. This is what we must tell anyone who asks. They are here as spectators. As guests of Konoha. While they are here they are expected to enjoy the luxuries of living in a hidden village." Everyone at the table is listening to him intently. Even Sasuke has pulled his drowsy face up from his bowl. "It is with a heavy heart that I admit our village failed our allies so severely we could not bare to face it as fact. Shinobi history has always been written in the blood of the lost and the story they tell is up to the victor. For Konoha that means burring grievances, and shame. Uzumaki-san and his friends will be expected to play dumb and pleasant tourists. They will not be treated kindly if they express displeasure at our gratitude or if they ask too many questions."

Kakashi lets his eyes linger over the children. His own and Ryota's. "Sometimes wars are won by patience. Allowing the enemy to wear itself down is a viable strategy. And sometimes simply waiting for an opportunity to present itself is more important that creating one of your own. So for now, all of you, and all of us, must act as we are expected." Kakashi leans forward on his elbows. His gaze is fixed on the stretch of food laden table in front of him but there are no doubts that he is speaking to each of them directly. "That does not mean we are to be compliant. A predator does not bask in the sun when there is food to catch. They lie in wait. Ready to strike."

Sensing that the conversation is over, Naruto slouches in his seat. He's happy to know Kakashi is already thinking way ahead. Like way more than he was. But he'd been hoping for a more literal answer. Like what kind of training they were going to do. Or if they were going to go out for breakfast. His little speech also did little to assuage the fear that Orochimaru is still out there lurking.

It's Kazane that asks the proper question. "Will these walls hide us? Let us train in secret?"

Sasuke moves to shrug, gets half way there then rolls his shoulders instead. "There are wards. More closer to where I've put you. I don't know...I haven't checked..." Sasuke takes a deep breath then takes another bite of his food.

Yamato places his own chopsticks across his bowl. "The wards on that side are holding but just. Most citizens of Konoha steer clear of this district. There's nothing of worth here for the average citizen and the general shinobi population feels...uneasy being so close."

Namiko hums to himself and gestures to the back of Sasuke's house with his chopsticks. "An easy enough fix I think. We can draw seals along the inside. Small things. Make people look away, want to be somewhere else. Not foolproof but not obvious. Safe as we can be." At his suggestion the adults lean forward and begin talking among themselves.

Sasuke wants to protest that it's his property. That the wards belong to him. To his clan. But Namiko had helped him. The Uzuamki had traveled so far, just to see him. To help him. And they were trying to do it still. So rather than bristling up and complaining like he wanted to he hunched over his own bowl and tried to concentrate on what Sakura and Naruto were saying across his back.  
"It's not that I don't want to go home it's just," Sakura huffs and sticks out her bottom lip, "I'm too tired to argue. I'll feel better about it in the morning."

Naruto nods along solemnly. He has no idea what it's like to await a parental dressing down but he imagines it's close to how he feels when Iruka-sensei tells him to stay late. It's a heavy weight that sinks deep in his stomach and although he feels better about it all after it's out in the open, the getting to it is always held off as long as possible. Sakura has had her parents forever. And they're not even doing dangerous work. There's no reason for her to feel like they won't just be waiting on her forever. "Course you can stay Sakura-chan. We can play video games if you want. Or watch a Princess Gale movie." Naruto holds up four fingers. "I've got them all." He starts giggling, overly excited at the sheer thought that someone would finally sit down and watch one with him.

"I like the second one. The Flower at Clover Rock. It's so romantic." Sakura swoons as she says it, draping herself delicately over Sasuke's hunched back. Princess Gale doesn't really get her man in that one. Her and her betrothed fight the whole movie to see each other then decide their life's work is more important than a marriage. The movie ends with a tearful promise. That someday they will see each other again and have their wedding. Right there at Clover Rock.

"It is! It is! And the bad guy in that one. Oh man, oh man. He's all," Naruto makes a deranged face and mimes claws. His impression tapers off into giggles as he catches sight of his cousins and Eito."I can bring it over to you guys tomorrow if you want?" Dinner finishes slowly. The children have firmly moved their talk to the logistics of Princess Gale. The Ryoko no Umi kids haven't seen them but they've been in enough villages to have heard most of their plots.

Sasuke things Eito's blatant misunderstanding of the first movie's twist ending is a deliberate ploy to rile Naruto up. It's working if that's his aim. It gets to the point where Ryota-sensei has to pull Eito into a headlock to stop his soft ramblings. "And with that gentlemen, ladies, bed." He pulls Eito up with him then nudges Haru with his knee. The others follow suit, Naruto even going to far as to scramble over Sasuke's lap to keep up with Namiko and Kairy.

Sakura is kind enough to lag behind with Sasuke. She sticks close but keeps her eyes on her feet. She makes herself as small and unobtrusive as possible because she sees that Sasuke is at his limit. "Um, Sasuke-kun, you could come too if you wanted. I know you probably don't want to but you could." At the door Sakura runs her hand carefully over his shoulder. Quick and light. "Even if it's late tonight okay. One of us will answer for sure."

"Hm." Sasuke doesn't want to leave his house. He wants to go back to bed. Maybe let in a few stray cats. But it's a nice thought. That if he starts to feel too closed in he has somewhere to go. Sasuke stands at the edge of his genkan and braces himself as Naruto comes charging back inside. He stops quick and short at the edge so that his dirty sandals don't touch the wood of his entrance way. The he leans in close, nose to nose with him. It's happened enough by now that Sasuke doesn't bother going cross eyed to stare. Instead he closes his eyes and waits patiently for Naruto to do whatever he wants. This time he feels the gentle but insistent brush of Naruto's against his own. Back and forth. It brings a hot blush to his face but he doesn't pull away.

"Night bastard."

"Goodnight Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke takes one step back, smirking at Naruto's indignant huff. "Night idiot."

Naruto leaves with a happy swagger. He and Sakura lead the way to the red light district as Kakashi-sensei trails behind them. It's warm out and people are still milling about everywhere. Naruto keeps his chakra coiled in tight, as close as he's able to. He doesn't want to give anyone any funny ideas and he feels safe enough with his sensei so close behind him. "So Sakura-chan, do you mind sleepin' in my bed? Or we could make a nest in the living room or somethin'."

"Did you and Sasuke-kun share?"

"Eh?!" Naruto blushes brightly at the question. Despite the fact that they've all slept together before on missions, it's odd to hear someone just ask like that. Especially Sakura, who until very recently, he thought he was in love with. Naruto tries to pass off his surprise with a cough and laugh. Then he scratches lightly at his cheek. "Yeah. I mean, we...it wasn't weird you know. I wasn't...I'm no pervert Sakura-chan. Promise. We stayed up late playing games and then we went to bed is all." Naruto wrung his hands together then shot a quick look over his shoulder to see what Kakashi-sensei was doing. "Me and you shared a bed during the exam but it was like a mission right? So...," Naruto huffed, "I didn't want to make 'ya share if you didn't wanna."

Sakura chuckles. She's quick to cover her mouth with her hand as Naruto scowls. It doesn't salvage the moment but it's okay. Naruto is being sweet. He usually is. Sakura hums at the thought. "Thanks but we can share. I'd rather sleep in a bed and I'd feel weird if you were on the floor in your own house."

"I've got a couch Sakura-chan. Honest."

"I know that, idiot. Still, we can share. Unless you think it's too weird?"

Sakura shakes her head. "With someone else yeah. I wouldn't share with," she shimmies her shoulders in disgust, "Inuzuka or anything but with you it's okay." They walk a little farther in silence. The tiny smile on Naruto's lips is filling Sakura up with a particular kind of pride. Personal growth. Look at the two of them. "Hey, Naruto...actually I was wondering," she looks back at Kakashi and scowls when she catches his wandering eye, "if you wanted to learn to braid? We could do it during the movie. Since we've seen it already."

Naruto stops short at the suggestion. "You mean it Sakura-chan? You'll teach me to braid and stuff?"

"Sure." Sakura quickly loops her arm into Naruto's and tugs him forward. Despite knowing that she's safe she'd rather not just stand in the center of the red light district. It's the principle of the thing. It's easy enough to urge Naruto to his apartment now that he's excited. The two of them practically jog the rest of the way while Kakashi-sensei lazily meanders behind them. Sakura isn't foolish enough to believe they're out of his range. In fact, she has the distinct sense that he'll be spending the night as well, even if it's just outside in a tree or along a nice warm roof.

The tea house out front, Sincha, is brightly lit and full of activity. Even still a rather muscular woman catches their gaze and waves to them. Naruto returns it but follows up by pointing to her with two fingers. He stays locked on her long enough for Kakashi-sensei to catch up to them.

"Everything alright Naruto?"

"Sensei!" Naruto looks over his shoulder and gestures for Kakashi to come in close. His sensei humors him, leaning down to hear the secret Naruto is sure to yell regardless. "Hey, boys get to say no too okay." Naruto pulls his arm from Sakura's and pats Kakashi's flak vest once, over his heart. "Just, ya know, stay alert and stuff. And don't worry about hurting no one's feelings okay. She's a big girl. A big, muscley, scary girl." Naruto chuckles to himself for a second then makes a grab for Sakura's hand and sprints the rest of the way to his apartment.

Kakashi is left standing across from Sincha with a furrowed brow. He's both touched and confused by Naruto's sudden advice. He looks up at the blonde woman who'd waved from the porch of the tea house. She winked and licked her lips at him and Kakashi repressed the urge to shudder. He had seen her around before. Insistent woman that one. Kakashi gave her a jaunty wave and leapt to the roof of Naruto's apartment complex. He would definitely be sleeping on the opposite side of the building.

Inside Sakura was taking in Naruto's apartment. She'd only been there once before, to fetch him for a mission. She'd had Sasuke by her side then and she hadn't bothered stepping past the doorway. Inside is, frankly, overwhelming. There's life in every inch of the apartment. The plants and posters, the vibrant paint and scattered knick knacks. Naruto's home looks larger and smaller than it should in turn for it. She's not sure where to look next. Her own home is neat and orderly. Her bedroom, the most cluttered place in the house besides the office, is sparsely decorated in comparison.

Naruto has already stormed ahead, setting up the movie and pulling on more comfortable clothes. He'd told her to make herself comfortable. Sakura toes off her sandals and takes her time getting to the living room. The apartment isn't strictly clean. There's a smell in the kitchen that suggests Naruto didn't take out his trash before the exam but the dishes are done. There's a mess of calligraphy supplies scattered across the dining table but no spilled ink. There are plants on every available surface and clinging to the high points of the walls but Sakura can't spot any spilled soil or puddles of water. It's nice. Lived in but cared for. It's better than she was expecting of him really.

There's a bookshelf crammed full of scrolls and tiny green plants sprouting from yogurt cups. The bottom shelf is filled haphazardly with movies and two game cases. Princess Gale and the Flower at Clover Rock is opened and the movie is missing. Sakura sighs and flops back onto the couch. She wonders what time they'll go to bed. What time they'll get up? What time will she have to wander back home and see her parents? Are they going to yell at her? Are they going to ignore her? Ask her to move out? Sakura buries her face in her hands and takes a few deep breaths. It does nothing to stop the tears from coming but it gives her something to focus on. In. Out. In. Out. One thing at a time Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I've got some clothes." Naruto is in front of her. He's in arms length but he's giving her space. He'd come up so quietly Sakura hadn't even heard him. He's holding a pair of pale blue pants and a green shirt.

Sakura sniffs once then takes the clothes. She quickly wipes her face as she moves past him. His apartment is small and it's not hard to guess which room is the bathroom. She changes quickly, folding her own clothes and stacking them on the lip of the tub. When she leaves the bathroom the movie is playing. The opening stuff actually. There's a loud trailer playing for an animated movie about sugar gliders. Sakura doesn't remember ever watching that.

It's easy enough to slide back onto the couch and pretend like nothing's happened. Naruto certainly isn't acting like he saw anything. Maybe because of all the time he's spent with Sasuke. That type of thing could be common for him. The trailers are over and the screen fades into an overview of an ocean. The water crashes and mixes with the opening music. It's somber and breathy, not like the happy upbeat stuff they'd heard with Ryoko no Umi. This Princess Gale movie was her favorite but it was also the saddest. Sakura frowned and pulled her feet up onto the couch. "Naruto, do you want to braid my hair?"

"Wha-yeah!" Naruto nodded his head frantically up and down, then bounced closer to her on the couch. He knew the basics. He could manage a big chunky braid, or two hanging down the sides of someone's face, but he couldn't figure out those ones that were anchored on the head. Naruto reaches out and begins combing his fingers through Sakura's loose hair. It's still in need of a good wash but it's still soft, tangle free. Naruto shimmy's in close, turned towards her, with one leg curled against himself and one off the side of the couch. "Your hair is so pretty Sakura-chan. I've never seen anyone else with pink hair. Unless they did it themselves." Naruto pursed his lips and started sectioning out some pieces with his fingers.

His first run through was loose and uneven but it felt familiar in his fingers. Sakura tipped her head patiently and let him undo it all with his fingers and start again. Once he's confident with what he knows he lets her hair drop from his fingers and leans back. "How do you do those other braids? The ones that stick to your head?"

Sakura pulls up a section of her hair by her temple. "Okay I'm going to show you a fishtail braid. It's only two sections instead of three. But you just pull hair," Sakura uncurls her forefingers to better show off the two sections of hair, "from the scalp into what you have." Then he hooks one finger into the hair on the opposite side of her section and tugs a little piece back. She does it again for the opposite side, making a sort of X shape. Every now and again she tugs on the hair and readjusts her grip, keeping it wound tight to her scalp.

The braid isn't like the others Naruto has seen. There's dozens of clear sections all pulled to the center. It really does look like a fish skeleton. Sakura's only done a small section along the side of her head so the braid falls loose behind her ear. There's no hair tie either so it comes a little unraveled towards the end. But Naruto likes how it looks and Sakura had gone slow enough for him to get the grasp of it. He's always been better with hands on things. "Okay, let me try it." Naruto rocks up onto his knees then swings himself around to sit on the top of the couch behind Sakura. He's careful when he picks up the first section of her hair, and gentler still when he starts tugging in new bits.

By the time he's braided down to her crown it's clear that he still needs practice. The edges of the braid are wonky and the sections are uneven, some clumps coming in wide and loose, others so small they're practically nonexistent. But it's still clearly a fishtail braid. When he finishes off the end he tugs on it playfully. The left half of Sakura's hair is still loose, slightly kinked from her old braids and the lack of washing. Overall she looks kind of ridiculous but Naruto can't bring himself to laugh. They're having a good time. It's quiet besides the movie playing that they've both seen a dozen times. It's kind of like that night with Sasuke but different. Because how he feels about Sakura is different. She's a really good friend. And that's a really good feeling.

Naruto smiles to himself then gently runs his fingers through Sakura's hair. He carefully separates the braid he made, and hers. Once they're untangled he scrapes his nails through her scalp like Kakashi-sensei does for them sometimes. She sinks into it and when he slides down to sit beside her she leans into him.

"If my parents kick me out can I stay with you?"

"Uh, oh, uh," Naruto stretches out and grabs the remote to pause their movie, "yeah Sakura-chan. Yeah you can stay with me. But I don't...I mean..." Naruto takes a deep breath and wraps himself around Sakura in a big hug. "I don't think they'll do that to you." He squeezes her tight. "They love you so much."

"I know. I just...," Sakura goes limp in Naruto's hold and mushes her face against his collarbone. "I'm just scared. And when I'm scared I plan. It's just...maybe they won't kick me out but maybe they'll ask me to stop. Then I'll have to leave."

"Or maybe they're worried sick about you and they'll be so happy to have you back they'll let you do whatever you want." Iruka and Hokage-jiji are like that sometimes. They'll yell at him or scold him in a way that makes him feel two inches tall. But then it's over and he's allowed to go free again. Allowed to stay up as late as he wants. Allowed to wander where he wants. Allowed to do anything really. And a lot of that is because they're not his parents, he doesn't have any, but they're relieved too. Happy he's okay. And whenever he's worried maybe they don't love him anymore they come around to yell at him again and they way they do it, the things they say, it's clear they're only yelling because they care. If they didn't care at all it would sound different. It wouldn't be disappointment. It would be disgust.

  
He hasn't actually met Sakura's parents before. He'd seen them a few times, around the academy and around the village in general. They were never mean to him. They were just stern parental types, annoyed by his antics rather than his existence. He knows they love Sakura. He's seen it. It was in their eyes when they looked at her after graduation. It was in the way they held themselves when she ran to them after missions. But if he was wrong, he'd let Sakura stay with him. That's what ohana did for each other.

Across town the Uchiha compound held signs of life. There was a home with lights on. There were people walking the walls. The wards were buzzing with warmth. Shisui was walking a path he hadn't taken in five years. He knew it blind. Knew it injured. Knew it when he was so bone dead tired another stepped seemed a death sentence. Itachi's home. Sasuke's now. Tenzo was behind him, guiding him, or watching him. They'd decided to go ahead and rip the bandaid off. Let Sasuke see him in the morning and let it be whatever it is. The longer they wait the bigger the chance it's going to explode in their faces. According to the psych profile Sasuke is still a flight risk. It's an assessment that's loosing weight every day he spends with team seven. All that progress is likely to get tossed out the window. Blown to smithereens in a fiery blast more like. It was the Uchiha way.

Because he's done it before, dozens of times, hundreds of times, it's nothing to navigate the genkan. Shisui toes off his shoes and slips them into the cubby he'd always used. He runs his fingers across the wall scroll hanging on the opposite wall. He takes the small step up into the house proper and makes his way to Sasuke's bedroom. The house smells faintly of food and heavily of disuse. Dust and stale air. Shisui is grateful, for a fleeting moment, that he can not see. He can't imagine Sasuke cleaned all of the blood. Sasuke had been a brat, but a soft one. He and Itachi both were gentle souls that carried the heavy burden of being Fugaku's sons.

He stretches his senses. Takes in the familiar walls and lines of this house. He finds Sasuke's door, ajar as it always was in his youth. Cracked the smallest bit so that it might help him hear when Itachi came home. Sasuke is there.

Sasuke is sleeping. Right there. In his old bed. The clutter has changed. Shisui can not sense the piles of sensory toys and play weapons he'd had as a child. The bulky stuffed dinosaur seems to be missing as well. The room has an empty feel to it. Or it could be that Sasuke is burning so brightly into his sight. Sasuke stretched out on his small bed, his chakra a warm bright pulse the flows and ebbs with his steady heartbeat.

Shisui moves into his room. He brings himself to kneel. Not close enough to touch. He can't. He can't get that close to Sasuke. To his littlest cousin. To the last bit of family within reach. Shisui presses his hands to his lips. He feels the hot weight of his tears soak his bandages. He feels every hitch in his breath, every beat of his heart and he hears it in the room like a hurricane. Sasuke is right there. Alive and whole and sleeping in the same bed Shisui had last seen him in. Regardless of what tomorrow brings he'll always have this moment. This brief moment of sheer, unadulterated, relief.

At his back Tenzo is silent. He hasn't stepped foot in the room. Hasn't tried to shush his crying. He's just there. A quiet witness to this moment. Shisui is grateful for this too. He's not sure he wouldn't try something stupid if left alone. Whether that be leaving or waking Sasuke up from the sleep he obviously needs. Orochimaru. A problem he hadn't taken into account. Danzo ruined everything with the massacre. He created fault lines, fractures and opportunities for every shinobi with a vendetta to weasel their way in. And Sasuke had the unfortunate luck of being too young to have a say.

Shisui gathers himself. He takes a deep breath. Then another. He presses his palms against his eyes then wipes away the tears that managed to leak from under the bandages. He licks his lips and rocks to his knees and up. He wants to sleep in Sasuke's room. Wants to be there when he wakes up. He imagines there's going to be a lot of yelling. A lot of crying. Sasuke was always the type to take cat naps. It's best they stay in the bedroom. As quietly as he can, he slides open Sasuke's closet and pulls free a small folded blanket. It's soft, was white once but now it's a muddled mixture of yellows, browns, and creams. Shisui tucks it between his head and a bookshelf. Then settles down. Sasuke's warm ember signature helps lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've been gone a while haven't I? One thing just rolled into another and before I knew it I hadn't updated in like a month. My life was a shit show but we're back in business.
> 
> Also, Shisui referring to Yamato as Tenzo is deliberate because this is the name he would have known him by. Pre-massacre the Yam was still Kakashi's sweet little Kohai Tenzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoko no Umi = The traveling Sea (Japanese)  
> Pōmaikaʻi = Good luck (Hawaiian)


End file.
